Mobian Angel Re-edited
by Gamergirl-sayz-hi
Summary: What really happened during the shadows of the Great War? Who is this woman and why does she hate Robotnik so much? How is it that this human is the only one who smiles with open arms to the slaves called Mobians? Who is this man that knew what happened so long ago and lived to tell the tale? And...Who ever said an angels wings were white? (Cover pic is my own! It's Rouge's Charm)
1. Author's Note

Hello my loyal fans! I would like to apologize for the weirdness in my chapters lately. I've done so many re-edits that I'm just going to delete this story and then re-add the chapters once I'm happy with them. (considering the fact that these chapters are already pre written, I'm happy to say I don't have to re-type them from scratch…)

Anywho. Now that I actually have a plot and my facts straight (considering I haven't had the chance to get past Archie comic #94…ish. I think it was 94…?) Whatever. I know what started the Great War and who Nate Morgan is, so I have to make a few adjustments here and there.

I also figured out the confusion revolving around Chris and his/her bodies over the years (I noticed it when I re read this story on the preview) so I'm hopefully going to make it easier to make sense out of it or something.

Anyway, some plots and a few things that are confusing will stay. Reason? I have the sequel in the making and the bits that are confusing will be explained in it. (Yes, I do know I attempted a sequel before) but this one is what happens when Sora and Chris….

Nah, I'm not gonna ruin it XD

Oh! If you have anything or anyone you want added in here, put it in the review for this ok? I will give you credit and everything ok?

Thank you for being patient with me!

_**~Gamergirl-sayz-hi~**_


	2. What you needed

**Hey guys! Here's the first Chapter! Told you it wouldn't take long XD. Anyway, I tried to add a longer intro to hopefully explain the beginning situation better. And I added something new for Sonic and Chris, so not even those who read this before have ever seen this! XD. For my loyal followers, it should be obvious whats going on in the added bit, but for those who are reading this for the first time, I'm _sooo_ not gonna spoil it! lol.**

**Review and let me know if I did a good job or whatever! I could use the feedback!**

**_-PS, I took away that scene with Chris when she was little and decided to put is as a 'Peek into the Past' type thing. Couldn't find a way to incorporate it otherwise. But anyway! I have some good news! That chapter where they go to the car wash, I have an AWESOME deleted scene concerning someone from Sonic X! I'll place something in bold saying 'Deleted Scene' or something, when I do, just skip to the bottom where it'll be obvious. I've been wanting to find SOME way to add it without changing the story much, but its impossible with my add mind... So be on the look out for it, ok! XD_  
**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_A boy from another world stands on a cliff of the not-so foreign land of his friends; his real age defying his appearance. Before him is the frienemy of his friends. The man sits in his hover chair with his lackeys next to him on the ground. To the boys right is his ride home._

_The boy is about to realize that his ride is taking him he'd least expect. But also taking him to what he needed all along…_

_~/~_

_A young man who dreams of dancing with his mother is forced to fight for what is right. _

_For he soon realizes as his life crumbles away…_

_That dancing is all he has left…_

_~/~_

_A little girl. A victim of a war long fought. A victim whose life has been stolen, reshaped mercilessly, and her screams never heard. Whose only friend had their wings viciously ripped from their back and placed onto hers_

…_In order to be free…_

**~/~**

**Random Facts about our** **World**

1) There's this legend we have: The Mobian Angel. The Mobian Angel takes many forms: A boy, girl Human and Mobian.

2)The Mobian Angel is a legend because he or she is known for finding anyone that needs help and helps them in a way they didn't even know they needed help with. He or she makes them feel welcome, gives them the home they needed, someone they can open up to and gives them their life back.

3) He or she is called the Mobian Angel because the Humans have turned cruel and literally slave drivers to the Mobians all because of the Great Mystery that happened at the end of the Great War. And the Mystery is what started all of this in the first place!

4)What ever happened back then is both a blessing and a curse. The Curse: Every single Mobian is either Robotisized or turned into slaves. The Blessing: It gave them the Mobian Angel...

_**Night time. An old battleground. A battle had clearly JUST taken place. Bodies were everywhere and there was fire in a few places. Several figures were going over the area trying to find their comrades. There was a young man standing at the edge watching another in both a slight panic and fear for the others' life. It was a little girl a few yards away kneeling in the ground. She was the enemy, but was also 8 years old, wearing clothes that were way too big for her.**_

_**The young man just stood there dropping the gun he held to his side. Another man walked closer behind his back. He whispered with a smirk into the young man's' ear. The young man answered back with defiance. The little girl stood up holding a handful of flowers that actually managed to survive the bloodshed. The other man got frustrated and tried to persuade the young man. The young man clenched his hands, and the gun.**_

_**The young man raised his gun... just as the girl turned and faced him, he closed his eyes.**_

_**A second later a gunshot was heard.**_

_**All this was seen by another figure secretly watching while helping the others find their friends**_

~/~

Almost 30 years ago, a man named Robotnik had taken over as a dictator with hatred towards all things Mobian related. He manipulated the populaces hatred towards Mobians and made it law for Mobians to be turned to slaves. The Humans happily accepted this law as they were already attempting this for some time now. He made his HQ the abandoned ruins of Mobotropolis as a constant reminder to everything the Mobians have lost. Then many years later, rumor had it that he stole something from a woman in black and was up to a new scheme that no one could figure out. After that, he started to become lenient and let the newly assembled Freedom Fighters escape their battles. All this with a patient and knowing smirk that pissed off the Freedom Fighters' leader: Sonic. But no matter what, Robotnik was always two steps ahead of him. He knew who his new allies were and their weaknesses and quickly defeated them.

**Present Day**

Station Square. A city nearby Robotropolis. Robotnik's HQ. Station square is near the ocean and is similar to New York City. Outside Station Square is the suburbs, or, a deserted wasteland where almost everyone that lived there was either Robotisized or escaped out of the country. All those houses have _long_ since abandoned.

Our story begins in an alleyway with two Mobian Hedgehogs hiding behind trashcans. These two Mobians were Sonic and Shadow of the Freedom Fighters. Admittedly, their numbers have dwindled over the years, and almost all of them were either Robotisized or gave in to the system to be adopted. Now, all that remains is these two and a few others. And currently, they were _way_ past starving. And their youngest member was sick! Their spirits were dropping, and hope was almost lost. And after many battles with Robotnik, they were starting to believe the war for the freedom of Mobian kind is lost. They were getting desperate to the point where _Sonic himself_ encouraged to mug people if it meant they could live another day!

The streets were currently empty, and everyone was either at a club or at home. There were a few people out and about but that was it.

"Look! Here comes a woman. Ready?" Shadow asked Sonic from behind a trashcan near the edge of the alley. Sonic nodded shakily, hating himself for resorting to this. But they needed the food and medicine. Shadow gave him a gun, empty, but their victims didn't need to know that.

Shadow looked between the cracks, a Human, she must've just got out of work or something and had a bag slung over her shoulder. Shadow nudged his shoulder to get Sonics' attention and silently told him to get ready.

"Now!" They bolted over the trashcans; Sonic went in front of her pointing his gun at her. Shadow went behind making sure she doesn't run. "Give us your money and _maybe_ we'll let you live." Shadow said with a smirk from behind, knowing Sonic was having difficulties doing this as is.

But she just stood there totally calm, like she wasn't being gunned down! This caught the two off guard. She looked at them calmly for a moment as they stood confused at this. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and plopped it on the ground. She knelt down and dug through its contents. A delicious smell was immediately caught in their noses and made them resist the urge to drool. She dug out a sort of lunch box, opening it to reveal a sandwich and some leftover pasta, as well as a water bottle. But what_ really_ threw them off was that she picked up the sandwich, stood up, walked over to Sonic, and knelt down holding it out to him with a gentle smile.

"It's what you _needed_, right?" He lowered his gun in shock. Shadow stood wide-eyed and stood next to him. _She was giving us food? There's gotta be a catch!_ Shadow thought suspiciously. The girl used her other hand to pull the bag closer and grabbed the pasta and handed it to Shadow. The pasta was still warm... There was also a plastic fork in the pasta. Then she smiled as Sonic slowly grabbed the sandwich from her hand. She looked at him. "I can tell you needed the food and water more, right?" Sonic numbly nodded. He sniffed it for poison (there was none) big mistake. _It smelled so~ good!_ He shamelessly thought while drooling. They dug into the food and ate it greedily. The woman just knelt there and watched them with a gentle smile.

"Are there more of you? Because I have more food at my house if you want some more." The duo froze_. This HUMAN was offering us more food! And inviting our friends!? _Sonic thought at a loss. "Or are you alone?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Sonic and Shadow were at a loss at what to do.

"T-there are five others." Sonic said shakily, unable to look away from her eyes that were a more vivid shade than his fur! Not only that, but she's actually listening to what they have to say and looking in their eyes (well, his anyway) with the gentlest smile he's ever seen.

She blinked and closed her eyes in thought. Then she looked at them smiling. Sonics heart skipped a beat. It was beating faster than when he's running…

"Yup, I have enough. Are they friends or family?" Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, then her.

"Friends." Sonic stated. She smiled gently. He clenched his fist behind his back, suddenly his voice a rarity for him.

"Ok, go get them. I'll bring you to my house and get you some food. _*Giggle.* _And maybe a place to stay, too. It is the middle of rainy season, and I doubt you want to sleep outside in this weather, huh?" She smiled.

"You'll give us a place to stay too?" Shadow asked uncertain about all this. He took notice of his long-time friends behavior and decided to talk to him about it later, though he has a feeling as to what it was, and was confused about himself as well… He was uncertain also because he's never had a human be so nice to them before!

She looked at them with that gentle smile they think is always on her face at this rate. Shadow soon realized that those eyes spoke nothing but the truth.

"Of course! Now go get them. I'll wait here, ok?" She sat on the trashcans they were hiding behind earlier. Shadow and Sonic nodded and ran off towards the others. Preying beyond hope that she was serious in her proposal…

~/~

Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge and Knuckles. They were currently on a fire escape they found a few days ago and dubbed it theirs because it looked like no one used it. There were boxes and tarps making makeshift houses that didn't even have mercy as to keep them warm! It was abandoned, cop and ambulance sirens in the distance, sewer grates giving off steam, and the occasional drunk down below. They put up the latter, not wanting any of them to come up, and put various extra rags over the nearby windows.

In one such box was Tails and Cream. Cream's been sick for a few days now and none of them were doctors and had no idea how to help her! Knuckles and Rouge were arguing about how to help her, with Amy putting her two cents worth now and then when two hedgehogs burst in scaring the crap out of them!

"Guys! Come on! Let's go!" Sonic yelled clearly happy about something. Tails came out of the box with Cream with a worried look.

"The Swatbots aren't chasing you, are they?" Sonic shook his head rapidly. Before he could reply, Shadow beat him to it.

"Someone is offering us food and a place to stay. I can tell she's serious about it too."

"I was gonna say that!" Sonic whined.

"You mean-?" Rouge started with hope of food and some place that was _actually__warm_. Shadow smiled. Shadow only smiles if something good happened or is about to happen (or someone's about to get hurt or die by his hands; but that was clearly not the case). That caused the others to cheer. They packed up whatever few belongings they had and ran down the stairs. Rouge and Tails flew with Rouge carrying Cream because Cream was too sick to fly. Shadow and Sonic were hoping beyond hope that woman didn't run off.

Or else heads were gonna roll...

~/~

They made it back to the alley. She was still there! She had her eyes closed, leaning back on her hands and was humming a soothing tune. The street lights and steam making her look like an angel in the night to Sonic and Shadow. She_ stayed_! Sonic and Shadow couldn't even describe how happy they were!

To Shadow, he wasn't stupid, he knew that either they weren't staying long or only a day or two. He knew about the little food they were gonna get and poor attempts at medicine for Cream. But for some bizarre reason, he doubted that was the case with this woman. And it irked him to no end as to why he felt that with her. But whatever the case may be, whatever food he gets, he's giving it to Cream who desperately needs it right now.

Sonic was startled when he felt a tear slide down his cheek. Shadow nudged his arm, causing him to snap out of it. He wiped his eyes, then walked over to her and tapped her arm to get her attention. She jumped a little but smiled when she saw them. She looked at the others but frowned when she saw Cream. She stood up and rushed over to her.

"What's wrong is she alright?" She asked _actually_ showing genuine concern for her, catching them of guard not expecting that.

"She's sick and we don't know what to do!" Amy said panicking. The woman held up her hand telling her to calm down. She knelt down in front of Rouge and Cream and did a quick once over. She smiled and stood up.

"All it is is a simple cold. Once I give her some medicine and have her get a good night's rest, she'll be fine in a day or two." They sighed in relief at that. "My house is down the road a ways, let's go." She smiled goofily that made them crack a smile.

As they walked, Sonic took this chance to look her over. She looked in her late teens with a good figure. She had shoulder-length layered, fiery brown hair with highlights. She had bright blue eyes and her skin had a little tan on it saying she got out a lot. She was wearing a beautiful simple orange dress that split on the sides; it was sleeveless and angled towards her neck with a black choker with a white stripe on the top and bottom. She had black sleeves that were held up below her shoulders that had a white stripe on the end towards the wrists. She had a matching black belt that was tied with its strings of beads dangling on her hip. She also wore nice blue and black dress shoes.

"I forgot to ask, but what's your name?" Sonic asked after a few minutes. _Are we headed towards the suburbs?_

"Oh!" She scratched her head sheepishly. "Uh, my name's Christina. But everyone calls me Chris."

"I'm Swift." (Sonic)

"Shade." (Shadow)

"Red." (Knuckles) With his arms crossed.

"Lily." (Rouge) She said with a wink.

"I'm Rose." (Amy) She said with a curtsey. "And she's Belle." (Cream) Amy said while pointing to the girl in Rouge's arms, clearly trying to stay awake. Chris nodded.

"My name is Miles Prower." (Tails) They had to give fake names for safety reasons with everyone they meet. Who knows what would happen if she found out they were part of the Freedom Fighters!

Chris smiled, but then frowned. They turned to see what she was looking at. A house with the lights off and the door kicked open and falling off the hinges. Sonic couldn't help but feel an odd sense of déjà vu at seeing this house…

"Someone's in my house." Chris picked up a baseball bat that was in the yard and walked slowly to the front door. Rouge handed Cream to Amy and Tails while she and the others joined Chris.

"Lily," She whispered. "Can you check the second floor?" Rouge nodded and flew off. Shadow walked around back, Sonic joined Chris, and Knuckles stayed out front just in case.

Meanwhile, Rouge checked all of the windows, nothing- _Hello, what's this?_ She spotted a jewelry box on a borough near the window. But she resisted the urge. If she stole from the only person who was willing to help them… She picked open the window and flew in. Her room was most likely the master bedroom. There was a built in borough extending wall to wall, and a bed that looked like it could fit all of them! And it looked sooo~ comfy! She let her ears droop sadly and slump a little… She doubted Chris would let them sleep in it. She took a deep breath and opened a door and looked inside- A walk in closet! It was _HUGE_! There were beautiful dresses and everything! She closed the door. She opened another door- A master bathroom with a BIG tub, and a large mirror with lights around it. She flew up to the mirror and flicked on a nightlight next to it. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like crap! She was filthy! Her once beautiful, snow white fur is now brown and grey. She is wearing icky rags sewn together making a poor excuse of a dress. She started to cry.

Her ears flicked, hearing movement. She went into thief mode and stealthily made her way expertly into the room on the left side of the hallway near a set of stairs. She saw someone move, who in turn saw her. She then tackled the person. The person managed to switch on the lights a few minutes later. Rouge came face to face with Chris!

She just attacked Chris!

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Hun. Are you all right?" Chris is currently rubbing her jaw. Rouge winced thinking she was gonna punish her. Instincts from years of abuse from the humans kicking in. She closed her eyes expecting pain… that never came. She slowly opened one eye, then the other to see Chris rubbing her jaw and smiling.

"You have good aim! You have GOT to teach me how to punch like that!" She said while smiling goofily. Rouge was dumbstruck. She _complimented_ her! "Either way, whoever was here is gone now. Let's lock up and join the others, ok?" Chris smiled and walked downstairs leaving Rouge in shock. She just stood there for a few more minutes, before going around and checking the rest of the upstairs just in case they _were_ gone. _What kind of person did those two mug anyway! She's NOT like other human, THAT'S for sure!_

~/~

The house was two stories and an attic. It was normal sized, but the only house for miles with someone actually living in it, further proof of Robotnik's tyranny. Inside on both sides of the door was the living room. Across from the door is the stairs to the second floor. The stairs were hollow making you see behind it into the kitchen on the back right corner that was open and had an island with a holder for pots and pans above it. On the back right hand corner was the dining room. The down stairs was simple, but had a homey feel to it. There were a few pictures on the walls, but also a lot of paintings and drawings. They weren't in frames, but actually _on_ the walls. Up the stairs is a small hallway, there was a room on both sides and the master on the end.

The others were currently in the living room by the time Rouge came back downstairs. Thanks to Knuckles and Shadow, the door was back to normal again, closed and locked. Chris just walked in from the kitchen carrying a bottle and a spoon. She walked up to Cream who was lying in Tails' lap. Cream sat up.

"I'm going to give you two spoonfuls of this, ok?" Cream sniffed it and made a face. Chris just giggled. "I know this stuff is gross, believe me; I've had it plenty of times to know. But it will make you feel better, I promise." She said sincerely as Cream looked up.

"Really?" Cream asked shyly Chris nodded. Cream sat up, swallowed the two spoonfuls and soon started to yawn.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'll make you a big breakfast in the morning, ok?" She said with a motherly smile. Cream looked at her briefly in shock, an image of her own mom appearing briefly. Cream smiled a little and was out like a light. Chris stayed there for a minute catching that look in the little girls' eyes. She inwardly sighed and stood up.

"How about I get you guys settled and then get you some food, ok?" They nodded. Tails picked up Cream gently and followed Chris up the stairs with the others following. She stopped in the hall.

"We can use the two guest rooms, but they're dusty and gross from not being used in a while. Tomorrow we'll clean them for you guys to stay in, alright?" They gasped and nodded happily.

"Finally, a place to sleep in!" Amy dramatically fainted in happiness. Especially after she saw the bed with blankets and pillows! Rouge nodded in agreement, as well as the guys who were looking in the other room. They walked into Chris' room.

"For tonight, I have plenty of room on my bed for you guys to sleep on." She said as she walked to the bathroom.

"Seriously!?" Rouge said in shock! Chris just smiled. Rouge felt like fainting! Chris then opened the bathroom door.

"While I make supper, you guys can take a bath to-" She heard two thuds. They looked behind them to see Amy and Rouge passed out on the floor with smiles on their faces. They laughed silently so as not to wake Cream. "Somehow, I knew they'd like that." Chris whispered to herself with a knowing sad smile. She understood clearly that those two probably haven't had a decent bath in a long time. She heard footsteps come towards her. She looked down to see a shy Sonic fidgeting a little. He mumbled something too soft for her to hear. So she knelt down to hear him better and looked at him with an encouraging smile.

In the background you can hear the others snickering at the two girls on the floor. Knuckles looked tempted to poke Rouge, but was smart and quickly decided against it.

"Yes?" She asked gently. He took a deep breath and looked up at her.

"Thank you. For… for helping us. For all of this." And for the first time in weeks, he smiled a genuine smile. She smiled back.

"You're welcome." She said sincerely. They kept their gaze for a moment before she stood up and walked over to Tails. She grabbed Cream from Tails and carried her –while stepping around Amy and Rouge- to her bed and tucked her in. Then she whispered: "Why don't you guys clean up? I'll go down and make supper. It'll be done in a half hour or so." They nodded and she went downstairs gently closing the door behind her.

~/~

Tails launched himself in Sonics' arms and cried happily. "Thank you so much! This is the best day ever!" He continued to cry and snuggle into his arms. Sonic hugged him back.

"It sure is, isn't it buddy." Sonic tightened his hold, happy that things were looking up for them. Now all he has to do is do whatever it takes to convince Chris to let them stay. Even if it means having Chris own them- If Chris was their owner, he'd gladly act like a pet for her. Chris was an angel…

Rouge woke up at this time as well as Amy.

"Wha-?" She sat confused. Until the idea that they could have a bath hit them like a ton of bricks… "I CALL IT FIRST!" Rouge flew over them, but her foot was grabbed by Knuckles.

"Oh, no you don't! If you go first, there won't be any hot water left for us!" She feigned shock and hurt. He continued to glare harshly.

"Wha? (Scoff) I would never!" He huffed. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Alright!" He yelled to get their attention before they broke something. "Since the tub is big enough, why don't the guys go first, and then the girls? That way, you can take up the rest of the hot water without complaint."

"What about Chris?" Tails piped up. That stopped them. "I'll go down and ask." And with that the two tailed fox flew downstairs to Chris.

~/~

Chris had some music playing on a stereo that she had on the counter on the other side from where she was cooking. It looked like she was making a salad and something in a pot.

Tails couldn't help the long intake to sniff the air. It smelled sooo~ good! Tails stayed there a moment longer. He wanted to cry. It was pretty obvious that all that was for her. She was probably going to give them week old leftovers. He wiped his mouth when he felt himself drool a little. He refused to give a human that satisfaction! But… She's been nothing but nice to them. So far.

Then he remembered why he was down there.

"Um, Chris?" He asked shyly. Said girl turned and smiled at the fox. His eyes widened a little. They were alone and she still smiles…

"Is there something you wanted?" She asked as she lowered the volume on her stereo and walked over to him.

"Um, w-we were wondering if you, um… if you wanted us to save you some hot water-?" He looked at her confused as she smiled gently and knelt down to look him in the eye. He held his breath. By looking them in the eye, it shows respect and that they really are listening to what you have to say. That has never happened to him before by another human!

"It's ok, Miles. I take my baths every other day, anyway. You guys can have it tonight. It doubles as a shower, so I recommend 5 min showers. I don't have that much hot water, anyway." Tails nodded. She playfully shooed him out and he flew up the stairs. "Supper will be ready in 20 minutes!" She yelled after Tails who was already up the stairs.

She stood there for a moment with an unreadable look. Then she sighed and walked back over to the pot and started humming the same melody from earlier with a sad smile.

~/~

"Well?" Sonic asked Tails. Tails relayed what she told him. The girls were clearly in heaven, and inwardly so were the guys.

**20 minutes later.**

The girls ended up sharing the tub, and the curtain was giving them privacy while the guys toweled off. They also gave Cream a towel bath while they were at it.

"Supper!" Chris said from the bedroom.

They opened the doors to see several sets of clean clothes set out for them on the bed. There were even some guys' clothes. Her dads? A brother, maybe?

"I thought you guys could wear these. I know they're a little big and whatnot, but I didn't think you'd want to wear these after just getting clean." She said while lifting up a basket full of their 'clothes'.

"Really? For us?" Amy said tearing up. She ran up to the bed and held up a red shirt that was like a long dress for her. There was also a pair of shorts that were _way_ too small for Chris but the perfect size for her. The others all had something similar but in different colors. They thanked her and she walked downstairs. The girls changed in the bathroom.

~/~

Soon, before they even made it to the bedroom door, they were assaulted by amazing smells. 5 seconds later they raced down the stairs. Chris giggled at their eagerness as she got her own plateful. She made stir-fry, salad, and some kind of French bread that was store bought. There was a plate she saved for Belle/Cream that she saved in the fridge. She thought ahead already knowing there won't be any leftovers tonight.

"Okay guys, its buffet style tonight. Grab a plate and get what you want. I already have a plate saved for Belle, and I already got mine. So have as much as you want." And with that, she sat down in the dining room and started eating. The others stood there in shock for a moment as she ate. She was giving them actual food? And they can have _**as much as they want**_!? They didn't even _need_ to be told twice. They rushed over to grab a plate from the pile on the counter and some silverware.

As they tried to refrain themselves for fear of being yelled at, etc; Sonic stayed back for a moment and watched as she started eating with a small smile on her face. He smiled himself, truly grateful to her.

They grabbed tried to find a spot on the floor to sit, but Chris wouldn't have it. When she spoke up they flinched, thinking they were in trouble or if her giving them this much food was a sick joke. But she surprised them again when she told them they could sit at the table with her. They were in shock and were totally dumbfounded. Sitting at the table was only for humans or others they thought important like family, etc. But, she… she wants them… she wants them to sit at the table?! To a Mobian, it was considered a _great_ honor that she would think highly of them. Slowly, cautiously, they found a spot to sit and started eating.

Silence. That's how good the food was. Chris smiled. The phone rang in the living room on the other side of the stairs. Chris excused herself to answer it.

~/~

They were silent a little while trying to let all this actually sink in.

"She's different from the others." Rouge commented while savoring her full plate of food.

"She is, isn't she?" Sonic mumbled distractedly, thinking about that odd sense of déjà vu, as well as the fact that he too savored having this much food at one time.

"I wonder why she's so nice..." Tails wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Shadow spoke up. "But let's not do anything to ruin it. We might not end up so lucky again."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Amy asked.

"Yeah? Do we kiss up to her so she would keep doing this?" Rouge asked.

"I don't think we have too." Sonic said softly.

"And why's that Swift?" Amy asked.

"I don't think she's going to treat us like the others would. Did you see how she reacted towards Belle or when she said we could have those guest rooms? Any other human would just give us a small plate full of food for all of us to share and then kick us outside in a shed or a basement. But… she didn't."

"But how do we know if this isn't some kind of trick?" Knuckles pointed out. Sonic clenched his fork tighter in a subtle way. Shadow caught it though, but didn't comment.

"It's not." Sonic said.

"How do you know?" Knuckles countered.

"I just do!" Sonic yelled in a whisper. "I just do…" He whispered.

Soon, Chris walked back in.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, do you guys have anywhere else to stay? Or do you all live in that alley way?" They looked away in shame. "Well, you guys can stay her for a while if you want. There's no way in hell I'm kicking you out in this messed up weather." She said playfully but still serious.

"Really!?" Amy practically jumped on the table in joy, but caught herself. She sat back down awkwardly. "Really?" Chris giggled a little.

"I don't see why not. I could use the company anyway." The last bit was mainly to herself. They looked at her confusedly. The clock chimed Midnight. "Wow… It's that late?" The others were done eating by now. She got up and started the dishes.

"Here, let us help." Rouge grabbed another sponge. Chris smiled and skooched over giving her room. The others scraped off their dishes (lost in thought), and after the dishes were taken care of, they went upstairs. Cream looked adorable curled up on the bed. Chris pulled back the blankets and gestured for the others to get in. The second their heads hit the pillows, they were out like lights. Chris smiled at their smiles and happy faces.

Unfortunately, there wasn't any room for Sonic and Chris. The latter just shook her head and walked to the closet and came back out with a thick blanket and a few bed pillows. She walked to the window (the one Rouge flew in from earlier) and set the blankets on the floor. The window sill doubled as a bench that likes to read on with a cushion and a large pillow on one side for when she lays there to read. The window itself was split into three (two small ones on the sides and a larger middle one that opened in the middle like a door) and went out a little like those old-fashioned windows with two curtains tied on both sides for extra privacy. Under the seat was a built in book shelf full of adventure and romance books. Some of which he read himself.

She set the pillows on the side facing away from the others on the bed (even though the window was in the middle of the wall) and lay down. She grabbed the blankets and then held her hand out her hand for him. He stood there confused. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and yanked him onto her lap. He started to blush furiously. She maneuvered both him and the blankets until, he had his head on her shoulder like a pillow and the blankets were wrapped around them.

No matter how much he tried to hide in the blanket in embarrassment, she still saw his blush. She shook her head smiling and looked out the window. It was almost a full moon, and the clouds surrounded it beautifully. Sonic peeked from the blankets and also liked the view. He looked up at her to see her eyes closed and asleep. He smiled, until he too, went to sleep.


	3. You could say please

**Gamergirl- I'm soooooo SORRY! I had a lot of classes and work that I barely had time to myself!**

**Johnny- Liar! _*while wearing a detective outfit for some reason*_**

**Star- Yeah! Admit it! You were drawing and reading that new book!**

**Boss Lady- She totally forgot about us. _*grumbles curses in GG's direction*_**

**GG-_*backs away slowly while BL extends he nails... slowly*_**

**This disclaimer goes for the entire story:**

**GAMERGIRL-SAYZ-HI OWNS NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND HER OC'S**

**~/~**

**Random facts about our world**

_**1) Mobians age at the same pace as humans until they reach their mid-teens. Then they age 1 year for every century or two. It varies for each Mobian type.**_

_**2) Average Mobian lifespan: close to 20,000 years old. (But due to Robotnik's hatred for them, almost all of the elders were either killed or Robotisized.)**_

_**3)Two ways to tell a Mobians' age: Visual and Actual. Both obvious on how to tell.**_

**The next morning**

It was around 9am when Sonic started to stir. He groaned and didn't want to get up from whatever he was sleeping on. But then he remembered the alleyway had nothing this soft! He opened his eyes and was met with a girl's chest. In not even a second, he blushed redder than Knuckles' fur! And that was saying something…

That's when yesterday's events kicked in. He looked up and saw Chris looking adorable in her sleep. His blush softened, but still visible to a certain thief…

"Ooo~h! Someone's in love~!" He heard a certain thief whisper. He blushed again and then looked over and saw her on her stomach facing him, resting her head on her hand winking at him. Unknown to them, Rouges declaration woke Shadow, who's pretending to still be asleep.

"Am not!" He snapped back in a whisper not wanting to wake Chris. Although, it was kinda awkward lying on top of her and her breathing down his neck. He shivered and bit back a moan.

"Uh huh. Sure~. I saw that blush last night and that little moan that's impossible to hide from a _BAT_. And if that isn't the start of a crush, then I don't know what is!" She retaliated in a whisper and snickered as he scowled.

Chris moved a little and tightened her grip on him, causing him to blush even more if possible. He did the only thing he could think of: Bury himself in her blanket to hide his growing blush. This caused Rouge to almost burst out laughing. Chris stirred and woke up in, Sonics' opinion, the cutest way. Sonic twitched when Rouge snickered even more.

Chris blinked and opened her eyes and looked at Sonic with a drowsy smile. "Good morning."

"Morning."He said shyly, mentally beating himself as he hid further in the blanket to avoid Rouge's gaze. Chris giggled and yawned. He awkwardly got off her lap so she could stretch. He looked away blushing. _Maybe I am falling for her…_ She stood and walked to the closet. He couldn't stop staring at every sway of her hips. He twitched again and tried to think of things other than Rouge _never_ letting this go, _any_time soon…

(By this time, the others woke up as well.)

Chris was getting the kinks out of her neck as she spoke. "We can spend the day getting you guys settled in, but I have to go out later… _*groaning*_. When I work next depends on the job I have, ok?"

"Alright." Rouge said stretching. _I love this bed…_

"So you were getting off from work last night?" Sonic asked. She nodded and went in her closet and closed her door so she could change. "Where do you work?" They heard rummaging for a minute.

"I guess… I'm sort of an odd jobs kind of gal. I go wherever help is needed. Last night I was at a fundraiser concert." Came her muffled reply.

"Really!?" Amy said in awe.

"Yup! So don't be surprised if I get those calls and leave randomly, ok?"

"Ok Miss Chris." Cream said. Chris walked out carrying a box of old clothes she kept over the years. She was wearing light blue Capri's, an orange tank top and socks.

She put the box down next to the bed and went to the jewelry box Rouge was going to steel from last night. It was a brown box a foot long and had two doors that swung open. Inside was mirrors on the inside of the doors, and the middle bit had small drawers and a ring holder. On the doors were hooks to hold necklaces. Inside was a bunch of jewelry that was… hand crafted by Mobians?! There were necklaces with flowers and charms from bracelets. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out… two Power Rings?! She put them on her wrists like bracelets in the same way Shadow does. Then she closed it and looked at them.

"Please, just Chris is fine. Being called 'Miss' makes me feel old." She said while dramatically groaning causing them to laugh. She smiled and gestured towards the box. "I used to wear these clothes when I was little as well as some friends of mine. Clearly they don't fit us anymore, but you're welcome to them." The girls were happy and smiled big time like this was a dream. Chris just smiled and walked out. They then tore through the box…

**10 minutes later…**

Shadow was wearing a black shirt with a cool red dragon design on it. The shirt itself was a long-sleeved shirt that had a red stripe up the sides matching the stripes on his fur perfectly. He also wore red khaki pants that had random black designs someone sewn on it.

Amy found a long hot pink shirt with a white stripe on the bottom. She put a pretty white and pink belt around her waist so the shirt fit her figure better, as well as complimenting her outfit. The belt itself was like rope in a way and she had to tie on the side on her hip, ending is several strings of beads.

Cream found a white spaghetti-strap shirt with lace on the front. She also wore brown overalls that were like shorts, but went to her ankles like pants because of her height. With adjustments to the straps on her shoulders and waist, it fit perfectly.

Rouge found a beautiful whitish-purple long-sleeve blouse that was low-cut. It was even made of silk! It had purple lily designs sewn on in beautiful patterns. She also wore black pants that flared a little. She found another belt like Amy's but purple with blue and purple beads, she wore it loosely.

Knuckles found black jeans, that were a little loose, and a black belt. He also found a red shirt with the same white mark on his chest, and a black zip up sweater with a hood.

Tails found a white shirt with yellow sleeves and yellow khaki pants and one of those pouches that can be worn on belts. He also wore a yellow zip-up vest with pockets everywhere. He thought they would come in handy with his inventing skills.

Sonic wore a blue shirt that matched his fur, a blue and white vest, and blue jeans with small… _Power Rings_ in a chain dangling from his pockets. _How come she has all these Power Rings? Does she even know what they are?_ The others asked him the same thing, but none of them had an answer.

"I love these clothes!" Amy and Cream cheered. The others agreed. But Shadow was thinking about the Power Rings.

"What is it Shads?" Sonic smirked at his little nickname for him. Shadow growled.

"The Power Rings. How does she have so many of them? And why does she have Mobian jewelry?" He trailed off.

"We can figure that out later! I don't know about you all, but I'm starving!" And with that she flew downstairs with amazing grace and in a good mood. How could she not? That bath last night made her fur a flawless white and she slept in the comfiest bed ever. And now these beautiful clothes? She has a _right_ to be in a good mood!

Cue Tails' words of wisdom: "C'mon, guys. Rouge is right. Besides, Belle hasn't eaten yet, remember?" He said bringing up a point. And with that they went downstairs after a little reluctance.

~/~

They came downstairs to see the table with bowls and spoons, and a few cereal boxes. Rouge was already eating and taking her sweat time. Chris was also eating; she smiled and waved them over. Sonic took his time, though; he was thinking over their current situation.

"Over here, Belle. I'll get you a bowl, ok?" Chris said cheerfully. Belle nodded. "Oh! Uh, I forgot to ask, are any of you allergic to anything?" Chris asked worriedly. They shook their head no. She sighed in relief. The others hesitantly found a spot to sit, still not used to being allowed at the table. Sonic was the last, too lost in thought. Chris noticed this and decided not to pry. The phone rang in the living room. Chris sighed and stood up. "I got it." And with that, she walked towards the kitchen to get to the phone at the bottom of the stairs in the living room.

~/~

"I can get used to this place." Rouge said happily.

"Remember Rouge." Shadow said grumpily. "We're only here until the rainy season ends in a month." They all stared into their bowls. Chris started to walk back over, but stopped when she heard them talking.

"I don't want to leave." Belle said starting to cry. Since Tails was next to her, he pulled her into his lap and tried to comfort her.

"I don't either guys." Sonic started. "Chris… she's the only human to actually care about us. She gave us food and a place to stay-"

"As well as a bath and these beautiful clothes…" Rouge trailed off dreamily. Chris giggled silently at that. She turned and leaned against the wall against the stairs.

"So what do we do next? What happens after we leave?" Knuckles spoke up. "Do we go back to that alleyway and go back to having to starve every day? If Chris didn't tell us about Belle having that simple cold and giving her medicine, we could have given her something that would've killed her for sure!" He was met with silence. He crossed his arms. "So what now? Do we go back to that alley or what?" Chris had to let all that sink in. Knuckles had a point, too.

Chris was also thinking. She had her fair share in knowledge concerning the Mobians' well-being in this cruel world. She cast a subtle glance looking in their direction. She felt bad for them, and after all these years, she still remembers the first one she ever helped. That thought alone put a small smile on her face. She leaned her head back and inwardly sighed as she continued to listen.

"We do whatever we can to convince her to let us stay." Sonic declared after a minute or two. Shadow sighed.

"Sonic, you know as well as I… that the only way we can stay is if we become her 'pets'." He stated as he spat the word 'pets' with disgust.

"I wouldn't mind being her pet…" Cream whispered. Chris closed her eyes in thought, hearing that spoken yet again.

"I know, Belle. I wouldn't mind either. So, how are we gonna go about this?" Sonic said picking at his cereal. Chris clenched her hand coming to a decision, then releasing her grip and composed herself. She pushed off the wall and walked around the corner.

"You could say please." Their eyes widened. They all slowly looked to see Chris standing next to the stairs. They were all quiet in shock, until Sonic had the guts to speak.

"How m-" Sonic started.

"All of it." They sat in silence for a minute. Her gaze softened as she spoke gently. "You… really want to stay?"

They all looked at each other with varying emotions. Sonic looked deep in thought clearly thinking things over. Chris waited patiently. Soon, Sonic hopped off his chair and walked over to Chris with his head down out of habit. He stopped in front of her and stood tall. (As tall as a Mobian can get when he himself went to her shoulders, ears included. And, next to Shadow, was the tallest!) He took a deep breath and looked up.

"Yes." He looked her in the eye this time. He learned from last night that she won't punish them for doing that. She looked in his eyes for any signs of doubt. What she saw was a man who was affected greatly by what Red/ Knuckles said. He tried to hide it, but she could see his fisted hand shaking.

"You do realize that what Shadow said is true, right?" She asked sternly trying to see if would actually go through with this.

"Yes we do." She looked at him for a moment. She wasn't stupid; she knew there was a lot riding on all of this. It was a great deal taking in a Mobian. Let alone them actually _volunteering_ to be owned. Chris looked at all of them.

"What about you guys? Are you sure you want to stay?" She asked while crossing her arms.

"I want to stay." Cream said shyly, but with a small smile.

"Me too." Amy said with confidence.

"I'll gladly stay with you, Hun." Rouge said with a wink.

Chris looked at the girls concerned. In all honesty, Chris was at least gonna take them in anyway, because they were girls. And a girl out there alone is _never_ a good thing. Especially one as young as little Belle, and with Rouge having a body like that… Chris decided to put a collar on her as soon as possible for her own safety.

Knuckles only nodded, as well as Shadow.

Those two look like they can handle themselves no problem, or… end up in jail for any excuse someone could come up with.

"Me, too." Tails said with a shy smile.

He looks like a smart one. He could probably be someone's assistant or something, but he's also a cutie too. He could probably attract the same crowd as Belle because they're adorable.

Then she looked at Swift. He looked like a runner. Probably from all the practice he got since Robotnik took over. He looked like he was getting tired of running and desperately wanted to keep his friends safe. She could easily tell he's the leader of the group just by looking in his eyes. She could tell those used to be the eyes of a care-free personality, eyes that became worn and tired from the pressures of being responsible over his friends' safety.

She could tell he's close to snapping soon.

Chris just looked at them with an unreadable look. They all held their breath while she thought it over. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes with a sigh. Then she opened them and started to walk out the room.

"C-Chris? W-where are you going?" Sonic asked panicking a little. She turned and faced them with that smile they know means something good.

"I'm going to go clean those rooms. You're going to need them, aren't you?" She ended with a goofy smile. The others slowly matched that smile.

"Really!?" Sonic asked with hope. She gestured for them to follow and walked upstairs. They looked at each other and cheered. As they cheered, Sonic closed his eyes with a smile. He easily read the look in her eyes and knew what she was thinking about as she looked at the others. He mentally thanked her in every language he knew.

Briefly, when he opened his eyes, he saw Chris still on the stairs staring into space lost in thought. Soon, she noticed his stare. He smiled in thanks and mouthed _'Thank-You'_ to her; she looked at him wide eyed for a moment then sighed with a smile and mouthed _'You're-Welcome'_ before really going upstairs. He smiled too and after a moment he faced the others.

"C'mon, guys! Let's go help her!" He all but skipped happily behind her. The others quickly finished up their breakfast, took care of the dishes and ran after them happily.

~/~

They decided to have the guys handle the room on the left with the girls on the right. Chris helped them figure out the cleaning supplies and directing where they should put the stuff that was crammed in those rooms for storage. Here's how it turned out after an hour:

**The Guys' Room (left side of the hall) -** The walls were a deep blue with cool red dragon designs painted on the walls. The walls had built in boroughs that wrapped around the room along with a few shelves. The walls over the boroughs were arched inwards with built in lights evenly spread throughout. There was also a built in closet. The bed was queen sized –easily fitting all of the guys– with a bed set that matched the blue walls. On both sides of the bed were nightstands with a small lamp. The guys couldn't wait to go to bed again.

**The Girls' Room-** Their interior was the same as the guy's. Except obvious differences: The walls were painted a realistic view of the night sky (fading from daytime on the floor to night not even half way up) with glow in the dark painted stars. They found some really cool pinkish purple ribbon-like curtains and hung them up bordering the walls and bed. (Apparently this was Chris's old room when she was little.) The bed set was a pinkish-purple with deep purple and black butterflies in cool anime designs. (Again, part of her old room.)

All in all, not bad. Rouge asked who painted those pictures and Chris proudly said she did. When their jaws hit the floor, did she chuckle and admitted she had a lot of free time.

Soon it was lunch and they were all resting on the veranda outside connected to the kitchen through a sliding glass door. Sonic and Shadow were rubbing their noses from when they tried to race outside only to run face-first into it. This caused the others to laugh at their expanse and Chris opening the door with them grumbling on their way out. The back yard was pretty big and there were no fences. The houses were far enough away where they didn't need them. There was also a studio-like building off to the side that they didn't notice last night. It was two stories and had some really cool stain glass windows.

Chris was relaxing on a lawn chair with sunglasses, sipping lemonade and eating a sandwich. It was really sunny and warm right now. The news said that there would be a storm later though. So they were enjoying the sunshine. Sonic and Shadow decided to just wear their gloves and shoes (since guy Mobians didn't even need to wear clothes, but the girls did) and spar while the others watched.

Translation: Sonic wanted to show-off to Chris and tried to get her attention. He kept drooling at her when she wasn't looking. This in turn gave Shadow perfect opportunities to land a punch or two to his face.

Rouge changed into a purple loose tank top because of how hot it was. Cream and Amy were drawing on the table under its umbrella. Knuckles took off his clothes as well except for his spiked gloves and shoes, and was also lying on a lawn chair with shades as well.

"You know, if we're gonna go through with this… we should probably get to know each other a little better." Chris said as she sipped her lemonade.

They froze.

"You… actually _want_ to know about us?" Shadow asked in disbelief. Chris sat up and nodded.

"Yeah. How 'bout this: I'll tell if you tell. Sound fair?" They looked at each other. They could agree to that. They nodded and gathered around Chris on the available chairs. "So, do any of you have any family out there?"

"I have my mom." Belle/Cream said.

"What's her name?" Chris asked.

"Vanille." She almost said Vanilla!

"Aw, that's a nice name. Where is she?" Cream looked down. Chris stood up in panic. "Uh, y-you don't have to tell me if-!" Not wanting to bring up a sore subject. Cream shook her head, saying it was alright.

"She was Robotisized last month-!" She found herself engulfed in a hug by Chris. Creams eyes widened.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked." Chris held her tighter. Cream slowly returned the hug. "But- I'm sure we'll get her back someday."

"Oh, yeah? How?" Knuckles challenged. She looked at him.

"My dad. He's the one who made the Robotisizer in the first place." They stared at her in shock, causing her to wince. "My dad said that if he has enough parts, he'll be able to rebuild the Derobotisizer that was destroyed."

"Are you serious?" Tails asked hopping off his seat and walking over to her. She nodded.

"That's why I'm doing all these odd jobs, to help him get the parts he needs." They all smiled and cheered.

"Alright!" Tails cheered while bumping his fist in the air. Chris smiled and stood up. She turned and stretched while looking at the view the clouds gave.

"All that's left is to meet up with the Freedom Fighters and their leader, Sonic. Once we have it close to completion, I just have to convince him it'll work! If it works…" She slumped. "Unfortunately, some of the parts are hard to find and stuff…" She groaned and started mumbling to herself.

Said Freedom Fighters looked at each other. They have fought Robotnik for years, battle after battle, with no end in sight. If what Chris said was true, then they could Derobotisize their fallen allies (and Creams mom) and hopefully win this war! Or at the very least, turn the tides _BIG_ _TIME_. As they looked at each other, they were having a silent debate:_ Should they reveal to Chris who they really are?_

Chris noticed it got a little quiet and heard whispering, she turned and looked at them. "Guys?" That snapped them out of it. They looked at Sonic and Shadow. Sonic took a deep breath and walked up to her like he did earlier, she noticed.

"Chris. We… have something to tell you." She looked at him curiously. He took another deep breath. This would be the first time they _ever_ told a human who they really are, after all. "We ARE the Freedom Fighters. And my… real name… is Sonic."

Silence. Chris looked at them with wide eyes.

"You're-?" He nodded. Soon she smiled and looked at them. "I was wondering what you guys were hiding from me." She giggled a little. She looked at him with a smile and knelt down until she was eye level with him. "So what do you say, 'Sonic'? Want to help me with my little project?"

He crossed his arms giving his signature smirk. "'You could say please.'" He said, totally quoting her from earlier. They both laughed.

She smiled.

"So, since we're being honest. What are your _REAL_ names?" She asked the others. They smiled and laughed a little.

"My name really is Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails."

"Name's Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Rouge the Bat." While crossing her legs and winking, causing Chris to huff with a smile.

"My name is Cream the Rabbit. And my mom's name is Vanilla." She said cutely with that adorable smile. Chris had the very strong urge to hug her to death from her cuteness!

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna." Her eyes widened.

"I thought you were an Echidna, but I wasn't really sure." She said while rubbing her head sheepishly. He just smiled.

"So, what can we do to help?" Sonic asked getting her attention.

He was a little peeved that she wasn't talking to him anymore. The others by now caught on to his little crush on her and kept teasing him about it when she wasn't around earlier. They even managed to get Shadow to 'accidently' blurt his small crush on her too. Unfortunately Sonic was in the same room, and those two soon became rivals once again; hence the 'sparring session' earlier.

Chris' talking snapped him from his thoughts.

"I have a list of parts he needs, already decoded from his letters. Each week, he sends a letter with the parts he needs encoded in it. The one he sent a few days ago, I just need a few more things…" She trailed off. She saw a shadow cast over her and looked up to see Rouge flying overhead.

"Let us help, Hun." Chris nodded.

"Upstairs in my room, under my mattress next to my nightstand is the translated list. Can you get them please?" Rouge mock-saluted with a smile and flew off towards her bedroom window.

"I can't believe this is happening…" She said while in mild shock. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sonic smiling at her.

"Be happy. You're helping us big time with this." He said. She smiled a little. He felt his heart beat a little bit faster and blushed a little.

"So you guys actually met Robotnik, huh? I don't even know what the guy looks like!"

"Seriously!?" Amy yelled in disbelief. Chris stood up and gestured to all around them.

"Look around, do you really think people are willing to tell me these things? Everyone I actually liked is either Robotisized or managed to escape out of the country! The only people I talk to are maybe, what? One or two people who aren't jerks, while everyone else are Mobian-Hater jerks! And, not only that, but every time I asked to see a single picture of the guy, I get met with a punch in the face or made fun of!" She threw her arms up in frustration.

"Those jerks! I should give 'em a piece of my mind!" They heard Rouge say from overhead. She landed next to Chris and gave her the letters. Chris thanked her.

"So, why did you stay?" Shadow asked suddenly. Chris flinched and looked down.

"Chris? Tails asked getting worried.

"Someone has to." She whispered as she stood up and turned to walk into the yard. "Besides, where would I go?

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked while walking over to her.

"My dad is the only family I have, I can't leave him. I'm the only thing that's keeping him sane, giving him inspiration to keep working. If I leave, he'll never finish the Derobotisizer and more people will keep…!"

She clenched her hands and started to cry as she collapsed onto the ground. Sonic saw this and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace as she cried. He felt her hold him back just as tightly. He started to rub her back soothingly. This situation completely foreign to him: a Human crying in his arms. A Human completely on their side, truly wanting to help them by staying behind so her dad could keep working. Even as everyone else leaves, leaving her all alone. He knew she was different, and this confirmed it. She's risking everything to help them.

Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream could only watch in shock, now believing Sonic for trusting her. Most of their thoughts were similar to his.

Tails found new inspiration and his inner inventor kicked in as he processed her dads plan going over whatever else he'll need to complete the Derobotisizer. But first he has to know their progress so far before he could figure out how to lend a hand.

Cream and Amy felt bad for Chris. She must've been alone for a long time. Amy looked at Cream, truly grateful for Chris helping Creams cold. Cream looks like she's back to normal; she's still a little red, but her fever has gone down dramatically.

**(1)**Shadow just stood there. Truthfully, he didn't have a crush on Chris, it's just that she reminded him of someone dear to him and they mistook it as a crush. Hell, she even has the same name as her sister…

Rouge was looking at her with an unreadable, look while Knuckie was glaring as he thought. But the thing is… Rouge's family has a secret. A secret she intends to keep from Chris, especially since it involves her…

"Can I see that list?" Sonic asked gently.

She looked up, tears temporarily stopped. He wiped her tears with his thumb causing her to smile a little. She moved until she was sitting with his arms still around her. He gave a small smirk in victory at seeing Shadow so jealous. She held out the letters, mainly the sticky-note translated list at the top. The others by now have walked over and are looking over her shoulder and read the list of what she still needs.

"Hey! That's an engine part found in planes!" Tails said excitedly.

"Some kind of hose." Knuckles added.

"And, uh…" Rouge couldn't really pronounce that last one. Chris giggled.

"It's a chemical used to make lipstick." Rouge shot her a look that said '_You-have-GOT-to-be-kidding-me.'_

"Then, we'll just use one of yours."Rouge declared. Chris looked away.

"Uh, I don't… really HAVE any makeup…" She scratched her head sheepishly.

"But you're a woman, aren't you?" Rouge argued in disbelief.

"Well, I prefer the natural look. I don't use make up at all. I don't really see any point to it anyway." Sonic just looked at her with that statement. She looked _beautiful_ without makeup.

"No point? Hun, we women dress to impress!" While striking a pose. Causing Chris to giggle, yet smile all the same. Rouge smiled back at this.

"Not me. Besides, I've never really had a boyfriend or had any guys I liked enough for that. All the guys that have ever flirted with me only wanted my body. Most weren't very discreet about it either…" She started to grumble. They just stared at her, with different emotions for each of them.

"Well, I think you look great without makeup." Sonic said smiling. She blushed a little.

"Chris. You are a charming, kind, independent woman. And let's face it. You're hot, hun. I've seen those guys drool at you last night on our way here." Rouge declared with a wink, causing Chris to blush sheepishly. "There's gotta be at least _one_ guy you like." She said while looking at Sonic, who glared at her. She only smirked.

"Well, there was this one guy. His name was Jake." Sonic and Shadow flinched. Sonic became jealous while Shadow flinched for another reason. "He worked at one of the places I volunteered at. He was nice to me and helped me out a lot. It wasn't until the next day that I found out he was a total jerk and a womanizer! When we were a lone, he told me-" She looked at Cream "-certain things… and cornered me; but I managed to get away from him." The others quickly caught on to what she meant, and started to growl.

"No wonder you're like this, hun." Rouge growled. Sonic and Shadow kept a mental note about Jake if they ever meet up with him.

"…"

"Here, how 'bout this. Since you're helping us, I'll help you get a man of your own!" Rouge finished with a wink. Chris blushed crimson.

"Rouge!" She yelled in embarrassment. Chris wants nothing more than to disappear.

"Alright, Rouge. Enough of that." Sonic said sternly, coming to her rescue. Rouge just kept looked at him. He's known her long enough to know what she's thinking. And he has a bad feeling about this…

"Anyway..." Tails said while trying to change the subject. "How are we gonna get these parts?"

"I already thought of that. The engine part I can get from my friend Danny in his garage a ways down the road. The hoses I can get from my car wash job tomorrow and the lipstick from a coworker at my night job."

"We have a plan!" Amy cheered.

"Let's start with the Engine part first." Shadow declared.

"Good idea." Chris agreed.

She stood up and tried to walk but tripped and fell. Shadow caught her hand before she fell, and Sonic caught the other. They had a subtle glaring contest. (Shadow may not have a crush on her, but it's still fun to mess with him)

"Thanks guys." She stood up. "Let me get changed into some warmer clothes. It looks like it's gonna storm later." To emphasize her point, everyone started shivering when a gust of wind flew past. They went inside to change back into their clothes and to grab some spare raincoats and sweaters. Chris walked down in a long sleeve orange shirt, jeans and a leather coat. She also had a weird pair of Pilots goggles dangling around her neck.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**If you still liked the _original unedited _version check out the link on Deviantart: ** gallery/36577183?offset=24#/d4vtn4b

**That's me: Shadowpixie13**

**1) A Review! Sweet! Um... sorry Raven Tsurara. In the other story, I tried doing a love triangle between Sonic, Shadow and Chris. I kinda put Shadow on the backburner... oops. Anywho! I added a twist with Shadow I've been wanting to do for a while. And for whoever DID do the poll and voted for Shadow for the next 'Peek into the Past', I shall reward you with Shadows coming before Scourge. Maybe. I have to figure out how to incorporate it... Wish me luck in figuring things out! **


	4. Jaw Dropping

Gamergirl- Thanks for waiting! Sorry it took so long-!

Johnny- Come _on_! When is there gonna be some action!

Boss Lady- Careful, or she might just stick you in here.

G.G. -_*Deep in thought* __(*Those two continue to argue*)_

G.G.- Anyway, reviews are greatly welcomed, and again, I own nothing but the plot and these two idiots!

Both- HEY!

* * *

**Getting the Engine part**

They were heading down the road towards Danny's. Sonic and Shadow were running, Rouge and Tails were flying, and Cream, Amy and Knuckles were riding with Chris on her motorcycle. Oh yeah, you could imagine their reactions to that one, Shadow especially. She was the first girl he ever met to own one, let alone how to work it, repair it, and know how to ride it. He himself was a fan of motorcycles and couldn't help but ogle at it (and her). She did have a car, but the Swatbots totaled it and she never got around to fixing it.

Chris on the other hand kept looking at Rouge in the corner of her eye like she knew her from somewhere. For some reason, whenever she looks at Rouge, she sees another Bat girl in her place with longer ragged hair, and no wings...

Strange...

They pulled into his driveway. Danny's place was near a cliff that overlooked the ocean about a 5 minute ride on her motorcycle down the same road as Chris's house. Danny's house was made from an old airport and some kind of laboratory, back before the city was built.

About two generations ago was when Danny's family found the place falling apart from neglect! So they renovated it and turned it into their home. It was a two story building with a control tower. There was a small shack near the cliff, several meters away. But if you look at the cliff from the ocean, you could see large hanger doors that the planes and other things fly out of. Also pretty much saying that the complex was _way_ bigger than that little shack let on. Danny had a thing for planes and you could tell he was in heaven in this place when it came to the airport. Chris, Helen and Francis always came over whenever they could and Danny's family always took them flying over the ocean. Chris smiled at the memories surrounding this place as she walked away from her bike.

But at the same time, Chris never liked this place at night. Whenever she was here, she was always scared. As she got older, she started seeing more of the lab than she would have liked. Once she even saw blood on the walls and various _old_ blueprints revolving around a girl and hundreds of Mobians. Once, she could swear she heard a little girl screaming...

"Chris?" She practically jumped several feet at that! She turned and saw Sonic looking at her a little worriedly. She smiled.

"Sorry. Just lost in thought." He smiled in understanding.

"I love this view!" Amy commented in awe.

"I know, right?" They started giggling. Chris sighed getting back to why they were there. She grabbed her goggles and put them over her eyes. There was a small dial on the right side of it. She turned pushed it to turn it on and the schematics of the airport came on. She turned the dial back and forth, checking it out at every angle checking out how tight the security was.

"What's that?" Shadow asked, referring to her goggles.

"Oh, these? They were pilot's goggles, but I tweaked them a bit so that there's a portable terminal in the glasses part. Right now, I'm having it show the schematics of the building."

"You did that yourself!" Tails asked awestruck. She giggled and nodded.

"Now, I'm seeing if there are any Swatbots inside or any people." A moment later. "Looks empty, except for her." She smirked.

"Her?" Knuckles asked.

"She's a robot Danny repaired a few years back to help us train incase Swatbots cornered us. She was practically falling apart in the large hanger when they first came here. She is a robotic woman that acts like a human… Danny replaced a few parts and she helped refine the materials and repaired herself!"

"Really?" Tails asked incredulously. The others stood back, clearly enjoying the fact that Tails found someone who can talk like that other than Robotnik. Chris seemed to notice and continued to talk about the robot with a smile. She knelt down and looked him in the eye like a teacher to a little kid.

"She's programmed with every form of combat ever used, and actually has intelligence like a person. She can think for herself and actually has common sense. The last battle we fought, she won leaving it at a tie. This time, I'm coming out on top." She said while putting her hand in a fist toward her face and twitching.

"Wow, where do you think she came from? She sounds like an awesome robot!" Tails asked in wonder. Chris turned and laughed.

"You bet she is! Maybe later you can talk to her, she knows a lot of things, but she's also really old. But she's doing ok." She reassured with a wink.

"Really?" He said happily trailing after. The others just followed. Meanwhile Sonic and the others were deep in thought. Then they talked to each other in a whisper.

"I don't like this." Knuckles said angrily.

"Me neither." Amy agreed. Sonic crossed his arms and looked around.

"This place reeks of Robotnik. And that Mecha she mentioned sounds like another Robotisized victim to me."

"But what I want to know is," Rouge started looking at Chris, "why would Robotnik Robotisize another Human? Also, I thought it only worked on Mobians…"

"…"

"Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked concerned.

Sonic watched on as the more Chris spoke of this Mecha; the more convinced he was that this Mecha was Robotisized. And… Chris knows more about this place than she's letting on. He sighed.

"Only one way to find out." He said as Chris stood up and walked to the door.

"Ok, guys. From here on out, Danny put a lot of security into this place. So be ready for anything. Also, if I ask you to do something, you have to do it without question or someone's going to wind up severely injured. Got it?" They nodded.

She turned and kicked down the door.

"RUN!" She bolted inside, with them easily keeping up. The security alarm going off.

_Intruder alert. Intruder alert._

They were running down several flights of stairs, then lasers activated. But these lasers were actually accurate! Sonic noticed this and jumped on one of the lasers, but the laser turned off and all of the lasers -that weren't aiming at them- were on him.

"Oh, oh!" He quickly jumped off and ran after the others who just ran through the door at the bottom of the stairs. The door shut behind him. He relaxed against it. Then one of said lasers shot through the door missing his head by an inch! After a couple of seconds, it stopped all together. He just stared incredulously at Chris.

"Don't say, I didn't warn you." She said calmly walking away. The others just stood there catching their breath.

"Did anybody else notice, that those were way more deadly _and_ accurate than Robotniks'?" Rouge complained.

~/~

10_**beyond**_stressful minutes -with Chris having to save them on several occasions- later…

They _finally_ made it to the hanger with the planes.

"No wonder no one's down here!" Amy shouted in frustration. "I'm surprised there aren't any dead bodies or destroyed Swatbots scattered about!" She leaned against the wall.

The others agreed with her. They looked up to see that Chris didn't even break a sweat! She just looked around for something. The room they were in was dark because only one light was on where they were near the door, everywhere else was pitch black. Then she looked at them.

"Keep your guard up, guys. She could be anywhere." They didn't need to be told twice. But while she said that, Sonic saw movement. He saw that it looked like a woman. He glared. The robot she mentioned! Chris closed her eyes with a smile, clearly showing she knows it's behind her. The others took a battle stance, but Chris –eyes still closed- shook her head saying to back off. They stayed where they were, trusting her, but keeping their eyes on it.

The robot walked calmly out of the shadows in a creepy kind of way. As it got more into the light, they got a good look at it. She actually looked like a person! But was all metal. She had metallic skin spray-painted black. her 'hair' was thin red wires with the 'hair' apparently moving on their own and extending _way_ past her feet. It was also showing how the electricity flowed through them and had a clear transparent razor sharp, scale-like armor over it that was tinted black and red. She had black armor in cool layers (with a red shine in the light), going only on her sides, hands, arms and legs, leaving her front and back bare. There were faint yellow glowing markings on it looking like the inside of a computer chip. On her legs were liquid metal blades extending the length of the bottom part of her legs up to her knees, and were razor thin. She also had blades as heels too, apparently, as well as razor blades as nails that matched her legs and heals. In the center of her hands was some kind of glowing yellow power core that glowed yellow and also some kind of faint mist coming out of it. Her eyes glowed an eerie yellow and spun like a high tech camera lens.

She stood behind Chris with a smirk. She reached up with her right hand and extended her 'nails' and put them on her face in a menacing way. Chris just stood calm and opened her eyes.

"Long time no see, Shadow_**(1)**_. How have you been?" Our Shadow blinked. _She has the same name as me?_

_Lonely. Why haven't you visited lately?_

"Sorry, I've been busy. But I came for something and I'm not leaving until I get it." She said calmly with playfulness mixed in. The Mecha smirked.

_Is that so? And what would that be?_

"An engine part from one of the planes." Silence for a moment. And was it just them, or did Mecha Shadow look at them for a moment as if she knew them with faint recognition? Even her eyes changed color briefly, almost looking blue… Her eyes narrowed and changed back.

_I'll agree to hand it over… in exchange for a duel. You win: I'll let you take it without complaint. I win: you have to deactivate the program in me, keeping me in here._

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

_And why's__that?_

"…You should know why." Chris whispered sadly. Mecha Shadow seemed to catch on.

_I see... well then. Can you at least sing me that song after words? It's been soo long since I heard any kind__of__music..._She trailed dazedly. Finally Chris answered with a sigh as she smiled.

"Deal." The Mecha smiled in thanks. Then she smirked and, in a flash, was back in the shadows. Meanwhile, Sonic was curious about what they were talking about and decided to ask about it later.

"You weren't kidding about her." Rouge commented still in shock. Chris just smiled, smirking a little and put on her goggles.

"Another good thing about these is the night vision." And with that she to vanished in the shadows.

They started to follow, but it was way too dark. But Rouge was a bat.

"Allow me to give you guys the play-by-play." She said reassuring them.

"Thanks Rouge." Sonic said relieved a little.

Rouge nodded then looked into the darkness using all of her senses. And since bats were nocturnal, she also had a sort of night vision because she obviously wasn't 'blind as a bat' as the humans put it. She looked into the shadows.

~/~

Chris P.O.V.

I looked on with my night vision that makes the room clear as day, but still pretty dark. It didn't make everything glow green either. It just lit things up, literally. Everything had a faint glow to it making it really easy to find my way around. _I love these goggles…_ I looked up; she's on the wall like a spider. She's using the blades in her hair and nails to stay up on the wall. She looks like a creepy demon of the night; but also bad-ass looking.

I mentally sighed, as I remembered how we first met.

_Limping away. Weapons at the ready, determined but scared. I was 9. So many of her parts were rusted and worn. Those yellow eyes drew me in. Like, she had emotions and a mind of her own. How long has she been down here?_

She smirks knowing I see her. She kneels on the wall then jumps towards me like a bullet. I round house kick her on the head slamming her into the ground! She quickly retaliates with her hair. They surround me like tendrils. She pulled her hand back clearly about to use her 'nails'. But I manage to get out barely missing them! I do a back flip on the ground and several more as she tries to land a blow with her hands or feet.

_As I get closer, she gets more scared, like I'm the one causing her pain. She looks at me then backs into the corner. She yells at me to leave._

Then in mid flip –a handstand- I twirl my feet around and kick her _hard_ in the face. My feet swing back to the ground behind me, so I'm crouching on the ground now. She takes a few steps back and stands. She then puts her head back into place cracking her 'muscles' after, taunting me. She smirks. She rushes towards me, grabs my shirt and actually throws me up on the rafters that are six floors _high_ above us!

'_Why?' She whimpers as I talk, she acts like I'm the first person in a long time to have ever talked to her like this. _

Luckily, I grab a beam just in time. I pulled myself up and knelt down on it with ease. I looked around. She's gone. I hold on the beam for dear life keeping my guard up. It was way too quiet.

_She turns and runs when she hears my friends trying to find me. But… when someone yells my name she flinches and freezes on the spot. She looks at me in disbelief. Then she bolts for it._

Behind me. I smirked. She launches her hair at me, but I turn and grab them bunching them in my arms. I hurl her over my head and flung her to the ground! I jumped, flipped and rammed her into the ground with me on top.

_She continues to hide and she clearly doesn't want to be found by anyone but me. After a few weeks, I manage to catch up to her and practically beg her to tell me why she's running._

Neither of us moved for a minute. I was making sure nothing was broken, and she was... I guess in shock that I beat her this time- without her actually being serious in trying to kill me, or… I would be dead before the battle even began!

'_Because… anyone who is near me goes away…' She says in defeat. She smiles though as she says this, as if she wanted them to be anywhere but here. How long has it been like this? How long has she been alone? _

"Looks like I win this time." I said smiling and holding out a hand for her. She chuckled that was more like a huff than anything. She grabbed my hand and I helped her up.

_You've improved. I actually suffered 2% of damage this time._

"O.o Seriously! Alright!" Usually I only don't even reach 1%! But I got 2! _Sweet~._ She may be a robot, but she's like a mom to me. A mom that would rather duel me to the ground than actually ground me… I mentally shivered in pain at the thought. We walked back towards the others. Judging by the looks on their faces, Rouge must've given them the play-by-play with her really cool freaky bat powers. Their jaws were on the floor! It was priceless!

Normal P.O.V.

Chris walked over to them with the Mecha right behind her. Chris walked over to Shadow, cupped his chin and closed his mouth.

"Careful, you might swallow a fly." He blushed, but it was too dark to notice. The rest of them snapped out of it.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Tails asked in shock.

"How else?" She nodded behind her towards the Mecha. Said Mecha was looking around analyzing the damage that battle did to the hanger. Luckily the room was already empty of anything. But she couldn't fool Chris, she knew what Mecha Shadow hid behind the walls before their fight began.

Meanwhile, the only thing on Shadows' mind was that her hand moved from his chin to his cheek. He leaned in to her gentle touch, but then it was gone. He blinked and looked up to see her asking the Mecha to help her get the part they needed. He briefly looked at the others, but did a double take when he saw all but Sonic smirk teasingly at him before joining Chris. Sonic and Shadow had a glare-down before they too followed while the lights lit up, only lighting their way so the others wouldn't keep bumping into something.

Sonic was worried about Chris, this place seemed to have a negative effect on her. Proof of that was when she grabbed his hand tightly and whispered to the others to stay close or else. She was on the defensive and he wanted to know why.

20 minutes later

They got the part they needed and were on their way home. They kept talking about Chris's duel, causing her to keep blushing. She looked over at Rouge and Tails. She looked at how they flew. Rouge obviously used her wings, and flew with amazing grace! And yet it seemed off for some reason. She kept picturing the other bat girl, with torn clothes and no wings like they were ripped off or something...

Tails was spinning his tails like helicopter blades. Chris idly wondered how they don't twist up and stuff.

Then she looked at Shadow and Sonic on how they were running so fast. _Those two seem to be in a fight or something; they've been glaring at each other since my battle ended._ She saw that she was going close to 80mph, and they weren't even breaking a sweat! But then again, from all the rumors she heard about them able to go _faster_ than the speed of sound… she's actually debating if they really could or not.

_'Sonic... Why does that name sound familiar?'_She thought. She looked back at him briefly, just like with Rouge, someone else took his spot in her eyes.

Back at the house

When they got home, Chris went upstairs and plopped on her bed. She was aching all over! She had a major headache with all that she saw and remembered... or- something! Not only that, but that landing at the end of their duel really did a number on her. Sonic walked in looking worried.

"Are you ok?" He walked in closing the door behind him. He walked over to the right side of the bed where she was closest so. She groaned in pain causing him to wince. "It was the landing, wasn't it?" She nodded, face buried in her pillow. Then he got a crazy idea.

"Want me to give you a massage? It might help." He asked gently. She looked at him pleadingly.

"Could you?" He chuckled and climbed on the bed and mentally prepared himself. After a few minutes, he was sure god hated him. She kept moaning and stuff telling him to keep going. He twitched. He stopped and bent over in defeat, positive he wasn't gonna leave here sane. Meanwhile, she was wondering why he stopped. _It was soo~ good!_She turned to face him. Their faces were inches apart. His eyes widened. What happened next made him _firmly_ believe god hated him for some reason.

Rouge walked in.

"Hey, Chris. I was wondering if-?" She froze wide eyed. Sonic was on top of her in a very compromising position looking like they were about to kiss! She arched a brow with a smirk that made him twitch.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked smugly towards him, crossed her arms and leaning against the door frame. The duo on the bed blushed furiously. (Chris just now realized the position they were in.)

"Uh, d-did you need something?" She asked beyond embarrassed.

"I was wondering if you needed help with supper later, but I'll come back later. Sorry for interrupting you're little 'alone time!'" While bolting out the door, closing it behind her; narrowly avoiding a pillow being thrown at her from an angry and embarrassed Hedgehog. He sighed.

"Sorry about her." He apologized while looking at her.

Chris was hiding her face in the pillow from embarrassment. He sighed and got off her back to lay down next to her on the other side of the bed. He used his free hand to rub her back in a soothing way. She slowly looked at him, still blushing from embarrassment. He pulled a funny face causing her to giggle. He smiled again and she pulled him into a hug. He was shocked at first and very glad she couldn't see his face right now. Slowly, he hugged her back and snuggled into her arms. They were like that for a while: Chris holding him in her arms and stroking his back and quills causing Sonic to purr like a cat, causing her to giggle from time to time.

"Hey, Sonic?" She asked after a while.

"Hmm?" He hummed, really liking her petting him.

"Can I? Can I… can I still call you Swift?" She asked.

"Huh?" He pulled back a little to look at her. She blushed.

"Can I still call you Swift?" She said shyly, avoiding his gaze. He wouldn't have that, so he gently put his hand on her cheek and gently had her face him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I-I don't know… I guess-." She blushed even more. He blinked, but then smiled. With the same hand on her cheek, he brushed some bangs that covered her eyes. She looked at him and gave a small gasp at his smile.

"Mind if I tell you a secret?" He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"?" She blushed at feeling his warm breath on her.

"I never told anyone… but Swift really is my real name." He said as he moved back to face her.

"Is it really?" She asked.

"Yeah, my…mom named me. My dad, he wanted to call me Sonic because it was his nickname back when he served in the Great War."

"He was in the Great War?"

"Yeah… And then when Robotnik took over, I changed my name to make it harder for the Swatbots to catch us. It was after that I met Tails and the others. They just think I just made it up like they did." He trailed. She smiled.

"Well I think the name suits you." He looked at her shocked a little. "And don't worry, your secrets safe with me. So… can I still call you Swift?" He just looked at her, surprised at every turn with her. Soon, he nodded with a smile.

"Yeah… I'd like that." He smiled. She giggled, and then kissed him on the cheek. He stiffened and blushed big time. He blushed even more when she pulled him back into a hug and wrapped her arms and legs around him. The she whispered in his ear this time.

"Thank-you for telling me this. And please, you can tell me anything that's on your mind and I won't tell anyone. Your secrets are safe with me." She said in a comforting tone. He clenched her shirt, at a loss. No one has ever offered to listen to his troubles. Everyone usually confides in him, never the other way around. Not only that, but here, right now… he truly feels safe and protected in her arms. He's never had anyone hold him like this before; and he has a feeling that she's gonna keep her promise.

He started crying as she stroked his quills trying to sooth him.

"Thank-you" He whispered. She smiled and rested her head on her pillow and he moved so his head was below hers. And soon, the duo fell asleep like this. With Son- _Swift_, savoring being in her arms, never wanting to let her go.

Rouge told Amy what happened, and said duo plopped themselves on the stairs preventing anyone from ruining the moment.

A few hours later

Sonic woke up first and smiled. He was in a very comfy spot, wrapped in her arms. He started playing with her short hair. He looked at her sleeping face. He can finally admit that he's fallen for her. He gently trailed his fingers over her face, memorizing every detail. His thoughts on earlier. His fingers made it to her lips. Lips. Lipstick. That conversation earlier replayed in his mind. He mentally growled. _She dares to think no one would want her?_ That incident with that bastard must've solidified that belief for her…

He can make a long list to describe her: Smart, talented, kind, an excellent fighter, independent, a good listener, always there for you, gentle, beautiful inside and out…

His was heart pounding, emotions and thoughts going as fast as he can run. He had the very strong urge to lean in and kiss her… he closed his eyes with a sigh. It wasn't until his lips just barely grazed hers did he snap out of it. His eyes widened in shock and backed away, blushing _big_ time. Just in time too, she was waking up. Sonic was mentally beating himself up for losing control like that.

"Sonic?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You look really red. Are you getting sick?"

"…" How the hell was he supposed to answer that? "N-no. I-I'm fine. Really."

She looked at him in disbelief and got up. She stretched and walked to the door. He sat up and hastily crawled to the edge of the bed.

"Chris? What are you-?" She opened the door.

"I'm getting the thermometer. I think you caught Cream's cold with how red you've been lately." And with that she walked out.

~/~

Downstairs

Cream found some paper and started drawing. Knuckles was reading one of her adventure books that he found on a bookshelf in the living room. Tails was going over the lists and the engine part. Shadow was trying to go upstairs to take a nap. Rouge and Amy were still blocking the stairs smirking and snickering and whispering to each other. They were starting to tick him off. Just then Chris walked down.

Chris walked into the kitchen while towards the medicine cabinet. Sonic walked down looking depressed or embarrassed.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I think he's catching a fever. He's been really red lately. I think he probably caught Cream's cold." Chris said, still looking. The others just snickered and smirked at said hedgehog. He glared at them.

"Oh he's sick alright." Rouge added just to spite him. He glared fiercely. He only egged her on when he blushed while glaring. She smirked even more.

"You think so too?" Chris said while walking over thermometer in hand, asking him to open his mouth. Behind him, the others were blowing dramatic kissy faces towards them. Sonic wants nothing more than to bang his head against a wall, disappear, or kill them. He's seriously debating on the latter.

He opened his mouth and put the stupid thing under his tongue.

"Keep it there until it beeps, ok?" He nodded grudgingly. She walked back into the kitchen to figure out what to do for supper. Mind a little out of it thinking about earlier. Behind her, they continued to snicker while he started to chase them. Chris looked over her shoulder, glad that anything breakable was upstairs in the attic. She heard a beep.

"Swift!" Said man flinched and walked over embarrassingly. Tails looked confused at the name change. Swift took the thing out and gave it to her. She looked at it with a raised brow. "Huh, I was right. You are sick."

"WHAT!?" While doing a double take. "I never get sick!"

"Yeah, well there's a first time for everything. Your temp is at 105 degrees." She said as she put her hand on her hip. His jaw dropped in disbelief. "Come on, mister. You're going to bed." While trying to grab him as he bolted towards the living room.

"But-!" She just chased him laughing.

"No buts! You're going to bed and that's final!" He tried to run but she was too fast and grabbed him around the waist. He started to struggle in her arms.

"Let me go!" She calmly started her trek up the stairs. The others just watched thoroughly entertained.

"Nope! Stop struggling!" She giggled as she carried him.

~/~

Chris carried the still struggling hedgehog into her room and plopped him on the bed.

"You can sleep here so you won't get the others sick as well."

"But what about you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if I'm already was sick between you and Cream." She sighed. She sat down and tried to cheer him up. She put her left hand on his head and started to scratch/rub behind his ears, causing him to purr and lean into it.

"That's cheating." He moaned. She just smiled. She moved her hand to his cheek and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed. She kept her lips there for a moment and then moved to whisper in his ear:

"I was awake before you were earlier." And with that she walked out leaving Sonic alone, jaw dropped in disbelief and _way _past blushing furiously!

* * *

**1) _Mecha Shadow_- Ha! I finally figured out a back story for her! This character has a small roll but VERY important. And no, she has no connection to Star (another one of my mess-ups...). ****Anywho, she kinda gets forgotten until later on, for those who have read this before. **

**There is another Character in this story who is going to be a MAJOR plot twist in this story, one that probably won't be revealed until the last chapter... So yeah, New twists, things FINALLY starting to make sense a little, and...**

**This story will be added to my Gamergirl story! Once I get around to actually finish typing chapter 2... ugh, I KNEW there was something I was forgetting!**


	5. A wish on a Chao

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating! I blame it on midterms... There is a shout out to one of my first fans in this chappie as well as an added scene for the hell of it and so much more to make up for my lateness!**

* * *

**After supper, close to 6pm**

Chris walked upstairs to put Cream to bed. They were now in the girls' room. Cream was now in an old night gown Chris was glad she saved. Chris made a mental note to take them clothes shopping and stuff soon. When she peeked in the door, she saw Cream on the floor staring at the bed as if a little scared.

"…"

She watched sadly as Cream just fiddled with her nightgown and closed her eyes dazedly. Was this the first nightgown she wore that wasn't rags? When Chris watched, she idly noticed that Cream was almost as tall as the mattress itself. Chris closed her eyes remembering when she was that age and equally small as well. She could still picture herself jumping and falling back on the ground and eventually getting on the bed. The thought brought a sad smile as she remembered nights like that…

"Chris?" Cream said startling her. "You ok?"

"Huh? Oh… Yeah. Just- just thinking is all." She said as she calmly walked in. Cream backed away a little and Chris noticed it was mostly out of habit… She sighed and sat on the bed.

"Hey Cream?"

"Yes?"

"Are you… scared of me?"

"Scared? What do you mean?"

"I mean… I'm a human. And yet, _*sigh*_ I don't know. Never mind." Both were quiet for a few minutes as Chris pulled down the blankets and fluffed the pillow.

"Thank you." Cream whispered. Chris stopped and turned to look at her confused.

"What…?"

"You helped me with my cold, you let us take a bath in warm water, and you gave us food." She started as she walked closer to Chris. "Rouge used to steal to help us, now: I haven't seen her pocket anything from this house." She said proudly.

"Really?" Well that's a good thing to know…

Cream nodded. "She was depressed, everyone was. And now, she's is happy. Amy has gone back to her old self and Tails is enjoying messing with machines again." Then she giggled. "Even Sonic and Shadow are arguing again."

"Them arguing is a good thing?" Chris said while trying not to laugh. Cream nodded. Chris smiled as she looked at Cream, knelt down and picked her up. Cream spoke happily as Chris tucked her in.

"When they argue, things feel like the old days again when they were always competing."

"Is that so?" Cream smiled and nodded; then she added softly:

"He likes you."

"Huh?"

"Mr. Sonic. He's in love with you." Chris's eyes widened a little and looked away with a blush. "Do you like him too?" Chris looked at her, eyes softening.

Outside in the hall, Sonic left Chris's room to get some water when he heard what Cream said. He stared wide-eyed at the door.

"I guess, maybe a little. He's a great guy I'll admit that. I'm just… I don't know." Cream sat up and grabbed her arm.

"If you're thinking about that man, Sonic's not like that!" Cream tried to reason. "Mr. Sonic is a good person!" Said hedgehog was touched by her words.

"I know he is. I'm just not used to this." Cream looked at her curiously. Chris gently pushed her back down on the bed and tucked her in. "Before you guys, no one looked twice at me. If it weren't for my friends, I would've gone crazy. No one talked to me. All the guys that flirted with me only wanted my body, not me. I never even knew my parents, only ever knowing my dad through the few times he visits and his letters. I don't even know his first name! …I'm just not used to having someone around for this long."

"What about other Mobians? Do you know any besides us?" Cream asked. Chris blinked then slowly smiled.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I do know other Mobians. Now that I think about it, I probably know just about every Mobian in the city. It's weird… I have more Mobian friends than human friends..." Chris mumbled and then started to pet Cream head causing Cream to purr._ Do all Mobians purr?_

"What I'm trying to say is this: You think I'm helping you guys? You are the ones helping me." She said with a gentle smile. After a moment, Chris bent over and pulled something out from under the bed. It was a stuffed toy Chao. It looked really old.

"What's that?"

"This was mine when I was your age. Her name is Cheese the Chao." Chris happily explained in a faraway tone while looking at it. She looked at Cream and smiled. "Cheese was my bestest friend, but I'm too busy to play with her anymore and she's very lonely. Would you like to be her friend?" She asked with a gentle yet playful smile.

Cream beamed.

"Of course!" Chris handed Cheese to her and Cream hugged it gently in her embrace.

Chris leaned in like she was telling a big secret.

"Do you see the zipper in her back?" She nodded. "They say that if draw or write a wish and put it inside, the Chao will find a way to make it come true. I put my wish in there years ago, but forgot what it was, but I'm sure it came true. Why don't you put a wish in there? Who knows, it might come true." She finished with a wink and Cream started to giggle. "Wanna try it?"

"Really?" Chris nodded. "Can I see your wish?"

"…Sure. But promise me you won't tell me what it is until after we beat RoBUTTnik, ok?" They laughed at their nickname for him.

Unknown to these two: there was an air vent under the bed that connected to the living room. _Everyone _heard their conversation.

"Okay, Chris. I promise." Chris hugged her and said goodnight while walking to the door. Sonic bolted back into the bedroom. Just in time too, Chris just opened the door, but then stopped with her hand on the handle. She turned and looked at Cream one last time.

"Hey Cream? We're friends… right?" Chris asked shyly. Cream was quiet for a moment, surprised she'd asked that. Then she smiled.

"Of course!" After a moment Chris smiled and nodded before walking out and closing the door. She leaned against it with a sigh, and soon she went back downstairs.

Back with Sonic.

He couldn't believe it! Was it really like that before? I guess that explains the Mobian jewelry. It all makes sense now: Chris was alone. Was. Not anymore. He'll make sure of that. And if he could, find out as much as he could about her parents. He vowed to himself to help her, like she is them.

~/~

Meanwhile, everyone downstairs was still thinking about what they just heard. Most of their thoughts were similar to Sonics'. Just then Chris walked downstairs.

"Hey guys. I'm going to get ready for work, ok?"

"Where are you working this time?" Rouge asked from her spot on the living room chair.

"I don't know. An old friend of mine, Johnny **(1)**, he's the one who tells me where my next job is. That car wash job is a daytime thing." She walked over to the phone and gave it to Shadow. "Can you read?" He nodded. "When I figure out where I'll call once I get a chance. I usually work by 2am at the latest, so if I don't call don't be surprised if I come home late, ok?"

"Sure. What will it say?"

"It will say **'Chris's Cell'** for my cell phone." While holding it up, they nodded. "While I'm gone, try not to stay up too late and keep it down 'cause those tow are sleeping. And don't forget to lock up, wouldn't want a repeat of yesterday…" She mumbled.

"Don't worry! Now go get ready!" Amy shooed her up the stairs.

~/~

Chris slowly opened the door. Sonic was clearly faking being asleep. _He needs to work on his acting skills…_ She shook her head and went into the closet to change. A few minutes later she walked out wearing an orange blouse and light blue dress pants. She wore dress shoes instead of heels – she had a bad experience with heels and refuses to wear them since.

She walked over and sat on the bed. His back was to her. She sighed. She leaned over and lay down behind him, hugging him from behind. He felt his hands slowly go over hers and she laced their fingers.

"I have to go to work. I won't be back until later ok?" He made a sound showing that he heard her. After a moment she sat up. She felt him grab her hand and he quickly stood up and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush. He wrapped his arms around her neck and whispered:

"Come home soon ok?" After a moment she smiled and returned his embrace.

"I will, I promise." He smiled and held on tighter, then reluctantly let go. She smiled softly as she stood up and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

~/~

**An hour after she left. Sunset.**

Sonic thought he'd get some fresh air before the storm started up again. The storm earlier just stopped a half hour ago and it has that calm after the storm complemented by the sunset. He smiled when the breeze hit. Behind him, he heard the kitchen door slide open and close. He didn't even have to turn to know it was Tails.

"Hey, Sonic. Nice view, huh?" While standing next to him. Since there were no fences and the suburbs were on the ocean, it goes without saying, the view is amazing. Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Sonic. I can't stop thinking about what Knuckles said at breakfast…"

"I know, buddy. And he did have a lot of good points, too. Like, what would've happened if it wasn't Chris we mugged? Would Cream have gotten worse? Would we still be jumping from alley to alley?" He trailed.

"I don't know Sonic. But there's one good thing that's happened to us." Tails said putting his hands behind his back and smiling goofily. Sonic smirked and gave him a noogie. "Hey! S-Sonic!"

"And what would that be? Huh?" While laughing, Tails managed to get loose and fly into the air.

"Catch me and find out!" Tails flew off while Sonic playfully ran after him. Soon Tails flew backwards and stuck his tongue out making a face, taunting him. A moment later, He tripped backwards into an open window to Chris's studio.

"TAILS!" Sonic heard crashing sounds and a faint 'Oww…' Sonic opened the studio door and ran in, only to freeze at what he saw.

Inside the two story building, it was open with a walkway that wrapped around the walls with a set of stairs leading up to it on the opposite side in the middle coming towards him. All of the windows were hand-crafted stain glass that was made of various bottles and whatnot. But what REALLY made him freeze was what was scattered everywhere: Hundreds of amazing paintings of just about every Mobian around the world! They were so detailed and actually showed the Mobian in their element, not those typical portraits, but with different facial expressions, different backgrounds… Each one showed each Mobian in unique way.

He did a double take on one of them: It was a fellow freedom fighter. Her name was bunny. She was a different kind of Rabbit-type from Cream. Bunny was like a forest hare. She was tall, had one of her ears was over her face like bangs. She had on a flattering purple sleeveless top and matching purple eye shadow and green eyes. But she also had her left arm and both her legs Robotisized. Bunny Rabbit was an excellent Freedom Fighter and a great friend. Last he heard, she found a way to live out her dream of being a hair stylist. And that's what the picture shows: Bunny, smiling a genuine smile, inside her hair salon doing her dream.

He was startled from his thoughts when he heard a groan from the loft. "Tails!" He ran up the stairs and was by his side in a Sonic Second. "Are you alright buddy?" Tails stood up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He looked around wide eyed, looking around.

"No way! Scourge!" Sonic stared wide eyed. Scourge was Sonic's identical twin brother. The difference: Sonic was blue with green eyes, and Scourge was green with blue eyes. Not only that, but their personalities were polar opposite! Scourge was ruthless and was the leader of various gangs. But then one day two years ago, he suddenly started _helping_ Mobians instead of beating them to a pulp for no reason. Apparently, he said someone helped him out with something and helped him put his skills to other uses. Scourge is now helping wayward Mobian runaways. The runaways who wanted to join gangs and do drugs or commit suicide. What Scourge is doing is forcing them to do what REAL gangs do and show them really happens when they do other stuff. Needless to say: he's scared them into becoming good citizens and to go back home to their families. He's still an ass and his tactics are questionable, but effective. He's actually cleaning the streets and being a body guard to the weak. All this because of someone who actually knew what he really needed.

The painting of Scourge was him standing on top of the tallest building in the city, smirking like he owns the place. He's wearing green and black shoes, a black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves and several rips on the sleeves. He's also wearing cool red shades. The painting was epic and done in perfect detail like something out of an anime.

"Did she do all of this? And if so, are these the Mobians she mentioned she was friends with?" Tails asked in awe. He himself knew about a third of them! Sonic just stood there and looked at the other paintings while occasionally looking back at Scourges'. Sonic knew close to all of them from his travels all over the world from fighting Robotnik. There were paintings of: Princess Sally, Dulcy, Antoine, Vanilla, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Lupe and her wolf pack; and _soo_ many others! The paintings captured them well.

"Do you think there are any of us in here?" Tails asked snapping Sonic out of his thoughts.

"I doubt it. Remember how earlier she didn't even know who we really were? With that said lil' buddy; I doubt we're in here yet."

"One way to find out!" He laughed and started flying. "I'll check up here, you check down there!" They both nodded and did just that. After a little bit, nothing. But Tails did see a few empty canvases.

"Let's go back in the house, Tails. It's getting late. We'll come back with Chris next time." Tails agreed and went back to the house and told the others what they saw.

~/~

**/(Added scene for the fun of it)\\\\**

Chris rode down the streets on her motorcycle towards her work. Honestly, she enjoyed the freedom that came with it and loved the wind in her short hair. It took a few minutes before she made it to the city of Station Square. As she weaved through the dwindling traffic of everyone either going home or starting the late shifts for work, she couldn't help but notice…

She saw Humans accompanied by Mobians, all of whom wore collars. Some carried shopping bags, others servants in restaurants, some looked depressed and others were even starving. Sometimes she even pictured her new friends in their places. The closer she got to work, the more depressed she became.

As she pulled to a stop at a traffic light, she noticed someone in the crowd watching her. Without visibly turning her helmet, she turned just enough to catch a blurred glimpse of a girl her age with long dark hair. And there was something else about her she couldn't quite place…

Chris subtly followed the woman as she crossed the street with the crowd from her right to the other side. Chris took this chance to get a better look. She had long layered dark hair that faded to normal brown at the tips. She wore a dark purple sweater that kinda resembled a dress with the sleeves flaring slightly and ending past her waist. She had dark blue-black pants with yellow stitching black combat boots and a belt of yellow circles with smaller vivid blue round crystal-like spheres in the middle of each. There was something else that caught her attention though…

Her hair was a mess, like she's been standing in the rain for days, she wore heavy duty hand cuffs that bound her hands and wrists and looked like it caused her wrists to bleed a little. Her 'dress' was filth and her pants torn. She walked with her head held high with her eyes closed trying to walk with as much dignity she can muster. It looked like she wanted to cry but held back.

Also, it looked like she was shot over a hundred times from every direction…

As the woman walked with the crowd her wounds healed dramatically, and it looked like no one took any notice of her. Briefly, the woman stopped right in front of her and turned to face Chris with a sad smile and looked almost grateful for some reason. Chris noticed her eyes couldn't decide weather or not to glow an eerie yellow or a normal blue. Before she started walking again, she said something in a whisper and then vanished in the crowd as if she was never there…

A car honked behind Chris, snapping her from her thoughts.

~/~

Later that evening, she ended up getting out early (a little after midnight). The clouds just started to come out meaning another storm soon. She just stood there next to her bike and held her helmet as she watched the few stars seen, thanks to the city lights STILL on, slowly fade and vanish behind the clouds of the fast approaching storm.

As she put on her coat and helmet, she heard someone crying in the distance: It was a purple Mobian bat girl and a white Mobian Hedgehog getting beat up by Jake and his friends. **(2)**

She put on her helmet, revved up her bike and headed straight towards the soon-to-be murders, if their laughing and their hidden weapons were anything to go by…

**/(End of added scene)\\\\**

**1 am**

There was a storm outside. Cracks and flashes of lightning filling the house with blinding light and setting everyone on edge. No one was asleep. They had this bad feeling that just wouldn't go away. The storm outside didn't help either. They tried to go to bed, but that bad feeling was just gnawing at their insides. Shadow was holding the phone again and pulled the chair around in the living room so it faced the door. Shadow plopped himself there a while ago and kept his eyes glued to the door waiting for Chris to come back and calm his nerves. Sonic was pacing in front of the stairs. Knuckles and Rouge were on the stairs, Tails was in another chair from the other side of the stairs, Cream was in his lap holding Cheese, and Amy stood next to Shadow.

Sonic's pacing was starting to annoy Knuckles. But before he could voice his complaint, the phone rang scaring the crap out of everyone in the room. Shadow- after a moment to calm his racing heart- quickly answered the phone seeing Chris' name on the ID.

"Hey, Ch- … Chris?" Silence. "Okay, calm down. What happened?" He put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

_***Heavy breathing* Shadow, I'm scared.**_

"What happened!?"

_**D-do you remember that guy, Jake I mentioned earlier? He's here and he has friends.**_ Voices were heard in the background and then faded. _**Something happened in the parking lot **_***more heavy breathing* **_**I tried to help… but**__**they**__**chased me out of the city. They managed to get a cheap shot and put something in me… I can't feel my legs anymore and I can't move!**_

"Okay, calm down! Where are you?" Sonic was already at the door just waiting until she told them where.

_**I-I don't know. Wait- I see a… **_***Thump***

_Then voices in the background: "I found her!"_

"_Quick! Ditch the phone!"_

"_Go tell the boss-!"_

"_Wow, she's hot- *he cursed* what was that for?"_

"_No we have orders that no one is to go near her until boss says otherwise!" More cursing. _The line goes dead. All was dead silent. Sonic clenched his fists in anger.

"Shadow, you're with me. The rest of you stay. We'll find her a lot faster this way." He said with barely suppressed anger. Shadow nodded, equally pissed off. The others nodded, not wanting to get them even madder than they already were.

"Bring her home safe, ok?" Amy said half scared of them, and half worried for Chris.

"You bet I will!" Sonic turned and practically ripped the door off its hinges. And with that they were gone faster than a flash of lightning. _For their sakes, she better be safe!_ Sonic and Shadow thought in unison.

~/~

Shadow and Sonic raced through the city _**way**_ past pissed off! They had no idea where she was and who knows what they were gonna do to her! They split up: Sonic looking from above and Shadow down in the streets. After a few minutes, a pair of injured, but ok and very grateful Mobians tipped them off: A group of guys carried her in a black van heading out of the city.

They followed their instructions and sure enough, they found the black van on a deserted highway because of how late it was. They caught up to it easily. Shadow hovered a little higher off the ground to look through its window, and then sure enough, he saw Chris bound and gagged. The goons in the van were too drunk to notice –bragging about her capture. Lucky for Shadow Chris did see him, but he put his finger to his lips. She quickly understood and gave a look saying she understood.

Shadow went back to ground level. "They have her tied up, but she's otherwise unharmed." Sonic breathed a sigh of relief, but was still pissed. "I saw guns in there to. Could be fun." He said while smirking viciously. Sonic surprisingly was able to match it.

"Let the fun begin!"

~/~

Inside the van

Chris sat there calmly as they gloated and drank. She kept staring out the bullet-hole, smiling a little as she knew those two escaped. The Purple cat looked ready to pass out and her friend was so protective of her to the point where Chris admired his bravery at taking most of the hits for his friend. As they neared the highway, she saw someone walking down the middle of the street. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was the woman from earlier!

"?!"

She was just standing there, and then faded into the storm as the van sped down the deserted highway. Except this time, she wasn't wearing the painful handcuffs. That… and even though she was smiling, Chris couldn't tell if she was crying or it was just the heavy downpour.

As the woman faded into the darkness, two streaks soured through the rain making themselves easily known-

-As Sonic and Shadow….

She looked through an old bullet hole in the door, she saw Shadow talking to Sonic but didn't hear what they were saying. And boy, were they angry! _How did they find me? Who cares! They came…_ They ran ahead out of sight. A second later she heard the driver yell.

"What the hell? Get off you stu-!" The man was yanked out the door causing the car to swerve. But a hand went on the wheel and steadied the car as it steadily starts to slow. Then the owner of the hand was revealed to be Sonic. He smirked. The van stopped drastically causing all but Sonic to fall over. Outside Shadow was standing in the road using just his hand to stop the speeding van on a dime.

There were currently three goons in the van holding various guns and were obviously scared. Then the side door slid open to reveal Shadow. The goons weren't stupid. They knew who these two were. Who doesn't! They froze in fear of Shadows' angry smirk that looked murderous. Shadow calmly stepped into the van and closed the door.

**Outside of the van**

The van shook and several gunshots were heard, then screaming, then silence. After a moment or two, the side door opened again. Shadow walked out carrying the still tied up Chris, and Sonic followed suit. Before he closed the door you would see the three goons in severe pain with several broken bones, tied up themselves and whimpering in fear. They decided to leave them like that and let the local authorities deal with it. And since they were obviously many beer bottles littering the floor, no one would believe them. They were on the part of the highway that wasn't finished yet. Earlier, Shadow stopped the van several yards from flying over the incomplete bridge!

Shadow carried her several yards away from the van towards the city. He set her down gently, and they proceeded to untie her. Soon the binds were off and she took off her gag. Then she launched herself in their arms and started crying. They held her back and tried to sooth her. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Sonic and Shadow were savoring having her in their arms as they comforted her.

~/~

**At the house**

Everyone was still downstairs in the same spots as earlier.

"Is that Cheese?" Amy asked trying to distract her stressed self. Cream looked up.

"How did you know?" Rouge pointed to vent in the wall.

"We heard what you guys were talking about upstairs. I think that was nice of her to give you something like that." She said while walking over, silently thanking Amy for the distraction.

"Take good care of it. From the sound of things, she really treasured it." Knuckles said with his arms still crossed. Cream nodded.

"I wonder what her wish was." Tails thought aloud. Cream then looked at Cheese and turned it until the zipper was facing her. Cream then opened the zipper and put her hand inside. The others gathered around curious to see what it was. Cream pulled out a drawing with something written on it on the top left corner, and a small music box.

"I was wondering why Cheese was so heavy." Cream said while looking at the music box. It was round and was a deep metallic blue and had beautiful intricate designs of astronomy charts of the night sky engraved in white and yellow. It fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. Then she looked at the drawing.

The drawing was obviously drawn by a little kid but also done surprisingly well. It wasn't squiggles or stick figures; it resembled the paintings in her studio.

"Even at a young age, she's talented." Tails commented. The drawing -using just colored pencils- was of a Mobian Hedgehog girl in her teens. She looked like Sally but with a figure like Sally. The girl was also orange with orange Quills/hair resembling Chris's actual hair. She was wearing black sleeves that resembled what Chris wore the other night, an orange sleeveless belly shirt that had a white collar-like choker shape to it. She also wore form fitting light blue pants. She had her eyes closed and it looked like her clothes were vaporizing from bottom up and turning into clear yellow and orange ribbons that surrounded her body beautifully. She was crystallizing! There were also Angel-like wings coming from her back but went transparent as it got closer to her.

What was written has faded away except for one word: _Angel_. Next to the picture was an arrow pointing to it with: _What I would be like if I was a Mobian,_ written next to it.

They stared in awe at the picture with various thoughts. Tails then asked Cream if he could have the music box. She nodded and gave it to him. Cream got out of his lap so it would be easier for him to examine it. When he looked at it from the bottom did he smile. He twisted a small key thing a few times then let go.

The engravings lit up, rose up to a small hover and rotated on their own. The music box lit up outlining what looked like overlapping petals of a water lily. As the 'petals' unraveled, the song that Chris keeps humming was playing. The box played the full song in the most beautiful way.

They may not have spoken it, but they _really _wanted to know what song it is and the lyrics to it.

~/~

**Back on the broken highway**

"Feeling better?" Sonic asked gently. Chris was still in their arms –not that either was complaining- but stopped crying. Sonic wiped onside of her tears with his thumb while Shadow got the other. She smiled and nodded a little. Then she smirked mischievously.

"?"

She leaned in and kissed Shadow on the cheek, who not-so-subtly blushed. Sonic had a pang of jealousy at that… until she turned and kissed his cheek to! Except she kissed closer to his lips, just barely brushing them to the point where he too blushed (a LOT). She stayed there a couple of seconds longer before pulling away. She giggled at the two stuttering, blushing hedgehogs. She giggled and stood up and started to walk away.

"Wha-?"

"Ch-Chris!" She just giggled and started running. They looked dumbstruck for a moment. Then they looked at each other and smirked. They took off racing after her, laughing.

In a way this was describing them and what's to come: Chris, out of their reach –for the moment- and those two racing to see who will win the ultimate prize: her heart. But little do they know; Chris running away from them is describing something that is both far off, and very near. **(3)**

~/~

A few minutes later, rain still going strong but not as windy, finds Chris riding bridal-style with Sonic as the two hedgehogs raced home. That and Chris wanted to know what it was like to go that fast, they were happy to oblige her curiosity. Chris was laughing the whole way home as they raced. But she also kept an eye out for that woman. But she vanished just like earlier…

They purposely went on top of the skyscraper like buildings to show her the sights along the way instead of taking the streets. In the middle of the city, Sonic and Shadow jumped _really_ high! Their decent was like slow-mo. Sonic looked at her to see her staring in awe of all the lights and the view!

"It's so beautiful! Wow!"

"Yeah..." Sonic whispered. Meanwhile, Shadow was looking at the city with sad eyes as he thought of someone dear to him who he wanted to see this city with him. Someone who died a long time ago. He looked over at Sonic and Chris. The city lights and rain were giving off a wonderful glow making her look almost ethereal.

_Just like an angel…_

~/~

They made it back to the house. When they got in, everyone fell asleep, scattered around the room. (Cream put the drawing and music box back in Cheese before she got too tired.) Chris went upstairs and grabbed some towels for them to dry off in. After that they carried them back into their respective rooms. When it was just Chris and Sonic left awake, they just closed her bedroom door when he sneezed a few times. He groaned making her giggle. She went into the closet to change into the pj's she wore last night. He was yawning and stretching when she walked back out. She smiled and walked over.

"Don't get used to this; after you get better, you're sleeping with the guys."

"Aw, but you'd miss me!" He teased. She stuck out her tongue and crawled into bed closing her eyes. She felt movement and sleepily opened her eyes to see him nuzzling into her arms and falling asleep. She smiled while rolling her eyes. She wrapped her arms and legs around him in an embrace. _It's nice having him in my arms…_

* * *

**_1) Johnny- _**_Guess who!_**_  
_**

**_Added Scene- _**_Yeah... about that. I wanted to imagine what happened to Chris on how she ended up getting kidnapped and found a good way to add a favorite OC. By the way, The wounds and the handcuffs are describing a future even that wasn't even in this the other version (YET!) So not even my loyal followers know whats gonna happen next! And by the way, there is more going on with her than even they realise..._

**_2)Mobians in need- _**_Ok, seriously. I made it obvious on who those two were. _

**_3) Reference-_**_ If you can figure out this reference on where I got it, I'll dedicate a 'Peek into the Past' to you! Not including Scourge, but that chappie rightfully belongs to EmpressofBlades. If you're reading this, you should know why! XDDD_


	6. Peek into the Past- Scourge

_**Hey guys, heres the next chapter. I was gonna do the other version I already liked but I accidentally deleted it! So, not many changes for this one. Did you like the added scene for the last chapter? Pay CLOSE attention to the woman Chris sees (it's kinda obvious on who it is for those who read this before). The reason I want you to pay attention is because when she first appeared to Chris in that scene, ****its a dead givaway to how this story is gonna end and what she... asks for in the end. **_

**Heey! I'd just like to give a shout out to a really supportive fan of my story(on fanfiction): EmpressOfBlades! So I'm making this a request chapter in honor of her being a total fangirl like myself! EmpressOfBlades asked me how Chris got all her Mobian jewelry and is a fan of Scourge as well. Unfortunately, I've –so far- read up to about 52 comics where Scourge, Sally, Bunny, Antoine and the other original Freedom Fighters came from. So my facts on them are totally made up, but will improve as I read more. They're found on YouTube by the way.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this request chappy EmpressOfBlades!**

* * *

**Random Mobian Facts**

**1) Every Mobian has a unique ability and trait, making no two Mobians the same.**

**2) Mobians have two forms: One- what you see on a daily basis, and Two- their Super form**

**3) In Super Form, every ability is amplified greatly. But they also risk instability in their bodies with unpredictable side-effects. If combined with all seven Chaos emeralds: Your powers are amplified to an almost god-like level creating miracles! But… Once you finish said miracle(s), their body becomes soo unstable, that their bodies start to go transparent and crystallize. Putting them into an eternal sleep for decades, centuries, and sometimes even millennia.**

**4) Because of this, Crystallized Mobians are given the greatest amount of respect. Chaos Emeralds were always used to save never destroy. And as such, each Crystal Mobian is ranked similar to that of Angels or gods of worship. Heroes…**

* * *

A memory. Rain. Blood everywhere. A blue hedgehog in a leather coat struggling to get up. He's bleeding heavily from when his gang turned on him and left him for dead. A girl standing several meters away in the abandoned nighttime parking lot. He looks up and sees her. "What do you want?!" he asked angry and embarrassed that she witnessed his moment of vulnerability. He asked in a voice of someone who welcomes death. This scared her, but she stayed.

He looks away and debates whether or not it's worth it to get up. He wanted to cry, but didn't want to give some human the satisfaction of that. He heard hesitant footsteps, then running. In his direction. He closed his eyes welcoming the pain… that never came. He looked up dumbfounded.

She knelt down next to him and put her long rain coat on the ground next to him. She picked him up -with him protesting of course- and laid him down on her coat. She took off her sweater and starting to –with a lot of effort- rip it into strips. He just laid there confused on what she was doing. Was she going to strangle him? For some reason he cannot fathom, he doubted that. He doubted big time that she was gonna hurt him at all. This confused the hell out of him.

Then she took off his leather coat and tended to his injuries, apologizing for the pain now and then. He just numbly let her help. He was too confused and shocked to do anything. After a few minutes she finished. He looked at her handy work. In his opinion: Not bad.

"Why?" He asked. She looked at him confused. "Why did… why did you help me? You could've just let me die."

"Why would I do that?"

"**O.o**You're a human! Humans don't give a damn about us! And what about you, huh? Am I in your debt or something?!" He shot back angrily while trying to sit up, but the broken ribs prevented him. She gently pushed him back down with a gentle smile.

"Not all humans are like that. Most are just too scared to show their real selves in public. And as for me? I helped you because I wanted to and I just couldn't stand by and watch you die like that."

"Who- who ARE you?" She just smiled gently.

"My name is Christina. But everybody calls me Chris. What's your name?" He just stared at her wide eyed.

"You actually WANT to know my name?" She nodded with a goofy smile and silently urged him on. "Uh… my name… it's Scourge." She giggled.

"Nice to meet you Scourge." She blinked. "Hey, do you have a place to stay, because-"

"I have no home. I just go from place to place, never really staying in one place." He trailed gruffly. For some reason, he could easily talk to her, and he has a feeling that she'll actually listen.

"Then, why don't I bring you to my house. You can stay in my guest room while you recover." Now that _really_threw him off! All homes where Mobians stayed always slept on the floor in the basements or attics, never a guest room! He knows for a fact that the humans saved the comfiest beds for themselves. And yet, she was…

He numbly nodded, unable to trust his voice. She smiled. Then she put his coat over him like a blanket, and wrapped her rain coat- which really could be a blanket for one his size- and bundled him up in her arms. She had to maneuver him so that she didn't worsen his injuries. What really bothered Scourge was the fact that his body betrayed him. He started nuzzling into her embrace and started purring. He heard her giggle and held him tighter protectively.

As the days went by, he became less and less suspicious of her. Since Mobians heal rapidly, his wounds healed the afternoon after she brought him to her house. He actually felt happy with her around. She was kind, gave him advice that wasn't the usual stuff people tend to repeat over and over. She gave him water and HUMAN food, and a _full_plate of it, too! Three times a day! Three! Usually humans let them have bite sized meals that took up a fifth of a plate every other day or so.

He soon started treating her like a friend, instead of a pawn. Soon, he even started showing off his skills with various weapons on the targets she made for him. She even practiced and sparred with him! Thoroughly pwning him in the process... He actually asked for fighting tips. Soon, he found himself wanting to stay.

~/~

Then, several days later. It was at night and it started to rain a little as they walked down an alleyway on their way back from one of her odd-jobs. He recognized it as his ex-gangs' territory. He growled and was on full alert.

"What's wrong, Scourge?" She was answered by the sounds of several motorcycles' revving up. Chris was blinded a little by their headlights amplified by the rain and slight mist. Scourge looked at them with a glare. On the bikes were the anti-versions of Sally (her anti's name is Alicia), Tails (Miles), Bunny (Buns), and Rotor (Boomer).

They smirked and laughed in a taunting way. And since the alley was big enough, their revved up their bikes and started circling them. Scourge looked at Chris expecting her to be scared, but she was totally calm! Has she done this before?!

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Alicia taunted, loud enough so they heard her over their loud engines. "Are you siding with the humans now? _Leader_?" She spat in disgust.

"Actually, no. I still hate them." Chris's eyes widened. "But to answer your question: I'm not siding with humans. I'm siding with her." Gesturing towards Chris, who in turn smiled happily. Scourge smirked at her; she just kept smiling and almost giggled. Alicia gasped as she saw that Scourge was blushing a little! Blushing! This isn't like him at all! And she's not having any of it.

Alicia revved up her bike and sped towards Chris. In one expertly timed motion, she yanked Chris on to her bike as she injected Chris with something. This caused Chris to start going numb and fall limp. All this happened in the few seconds Scourge was distracted. The rest of the gang followed her.

"CHRIS!" Scourge angrily followed. He shot after them, expertly weaved his way through the cluttered alleys easily catching up to them. She didn't expect him to react like that! Alicia started to panic. If there's one thing she knows: It's to NEVER piss off the hedgehog twins! But she just thought he was faking it and was gonna drop her later like all the other girls. She risked looking back briefly. Big mistake.

Scourge was beyond PISSED OFF! He looked like a man on a mission. And they were his obstacle. And if there's one thing she knows from the many years she's known him: Any person standing in his way, never lived long. She became scared and sped up. A while back Boomer, their mechanic, upgraded their bikes so they could go almost as fast as the hedgehog twins. Her motor cycle is powered by a Chaos Emerald.

But they were dead wrong on their guess on his max speed.

Not even a second after she sped up to max speed, she was round-house kicked off her bike at dangerous speeds. When this happened, here's the slo-mo version: He went and grabbed Chris in one hand and sped up and grabbed Alicia before she could hit the ground!

He then dug his feet into the ground to stop, but had to spin in a semi-circle because of a large puddle that was now ahead of him a few yards. Behind him, the motor cycle crashed into the front of a store and exploded taking a few nearby cars with it.

Epic.

Unnoticed by him, the Chaos Emerald lit up and caused and energy wave to hit him –again, unnoticed- and reverse his coloring gradually. Going from blue fur and green eyes to blue eyes and green fur. And because it being a Chaos Emerald, it also gave off several other side effects he won't notice until later. Then it plopped to the ground near his feet. They assumed because of the explosion.

He then glared at Alicia who cowered in his gaze. He then threw her harshly against the store across the street, the impact caused the wall to crack like a small crater. She fell limply to the ground with many bones broken. She was facing him with a look of terror.

He just smirked viciously.

Then his face softened considerably as he sat cross legged and put the 15 year old Chris across his lap, resting her head in one arm and gently cupping her cheek with the other. And as always: She wasn't scared, a little shaken up, but otherwise calm.

He smiled a little.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently. Chris, nor Alicia, has never saw him this gentle before. Chris nodded, still shaken. He pulled her close and held her in his arms tightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered loud enough so only she could hear. For the first time in the history of_ EVER_: Scourge apologized. She would hug back, but she's still numb in most of her body. So she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. They stayed like that for a few minutes, totally forgetting they have an audience.

Then he slowly looked away. Cop car sirens and whatnot were heard in the distance heading towards them.

"Chris. I can't stay with you. I have to go." She just sighed in understanding.

"I know. You don't have to explain." She said while looking at him with a gentle smile he knows for a fact will _always_ be there. He smiled back as he moved her bangs from her face. Then, before he could change his mind, he leaned down and kissed her.

Her eyes widened a little and then softened after a moment. His kiss was gentle. She closed her eyes. He kissed her again and again, each as gentle and loving as the last.

Alicia was shocked. He never even kissed her like that! Jealousy sprouted like wild fire, but she beat it down. Defeated on so many levels.

Soon he pulled away and held her again. "No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. I will be out there in the shadows whenever you're in the city, protecting you. And… I will always love you."

The sirens were the next street away now. He lifted her off her lap and gently laid her on the ground. Chris idly noticed that he looked green. She could've sworn he was blue… But she worried about that later. She watched as he stood up, the bike and walls behind him in ruins and on fire from the crash. He looked totally bad-ass! But what he said made her blush and stutter big time. Scourge then looked down in the direction they came: cops and whatnot were in the distance. He smirked and jumped really high and landed on top of the 10 story building, Chris was still able to look directly at him.

He stood tall and menacing. But when she looked in his eyes… A man from the ambulance blocked her view and asked what happened while checking for injuries. She answered all his questions and when he finally moved, Scourge was gone. In the background, she heard the cops say something about Alicia being on Station Squares top 10 Most Wanted criminals. But the only thing on her mind was that Scourge stole her first kiss._ The thief_. She sarcastically thought with a smile.

~/~

Even before that and after with new determination, she continued to help Mobians in various ways. Each one a new painting in her studio. And as promised: Every time she went into the city, in the corner of her eye, she saw Scourge jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Watching over her like he promised. She even saw a few others with him. She heard the rumors, she knew those with him were the runaways. And each time, she saw him talking to them pointing to her from time to time. Probably telling them their story. And at the end of whatever he was saying, he always looked at her with a smile.

Up on the roofs, Scourge heard one of the runaways ask: "So what's her name?"

"Yeah, who is she?" Scourge just answered with a smirk that spoke volumes. And answered without looking, as he watched her walk by with a rabbit he knows is one of his brothers' Freedom Fighters… Bunny, he believes her name was.

"She's the Mobian Angel." Was all he said.

~/~

And now two years later at 17. She's walking home from a fundraiser concert in her favorite orange dress that splits on the sides, a black belt and sleeves. She's helped hundreds of Mobians, and in a few minutes, she's about to be mugged by the ones that will change her life forever.

* * *

Sorry about not updating in a while. 'Tis the season of Midterms for those in college... Luckily they end this week. XD Ahem. Guess what? I have the next chappie for Cybertronian already halfway done! So expect to see it by next week or so! And sorry for To Cross the Finishline fans! I am completely stuck on that story and hardly get any chance to work on it! T^T sorry...


	7. Changes and Ice Cream

Same as before, but I decided to add a little deleted scene concerning a certain lackey belonging to Eggman. This scene came from when I first made this story, and when I started re-writing the story, I realized a lot of stuff I had to take away and stuff like that. Good news, I still have the original chapters, so my sequel will have the original chapter plus a plot twist that will be revealed at the end of THIS story. But, it's only for those who's been paying attention to the little overlooked details. XD

* * *

**The next day**

It was a warm and sunny day. It may have been warm, but it was also muddy. Chris woke up first and tried to get out of Sonic's arms. Keyword: tried. She slumped in defeat. She looked out the window.

She hadn't thought of Scourge in a while. What happened last night made her remember him. Her dream last night was how they met, too. The way Sonic smirked, everything! Was he the brother Scourge mentioned once? He said his brother was an 'annoying goody goody' that was the leader of the Freedom Fighters. _Yup, Sonic is his brother_. She giggled silently. Their personalities may be different but there are still many things that are similar.

_Focus! Okay, today I have to go to work until noon, find a hose for parts, and then make it legal that I adopted them._ Almost every single Mobian she helped she wanted to adopt but couldn't. Most ended up finding their own home, others escaped out of the country towards Danny, Francis or Helen so they can find a place where they'd be happiest. As she continued her train of thought, she felt movement. She looked at him with a smile as he smiled back.

"Morning." She said softly giggling as he yawned.

"Morning." He smiled as he tried to snuggle back in her arms

"Oh, no you don't!" She laughed. "I have to get ready for work soon." He groaned, and tightened his grip. "Swift!" As she playfully tried to push him away. He just held on tighter causing her to groan. Then she smirked. She started petting his back like you would a cat and he started purring loudly and moved closer to her, she then moved one of her hands to his ears and started to rub behind his ears. He moaned loudly and loosened his grip, she quickly got out of bed leaving him to fall on the floor!

"Ah!" She winced playfully as she heard the thud of his face being introduced to the floor. She giggled as she watched his feet fall as he slumped in defeat. He put his hands on the floor and lifted himself up so he could glare half-heartedly at her.

She just continued to giggle as she grabbed some clothes in her borough and changed in the bathroom. He pouted. He stood up and put on his socks, shoes and gloves. Last night kept invading his dreams last night. As well as all those paintings. And how does she know Scourge? Was she the one who helped him two years ago?

Either way, he's not getting answers standing around. And after what happened last night, there was no way in hell he is leaving her alone. So he's going to work with her whether she wants him to or not. Chris walked out wearing an orange tank top and Capri's. They both then went downstairs.

Chris can already tell what his plans were for the day, so she gave him day medicine and some cough drops just in case. "Thanks." He said softly.

"What for? I should be thanking you." Probably referring to last night. She started getting breakfast for everyone. Then she started that same tune from when they met. He smiled.

_Who would've thought that someone we tried to steal bind… would turn out to be an angel. What would've happened if it wasn't her that passed by us two nights ago? Would we still be stealing for food and water just so that we could live and fight many more battles? Would we still be going from alley to ally avoiding Swatbots? I could tell that they were reaching their breaking point. And what Knuckles said yesterday didn't help either. But now-_

The others came downstairs already dressed for the day. Cream and Tails tackled Chris causing them to fall onto the floor laughing and crying, because they were worried about her. He looked at the others, they were all worried. They were currently smiling at the sight on the floor. Even Knuckles and Shadow smiled, because Chris' smiles were contagious.

_Everyone is happy for the first time in a long time._

**A half hour later**

Chris managed to explain about her plans for the day. She even told them they could come with her into the city. They then went upstairs so that Chris could find something they could wear at the car wash. _Hello_! Car wash equals getting wet and stuff. Rouge did NOT want to ruin her beautiful clothes! So Chris had the girls put their clothes to change into and towels in a beach bag. She even let Rouge and Amy borrow her camera. Even if she knew Rouge and Amy were gonna be picture happy with it. And Chris had a printer so she could help them start a scrapbook.

Once they got outside, Chris looked around. Rouge, Amy and Cream were the only ones wearing something besides shoes and gloves – obviously. Rouge was wearing a purple bikini Chris got one year from her friends but never wore. Rouge wore shorts that actually suited her well, and one of those zipper-less jean vests that stopped mid chest. Amy wore a single piece pink swimsuit Helen left behind and decided to let Chris have it. She also wore a dark jean skirt and sunglasses. Cream was wearing a swimsuit Chris actually did wear when she was little. It was a light brown with a flower on it and a skirt attached to it.

Chris then looked to the sky. She always loved those moments after a storm, the weather was always perfect and sun shone brightly. She closed her eyes and smiled as a gentle freeze flowed through her hair. Since Swift and Shadow were next to her, they looked up to see the sun and clouds behind her, complimenting her greatly. They blushed big time. The others noticed and silently teased them.

Then she opened her eyes and smiled at them. She grabbed Cream's hand and started walking toward the city. It wasn't far actually, only a 20 minute walk.

~/~

It was close to 10 o'clock by the time they arrived at the car wash. They had a few minutes to spare. Chris checked in with the boss and managed to convince him to let the others help too –It didn't take much; she saw how he was eyeing her and Rouge. Once that was settled, Chris changed into an orange bikini and shorts. She is still wearing those Power Ring bracelets she has yet to take off. Swift wanted to drool at the sight. In the corner of his eye, he saw Shadow close to drooling too. Then the two heard a wolf whistle from one of the guy costumers. To Tails and the others: _Things just got interesting_.

There were several things that happened between 10am to 1pm. And ironically, brought in swarms of costumers instead of scaring them away! Here's what happened:

Since Chris was wearing a bikini, Swift and Shadow growled at all the guys who whistled or looked at her in a way they didn't like. This in turn caused some of the guys to mass txt about the 'hottie at the carwash.' With that said, they seemed to turn it into a game to either get on her good side, or to see who could piss off the jealous duo the most. This of course irked them to no end.

Rouge tried to steal the hoses while _all_ eyes were on Chris and the two jealous hedgehogs, which were trying –and failing- to hide it from Chris. Rouge actually got away with it without _any_ difficulty! Even the boss man –who was too busy being a not too subtle pervert- and managed to steal a few things for herself. But she spat in disgust when all she found were imitation jewelry.

Tails, Amy and Cream won the hearts of the girls and older women who swooned at their cuteness. And there were Shadow, Swift and Knuckles. Those three attracted the other teenage girls (both Mobian and Human) who ogled at their hotness. Especially in Shadow's case. No matter what he did, those girls. Won't. Leave. Him. ALONE! Poor Shadow. He thought it was weird they were acting like this. Though he probably though it was because Chris was nearby, and just about everyone knew of her love for Mobians. Scared/distressed Mobians=Angry Chris. And _no one_ wants that!

By the end of the day, the Chris earned well over $800! And, with everyone throwing tips left and right for her friends, there was a grand total of $1500! To say Chris was happy would be an understatement. Meanwhile, Shadow and Sonic were glaring death at anyone who came close, and became increasingly protective of Chris. Either way, she decided to treat them all for lunch and ice-cream. Chris changed back into her normal clothes.

**~DELETED SCENE~**

Chris decided to treat them to ice cream for helping. They were sitting outside on the cafe's veranda under a table with an umbrella. Just then a black Mobian with horns, that was flying with a jetpack, came out wearing an apron. He laughed in a scared way when he saw Chris.

"Hello! My name's Bokkun! I'll be you're waiter today! Are you ready to order?" He asked as he flew and landed in front of Chris, and bowed both politely and very scared. Chris's eyes widened at that, and Bokkun took it the wrong way and started to panic. But then Chris smiled, totally catching him off guard.

"Yes, I'd like to have a sundae with chocolate syrup with a cherry, and a double scoop chocolate hard serve please." Bokkun looked at her with wide eyes. _She's really nice! And she didn't hit me! She said please!_ He smiled, nodded and eagerly wrote it down. "And you guys?" Chris asked the others. After they gave their orders, Bokkun left.

"Why did you order two ice creams?" Cream asked cutely. Chris smiled.

"You'll see." A few minutes later Bokkun came back expertly balancing the tray full of ice cream over his head. He set it down on the table next to them and passed it out. And when it came to Chris, Bokkun smiled and was about to leave when Chris grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I seem to have ordered a bit too much. I don't think I'll be able to eat this one." She said holding out the chocolate hard serve to him. His eyes widened. "Do you want it?" She asked smiling. He just stared at her in shock.

"F-for m-me?!" He started to cry. She smiled and gestured for him to take it. He happily accepted and slowly licked it savoring the taste. The others watched on smiling: _That's our Chris._

They then started talking about random things, Bokkun even joined in now and then since the other costumers were already taken care of. Then Bokkun had to leave to get the bill. Chris smiled and slipped something in a napkin.

"What's that?" Tails asked. Chris just winked and waited for Bokkun to come back.

"Here ya go Chris!" He smiled, he still had ice cream all over his face. She giggled and pointed to his mouth. He blushed and grabbed the napkin Chris held out. But then he felt something inside the napkin.

"?" Chris got up to leave after putting the money in the envelope-thing all restaurants use. As Chris got up to leave, she winked at him and walked off as the others said good-bye and left. He waved unsure of the situation. He looked in the napkin and was shocked to see enough money to buy another ice cream. He held it tightly to his face and cried happily.

~**END OF** **DELETED SCENE~**

As they were walking from the café, Sonic and co. noticed just about every Mobian that saw Chris instantly looked wicked happy and waved to her. This caused them to do several double takes. The Mobians went from gloom and doom, depressed; to happy and cheerful just by _seeing_ Chris! Chris of course, waved back and talked to them.

"Sugarhog! Chris!" They looked over and saw Bunny run over to them with a bag of hair supplies.

"Hey Bunny!" Chris smiled. Some of the Mobians that didn't have owners –or snuck away when they were sure their owner wasn't looking- came over. It's a good thing they were in front of the town park, with how many Mobians crowded around her! She just laughed and hugged them.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" Chris continued to laugh. In the crowd were: Bunny, Antoine, Sally, Rotor, Vector, Charmy, and Espio. As well as many others.

"Uncle Chuck!" Sonic ran towards his Robotisized uncle and tackled him in a hug. Chris saw that and got curious.

"You two know each other?"Chris stood up and walked over. Sonic stood proud.

"He's my uncle and part of the Mobian Royal court. He's an amazing scientist. A while back, we found a way for him to keep his mind while being a robot, and have since been leaking Intel from Robotropolis."

Chris nodded in respect and held out her hand in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Charles." He just chuckled as he shook her hand.

_**Please, just call me Uncle Chuck. I've heard a lot about you. Thank you for helping us**_. He said sincerely. She smiled.

"No problem. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

_**Of course.**_

"...In fact this goes for all of you." They quieted to let her continue. She looked around checking for Swatbots and what not. Then she knelt down and ushered them to lean in. They did as asked knowing it was important. "My dad, he's a scientist with knowledge that might surpass Robotnik in robotics. In one of his letters he told me he's rebuilding a Derobotisizer." She head gasps. Uncle Chuck had an unreadable look on his face. "That's why I was doing all these odd jobs to gather the parts he needs."

"Could your dad really do that?" Uncle Chuck and Sally chorused. Chris nodded.

"I have the parts collecting taken care of. But here's what I want to ask of you. This is the only thing I will ask of any of you." She trailed off. Their eyes widened. She never asked for _anything_ of them. Always helped without asking for anything in return. They held determined gazes, willing to help with her request.

"My dad, you all know by now that I don't really know much about him. So here's my favor. If I tell you his name, can you find out what ever you can about him? Even who my mom might be?"

"Of course! The Chaotix Detective Agency is at your service!" Vector boasted happily. Chris giggled.

"He had his name changed when he had me, so here is the name he goes by around me. His name… is Dr. Eggman." Dead. Silence. "So… do you know him?"

Every single Mobian who heard that froze in fear. "What?" She asked fidgeting under their gaze.

They stared dumbfounded. But then it clicked: She has never met Robotnik or knew what he looked like! She has absolutely no idea that… she's the daughter of their enemy… Everyone came to that conclusion.

"Would someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"

"So… You really don't _*gulp*_ know who your dad is?" Vector asked sweating nervously. Everyone was nervous. And confused. How did a total merciless dictator of a tyrant… have an angel for a daughter?

"No... That's why I asked. So do you know him or not?" No answer. She sighed. "Fine, you can tell me later, ok? But for now, I have an appointment with the adoption agency." That snapped them out of it.

_**Who are you adopting?**_ Uncle Chuck asked. Some of the others mimicked his question.

"That would be us!" Everyone turned to see Sonic, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Shadow Rouge and Tails standing around Chris.

"You're being adopted!" Charmy asked from his flying position above. In every case so far, humans have been beyond cruel to the adopted Mobians. But in this case, Chris is the only one they actually _wanted_ to adopt them! Can you blame them?

Sonic nodded. Chris smiled. "Hey, if you guys want, you can stay here with your friends while I take care of the dull stuff over there." They smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Just stay in this area so I can find you guys when I get back. It should take no more than an hour, maybe two. Ok?"

"Okay!" Cream said in her sweet voice, Chris gave into the urge and practically hugged her to death.

"Ooh! You are just too cute!" She giggled then let her go. Chris stood up and waved as she walked away.

~/~

When Chris was out of earshot:

"I don't believe this!" Vector yelled in disbelief.

_**Did any of you know this?**_ Uncle Chuck spoke with authority.

"No… she told me about her dad, but she never mentioned his name." Sally spoke up. Sally was part of the original Freedom Fighters. Sonic had a big crush on her and wasn't scared to show it either. They ended up dating for two years before they agreed that all they'll ever be is friends. They're still close, but as friends.

"Same here." Tails added, the others nodding in agreement.

"How is it that she doesn't even know?" Espio thought aloud from his spot on a nearby tree branch.

"Okay." Vector said going into detective mode, pacing back and forth. "Here's what we know. Chris the one and only human that actually cared about us all, is Robotnik's daughter. But to her, he goes by 'Eggman'. Why did he go by his old name from before he became a tyrant? Why is he hiding himself from her? Not only that, but if he really is her dad, then… who's her mom?" He trailed. Everyone was silent while this sunk in.

"I didn't even know the guy even had a girlfriend, let alone a wife." Knuckles commented.

"Maybe he forced her. I mean, come on? Who would even _consider_ dating him?" Sonic argued jokingly. Everyone shuddered at the thought.

"Sugar hog. Should we tell her? About whom her dad really is?" Bunny asked worriedly.

"Not only that, but the fact that the Derobotisizer being a sham." Sally added.

"I am being to agree with Bunny." Antoine added in his weird French accent. "Chris is ze angel sent from above. It would break her heart if she knew who her father is. And not only zat! But she thinks him a hero! He is her only family that she knows. Would she continue to side with him knowing vat he is?"

That struck a _major_ chord on all of them.

In an alley out of their sight, stood Scourge standing over a just-destroyed Swatbot. He heard the whole conversation. He stayed there, wondering what his brother is gonna do about it.

"So what are we gonna do?" Amy asked. "Are we going to tell her?"

"I think we should get all of our facts straightened out before we do. If we tell her now, it'll just put a lot of strain on her as well as many unanswered questions."

~/~

While they continued their discussion, Chris was finishing up the paperwork and whatnot. It took a lot faster than she thought. It was rather dull, but one part about the process caught her interest: The charm bracelets.

She noticed over the years that each Mobian owner had a charm bracelet. When she walked up and asked the inspector woman (she looked shocked for a moment as if Chris reminded her of someone, and vice versa) she said: Each charm on the bracelet corresponds with their collars. Along with the tags that have their names and owners info, there is a charm identical to the one on the bracelet. It helps for clarification purposes on who belongs with whom.

_I guess that explains why they never take them off._ Chris thought to herself. Then the woman led her to a shelf with hundreds of beautiful charms.

As she was looking them over, she saw a few that were _really_ old and starting to rust. Also, did the gems inside them..._glow_? This confused her. Then the inspector woman noticed where she was looking and gave a sad smile.

"Well, at least someone likes them..." She trailed. Her voice startled Chris as she looked up, then to her name tag the woman's name was Sora. She looked in her late 90's and doesn't seem to age well. Her hair was long and used to be a dark color, and her eyes were a little cloudy; she was probably going blind...

"Oh!, um..." Chris stuttered, Sora held up her hand.

"It is alright. Those charms... they were among the first to be made. I... knew someone who was there when the use of Charms came into play." Sora trailed in a sad daze.

"Really? Please, tell me! I-if that's alright." Chris asked nervously.

Sora chuckled as she opened up the case on the shelf where the charms were held. She shakily reached in and gently grabbed them. As Sora held them in her hands, Chris could easily tell she was lost in her memories. Sora looked around and gestured for Chris to follow her into another room. Chris hesitantly followed. As Chris walked in she saw many old news paper articles and various diagrams of Humans and Mobians all over the walls. She also saw old photos of her new friends with that same little girl but in different clothes and a cheerful smile. There was also various photos of the car wash today! But these photos looked as old as all the other pictures...

"Wha...?" Chris said in shock as Sora found a recliner and sat down with difficulty. Sora shakily looked up to Chris and was startled as she felt regret.

"My... great some-odd... grandmother..." She started. Chris was startled from her thoughts and looked at Sora with full attention. "She did many horrible things in her life all those years ago... She- she was responsible for ruining many lives. Almost as much as Robotnik."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

Sora just looked at the pictures on the walls. Chris followed her gaze and landed on a few articles of the famous 'Freedom Fighters' but instead of the group led by 'Sonic'; this group was led by a man named Jack Pyro. Each article was revolved around them and the Great War. There was even an article of a missing 8-year-old girl named Sora. Chris looked at the old lady. She looked like the girl in the other photos.

"What does all this have to do with the charms? And how do you have those picture Rouge took? That happened today, but these pictures look centuries old!" Chris asked. Sora just looked at her with an unreadable smile.

"It has everything to do with them... Chris."

"How do you know my name?" Chris asked suspiciously as the woman stood up with a sigh.

"I know more about you than you realize. Also, the charms have everything to do with the little girl, and you." Sara said as she walked over to Chris, said charms in hand. Chris backed up against the wall and Sora stopped an arms length away. She stopped, because an old photo next to Chris' head caught her eye to the point of crying.

"Miss?" Chris asked confused.

She turned to see what she was looking at, and it was a very old photo from the time of the Great war. In that photo was two Hedgehogs that looked like Swift, and three humans. One of the humans made her take a few steps back though. It was the field medic. He looked just like her! But as a guy!

Also, off to the side a little was another little boy. He was probably a younger version of her guy look-alike. This little boy was sitting next to a shy Hedgehog girl that looked like Shadow.

As Chris stumbled back in shock and confusion, Sora calmly looked at her and held out the hand holding the charms.

"Here's one mystery... you should probably figure out yourself, hm?" She said with a kind smile.

~/~

Soon, Chris finally left the room with that strange woman and walked out to the other side of the counter to pick up her things. She then heard fearful gasps from behind her. She turned and saw none other than- Everything went black.

~/~

**Back with the others in the park**

They were getting nowhere on what Robuttnik is up to. But then, across the street the TV's in the electronics' store turned on to the news. It was a special announcement concerning Robotnik. Everyone rushed over and was shocked at what they saw.

"**This is Scarlet Garcia with Station square news. I'm here reporting an unusual sight: Robotnik down at the Mobian Adoption Agency!"**

"What?"

"Chris!"

"**Behind me you could see that he has a woman unconscious in his arms being carried into his hover jet!"** Sonic did not like where this was going. **"This just in, the woman has been identified as Christina. A woman who is known to be the Mobian Angel."**

"What's he gonna do to her?"

"Who knows."

"Shouldn't someone help her?"

"Are you nuts?" While the humans were arguing, Sonic and co. were already gone.

~/~

Sonic ran on the rooftops, carrying Knuckles on his back. Rouge, Cream and Tails flew, and Shadow ran on his right carrying Amy on his back. On the corner of his eye, he saw Scourge following and catching up. Scourge ran to the other side and kept pace easily. No words were said, none were needed. They nodded and looked ahead. Robotnik's airship was up ahead.

"There they are!" Tails shouted. They quickened their pace.

~/~

**Inside the hover car**

Inside, there was a small man that was balding, a long nose, wore an old fashioned military uniform that had puffed out pants. Snively. There was also a tall fat man, but also rather fit. He was also bald, had an orange mustache that dangled past his chin, both his arms were Robotisized as well as both his legs below the knees. He wore a modern red shirt that was custom made with a special fabric that also doubled as a bullet proof vest; he also wore form-fitting black pants that were also made like his shirt. He wore a gold belt that made a plus sign around him. **(1)**

Then last and never least, is a tied up Chris lying on Robotnik's lap. She fluttered her eyes open and groaned in pain.

"Ah, so you're awake. Excellent..." She blinked in confusion until it sunk in on where she was. She started freaking out. But Robotnik tied her up in the strongest metal rope he's ever designed. He also had her blindfolded and gagged.

"Sir, the Freedom Fighters are following us. Shall I take evasive action?" Snively reported, showing Robotnik a holo-screen showing Sonic and co. behind them on the roofs. Robotnik smirked.

"No… let them come, but make sure we stay out of their reach."

Meanwhile, Chris thought his voice was familiar somehow. She decided to focus on that later, she continued to thrash around and managed to get out of his arms and onto the floor. Snively was about to shoot her with his stun gun, but Robotnik held up his hand stopping him. Snively looked confused, until he saw her on the floor.

Chris was really strong; she managed to make the ropes loose! Snively heard snapping sounds.

"Is the rope… breaking?" Snively asked in awe but also fear. He looked to Robotnik who only smiled menacingly towards her. "Sir?"

Chris continued to try to rip apart the ropes. _Must be pretty weak rope if I'm breaking through it this easily._ She thought, not realizing what was really going on. Robotnik just looked smug in a strange kind of victory. After a moment, she was finally able to break loose. She stood up quickly and tried to take the stuff off her. Robotnik pushed a button on the chair and the rope gave of several hundred _thousand_ volts of electricity. They looked on as if she wasn't being electrocuted to death. Robotnik continued to smirk smugly while Snively was beyond confused.

When she was finally out of the ropes did she try to take off the blindfold. Robotnik grabbed her arm and swung her around into his chest facing away from him. He had her arms pinned behind her and her blindfold was still on. He whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Trust me." He said viciously.

~/~

"It's like he _wants_ us to follow!" Amy yelled so they could hear. Apologizing to Shadow for yelling in his ear. Meanwhile Shadow, Sonic and Scourge were only concerned about Chris. Once they make sure she's safe, then they'll worry about Robotnik.

~/~

"What is going on, Robotnik? Sir!" Snively was beyond confused. "And who is she, anyway!" Robotnik was silent for a moment. Chris was scared. Way more scared than she ever was in her life. Then she felt him back away, but still trapping her arms in his large metal one. She heard rummaging.

"What are you going to do with those Power Rings, sir?"

Robotnik is holding a hand held container of hundreds of Power Rings crammed inside through shrink ray. Once the container opens, the rings will go back to their normal size. Robotnik just smiled. When he smiles, the most painless solution would be suicide. He opened the container holding the opening against her back. All the Power Rings shot into her body.

Chris screamed. She felt something go inside her, a _lot_ of somethings. She felt herself becoming stronger, power flowed through her veins. Then she stood limply. Robotnik grabbed Snively and went to the escape pods.

~/~

Outside with the others, the ship slowed down to a hover. Then they spotted an escape pod that shot upwards and towards Robotropolis.

"What's going on?" Tails asked. They were on a sky scraper equivalent to the Empire State Building in design and height. The airship was directly below them, but before they could jump on, this happened:

Something shot out of the ship going straight up 10 stories above them. That same instant, the ship exploded sending out a shock wave that tore through all of the buildings like a _hot_ knife through butter. A few seconds later, the buildings spit out flames and started to collapse!

Within a minute, the entire city was up in flames.

Sonic stood there frozen in shock and disbelief, but then looked up to what shot out of the ship. "Guys, look!"

Up in the sky, was Chris. Her side was to them as she was facing their left side if the city. She looked like she was in a trance. Glowing lights shot from her pants pocket and started to hover around her. She was glowing yellow and her clothes were vaporizing into clear like ribbons flowing upwards lazily. Her feet were clear. She's crystallizing! She turned her whole body and faced them. As Sonic, Shadow and Scourge looked closer, they saw and felt the familiar presence of-

"Are those... _Chaos Emeralds!_?!" Tails yelled dumbfounded.

"CHRIS!" The hedgehog trio shouted in unison.

Her eyes snapped open. She screamed. The Chaos Emeralds, combined with the ribbons, surrounded her body like a mummy. The glow got so intense that it surrounded her body in a sphere. Then what looked like holographic numbers and computer chip designs were projected around her. Various holograms of stuff they couldn't see, because of how far away they were, surrounded her in a circling motion.

~/~

Out on another building, stood a woman with enhanced vision more powerful than a Mobians. She glared as something appeared on one of the holograms like it was typed on a computer.

**Project Sky: Activate.**

The woman glared as memories she's taken soo long to forget, now resurfacing like a broken record.

~/~

On the streets among the bystanders both watching horrified and trying to help, stood a young man ignored by everyone in the Chaos. As he looked up at the bright light with his own enhanced vision, all he saw was Chris. Not the girl, but his old friend from a long time ago. He clenched his fists and looked away.

~/~

"What's happening?" Cream asked. They just continued to watch, unable to do anything. Because, normally, Sonic would jump head first into a situation like this. But this time, he had to think things through.

After a minute, the ribbons returned but in the form of wings. Cream recognized those wings. She quickly grabbed Cheese and took out the picture inside. Cream looked at the picture then at Chris. The glow vanished and the Holograms were slowly fading away. But what surprised them the most was… Chris was… a Mobian! Cream held up the picture.

"Guys! Look at this!" Getting their attention. She stood in front of them and held out the drawing. They stared in shock. That drawing is floating in the sky several yards away. They stared wide-eyed.

~/~

Down below, Scarlet Garcia managed to record the whole thing live, including Chris's transformation. All over the world, people stared frozen at what they just witnessed.

~/~

Chris is now a Mobian hedgehog in what looks like her Super form.

Nothing is making sense any more.

The wings vanished as well as the glow.

The Chaos Emeralds vanished as the light faded and went back into her pocket unnoticed.

She then fell backwards towards the ground.

"CHRIS!" It was too late. Chris crashed into the ruins of the air ship. Sonic, Scourge and Shadow then ran down the side of the building and ran into the wreckage.

~/~

It didn't take long for a crowd to surround the wreckage as well as the news crew. Firefighters and whatnot were scattered all over the city at this point. Rouge, Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Cream touched down at the wreckage a few minutes later. (Rouge had to carry Knuckles, while Tails carried Amy.)

~/~

The trio scoured the area for her. They were way past hoping she's alright!

"Chris!"

"Where are you?"

"Chris! Answer me!"

It wasn't until they saw the area she ripped out of earlier did they find her. She was tangled up in several wires. They ran up to her and used teamwork to untangle her. Then Sonic grabbed under her arms while Scourge and Shadow were on both sides holding a handful of wires.

"Ready?" They nodded. "PULL!" Scourge and Shadow pulled really hard. They were stubborn wires! Sonic pulled her without hurting her even more than she already was. After a few tries, she finally budged and was finally out. They sighed in relief and got a good look at her.

She really is a Mobian now. A hedgehog, too! The clothes she wore earlier modified themselves to fit her. **(A/N- for those who don't remember, she's wearing an orange tank top and Capri's)**

Then... it clicked.

She's a Mobian now. A _HEDGEHOG _Mobian! Their chances of dating her have just sky-rocketed! They started to smile, but then glared at each other. After all, all three of them are in love with her.

They heard her groan. Sonic beat them to holding her in his arms. They knelt around her. Sonic on her left, Shadow on the right, and Scourge in front. She slowly opened her eyes. Sonic was immediately lost in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked gently. She groaned in pain, but smiled.

"Other than a massive headache and my entire body being numb? I'm fine." They laughed with her. "What happened?"

"I think it would be better to show you." Shadow started. "For one thing, that Scarlet Garcia news lady managed to record the whole thing. And two… we need to find a mirror." She looked confused.

"Why?" All three of them fidgeted, not sure how to answer that. Sonic looked around.

"We might not find one here. But we should get out of here in either case."

"What happened?" She asked again a little scared.

"I'll carry her out-" Sonic started.

"How 'bout I carry her this time?" Shadow argued.

While those two bickered, Scourge smirked. He then stood over her, smiled, and picked her up and held her in his arms. He smiled happily. She fit perfectly in his arms. Then he flinched when he heard two sets of growling. He turned slowly, to see two very angry hedgehogs. Scourge sweat-dropped.

He ran out of the ship, while the other two chased him. Meanwhile Chris is beyond confused. And did those three get taller or was it just her?

~/~

The Mobians that were in the park with them earlier were waiting for them to come out with Chris. Then Scourge, with Chris in his arms, jumped out of the top of the wreckage and ran towards them with an angry Sonic and Shadow behind him. Scourge just kept laughing. He then stopped in front of the others turning to the side so Chris could see them. Sonic and Shadow grudgingly had to hold off their chase.

"Whoa!" The Chaotix chorused.

"What happened to her!" Sally asked.

_**This is a first in my books**_. Uncle Chuck added. Chris was fed up.

"What. Is. Wrong? What happened to me!" She asked angry that no one was giving her a straight answer. Then, reluctantly, Sonic and Shadow carried her to a large broken piece of glass to use as a mirror. They had to hold her on each side so she could get a better look at herself.

She screamed.

* * *

**Hope you like the deleted scene I added at the cafe and the Agency. That woman plays a HUGE role concerning the little girl, and you should know who she is if you already read this story. If you didn't then what are you waiting for? an invitation! lol**

**Don't forget to review!**

**I found this pic of Robotnik a while ago but too many people say they did this pic! Here is one link to this pic on Google**: fs71/f/2011/097/e/0/i_got_yer_rings_right_here_by_


	8. Eyes of the Enemy

_**Sorry for the delay. I updated last chapter too btw.**_

_**New stuff added and a new plot twist concerning that woman and Shadow. **_

_**Can you figure out what it is?**_

* * *

The numbness went a few minutes after she looked at her reflection. Not only that, but there was still a working TV nearby in a shop that was still working and showed what happened over and over... She freaked out.

"I can't believe I did that. HOW! I don't even… how come I don't remember! And-and, don't you need a Chaos Emerald to do that!?" She continued this while pacing. The others just watched. Everywhere else around them was still in flames. There were bodies and ash everywhere, and many more panicking and trying to help the wounded and whatnot. It was pure chaos on the streets!

"What we need to do before we do anything is to help her calm down so she can tell us what happened while she was with Robotnik." Sally added her voice of reason.

They nodded and looked back at Chris. She was just standing there, eyes closed and fists shaking at her side. The TV in front of her still repeating what happened, until the store's ceiling gave out crushing the TV and the inside of the store, causing her to jump. Sonic then ran to her side. He put both hands on her shoulders; also jumping her but at least she opened her eyes.

"Chris! Calm down, ok? You need to calm… down. OK?" She just nodded and started to cry. He smiled softly, took a step forward and hugged her. After a moment, her limp arms at her side, reached up and held him like a lifeline and let it all out.

As for Sonic, he was reveling on how perfectly she fit in his arms, but also had a lot on his mind concerning what had happened earlier. He started to rub her back in a soothing way and hummed what he thinks is her favorite song, since she always hums that one song. Either way, it seems to have a calming effect on her. Soon, her sobbing became a soft whimper, and then ended in a few sniffs now and then. He just continued to hum with a smile.

From the others who watched this scene, things were peaceful for the moment. Until they saw movement from the opposite end, coming from the flames. It was a Human they guessed. But as the figure walked towards them their eyes widened until they growled and glared fiercely. Sonic noticed this and looked where they were glaring. He held Chris fiercely protective while the others ran in front of the pair and took a battle stance.

Chris, now calmed down considerably, looked to see what was going on until she saw-

"Dad!" Everyone froze. And everyone slowly looked at her. Chris let go of Sonic and ran into his arms.

"No way!" Rotor numbly commented.

"It can't be!" Amy taking a step back.

"But it is!" Antoine.

"Robotnik." Sonic glared.

Robotnik was just standing there with that damn smirk. Chris on the other hand was hugging him happily.

"I can't believe you're here! I'm so happy you survived!" She looked up but was confused by the way he was looking at her. "Dad?" Meanwhile, Snively walked up behind him.

"Sir! I see you've located it. The Swatbots are awaiting your orders."

"Swatbots? Dad, what's-?" Then it clicked. Snively referred to him as-! Her eyes widened. "Dad...?" She let go and started backing away. He just smirked bigger. "Please, _please_ tell me- !" She couldn't finish that sentence. She just couldn't!

"I must say, you've far exceeded my expectations. You've done well."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Laughing in a scared way. She has a feeling she's NOT gonna like the answer.

"Sir? I thought that model didn't have any free will. Why does it have self awareness?" Snively asked confused.

"M-model? What d-does he m-mean?" Chris was now next to her friends. Sonic grabbed her hand and stood in front of her protectively, Shadow and Scourge even more angrey than he was.

"What's going on Robotnik!" Sonic demanded. Robotnik just stood there staring at Chris. Then crossed his arms and turned around.

"Subject E-0013. Activate." Chris then straightened out and had a blank look on her face.

"Chris?" the others asked. No answer.

"Subject E-0013. I order you to return to base for examination and memory deletion."

"What!?" Shadow, Scourge and Shadow chorused.

"Yes, master." Chris said in a monotone voice.

"What! No! CHRIS!"

She started walking towards Robotnik. As she walked ahead, everyone did their best to hold her back, but nothing made her falter. Soon, she was by Robotnik's side. All but Sonic had backed off, being too scared of Robotnik and didn't want to risk capture. Yeah, even Scourge and Shadow were that scared of him. That, and Shadow backed off because they needed to regroup and actually _try_ to figure out what's going on. He knew just by watching, that even Sonic can't reach her like this. They have to try again another day. Then Scourge, Shadow, Sally and Uncle Chuck felt like they were being watched.

They looked up and 10 stories above them on top of the building on the roof were three humans. A woman in purple and black, a guy with red spiky hair in a ponytail, no shirt and green pants; and a woman with long brown hair in a white lab coat that was clearly stolen. They were watching Chris and Robotnik. Then the woman in purple smirked, said something to the other girl –who jumped farther an any human ever could- and vanished in the smoke in the direction Robotnik appeared from.

She said something to the guy who nodded and vanished just like that leaving the woman in purple. She watched Chris and Robotnik, until she turned and faced them, mainly Shadow. She looked at him with an apologetic smile smile. Shadow looked at her confused as she watched him with sad blue eyes apologizing for something, even though he's never met her before. But the look in her eyes screamed that she knew him.

Then, something happened, like someone flipping a switch. She went from looking sad, to smirking like the devil himself. Even her eyes changed from normal looking blue, to yellow that reminded him of something he couldn't quite place...

"Chris! Snap out of it! Chris!"

He didn't know what to do. He was practically begging now. For what? He didn't know. Was it because he didn't want to believe that bastard was her dad? Was it because seeing her above the ship, crystallizing ...scared him? Was it because that the hope of Derobotisizing his friends and family were shattered. Shattered like the dream of finally having someone who liked him for him... only to find out she was another robot like Breezy? No... she was far from Breezy, that much was obvious. Everything was breaking around him, especially his heart. Chris, the one person who thought him a stranger, still wanted him around, treating him as an equal. Even though she was a Human and he a Mobian. So many thoughts and emotions were shooting through his head right now; he didn't even notice his eyes were closed.

Taking this chance from his enemies' distraction, Robotnik, Snively and Chris made their escape.

When Sonic opened his eyes, he looked left and right, trying to find her. "Chris!"

"Sonic!" He whipped his head around to see the others with downed expressions. Sally looked at him. No words were needed. He just closed his eyes and looked down. She was gone.

Chris… was gone.

~/~

**An hour later. Robotropolis.**

Robotnik, Snively and Chris were walking towards the control room in a long corridor. Chris was several paces behind them.

"Sir! Just what exactly is going on, if I may ask? I understand that she's just a robot. But why give it awareness? Why did you leave her loose in the city for so many years?" Snively was getting fed up with Robotnik leaving him in the dark. Robotnik just sighed as the door to the control room opened.

There were wires and machines everywhere. Above the large wires was a walkway leading to a large pod-like chair that was facing a large wall-to-wall screen. The room was almost pitch black except for the floor lights lining the walkway. Each light soundlessly lit up as he walked passed them. As soon as all three were in the room, the door closed. Robotnik sat in the large chair as Snively stood next to him.

"Subject E–0013. Stand front and center and hold out your arms." Chris did as told. Unknown to those two: Chris may not be able to control her body anymore, but she was still aware of what's going on.

And she intends to learn all she can.

As she stood there, Robotnik brought out a control panel attached to the chair. It looked like a touch pad. Then wires moved from the walls and attached to various spots on her body and lifted her into the air. As it did, holo-screens appeared in front of her showing various schematics and what looked like… her memories? The memories both appeared as screens and actual holograms but on mute. The holo-grams and screens were very high resolution and actually looked real, instead of those that faded in and out and flickered. No, these looked _very_ realistic.

"You see Snively. The reason why I let her loose is to figure out the secrets behind my back. To see things that I otherwise could not. Her main function was to learn all she can about Mobians and their weaknesses."

"Oh! I completely understand now sir!" Robotnik just rolled his eyes and watched the screens.

For the next hour, they watched every single memory of significance. She noticed he skipped through what she did at home (unless a Mobian was with her), as well as her painting in the studio and her at work. He only focused on the Mobians. And when he got to the part of Sonic and Shadow mugging her in that alleyway, did his interest spark. He got a kick out of that.

"_**It's what you **_**needed**_**, right?" **_Chris could only watch. And when it got to her yanking him onto her lap when they slept on the window sill that night… Now that she looked back on it. She mentally blushed. She knew he liked her, she was just in denial.

After all the memories played out, the screens vanished. Revealing Robotnik, the man she actually thought was her dad, smirking sadistically. He leaned back in his chair and moved his fingers across the control panel. The floor below her opened up.

"What are you going to with it now, sir?" Snively asked. The way he keeps calling her 'it', irked her.

"I'm going to keep her. She could still be of use to me. Yes... _very_ useful." He smirked. Then the wires released her and she fell through the hole like a rag doll.

~/~

Outside of the ruined city, the humans just up and abandoned their 'pet' Mobians for dead to save themselves. Sally took charge, and with Sonic's recommendation, led them to the suburbs to the abandoned houses to take shelter. The humans evacuated in the opposite direction to other cities. The Freedom Fighters had to take charge once again in this crisis. This group now has: Sally, Antoine, Bunny, the Chaotix, Uncle Chuck, Scourge, Sonic and co.

"Please, no pushing! There are plenty of houses for everyone!" Sally tried to give order like a crossing guard. Soon, every Mobian now has a house and had taken care of all the injuries and whatnot. The Freedom Fighters dubbed Chris's house as the meeting place and head quarters.

~/~

Chris is inside a lab with wires hooked up and various Swatbot scientists did several tests on her. But she couldn't move or do anything.

She couldn't even feel the pain...

~/~

While the freedom Fighters were downstairs figuring out what to do next, Sonic was curled up on the window with the Chao doll looking at the picture Cream showed them earlier. This drawing was exactly what happened. She turned into a Mobian and almost crystallized. And that one word: Angel? That wish has been coming true over and over her whole life.

He closed his eyes and pulled the pillow close, pretending he was in her arms again like this morning, the morning before. He heard something fall on the floor. He reluctantly looked over and saw it was only Cheese. He bent over and picked her up and felt something inside. He opened the zipper and pulled out a music box. He sat up and looked at it. He then found a way to play it and watched in awe as it opened up like a flower and played Chris's song.

~/~

In Chris' living room, everyone was spread out. It was downright depressing. No one wanted to believe what happened today actually happened. Sally was standing in the middle in front of the stairs. She's never been in Chris' house before. It had a homey feel to it and wouldn't mind staying here. But, it felt off without Chris. She looked up the stairs towards the room Sonic went in earlier. She closed her eyes with a mental sigh and walked up the stairs.

~/~

When Sally reached the door, she heard a music box start it's tune. Since the door was already opened, she peeked inside. Sonic was smiling, but he was also crying. The music box was beautiful, as well as it's song. Once the song ended she hesitantly made herself known.

"Hey. That's a nice song." She said softly, hesitant in coming in.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It is, isn't it?" She walked over to the window and knelt down. She looked at him with gentle eyes as he couldn't take his off the beautiful music box. Tsong still rang in her ears.

"Tell me about her." She asked gently. He looked at her. After a moment he smiled, but then looked out the window. Then they heard the front door SLAM open. The duo looked at each other and ran downstairs.

~/~

Everyone was on alert as the front door was suddenly kicked open with amazing force. At the door was a human the same age as Chris.

_The same man on the roof earlier!_ Shadow noticed.

He had crimson red hair that spiked out like a pixie cut, and went into a low ponytail that stretched past his waist held by yellow ribbons that went half a foot from his neck and being closed at each end by small Power Rings. He had bangs a little past his eyes and the hair in front of his ears were just like his back ponytail and held up by smaller versions by the back bands. The hair stretched down his chest. He had deep blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore green khaki's and combat boots. He wore no shirt showing off his slender build, but a lot of muscle. **(A/N- Allow me to introduce my OC: Johnny! Except, I had to add the power rings for the story... The other two people he was with are my other two OC's.)**

He lowered his foot -from when he kicked open the door- and stormed in.

"Where is Chris?" He calmly demanded pissed off. Sonic and Sally made it to the stairs at this point.

"Who the hell are you!?" Shadow demanded back. The man smirked.

"My name is Johnny Keytona. I'm a friend of Chris. I've been travelling a lot lately only to come to the city the same time as that explosion! Where is she? I need to know she's ok." He said in a sickening kind of calm tone. Shadow, Scourge, Sally and Uncle Chuck were about to say that he already knew, but Sonic cut them off.

"She's not here." The man turned to face Sonic on the stairs. "She's not here." Sonic repeated.

"Is that so?" He said with a smile. "I guess I'll just come back later." He said cheerfully, putting his hands behind his head. He then looked like he's forgotten something, and then dug through his pockets. He pulled out a blue camera that's a four in one combo: camera, video camera, mp3 player, and audio recorder. He held it for a second and smiled. Then he turned it on and let it dangle from its pouch on his belt.

He turned to Sonic, walked over and leaned over until he was eye-level. "Here's a piece of advice if you wanna get her back from the bad guy: to outsmart a psychopathic murderer, you have to think like one." He said, ending with a playful smirk.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Sally asked.

Johnny merely smirked like Robotnik. Creeping out everyone in the room. He slowly stood up straight and held the air of authority. "Let's just say... I have _plenty_ of experience in that area. Besides you guys aren't the only ones who hate that man."

"And vat has Robotnik being done to you, monsieur Johnny?" Antoine asked crossing his arms, hiding the fact that this man scares him greatly.

"Now that, I'll get into in a moment. But first, you have to know all the details and figure out who your enemy truly is." While smirking sadistically. Everyone either backed away or took a battle stance. "You guys aren't the only one's she's changed." He added suddenly in a whisper. But then snapped back to playfully confusing. "And like I said: to outsmart a psycho, you need to think like one."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Sonic demanded standing his ground. Then Johnny took on a playful aura, but he still creeped them out.

"You don't. I wouldn't trust me either. But do you have any other suggestions?" He leaned against the now closed door and started to mess with his camera out of boredom. "What were you gonna do? Just storm in and take her by force? Then what? Chris is apparently a machine that Robotnik can take control of just by voice command and who knows how else!" He said idly waving his hand in the air. "Not only that, but because she's a machine, that undoubtedly makes everything she experienced recorded. Allowing him to see all that she sees." He said while pointing to his eyes. Throughout this whole explanation, their eyes widened and let their guard drop. Johnny had some major points they didn't even think of!

"Not only that but the way she started to crystallize... without Chaos Emeralds, and then have it halted, _then_ turn her into a Mobian? Something's up. And from what Snively said, I'm willing to bet he has more than one version of her lying around in his lab somewhere." He was met with silence. "My point exactly." Then he pushed a button and played a song. But they couldn't hear the words.

Sonic blinked recognizing that tune anywhere. It's the same song Chris keeps humming.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Keytona?" Cream asked sweetly, but shyly. He looked at her. "Um, what song is that?"

He blinked, and then chuckled. "It's a secret. (He winked)." Mean while Shadow was getting fed up.

"Who are you really? And who were those other two women? Judging by the looks of things you know way more than you're letting on." Shadow demanded to know, still peeved, unable to figure out how that woman knew him or something. Johnny just sighed.

"It's funny. No matter where we go, every single parallel of you and Sonic, you two are always like this." **(1)**

"What are you-?" Sonic started.

"Parallel?" Amy asked.

"Just forget it, it would take forever to explain, and you wouldn't believe me anyway." He pushed off the door and stood in front of Sonic and Sally who was at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't care if none of you believe me. I don't care what you do. But let me tell you this: Be thankful that you only have Robotnik for an enemy. Because otherwise… we'll just leave it at that."

"Are you referring to yourself? Or the women you were with?" Sally asked.

"I'm referring to Chris as well."

"Chris?" Sonic asked a little confused.

"Ohhh, what I wouldn't give to explain it to you guys. But I learned from... past experience, that it's best if you figure it out on your own." Then, the song from his camera changed. Even though he didn't push any buttons. (**A/N- It was 'Sweet dreams are made of this'- from the movie Sucker Punch) **He looked at it with amusement. "Looks like the Boss Lady is nearby." He started to snicker. Then looked at them in all seriousness.

"Don't forget what I said about being lucky that all you have to worry about is Robotnik. But then again, the Boss Lady seems to take an interest in said mad scientist." He added thoughtfully. "Probably because he had the guts to steal from her and lives to tell the tale." He trailed off snickering. And started walking towards the door.

"Who ARE you guys! And who's the Boss Lady?" Sonic demanded. Johnny stopped with his hand on the handle and the door open. He turned his head a little to face them.

"We're someone you _don't_ want to fuck around with." And with that he closed the door closed behind him.

~/~

Chris was now lying on the table in the lab she was in earlier. The wires and stuff was gone now, and the android doctors left and turned out the lights. There were faint floor lights that flowed with the circuitry. They had a yellow glow to it reminding her of Mecha Shadow's eyes. The rest of the room was pitch black just like the control room.

"I can get you out." A voice said startling her. "But your freedom will come at a price." A woman walked towards her from the shadows. The closer to Chris she got, the easier it was to see her. She had long brown hair that went to her ankles, blue eyes and a dress like lab coat that had two glowing blue stripes below her shoulders. She looked the same age as her.

~/~

Sunset. None of the Freedom fighters got anywhere. They kept making more questions than answers. Antoine and Bunny were standing near the front window watching the sunset while still listening to the conversation. He notice that the Mobians were making themselves at home quite nicely, actually. And he briefly wondered why the thought never occurred to them to claim these houses earlier.

"Oh my stars! Look!" Bunny exclaimed pointing out the window. Antoine looked where she was pointing. There was a familiar face walking down the street towards the house from the city.

"Would everybody being to look outside, please!" Antoine yelled to everybody in the room.

"What is it Antoine?" Sally asked. Antoine and Bunny ran to the door and ushered everyone to follow, they did wondering what's gotten into them. When they made it outside to the lawn, just about everyone was looking at the figure walking towards them.

"Oh my gosh!" Sally yelled in disbelief.

"No way!" Knuckles said in shock. Then Sonic ran towards the figure crying happily.

"CHRIS!"

The figure now known as Chris just kept walking. She was still a Mobian, but she had a blank look on her face. Her orange tank top and Capri's were black, sooty and ripped with burns from earlier. She looked like she's seen a ghost. Her skin was mark free from when the wires were attached, like they were never there.

Sonic ran so fast, that when he launched himself in her arms, they almost toppled over. But he regained balance subconsciously. He was too busy hugging her like she was going to vanish again. Meanwhile Chris looked confused. What she said next, _no one_ was not expecting.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Sorry, I HAD to leave it there! I know, I'm evil. Meanwhile, those three OC's will appear in just about any story I make so get used to seeing them around. And by the way, Johnny isn't necessarily mentally insane… he just – ok maybe he is, and tends to be a bit on the prankster side. Don't worry. **

**1) Parallel- This word originates in my story Gamergirl. I still haven't gotten around to finishing chapter 2, but when I do, I'm just gonna combine the Prologue, ch1 and 2 into one chapter cause all three of them are surprisingly short...**

**Also, Gamergirl IS a crossover, but has more than two things going into it (see profile for details). So HOW would I put it in the set up thingie for it whenever you make a new story?**


	9. Moonlight kiss

_**Sorry for the delays! I added a scene to make up for it! So... enjoy! And can someone PLEASE review and tell me what they think of the changes!**_

**I'm so sorry for not updating! BTW: What Star says to Chris is the actual twist. Robotnik is the liar! But hey, what else is new... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Earlier (/…\ will be Star, regular **_**italics**_** will be Chris)**

**Chris P.O.V.**

_Chris was now lying on the table in the lab she was in earlier. The wires and stuff was gone now, and the android doctors left and turned out the lights. There were faint floor lights that flowed with the circuitry. They had a yellow glow to it reminding her of the robot Shadow's eyes. The rest of the room was pitch black just like the control room._

"_I can get you out." A voice said startling her. A woman walked towards her from the shadows. The closer to Chris she got, the easier it was to see her. She had long brown hair, blue eyes and a dress like lab coat that had glowing blue blue lines below her shoulders. She looked the same age as her. "But your freedom will come at a price."_

"My name is Star. I guess you can say, I'm a Space Time Witch." /_Which goes without saying that I can also speak inside your mind as well.\ _She really is in my mind!

_No way…_

"Way. From now on just use your thoughts since you clearly can't speak. OK?"

_O-ok. _She nodded._ So how can you get me out? Do you know what's going on?_ Star looked down hiding her face.

_Please! Tell me! What is going on? Am I really a-_

_/Robot? Yes and no. You aren't just an android some guy made on a whim. No… you were based off of someone who died several centuries before. A boy…/_

_A boy?_ She giggled and cheered up a little.

_/Yeah, He was... 18 at the time. His name was Christopher Thorndike. But everybody called him Chris./_

_So then… I was based off of-_

_/Someone who died a long time ago. In fact, believe it or not, but the supposed separation of Mobians and Humans… revolved around his death./_

_Wha-?_

_/Exactly. You know how everyone seems to refer to you as the Mobian Angel? He was just like that, for both sides. He's the one who _started_ that term! … Everybody loved him. He helped so many just like you. He never once asked for anything in return, and he never took advantage of it either. There wasn't a single complaint about him./_

_So what happened? What caused everyone to act like this?_

_/That in itself is a mystery, locked away in your memories. But know this: Things aren't always as they appear. Either way, do you want me to reactivate the sealed memories?/_

_If what you say is true… then my memories… hold the key to setting things right again?_ Star nodded and walked over to me.

_/But take this into consideration: That boy died centuries before. And you've been placed into more than one body like the one you're in now. If I _do_ unlock your memories, the memories of your other bodies will slowly come back to you as well. Though I have noticed they have anyway…/ _She trailed.

_?_

_/Your paintings, your combat expertise, your love for music, and so many others. Those paintings for example. You have hundreds of them for each Mobian and human you've helped./_ She leaned over with a silly smirk. /_But you personally only know about a tenth of them, right?/_

…

Star nodded with a smile and stood up putting her hands on her hips.

_/Exactly. The others are all from your past lives. Now tell me. Do you still want to remember? But it will come at a price./_

_Price?_

_/The more memories from your past lives you remember, the more from this life you forget. In order to unravel the greatest memory of all time: the more you remember, the more you forget./_

She backed off to let me think for a few minutes. Am I really what she said? Am I really a copy of someone who died? Like some kind of reincarnated soul with robotic insides? And, my human self's death… is it really that important to cause this much separation? Am I responsible for the Mobians being treated as slaves? _Only one way to find out_.

Before I gave my answer, I asked her if it was alright to find a way to explain the situation to my friends. She agreed to that.

She took a couple steps back and made a holo-screen appear. She told me that she's putting a written copy of our conversation on it. When she was done, she waved her hand in front of it making it spin like a coin. Then it turned into papers, then put inside an envelope. She put it on my right wrist and fastened it with a large rubber band.

Then she faced me.

_/Ready?/_

~/~

What the Hell?! How did I wind up in Robotropolis? One minute I was in a cell with a girl with long brown hair as she helped me escape. _Am I a Mobian_?! The next we were outside and the most beautiful, intricate metal and crystal wings sprouted from her back and we shot into the sky! We kept flying away from the most polluted city I've ever seen… and kept going over Station Square. I watched it go by in horror. _What happened to it!?_ We continued flying until we reached the suburbs. We hovered above the ground a few feet and she let me go allowing me to land on the ground.

"Keep walking until you get to your house. You will see a bunch of Mobians that will be glad to see you. Give them that letter, it's explaining the situation. You can read it too. After you read it, what happens next will be without my help. Good luck!" And with that she shot strait up high into the sky. The clouds parted like a ripple in the water. And then, she was gone.

I stood there awestruck for a moment until I started to walk home. After about 5 minutes I see my house. Then some Mobians come out of my house looking glad to see me like she said. Then Sonic nearly topples me over in a hug!

_Wait a minute._ _Wasn't his name Swift? And why is it that… ugh, headache…_

"Who are you?"

* * *

"Who are you?"

Swift froze. Then he slowly looked at me, still crying a little. He was about to say something, but then stopped. He slowly wrapped his arms around me again.

"My name is Swift. Swift the... Hedgehog." He said in a pained voice. I felt my arms move on their own, hugging him back. We stayed like that for a moment. Then I remembered the letter.

"Um… Swift?" He loosened his hold a little to look at me. The look he's trying to hide is tearing me apart! "Um, I was told to give this to you guys." While taking it off my hand and giving it to him. He opened the letter, then immediately after, put his arms around me again. I can tell that whoever Swift was, he cared about me a lot.

Everyone crowded around him and read the letter. He had to read it aloud for the ones who were too short or couldn't see. Everyone was quiet.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"You meaning to be telling me… that zis Chris is a copy of _ZE_ Great and Legendary Christopher Thorndike!" Antoine yelled in disbelief.

"No way!" Rouge yelled while snagging the letter from Swift and read it again. "How do we know this isn't some kind of trap? What if it's another set up from Robotnik?"

"I don't know Lily." Sonic said while holding Chris closer. "One thing's for sure, after all these years of fighting Robuttnik; this does NOT seem like something he would do."

"I agree." Shadow said while stepping aside and crossing his arms. "But if this isn't Robotniks' doing, then who is? And, who is the Boss Lady, Johnny and this Star girl? It appears they have a connection to Chris and also know what's going on."

As they were continuing the conversation, Chris saw another boy off to the side. He must be Chris! The original Chris… _Maybe_. She never saw any pictures, only rumors. Anyway, the boy looked like a six year old. He wore a fancy orange shirt, blue jeans and shoes; screaming he came from a rich family… but his eyes still showed that child-like innocence. He giggled and waved for her to follow as he turned and ran.

"H-hey! Wait!"

"Chris? What's up?" Sonic asked as she struggled from his arms.

"Don't you see that-!" As she pointed to said boy, who vanished without a trace… "Boy? B-but. He was just there!" She slumped a little. They looked at each other and the letter.

"Hey! Do you think this could be what that Star girl meant? You know her memories?" Tails asked getting their attention.

"If, that's the case." Sally started. "Then we need to pay attention and try and help her put the pieces back together." Sonic nodded.

"Good idea, Sal." Sonic agreed. They heard a few stomachs growl among them. Chris heard it. She turned and giggled.

"Why don't I make supper? I don't remember whether or not I had lunch… but in any case, let's eat." She smiled and walked inside. The others just shook their head with a smile.

"I'm going to head back to my father. I don't think they can keep him contained for much longer…" Sally said while gesturing to the house to the next house over on the other side of Chris' studio.

"I shall be going to help my princess." Antoine said with his ever-persistent loyalty to Sally. Bunny and Uncle Chuck decided to go as well. They said farewell while Sonic and co. plus Scourge, went inside. Rouge just snickered at the bickering hedgehogs as they went inside.

~/~

Chris was standing in front of the cabinets. She half dug through the cabinets for supper, and half trying to figure out what happened today. The last thing she remembers is holding charms at the adoption agency. But she has no idea for who or how many. And before that she was walking home from a fundraiser concert and bringing home those guys out front. She giggled at Swift's reaction to her last night when they fell asleep on the window. But she can't remember past that. Was it because of what that letter said? About her forgetting for each thing she remembered? And… if so. Then, how long did she know those guys? And why does she get the feeling that the names they gave her aren't their real names? And yet, she's just rolling with it. In the back of her mind, she understands their reasons, but doesn't remember their real names. But she's fine with that. Whatever they're hiding, she knows that they're also trustworthy and good friends.

She heard the door open behind them. She could hear Lily and Miles laughing at Swift and Scourge in a teasing way. Said brothers were blushing big time and Scourge looked ready to kill someone, _*cough*_- Lily- _*cough*._

Chris rolled her eyes playfully. She'll figure this stuff out later. For now, she just wants to enjoy this moment with her friends. She froze briefly at the thought. But then continued what she was doing. (Scourge caught it though.) _Friends_. She sighed with a smile. _Are they really-?_ She smiled.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Need help?" Amy asked, startling Chris. "Sorry!"

"I-it's alright. Just lost in thought. And sure, you can help. I was going to make pasta. Do you want to help too, Cream?" Said Rabbit cheered up.

"Really?" Chris nodded.

"Why don't you grab that chair?" Cream did as asked. "Ok, first you have to wash your hands. And after, grab whatever spices from the cabinet over there, and the pasta. I'll grab the jar of sauce and the pots, ok?" The nodded while giggling.

Everyone just watched her a little worried, but calmed down considerably knowing she didn't lose all her memories. _Yet_. Swift set the letter from Star on the table.

"Um, Chris?" Swift asked. Chris was currently drying her hands on a wash cloth.

"Yes?" She helped Amy grab the out of reach spices. But made it so she was still listening.

"I was wondering what the last thing you remembered was?" He asked with a hint of pained hope for something. She started filling up the pot for the pasta.

"Well, I guess… I remember being at the adoption agency. I was filling out forms but I don't know for who or how many I was adopting. I also remember looking at charms and holding out a handful of them." She turned off the water, stuck the pot on the stove and turned it on. She dug through her pocket and held out the charms. She looked at them in awe. She walked over and set them on the table for everyone to see.

There was a piko hammer with a yellow rhinestone, a brass knuckle with spikes and a white rhinestone, a cool swirl thing (Shadow's symbol from his game) with a red rhinestone, a pilot's goggles with a light blue rhinestone, a pair of bat's wings with a purple rhinestone heart outlined in white, a Chao on a flower in a cool way with a green rhinestone in the flower, and a pair of running shoes with a dark blue rhinestone. The others easily recognized which charm went to whom. Scourge silently felt left out, and jealous, but refused to voice it around them.

"Oh, there's one more!" Chris said while pulling another she missed out of her pocket and setting it on the table. It was a glass, green rhinestone chaos emerald with flames coming out. Scourges' eyes widened. He slowly took it from the table. _Was she…? Is this… for me? _Chris just went back to facing the stove and put a pot on for the sauce.

"I also…" She started again. "I remember the night I brought you guys' home with me, and falling asleep on the window. But I don't remember past that other than the charms."

Scourge was still looking at the charm in his hand with a small smile - a rare sight to behold because it isn't related giving out pain. The others looked at each other with what she just said. It wasn't until the morning after, they told her they were Freedom Fighters, and were told about the Derobotisizer. She doesn't remember agreeing to adopt them, cleaning out the rooms with them, taking down Mecha Shadow, and giving Cream her doll Cheese; being kidnapped by those goons, that moment over the city with Sonic and Shadow…

Cream and Amy reluctantly went back to helping with the pasta when Chris asked what's wrong.

Soon, they heard humming. Chris was humming that song again. She swayed a little to the beat while she cooked. Then Amy got a little bold.

"Umm... Chris?" Amy asked shyly. Chris stopped humming and looked at her.

"Hm?"

"What song is that? It's really pretty." The others looked up, surprised by her question. Chris blinked, then smiled.

"It's my favorite song. I heard it on the Radio once when I was little. I guess it was around the same time I drew that picture." She said while smiling dazedly. Cream blinked in surprise.

"You mean the one inside Cheese?" Cream asked. Chris looked at her in shock.

"How do you know about Cheese?" She asked incredulously. Cream then noticed she didn't remember giving it to her either.

"Um.. well." Cream said nervously. Chris glared. The others came to Cream and tried to defend her.

"Now wait a minute-" Swift started. But an angry Chris cut him off.

"Cheese is my most prized possession. It's something my friends made me years ago when I was little." She said as she stomped angrily towards Cream. Well, Knuckles was right about it being important to her. "Did you take her?"

"N-no! You gave her to me!" Cream tried to reason.

"It's true!" Tails tried to defend.

"Well, you'd think I'd remember giving away-!" She said angrily, but froze when she saw the letter in the corner of her eye. She turned and looked at it fully in shock and horror. Sonic saw this and eased down a little. Chris then felt shame for her actions towards Cream.

"I-I'm sorry... I forgot about that-" She shakily looked at Cream. "I-I'm sorry Belle. I-" Cream smiled.

"It's ok..."

~/~

After supper, and everyone taking turns with the shower downstairs in the guest bathroom after today's events. On the window she saw Cheese (where as Sonic had left her there when Johnny showed up.)

Her eyes widened and she felt guilty for yelling at Cream.

Chris went to the window and picked up the doll slowly before cradling her like a little kid towards their treasured teddy bear and walked over to the bed and setting Cheese on the bed gingerly before going back to the window to think. She always came here to think or to just get away from everything. She was glad that there was a big fluffy pillow there because she didn't want to lean on the bare wall. She looked out the window towards the sunset. It would be a full moon tonight(judging my said moon rising early) the clouds were big and fluffy and some wispy. She watched as the sun faded below the horizon and as the stars slowly graced the darkening sky. The night sky looked purple and blue as the sun disappeared below the horizon. She looked at herself in the reflection on the glass. Her reflection now showed a Mobian. Her friends always did say she was like a Mobian in Human skin with the way she acts around them. She smiled a little and lifted her now clawed hand to the window.

She took a deep breath and hesitantly opened the window. It didn't look like it was gonna storm anytime soon, and the breeze was so warm.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

Sonic was walking up the stairs to check up on Chris. He was worried about her, especially since earlier with Cream. He saw the door open and stopped at the doorway. He stood awestruck at seeing Chris at that window. The night sky looking beautiful in the background. And that smile on her face, he smiled as he blushed a little.

Chris turned sensing she was being watched. Sonic blushed even more at being caught staring.

"Nice view isn't it?" She asked winking trying to change the subject. She just shook her head knowingly, if his blush wasn't a dead giveaway to what he was really looking at.

"Uh yeah, i-it is, isn't it?" He stammered trying to look anywhere but at her.

She giggles a little and then held out her hand. He looked at her confused briefly, and a hint of something else in his eyes she didn't get. But she just brushed it off and urged him to come over. After a moment he relaxed and smiled a little as he came over. And just like that first night yanked him onto her lap and had him lay in the same position. But, facing the view this time.

The funny part was that, being a Mobian now, made Chris smaller this time. Making Sonic taller than her this time by a few inches (not including their ears).

He noticed this and decides to swap positions when he noticed that Chris just now remembering that she shrank. He chuckled at the look on her face and was oh-so tempted on staying there. But, sadly, he decided against it realizing it would probably make things worse.

And so, after a little maneuvering, she was in his arms for a change, resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat rapidly, but soothing… like a lullaby. They lay in each others' arms comfortably- with the exception of Chris blushing in embarrassment- Sonic started to rub her back in a soothing way. He's _really_ starting to like this window.

She was blushing big time having never been held in a guys' arms like this. She decided to relax and rest her head on his left shoulder so she can look out the window on the other side of him. She then moved her hand near her face, still not used to being a Mobian. Swift looked at her and felt bad, her whole life was changed in not even a day. He moved his hand near the window and placed it gently over hers and gave a comforting squeeze. She looked at him and blushed a little at his gentle smile. She buried her head in his shoulder in a vain attempt to hide her blush. He chuckled. He moved his hand from hers, to her cheek.

"?" She slowly looked at him. He stroked her cheek as he spoke.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this."

"We?"

"Yeah! Whether you remember it or not, we're all tangled in this mess, so we'll get out of it together." He said trying to cheer her up. She giggled a little. After a moment she used her hand on his chest and gently stroked his fur subconsciously as she tried to think. All thoughts going back to that letter.

Meanwhile, Swift tried to bite back a moan. It felt _really_ good having her pet him like that.

"Swift?" She said softly, snapping him from his mini-heaven.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"Huh? For what?"

"For dragging you guys into this. I didn't-"

"Hey." He interrupted. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"What do you mean?" She asked cutely, combined with her still stroking his chest...

"W-well, uh. Look... let's just say, It's because of your dad that we even met in the first place." He trailed, trying _desperately_ to think of anything _other_ than grabbing that hand, yanking her closer and kissing her like no tomorrow.

"My dad?" Then she noticed the look on his face. "Are you ok?" She said, while _finally_ stopping her ministrations He whined a little. "Swift?"

"Huh? O-oh, uh... yeah, I'm fine." He said unconvincingly. She gave him a look and he started sweating. Then she got an idea, just now figuring out what was wrong with him. She inwardly smirked playfully. She wanted to try something.

She started slyly move her hand all over his chest to hips. He was bout to say something, but she quieted him with a finger to his lips. She giggled at the look on his face. She moved so she straddled him and leaned forward so she was inches away from his face. His blush easily matching Knuckle's fur.

"C-Chris? Wh-what are you d-" She kissed his cheek.

"Shhhh." She whispered in his ear. She trailed kissed down his jaw, getting ever closer to his lips.

That's it, he didn't even bother holding back his moan. She stopped briefly, but then continued. Meanwhile, his body pretty much turned to mush by now. She then made it to his lips, but teasingly hovered over them. He opened his eyes, trying to figure out when he closed them, and blushed even more when she was just barely grazing his lips, but still not actually kissing him. He hissed in a whining sort of way and tried to move closer. She just giggled and moved backwards.

"!?" He blinked in shock. He tried to move closer but she moved further away. His ear twitched in irritation. She just giggled and looked at him with a wink. He blinked, then smirked playfully, catching on to her challenge. She hopped off the window and playfully ran across the room. He smirked. She looked back when she felt a gust of wind and saw that he was gone!

"Hu-? Ooof!" She ran into said Hedgehog. "Wha!?"

"Caught you!" He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes playfully and tried to escape. But this time, he managed to plant a few kisses on her cheek. She managed to escape and the two continued the game of cat and mouse. Eventually (with Swift enjoying every minute of this) Chris jumped over the bed and Swift tugging on he blanket causing her to lose balance and start to fall of the other side of the bed. But, Swift also being Sonic... like a flash he was right there and caught her in his arms. But the momentum caused the two to fall and roll a few times on the floor getting tangled in some pillows from when she threw them at him. He landed on top of her with his hands pinning hers down.

They couldn't help it, they burst out laughing. Soon they stopped laughing when they saw the position they were in.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what... brought this on?" Swift asked breathlessly. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I wanted to figure something out, but forgot what it was. Where'd you learn to run so fast! Only Sonic can run that fast!" He froze. "Swift?"

"So, you really don't remember..." He mumbled to himself. He loosened his grip on her then sat up. Chris sat up too, concerned.

"Swift? Hey... what's wrong?" She asked while putting a hand on his cheek. He put his own hand over hers, grabbed it gently then moved it so it was over his heart.

"Chris... Do you-?" He started completely tongue-tied. He avoided her gaze. "What do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?" She asked. He squeezed her hand, took a deep breath, and looked at her.

"Do you... what I mean is..."

"Swift?" He froze when she said that. Then he gulped nervously.

~/~

Outside the door, the others were heading off to bed after a long day, when they saw Chris' door open a crack. Rouge peeked in and saw the two on the floor and waved the others over. Everyone was listening in and silently cheering him on. All except a jealous Shadow and Scourge of course.

~/~

Chris just looked at Swift, understanding what he's asking. She smiled gently, causing him to stop rambling. She gently placed her hand fully on his chest and her other hand over his. She looked up at him.

"You want to know what I think of you? Well, which one? 'Swift'? or 'Sonic'?" His eyes widened.

"Y-you remember?" He asked incredulously. She giggled.

"No... but it's not hard to figure out. When you chased me, your speed gave it away." He sweat-dropped. She giggled cutely that made him blush. "But still..." She said turning serious. "If I was to pick, I prefer 'Swift'. Although, I don't really know much about 'Sonic' other than what's on the radio..." She trailed awkwardly. This time, he put a finger to her lips quieting her.

"?"

He just smiled. "Let's fix that, shall we?" He moved closer and moved his had to her cheek. Right as he was about to kiss her, Knuckles fell through the door followed by Rouge.

"G-guys?" Chris said blushing in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Sonic glared fiercely at a certain Bat. Luckily, She was smart enough to keep her mouth shut and back up out the door with her hands in the air in mock-surrender. Knuckles grumbled a few choice words towards Rouge, something about nosy Bats and her pushing him. Then he looked up at an angry Sonic. He too followed Rouges example and backed out the door and closed it behind him. They heard Cream ask what happened to him and asked to see Chris. Soon, it quieted on the other side of the door and buried herself in his arms from embarrassment. This being worse than when Rouge walked in on them last time, he mused.

He looked down at her and sighed. He scooped her up in his arms and walked back to the window. He maneuvered them until they were in the same spots as earlier.

"Swift?" She said softly.

"Hm?" He looked at her, but his eyes widened.

She had both hands on both sides of his face and she kissed_ him_! After a moment of him making sure he wasn't dreaming... He closed his eyes and angled himself so he could kiss her better and kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put one arm on her waist and his other hand tangling in her quills/hair and pulling her closer. He made sure to saver every minute of this while being as gentle as he can (all things considered that is).

All to soon, she pulled away and opened her eyes. She smiled when he tried for another kiss. He blinked, looked at her and smiled breathlessly. She smiled and laid back down, burying her head in his neck, back to the window.

"I'll probably forget this soon, but... I love you... Swift." She whispered with a blush. This caused him to snap out of it from hearing what she said. He smiled and wrapped himself around her like she did the night before.

"I love you too..." He trailed. They stayed like that for a while. Soon, he looked down and noticed she fell asleep. He sighed smiling and closed the window –careful not to wake her. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. He smiled as his last thoughts were:

_I love this window... _

~/~

**Chris' dream**

_(A music box playing throughout the dream). A large house. Two grown-ups, a butler and a maid. Mom, dad, Tanaka and Ella. To the side of the house is a large two-story garage. A lab. Grandpa Chuck. A race car speeding down a highway. Uncle Sam. Trophies from many movie star awards for the mom. Many business trips for the dad. Yummy food from the maid, and a ninja-like butler._

_The boy from earlier sitting alone._

~/~

Chris woke up with a frown. _Why was he alone?_ She opened her eyes to see the sun rise, and to see herself wrapped in Swift's arms. In not even a second, she was blushing redder than Knuckles! She felt him moan and started saying her name in his sleep. She blushed even more if possible. She was trapped in his embrace. _Is he dreaming about me?_ He hugged her tighter and started kissing her cheek, most likely thinking it was her lips, she figured. She was torn between pushing him off and away from her; and turning her face just a little so he kissed her lips instead. She started getting lost in all of this: the gentleness of his embrace, the soft kisses on her cheek, the way he said her name…

And the fact that _he's_ _**ASLEEP**!_

That snapped her back to reality. So, she did what a normal person would do: She shoved him _hard_ off the sill and onto the floor, effectively waking him up.

"Wha...?" He asked groggily. He looked around trying to figure out how he wound up on the floor. He looked up and saw Chris wide awake, sitting up on her knees, hands clutching the sills' edge and face redder than a tomato.

"Chris?" She quickly got off and ran into her closet. He just sat there confused.

~/~

Breakfast found everyone in the kitchen chatting about random things. Rouge and Knuckles were arguing about last night and something that Rouge did to him when he woke up… And the others smiled, knowing why Sonic was in such a good mood (the girls stayed behind to watch the rest of the cheesy romance that made Knuckles want to gag). Meanwhile, Chris was avoiding him. She kept jumping at every little thing and her face was doomed to stay red from her blushing so much.

"Chris?" Shadow asked making her jump several feet with how deep in thought she was. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh! I-I'm fine, really."

"Oh?" Rouge asked, pointing her spoon at her. "Then why have you been avoiding Sonic? Did you two have a fight or something?" Said man blinked.

"No…?" While also trying to figure that out. Chris groaned.

"Sonic? What kind of dream did you have last night?" She asked while eyeing him weirdly. He looked at her confused.

"Why?" He asked warily. She looked at her toast glaring with a blush.

"Just… humor me. What was your dream?" He started to stutter. He didn't need to answer. She munched down the last of her toast, took care of her plate and walked to the back door.

"Rouge, can I talk to you please?" Chris asked while walking outside to her studio, not waiting for an answer. Rouge reluctantly followed, casting a confused glance to Sonic who was equally confused.

~/~

Chris walked inside her studio looking at all the paintings she did, idly remembering that part in the letter referring to them. But her thoughts were currently on earlier this morning. She blushed just thinking about it! She heard Rouge open the studio door a moment later.

"Close the door please?" Rouge did as asked. When she did, did Chris start pacing. "Rouge, I need advice. It- ah! I can't even-!" She started pulling on her hair. Rouge flew over and tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" The next couple of minutes found Chris explaining what she woke up to this morning. By the end her explanation, Rouge was laughing her ass off, while Chris was back to blushing like crazy.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" Chris said on the verge of running in embarrassment. Rouge stopped her, but still laughed a little.

"S-sorry. It's just… I'm not laughing at you, hun. I'm laughing at him!" At seeing Chris' confused look, did Rouge calm down, took a deep breath -from laughing so hard- and turned as serious as she'll _ever_ get in this situation.

"Look, Chris. I understand that you don't remember the last couple of days, but you gotta remember. Swift … he's… _*sigh*_. I think it'd be best if you talked to him about it." Rouge really wanted to tell her about Sonic being in love with her. And from the sounds of things, she forgot even more, especially last night... Rouge saw Chris slump a little at her answer. So, Rouge decided to change the subject.

"Did you really paint all of these?" Rouge asked while flying to the center of the room and went to a hover looking around. Chris smiled, glad for the subject change. She huffed smiling and walked over to Rouge.

"Yeah. Most were from dreams of mine, or just random paintings. I never would've guessed that they were actual people I knew. Do you know any of them?"

Rouge looked at her, smiled a little and started flying around to get a good look at them all. She stopped at one of them and picked it up with an unreadable look. Rouge flew back down and showed Chris.

The painting was of a view of the full moon with the sky just like last night. An identical view, purple sky, puffy clouds… There was a figure in the middle. It was a female Bat, flying to the upper left of the canvas. She was in the middle of the moon, her wings behind her. She was flying with grace high in the sky, but close enough to see what she looked like. She was older, in a Mobian version of her 20's. She had white fur, like Rouge and had short white hair in layers staying close to her head in a pixie cut kinda way. She wore a black skintight jumpsuit with a pink heart across her chest-like the charm- and showing a little cleavage in a flattering way. She had long white gloves that went past her elbow ending in pink, matching white boots with heels and another heart near her toes. She was tall and looked like a perfect cross between a mercenary and a model.

Chris looked at Rouge who had a gentle smile. "Rouge?"

"This woman… is my mom. She was a model in her teens and grew up in the military. She was a master thief and retired as one. She's my biggest role model. She's still alive, but is helping around the world fending off Swatbots. Last I heard, she was in Robotropolis helping out Uncle Chuck." Rouge stood next to Chris and hovered in the air holding the painting.

"I remember her telling me once that on one her missions a few centuries back, she met a singer named Chris. She fell in love with his music. I heard his songs, and I can see why." Rouge joked not looking away. "She was about to confess her feelings to him, when Chris mentioned that her heart wasn't with him, but with her partner in crime… my dad." Rouge smiled at that. "Chris brought my parents together and for that, I'm grateful."

"Do you think that Chris is one of my past selves?" Chris asked gently. Rouge scoffed playfully.

"Wouldn't doubt it, hun. Remind me some time to look up one that Chris' songs." She said with a wink. They giggled as Chris nodded. Rouge looked at the painting a little longer and put it on one of the hooks dangling from the ceiling under the walkway and hung it up with care. Chris walked next to her.

"You're welcome in here anytime, Rouge." Rouge looked at her. She flew into her arms and thanked her.

~/~

Chris decided to let everyone in her studio after that. She wanted to hear more stories, and they were more than happy to oblige. Soon, Sally, Antoine, Bunny and Uncle Chuck came by and Chris let them come in as well.

Soon, as everyone was going from painting to painting admiring her work, Chris found herself meandering the upper walkway. She stopped at the empty canvases. She put her hand on the closest canvas and got an idea on what to paint. She smiled.


	10. Fear of Angels

_I take it by now you guys figured out what his first life is like? LOL. Anyway, The obvious twist is that, Sonic and co. obviously aren't his first friends its- Nah… I'll let you figure it out. I know I'm evil. _

_B.L. - I thought that was my job?_

_Johnny/Star- *Looking back and forth with a bowl of popcorn*_

_Gamergirl - Whatever. Anyway, I own nothing but the plot and my soon to be many OC's!_

**_And, for the hell of it, I decided to put this chappie and the next on together in one chapter._**

* * *

**Chris' Studio. Normal P.O.V.**

Sonic and co; Sally, Antoine, Bunny and Uncle Chuck were looking around Chris' studio. They were totally awestruck with how many there are! That and-

"Father?" Sally ran up to a painting that showed her parents before she was born. She knelt in front of the beautiful painting. It was like a photograph on how realistic it was! It was a wedding photo of them smiling and laughing as they walked down the aisle with everyone cheering. She blinked. Behind her dad… is that… Chris? Although it was a Mobian Two-Tailed Fox -much like our Tails. Sally held up the photo and examined it more.

Meanwhile, Rouge was lost in thought from seeing her mom painted in that amazing way. She sighed dreamily wondering what her painting would be like, if Chris ever got around to painting them -more like remembered. Rouge was thinking back to those clothes her mom wore in the painting. That outfit represented the women in her family.

Uncle Chuck smiled dazedly at the paintings of many of his friends. Some were in the royal court and the science committee. He even saw himself in one of them. He was standing in his lab at the palace with a younger version of Sonic, Scourge, Sally Antoine and Bunny playing with each other. He smiled fondly at this picture.

Antoine found a picture of his father standing next to his best friend and general as well, Christopher. An orange Mobian two-tailed Fox( the one in the photo Sally held). He figures _that_ Chris must be one of the other Chris's the letter mentioned. Antoine heard his dad mention that Christopher was an amazing inventor, engineer and pilot. Those two were the best of Friends.

Sonic ended up showing Scourge the painting he saw the other day. And to Sonic, the look on Scourges face was _way_ past priceless! Scourge was awestruck on how epic the picture was; she even got his smirk right! He had the strong urge to see if he could keep it. But decide against that, for now anyways.

Shadow saw a painting of someone oddly familiar to him somehow. It was a black and red female hedgehog. She had her back to him and sitting on the ground. He noticed that she had some kind of rose pin barrette in her quills and also wore the same power ring bracelets as himself over her gloves as well as his Rocket shoes.. She looked in her mid 20's. She wore a black belly shirt, that looked dark red in the light, that went to her neck in a white choker and white border on the bottom; and black shorts with a long red skirt over it that split on the sides. She looked weak and frail… and shy. In the background in a wispy way were many rosebushes and the sun shining through them creating many spotlights, like the sun's rays going through clouds after a storm. How did he know this girl? And why does he feel pain and longing.

"Shadow?" Shadow practically jumped several feet! He turned and saw Sonic looking at him. _When did he-?_ "Uh, Sorry. But um, why are you crying?" Sonic asked pointing to nodding towards Shadow's face.

"?" Shadow put his hand to his cheek, and sure enough, there were steady trails of tears. He hastily wiped them away. Sonic decided to give Shadow's pride some mercy and changed the subject.

"Do you know her? She looks like she could be related to you." Shadow briefly gave him a grateful look and looked at the girl again.

"I don't know… she looks familiar. But I can't figure out from where though." He said dazed.

"You know, I noticed something." Sonic started. "All the people she painted were happy and facing us. But that girl… she looks shy and facing away. Why is that?" Shadow blinked. Even he didn't notice that! He stared at Sonic incredulously.

"What?" Sonic asked crossing his arms. Shadow just laughed. "What!?"

"Nothing." While rolling his eyes.

"Chris?" They heard Cream say in the distance. "Chris!" Cream screamed. Everyone looked up just in time to see Chris pass out… while falling foreword down the stairs!

"CHRIS!" They ran to her but she already fell and started to tumble. Scourge managed to grab her before she made it to the bottom.

"What happened!?" He asked a terrified Cream.

"I was talking with her, wondering what she was going to paint on the blank canvases when she started talking to someone. But I was the only one up there! Then, she just… she started to cry and get scared. Then she ran to the stairs then blacked out!" Cream was starting to hyperventilate. Tails pulled her into his arms and tried to calm her as she cried. They waited a minute so she could calm down and brought her to the ground floor.

"Cream?" Amy asked gently kneeling down in front of her. Cream looked up. "Did you happen to catch what it was about?" Amy asked gently, wiping a tear from her friends' cheek. Cream sniffed.

"No… the only thing that made any sense was when she said to 'leave her alone!'. I think she saw someone getting hurt and tried to help."

"Really? Did you catch any names or anything?"

"No. But it happened so fast!" She hid in Tails' arms again. So they left her be.

**Earlier, Chris P.O.V.**

"So do you know who you're going to paint?" Cream asked sweetly that adorable smile of hers. I giggled and put my finger to my lips saying it was a secret. She pouted. I just smiled and looked back at the canvas.

_Leave her alone!_ I heard someone yell. I turned to the stairs a few yards away and saw that boy from earlier. He was standing over a Mobian girl that looked like Shadow. But she looked older and had a rose-like barrette in her hair.

"What is it Chris?" Cream asked startling me.

I looked at her then back to the boy and girl. The girl was lying on the ground with crutches nearby. There were other figures on the stairs and my gut told me: Bullies. I glared. Then I watched as the boy dodged their blows and successfully tried to carry her down the stairs.

They vanished.

Then the girl stood up, crutches falling to her side, arms spread out as she smiled. My studio vanished as she did this, and was replaced by: an old building along a long dirt road. The girl stood in the path leading to the house. In front of the girl the sun shone through the clouds like spotlights. The boy was trying to keep the front door closed as he stared in awe at her. Then the scene changed.

It was a garden, it was fall and all the plants already withered away. The girl was in front of what looked a cool looking rose bush. But… she was lying in the ground. She looked really hurt. Then I saw the bullies from earlier. They kept throwing rocks at her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I yelled ready to charge –completely forgetting that this is just a memory – but they continued. Then all of a sudden, it was like I was actually there! I was in the little boy's body hiding behind the fence on the road a few yards away from them. I could actually feel his emotions. He's scared and confused on what to do.

Then, he froze.

The girl looked at us as if for the first time as we held eye contact. She mouthed something to us but I couldn't hear. I felt a tear going down his cheek. Then he stood up and ran in the _opposite_ direction! He just up and left her… as he could practically feel the bullies giving that girl the final blow. As if that blow was for me… him… US!

He just… left her to die.

As we ran, I felt the ground come out in front of me and I fell foreword as everything went black.

~/~

**Normal P.O.V. With everyone else**

Chris was still lying in Scourges' arms when he felt her move. Then her hands shot to her head as she groaned in pain.

"Chris!" "Are you ok?" "Snap out of it!" Everyone tried to help her but she kept on having that major head ache… and heart ache. She sat up and leaned forward steadying herself after a moment. Sonic knelt in front of her as she looked up. She blinked and looked at them in confusion.

"Um, who are you and how did you get in my studio?"

Silence.

"Chris?" Sonic stuttered in disbelief. She looked at him confused, and then looked at Scourge.

"Oh, hey Scourge! Long time no see! Are they friends of yours?" More silence. He numbly nodded.

"Uh… yeah?" A little uneasily. She looked back at them, but stared at Sonic.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be his brother? Are you?" She asked. He blinked and slowly nodded. She just smiled and held out her hand. "Well it's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Uh... Swift." Sonic was at a loss. She must've had another memory, and as the letter warned, she forgot even more.

Even him.

He closed his eyes briefly and painfully sighed. He held out a shaky hand and shook her hand in greeting.

"Are you ok?" She asked, startling him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, just a lot on my mind is all." She just smiled sympathetically.

"Well, if there's anything you need; let me know, ok?" She asked with a smile. To everyone in the room, it was too painful to watch. They watched as Sonic just nodded shakily.

Chris was torn. She could tell that he was hurting inside from something. He was sad and she didn't like that. She stood up, startling him a little, and smiled. He stood confused as she took a step forward and hugged him.

"Don't cry. Smile ok? Whatever is wrong could only get better. So don't worry. And if it's too much for you, let me know so I can help, ok?" He just stood there shocked and wide eyed. After a moment, he slowly hugged her back and held on like a lifeline.

"I will. And… thanks." He felt her nod. Sally silently told everyone to leave them alone. They reluctantly followed her out of the studio; they had a lot to talk about anyway.

* * *

**Robotropolis. Robotnik's Control Room.**

Robotnik was furious! And panicking. Chris managed to escape somehow and anything related to her escape was completely erased from his computers and security systems! The only clue as to how she got out was a report on a teenage girl in a lab coat and long hair, with metallic crystal wings sprouting from her back.

Snively could only watch in fear as Robotnik paced back and forth. Then Snively felt a presence behind him. He turned and saw a woman leaning against the closed the door watching Robotnik pace with some kind of amusement.

She was in her early twenties and had pale skin, glowing yellow-hazel eyes, and blackish brown straight hair that went to her waist and was layered in the front over her chest. She wore a deep purple long-sleeve sweater-like dress that went past her waist. She also wore dark blue-ish black jeans with yellow stitching, and black combat boots. She also had a belt of yellow-gold circles with blackish purple circles in the middle. **(A/N- Think Raven's belt from Teen Titans)**.

"Who are you?" He demanded, causing Robotnik to stop pacing and look at the woman… in horror? That caught Snively by surprise. Robotnik wasn't scared of anything… and yet this woman…?

"B-Boss Lady. W-what a p-p-pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" He tried in vain to hide his fear of her. It almost worked, if it weren't for the fact that he was sweating bullets.

The newly dubbed 'Boss Lady' smirked and calmly walked over to him in a menacing way. For every step she took, he matched by taking a step back.

* * *

Back in the studio, the duo were still in each others' arms. Sonic had so many thoughts going on in his head; he didn't even hear her try to get his attention.

"Huh?" She giggled, and then smiled gently.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Go?" She giggled as she got out of his arms, grabbed his hand and led him outside. When they got out side, Chris idly noticed that it was noon. But her priority right now was putting a smile on his face.

She let go and ran into the back yard laughing. He stood there confused until he sighed and started to follow. As he tried to catch up, she turned and ran faster. He blinked. She looked at him and stuck out her tongue and ran faster. He smirked as he caught on to her little game. The next several minutes found Chris running from Sonic as he playfully tried to catch her. Chris smirked in victory as she noticed he was having fun. He even started laughing.

~/~

Inside the house, everyone was having sandwiches for lunch. They were in the dining room when they heard laughing. "Look." Amy nodded towards Sonic and Chris chasing each other out back. Leave it to Chris to cheer him up.

~/~

_She's persistent, he'll give her that much_. Sonic thought amused. She always found a way to escape his grasp. He tripped and fell a few times, but otherwise enjoyed himself. Then, as he made another lunge for her -she was running backwards taunting him- she tripped. He tried to grab her, but she took him down with her.

She groaned her head hit a rock… Sonic pushed himself up and shook his head. He blushed. She was lying under him, his hands on both sides of her head as he straddled her. She blushed a little too when she noticed this as well.

"Uh, sorry." He stuttered.

He pushed himself up so she could sit up, but was still in her lap. She was now leaning on her arms, when she froze. Since he was still there, their faces were inches apart. They both were frozen, staring into each others' eyes. He suddenly couldn't find his voice. He was so lost, he didn't even realize he was moving closer and putting his hands on her arms. Chris was blushing furiously by now, but her body felt so relaxed. She just met him, and she was totally calm! Her mind was trying to figure out what to do, while her body… leaned into his gentle touch, and tilted her head to the side a little. She vaguely noticed her eyes were closing. His left hand made it to her cheek as she leaned into its warmth. She felt his lips graze hers softly, his eyes closed. His lips were so soft…

But he stopped. He breathed in and pulled away. She opened her eyes trying to calm her racing heart, and looked at him confused. He just pulled her into a hug and held tightly in a whimper.

"I can't. Not… not like this."

"?"

"I want to… so badly. But… I – I want you to remember me first. I just… it feels like I'm taking advantage of you." He said in a pained voice. He held her tightly and lovingly in his arms, his other hand behind her head.

"What do you-?" She didn't finish her sentence. In the back of her mind, she knew what he meant but the rest of her mind had no idea. She just let him hold her.

* * *

Back in Robotropolis, Snively was cowering in fear behind his masters' chair. He was absolutely horrified at what he just witnessed! That woman -the 'Boss Lady'- walked over to Robotnik with her hand in a fist near her face, then uncurled her fingers. As she did, her black nails grew several feet and looked razor sharp. She stopped in front of Robotnik, who had his back to the wall, and she smirked. He gulped. What happened next moved at the same speed as when Sonic fought their Swatbots: She went completely feral on him! She used her nails to tear apart his Robotisized limbs like that shock wave to the city! She took the term 'cat fight' to a whole new level! In a matter of seconds, she had him lying on the ground in pain from being practically clawed to death!

She stood next to him with a look of a killer, and the flickering floor lights weren't helping. She knelt down and picked him up by the collar of his shirt, which was a feat in itself, considering how much he weighs… She lifted him as if he weighed nothing! Then she started to hover into the air until she was in the middle of the large room! Robotnik was shaking in fear and pain.

"What did you do to Chris?" She asked in an eerie calm. He started to stutter, she started to lift her other hand to his chest. Now he was really scared!

"Please! I didn't do anything!" She then moved her hand until her pointer finger was pointing at his throat. Her nail extending_ terrifyingly_ slow.

"You're lying!" She said in a sing song voice with a smile. He panicked.

"Okay, ok! I-I-I uh, _*gulp*_ I messed with her memories and managed to convince her I was her dad!" He was sweating big time, but felt relief when the nail stopped.

"Go on."

"I convinced her that I was the good guy so she'd trust me."

"Why?" She glared.

"I wanted to know my enemies' weaknesses and how to defeat them!" He tried to reason as her fingers went to the side of his face with the dull side of her nails petting his cheek.

She huffed and dropped him to the ground. She lowered herself to the ground with a scary kind of grace. She turned and walked to the door, but stopped in the doorway.

"Here is your ONLY warning: Stay away from Chris. She already has enough on her plate; we don't need your stupidity." She turned and faced him. "If I ever found out that you so much as put a scratch on her or hacked into her systems again… I'll kill you." She said that last bit with a smile, before turning.

She snapped her fingers causing a bright light to briefly flash from that snap, and the alarms went off saying something along the lines of city-wide power outages and system malfunctions. The wires in the room disconnected themselves and loose electricity sparked from the wires. She walked calmly out the door and vanished, leaving no trace behind.

* * *

Somewhere that only few actually know exists; it was a nighttime view of floating waterfalls with lakes turning into an ocean. There were butterflies of various kinds that glowed, they were everywhere. When they went near the water, their wings folded and multiplied and turned into an ethereal form of water lilies; while still keeping the patterns on their wings transferring beautifully onto their 'petals.' There were a few crescent shaped moons that seemed to amplify the stars' brightness and beauty; and there were a few large puffy and some wispy clouds that only complimented it even more. There was a purplish blue glow coming from the sky. There were willow-like trees, but they were transparent crystal-like that glowed white and various shades of blue. In the tree, scattered on the branches like Christmas-tree lights, were floating bubble-like crystals with small flames inside giving off a golden glow. Like candles. Their light faded on and off like fireflies, others stayed on. They sometimes floated off the trees to dance with the butterflies-turned-lilies. The spheres rested inside the lily, causing the lily to float upwards and spin slightly and hover, moving in any direction in a lazy and relaxed motion.

Star was standing in the middle of the lake, literally standing on the water feeling the ripples on her feet and the gentle warm breeze through her hair. She had her eyes closed and arms spread out. She saw a light pass by and opened her eyes and saw one of the bubble-flames slowly make its way across from her and go behind her.

Then other crystal spherical-flames gathered over the water behind her, she turned and watched with dread. The spheres fused together forming a figure of a person with the flames thinning and making the veins. Then over the next couple of minutes, it really did form a person.

Chris.

She watched in dread, because every time Chris is about to die, this happens. A new body is being made. But something is different this time, she noticed. Usually, each body is similar to the last. A memory, a force of habit, personality, appearance, etc. But this time… there are no memories, no leaking habits from a past life, her personality is altered, and the appearance is almost completely changed. The only thing that will give it any connection to the other bodies… is her eyes. Her eyes are the window to her soul. Her eyes that always had a balance of stubbornness, fierceness, and gentleness. Mostly the latter.

'Just what is the Boss Lady up to?'

* * *

On the roof of Chris' home sat Johnny. He has a leg over the side and the other propped up, resting his arm over it. He watched in silent pain as Sonic chased Chris in the back yard, and had to refrain from screaming when he saw him almost kiss her, but honorably pull away. Don't get the wrong idea. Johnny has no feelings like that for her whatsoever –he has his eyes for Star- No… He's in pain for other reasons.

He stood up, overflowing with the most insane amount of regret for what he's about to do next.

His Mission: Kill Chris.

* * *

As Star watched the body becoming less ethereal and more human like, she could only watch. The flaming crystals were forming that of a baby. The excess crystal flames were forming ribbon-like scarfs; floating around it protectively and lovingly. As the more human-like the baby becomes, the closer it is until the Chris out there… dies. When this baby opens its eyes, is when Chris draws her final breath.

Star clenched her fists in a rare act of rebellion. She smirked.

* * *

As Johnny watched the heartbroken Sonic help her stand, he could only laugh at himself thinking that it would be forever impossible to even consider asking for forgiveness after this. So, he stood tall and strong, hair flowing in the wind as the breeze attempts in vain to blow away the regret raining down his cheeks. And the remembrance of a promise he made a long time ago...

He looked to the sky, it was just after lunch. A perfect, cheerful sunny day. He clenched his fists while glaring at the sun. He wouldn't have it.

Down below, Chris saw the others come outside. They were talking about various things; and off to the side, you could practically see the lightning pass between the three hedgehogs- and confusion as to why he didn't kiss her.

Chris felt another presence nearby. She looked around, eventually looking on the roof. She turned fully and looked at Johnny awestruck and entranced. But it also felt like she knew him from somewhere... Rouge and Tails noticed Chris stare at something and followed her gaze.

"Hey, everyone!" Tails yelled –effectively getting their attention- and pointed to the roof.

Johnny was glaring at the sky with a pained expression. Then, he slowly bent over and crossed his arms; then he stood up again while separating his arms again to his sides. As he did, a ripple-effect happened in the sky. The sun vanished and the sky turned into last night's view of the full moon.

"What?!" Scourge yelled in disbelief.

"How is he doing that?!" Knuckles asked in shock and took a battle stance, just in case.

Not only did the sky change, but the buildings vanished too! The entire area changed! The ground shot into the sky and the trees crystallized and water sprang out turning into lakes. After a minute or two, it turned into the area Star is in. Star herself was off to the side in the middle of the lake, hovering behind a baby, wings outstretched around it. It was an amazing sight.

~/~

"What is this place?" Amy asked in awe at the most beautiful place she's ever seen.

"I don't know." Sonic trailed.

Out of the many battles he's fought, the many adventures he's been in over the years… in just a few days, his whole world is turned upside down by both Chris and these guys (Star, Johnny and the Boss Lady.) He's never been in a situation like this before, and it was scaring him. Usually, he would just roll with it smiling. But with these guys, Chris included,_ nothing_… is as it seems.

They heard footsteps. Everyone turned to see Chris walking towards Star and the baby in a trance. Johnny was standing on the water a few yards away, back to them, and holding out his hand for a butterfly flower, only to float away a moment later.

Star looked up, like she just now noticed they were there. She blinked and looked down, sad for some reason. Then she looked up, clearly putting on a cheerful mask, and detached herself from her wings and float on the waters' surface. As she touched down and walked around the baby to Chris, her wings turned half metal, half liquid glass and floated around the baby making a crystal bubble barrier to appear around the baby; the wings hovered around it like the markings on the music box.

Tails heard faint sounds of water moving under him. He looked down and the water smoothed out instantly like glass. His ears flattened, not liking where this was going. He was about to voice this when the water shot up around him like tendrils and wrapped around him –while covering his mouth and gagging him- lifting him into the air. This caught Rouges' attention, via her hearing, and turned to see Tails being lifted into the air.

"Tails!" Everyone snapped out of their daze and turned to see the water completely cover him like a second skin. Then a breeze flew past, not only blowing the water back- but also crystallize him!

"Tails!" Sonic yelled. He was about to run to him, but looked down to see himself ankle deep in the water and unable to move! Everyone was in the same situation.

"What the hell!?" Scourge cursed.

"What's happening!?" Cream panicked.

Then the water sprouts up like before and rose them into the sky. They couldn't move. Sonic heard footsteps, and managed to look behind him to see Johnny standing a few yards off to the side, looking at him. Sonic noticed his face told nothing but pain and regret. By this time, the water gagged him too along with the others, but luckily still able to breathe easily.

Johnny held up his hand and turned and walked towards Star and Chris; Sonic and co. floating behind him. Sonic looked to his friends briefly to see them struggling in vain against the water-like skin. They froze from time to time when they heard the wind blow nearby, praying it didn't come towards them.

* * *

Somewhere else at the same time. Robotropolis. On top of Robotnik's main building, stood the Boss Lady. Because it was so polluted, no one could tell if it was night or day! While she waited, she held out her hand to the sky with a rare smile, flicked her hand and the smog cleared revealing the most beautiful night sky, she's ever seen. Well, second most beautiful.

* * *

Star was facing Chris now. She's the one who put Chris in this trance. With what they're about to do to her, it's the equivalent of dying in your sleep. Chris was a few feet away, eyes closed like she's asleep. Star smiled gently with a silent tear. Chris sighed, as she did, many crystal flames shot from her body. As they did, her body turned back into her human body wearing the dress she wore when they first met in that alley.

The others watched in awe as this happened. To Sonic, she looked beautiful in both forms. But he knew that this dream like place… is holding a nightmare. The proof in that would be the looks on Johnny and Stars' faces.

"I'm sorry." They both whispered. Star looked behind Chris to see Johnny's hands shaking. She shot him a sympathetic look; he just closed his eyes in barely suppressed rage for the one who gave him this order. She looked up to the trapped Mobians; it doesn't take a space time witch to predict what's gonna happen if they go through with this.

Johnny took a few steps back. This caused even the water holding them to freeze. He lifted his hand in the air, causing Chris to rise. The spherical flames flew away. Then he put his hand close to his face above his shoulder. He froze; Sonic noticed a tear fall from his face.

Johnny snapped his hand above him to the side. When he did, the waters' tendrils snapped from the water, thinned and became razor sharp and impaling her hundreds of times throughout her body. Everyone flinched and froze in horror at that. And before she could even bleed, he made a fist with the same hand. The wires sliced and diced her until she was a pile of unidentifiable pile of blood and pulverized bones. After a moment, the wires turned back into water and fell… along with Chris' remains into the lake; blending with the water and eventually vanishing.

* * *

The Boss Lady smirked. _Finally!_ Without having to move her body, she sent out a silent and invisible energy wave. Shadows. Every single Shadow in the city angled towards her direction and came off the walls, roads, Swatbots, etc. The shadows solidified or turned misty and made their way up the buildings or flew in-between, and headed straight for her.

She smirked even more. As the shadows made their way towards her, the machines in the city tried to defend themselves by turning on the lights, but were easily swallowed and absorbed by the shadows. She lifted her hand to the sky and flicked it back, palm up. As she did, all the shadows rapidly went above her forming a sphere.

Unnoticed by her, something came out of one of the black circles of her belt and slowly floated to her face. Her eyes widened in recognition. She's forgotten she's even had it… A silent tear fell as she reached out for it.

* * *

Sonic, Scourge, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream and Tails stared in horror at the spot Chris was just in moments before. Even without the water constricting their movements, they were frozen. Who ARE these people!? Not even Robotnik could do something like this!

**SNAP**

Slowly but surely, Sonic managed to move his hand enough to make a fist. Shadow and Scourge were just as pissed!

Star and Johnny didn't even bother looking at them, knowing that within seconds they're gonna break through their water spell they didn't even bother to reinforce; knowing they'd break through it anyway.

Black smoke suddenly came out of all three. Their colors darkened and their irises vanished. Eyes turning into murderous glares.

Star whipped her hand in their direction, and the charms from the adoption agency came out of their pockets. They hovered in front of their faces, purposely trying to put their attention onto the charms; gaining the desired effect. She had them split in two and made one of the Charms fly into her hand as she turned it into an official ownership bracelet(original charms going back where they kept them). She cast a mini spell on the bracelet making it so they never get lost, rust or damage; and moved to put the bracelet around the baby's wrist.

Seeing that woman even consider touching that baby after what they just did to Chris, broke the final shred of sanity they had. They successfully broke through the water skin and ran to them. Intent on making them pay. Everyone figured out by now that that baby must be Chris' next body. So they're gonna try and get away from them.

Sonic jumped and readied to tear Johnny to shreds, Shadow went to get the baby, and Scourge went after Johnny as well. Star and Johnny didn't even try to defend themselves, but they had a mission to finish: getting Chris back to the mortal world safely.

Star quickly took down the winged shield and grabbed the baby while reattaching her wings.  
By now, the water holding the others turned back into normal water -since Johnny and Star were clearly focusing on other things- they joined the fight.

When Sonic saw her take down the shield and reattach her wings, the trio targeted her instead now. She shot into the sky. Johnny just stood there and watched her take off, his deep wounds already regenerated and healed.

Using teamwork, Rouge shot into the sky after her, followed by Tails. Sonic, Scourge and Shadow leaps into the air; Tails caught them, spun around and whipped them towards Rouge, who mimicked Tails. Now the trio was flying and just_ barely_ caught her leg! She had a portal ready above her, but she lost her balance when they grabbed her feet. The portal faltered unnoticed by any of them. She regained her balance and continued to fly upwards. She spread her wings in the final few feet to the portal. And then they were gone.

* * *

**1 Alternate Reality, 2 worlds, and many years into the past. The Sonic X universe.**

After the defeat of the Metarex, Chris was in the pod Eggman gave him to go back home. He was looking out the window, saying goodbye to his friends' home. In the corner of his eye, he saw a smoke trail on the ground following him. When he looked closer, he could see Sonic running beside him down below, smiling. His way of saying good-bye.

~/~

Before he warped home though, a portal appeared in front of him. Sonic stared at it in confusion, wondering what was gonna come out of it. Elsewhere on a cliff, were Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun. Then something shot out and hit Chris' pod!

"CHRIS!" Sonic yelled. He ran in a panic toward where the pod was about to crash. Eggman and co. also flew in via his Egg-Mobile. They crashed in a field near Angel Island –which, of course, got Knuckles' attention. The crash was so massive that everyone in a 20 mile radius heard. Within minutes, Tails and the others were at the site. There was a big crater.

"CHRIS!" Sonic yelled in fear. He saw a lot of blood. Everyone looked for their friend, and ended up finding-

"Shadow?! Sonic?! And… Sonic?" Amy looked confused at seeing a green, leather-clad Sonic. It was really Scourge. Tails and Eggman found a woman with a baby, and…

"Chris?" Sonic practically begged in a pained voice.

He saw his arm under some metal plates from the pod. He tried to lift them, but was soo heavy… or not. He looked over and saw Knuckles lending a hand. He nodded in thanks, and quickly pulled out Chris; Knuckles dropped it and stood next to them. Sonic stared in horror; he couldn't even find a pulse!

"Chris?" Sonic whispered in disbelief. Knuckles stared wide eyed. "CHRIS!" Sonic screamed.

They heard a groan off to the side. The woman was waking up. Knuckles took a battle stance and Sonic guarded Chris in his arms. She just looked at them and groaned when she saw the dead Chris. She grumpily stood up and put away her wings. She walked over to them… and through Knuckles. Said Echidna just stood there in shock. Sonic growled big time in warning.

Star ignored it.

She looked at Chris. He lost way too much blood and about two thirds of the bones in his body were crushed beyond repair. For a normal doctor anyway. The others gathered around by now carrying her 'friends'. All of them took a battle stance against her. She just smiled with many emotions behind it. Then she lifted her hand and Chris went into the air in front of her, even his blood hovered around him. Sonic growled, unsure of what she was planning.  
She sighed.

She leaned back on an invisible chair in mid-air and put her hands in front of her making holo-screens appear. Then a holo-Chris walked out of Chris and stood in front of him to the side a little. The holo-Chris was mostly red and a few blue spots. The red was all the damaged spots (broken bones, illnesses, etc.) There was a lot of red. So she set to work. She floated forward and put her hand over Chris' arm and as she moved her hand from his shoulder outwards; Chris' arm regenerated! Everyone stared in awe at that and backed off, letting her heal him. She floated around him for the next minute or so, and the red on the holo-Chris was almost gone!

Then she twitched. "What the hell!?" She moved to the holo-Chris to confirm something. One spot in his chest refused to turn blue: his heart. It just wouldn't beat! She twitched. She whipped her head around and glared at his chest. Then she put her thumb and pointer finger together and made a line in mid-air. Then she put her hand in front of her like she was holding something then opened and closed her hand. The line moved.

"Oh ho ho ho! I get it!" Eggman started. "She's trying to jump start his heart and that line is like a heart monitor!" He stated while crossing his arms. She just looked at him, not 'missing a beat.'

"Yup, that's right! Aha! Finally!" She then made the line disappear and made the screens and holo-Chris vanish as well. She ushered Sonic over, who nodded and did as told. She slowly lowered him into his arms. He sat down cross legged as Chris was eased down. She put her hand on his chest, and then moved to his mouth. Chris started coughing. Everyone cheered, glad he's alright.

"Thank you… uh-" Sonic started.

"Star. And you're welcome." He nodded in gratitude as Chris started to wake up. Everyone went to Chris making sure he's okay.

But Star just stood there with a pained expression. She looked back to the baby, which was currently in Amy's arms- and painfully went to grab it. Then they heard a groan.

And all hell broke loose.

**(A/N- Okay, guys. Those from our story are normal, while the Sonic X gang have an X before their name)**

Sonic woke with a groan. Star just stood there, her bangs covering her face. Sonic sat up in pain. Then Shadow and Scourge woke up as well. Then they saw Star. They growled and glared death at her. The others stood there in shock. Star didn't even flinch, hands inches from the baby.

"One move and you're dead." Sonic deadpanned with murderous intent. Shadow and Scourge went to the sides of her surrounding her.

"What's going on?!" XTails asked a little scared at seeing the other Sonic this mad.

"She and her friend murdered our Chris, that's what!" Sonic bellowed in rage. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What!?" They chorused in shock. Star slowly stood straight and slowly put her hands up in surrender. She backed away from XAmy and the baby. She faced Sonic with no emotion on her face.

"Let me ask you this if I may. Even if you do kill me, what will that accomplish? You three are currently in an Alternate Reality, two worlds and several years into the past from where you're from." They stopped growling and looked at her in shock and confusion.

"What the hell do you mean by that!?" Scourge demanded.

"What I mean is this: You. Are. No. Longer. On. Your. World. That… and the fact that you not knowing how or when you'll get back. Let alone all three of you. And there's that baby to consider. Have you ever asked yourself why all this happened to Chris? Why we had to kill her again and make this new body?" Gesturing to the baby.

"Eh?!" XChris asked and looked to the baby.

"Seriously. Haven't you figured it out yet? You know what, forget it. My job right now is to get that baby back to our reality and actually attempt to fix things."

"And how are you going to do that?!" Shadow demanded. "And why is all this happening to her anyway!?"

"What's going on!?" XSonic demanded sternly, standing up. Chris stood behind him.

"Fine. You really want to know? I'll tell you. Several centuries ago in their reality-." She said pointing her thumb over her shoulder to the trio next to her. "-Chris was just a normal human. Son of a two wealthy parents, a scientist for a grandpa and a race car driver of an uncle."

XChris' eyes widened and looked at her. "The life you lived on your world is the same as the boy I'm talking about. Except a few major differences. 1) Mobians lived on Earth side by side the whole time. 2) Your first encounter with them wasn't XSonic falling into your pool when you were twelve, but a hedgehog girl when you were six." He blinked.

She chuckled.

"Anyway, Earth. That's the name of their world. It has both Humans and Mobians living on it. Did you notice how I didn't say 'In peace?'*chuckle* here's why: the humans call them 'Animals' and treat 'em like slaves. You can't live in peace unless a human owns you like pets. Those that are pets are treated better than those on the streets -depending on their owner. If you don't have an owner, you'll be hunted down like the real animals, mostly for sport." She was met with silence.

"And then almost two decades ago, a man by the name Robotnik, has taken over as dictator and hates you guys. Causing the Mobians to go into hiding and slowly die of starvation…"

Sonic, Scourge and Shadow all had pained looks and fidget, and unconsciously put their hands to their stomachs. Everyone stared at them in horror. Then, before she could finish, another portal opened behind her -effectively scaring the crap out of her. Laughing was heard.

"JOHNNY!" Said man wiped away invisible tears from laughing so hard.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" Then he turned serious. "Star, the Boss Lady is getting impatient. We need that baby, now-!" He just now noticed they weren't alone. "Uhh… Anyway~ Star, hurry up, we're running out of time!" Star just crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Uh, Johnny. I _**CONTROL**_ TIME! Duh!" She rolled her eyes and whacked him on the head.

"Hey! Well excuse me for trying to warn you about her soon-to-be bad mood." She flinched.

"Right… Alrighty then!" She turned and placed her hands on her hips, then held out her hand in a 'give it to me' gesture.

"Ohhh, no. I finally got it, and there's no way-!"

"That camera was mine in the first place! Now give it back!" He stuck out his tongue. She twitched. He pulled out the camera, turned it on and played the song 'Thanks for the memories' by Fallout Boy. "Johnny!" She whined. He just started mouthing the words like he was on stage at a concert. She groaned, but swayed to the beat. Then remembered herself.

"Give it!"

"Make me!" He stuck out his tongue. He was actually a pretty good dancer, believe it or not. But Star was trying to refrain from going through with some of the tortures she daydreaming about giving him.

"Uh! I give up! You deal with the baby!" That stopped him! He even tripped and fell face first in the dirt, causing Star to smirk and start laughing.

"What!? No way-!"

"Sorry~! It's your job now!" She said cheerfully, totally making fun of him.

"You gotta be-!"

"Tough nibs! Bye~!" She vanished.

"Damn it, Star!" He then proceeded to mumble various curses. Then he looked back, remembering the others and sweat dropped. Sonic, Shadow and Scourge proceeded to defend the baby with their life against him. Star -for some strange reason- they're fine with, but they had doubts about him from the get go.

* * *

Star was now back in her special place -the waterfall place from earlier- dubbed the Angels' Graveyard. The reason why, revolves around the bubble-flames. But that's another story for later.

Sonics' friends were still here, but decided to be smart and keep their mouths shut. Star can only guess it was something Johnny did when she left… Star is currently sitting at the edge of the floating islands facing the crescent moons. She had several holo-screens in front of her showing the news forecast done by Scarlet Garcia. There were many screens, appearing then disappearing at the end of each broadcast. They all revolved around the catastrophe of Robotropolis caused by none other than the 'Angel of Darkness' as the Boss Lady is now called in the media. Star chuckled. 'Angel of Darkness' is one of her favorite songs after all.

Apparently she was so impatient she used an Ethereal Blast to cause the polluted city to stretch upwards towards her shadow sphere of a Black Hole and take everything with it. These tapes are live by the way. Star just shook her head and decided to join in, taking the gang with her.

* * *

She was having a blast! The Boss Lady is sucking anything that's a machine into her Black Hole Sphere. She noticed that some of the machines were Robotisized, so she literally yanked off their Robot parts like a leaf blower to a pile of leaves, until they were back to normal.

She could hear them cheering her on in gratitude. She smiled. Anything related to Robotniks' tyranny is being sucked into her black hole. Including the pollution! All over the world, everyone and everything, was experiencing this.

And where was the so-called 'fearless' dictator, you ask? Robotnik and Snively are hovering in mid air above her. The wires and computers shifting, changing, and transforming into the coolest, deadliest snakes and dragons; slithering around them ready for the kill. While said duo cowered in fear, and Robotnik using Snively as a human shield!

Back with the 'Angel of Darkness.' Star appeared. The gang was standing on a floating flat disk-like platform for them to witness what they're about to do next. They looked at each other and smirked.

The stood back to back –give or take a foot or two between them- and started dancing. When the Boss Lady danced, she was getting rid of anything related to Robotnik. When Star danced, she transformed the scenery. Trees grew rapidly from the ground, the parks were green and beautiful again, the buildings rebuilt themselves. At the end of their dance, what was once Robotropolis, is now the newly built city of Mobotropolis **(A/N- As seen in Sonic Sat-Am)** standing in its wake.

Since this was broadcasted over the news, everyone in the entire world saw this!

"What is this place!?" Tails asked in awe. Star and Boss Lady faced them and the cameras –A.K.A. the helicopters hovering around the city, which came in closer when the spell finished- and stated:

"Ladies and gentlemen of the world. Both Mobians and Humans. Allow me to welcome you-" The Boss Lady started.

"To the ancient city of Mobotropolis!" Star finished. "This city is for Mobians only. If any human dares to enter this city, they need permission first!" She said in a child-like way, waving her finger like she was scolding a child. "At the Moment, the highest ranking Mobian would be Princess Sally Acorn of a neighboring country. The real person you need permission from is none other than Chris. The Mobian Angel. She shall be the one in charge of this city for Mobians and Mobian Rights."

"Unfortunately, she's unavailable for a while, so Sally shall temporarily take her place. And~. If any of you humans try to get into the city without permission and/or try to boss around a Mobian in this city-" The Boss Lady said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"And we don't care if they were your pets or not!"

"We will hunt you down and slaughter your sorry asses!" Boss Lady said with a smile… that promised pain. She snapped her fingers and the cameras turned off and malfunctioned. Star didn't need her future sight to know that every Mobian in the world is going to flood this massive city. Luckily, this city _can_ actually hold all of them!

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? You like? I noticed that every time I rewrite my stories from my laptop to my computer, I end up redoing the entire chapter differently than I originally had it!**

**Star- You should probably do a bloopers thing. Ooooh! Maybe you can do bonus bits of the original chapters! You know, At the end of each chapter, or a mini one all their own!**

**G.G.- Hmmm. Potential.**  
**Star- yes!**

**Johnny- Aw! But most of them are too much fluff and not enough action! _*slamming his head on the table he's sitting at.*_**

**G.G/Star- _*Smirking mischievously at him*_**

**Johnny -_*Sweatdrops and runs out the room in fear*_**

**G/S- _*Laughing at his expense and starts plotting against him*_**

* * *

Couldn't resist keeping these bits between my oc's XD. Anywho,I decided for no reason whatsoever to combine these two chapters. I felt that they went well together actually. Also, please review and visit my profile for latest updates on my other stories.


	11. Goodnight Chris

**Heeey! Another update! Although not many changes, just spelling mistakes, etc. I combined the ending with the start of the next Chapter though. But... because I'm on a roll here, I decided to shove next chapter back one and bring in another Peek into the Past! This will be what happened during one of... Nah, I'm not gonna spoil it XD **

**I dont own Sonic!**

* * *

Johnny just stood there. Back to them. All form of playfulness gone. Star, in a sense, ditched him here with the baby and the hedgehog trio. But he knew better. Behind him: Sonic, Scourge and Shadow guarded Chris and the baby with claws and fangs. Just one move and they'd pounce. The gang behind them -including Eggman's group- were starting to get scared of them.

The tension was high waiting for Johnny's next move, completely unaware by what's happening on the other end. Their fate -and the baby'- rests entirely in his hands. Idly, Johnny noticed the baby winding up in Chris' arms a minute ago. He didn't have to read minds to know that Chris was trying to wrap around the fact that this baby is another version of him.

Johnny wanted so badly to tell him the real truth. But… then again…

Briefly, he used his sight to see what exactly Star and the Boss Lady did to the -former- city of Robotropolis, and transformed it into Mobotropolis. And its former 'ruler.' Johnny tilted his head back and started laughing.

"Oh my god! The look on his face is priceless! I've never seen him so scared! Ha ha ha!" They stared at him in confusion. After a moment, he stopped laughing and looked at them while wiping away a tear from how hard he laughed.

"S-sorry about that. I used my sight _*while pointing to his eyes*_ to see what Star and the Boss Lady were up to on your world. Aw, man! You should've seen their faces!" He trailed in awe.

"What'd they do?" XSonic asked. Johnny just smirked.

"Why don't I show you? That Scarlet Garcia lady recorded the whole thing world-wide!" Johnny jumped backwards in mid air, like what Star did, and also brought up several holographic screens (or holoscreens for short) that showed various camera angles of the city; showing the Boss Lady's handiwork. Then, a few minutes later, Star showed up with their friends on a floating platform. The duo then proceeded to dance, a dance that affected the whole world.

After, it played their speech. Johnny leaned to the side so he could look at their faces, and it was priceless…

"Mobotropolis?" XTails asked. Sonic turned and faced him with that playful smile he always uses with his lil' bro.

"On our world, Mobotropolis was the international royal capital concerning us Mobians. It was our Sanctuary. The last royal to live there was Queen Aleena. But it was destroyed by the humans a few centuries back and then 20 years ago; and Robotnik gave it a _mondo_ 'makeover.' Queen Aleena was killed in the invasion back then. When she died it only ensured its destruction."

"So that means, they brought back the ancient city and…" XTails trailed. Sonic looked at Chris.

"They made Chris in charge." Said boy stared wide-eyed and stuttered.

"S-surely you don't mean your Chris? Right?" Scourge huffed.

"Yeah, a baby is gonna rule the kingdom." He added sarcastically. "Ha! I'd like to see that! _*Then quieted a little*_ But I can see my Chris ruling. I wouldn't mind if it was her in charge." He trailed clearly love struck.

Chris was silent though; he noticed Scourge went from having that creepy smirk -that even creeped out Eggman- to looking like a love struck teenager. You could practically see the little hearts floating out of him! Then Chris looked at the baby. XSonic, meanwhile, was looking at Johnny to see if this was some kind of joke, but saw nothing but sincerity. The complete opposite of when Star was around.

"Can I ask a question?" Chris asked, not taking his eyes off the sleeping baby. Johnny stood back on the ground and made the screens disappear. Johnny turned and faced him, showing he was listening.

"You may."

"Why me? Why was my other self's' death so important… that it caused every single Mobian to be treated as a slave? Am I really the only human nice to them? And also… how is it that I lived so many lives back-to-back in separate bodies? How is that even possible anyways? Just what exactly is going on?" He said the last part while looking at Johnny with tears in his eyes. Everyone stared at him. He actually had a lot of good questions there.

Johnny just stared at him. After a moment, his face softened. He scratched his head deep in thought trying to see if he could get away with explaining it to them. Then he looked back at Chris, dropping his hand.

He sighed. "Do you really want to know that badly? Because as soon as I tell you, things will never be the same. So let me ask you this. Do you even WANT to know? And… would you believe me even if I told you?" Silence for a moment.

Eventually, Chris nodded.

"Okay then." Johnny said calmly. Then, he walked over to him, the hedgehog trio reluctantly letting him pass, but also not letting their guard drop either. Johnny sat cross-legged in front of Chris a foot away and faced him.

"For starters, this whole mess didn't start there. It started here, with you." While poking Chris in the chest to emphasized his point.

"?"

"You're not really 12, are you?" He asked smugly. Chris looked at him in shock.

"How did-?" Johnny just chuckled.

"I can travel through and manipulate time just as easily as Star and the Boss Lady. So, it goes without saying that I know your real age." He said with a smirk.

"So how old are you then?" Shadow asked while crossing his arms, looking at Chris curiously.

"Chris here is actually 18. The only reason he looks 12 is because of the time shift between his world Earth and this world Mobius. In this reality, Earth and Mobius existed side by side. Nether knew about the other, until recently when a form of Chaos control shot these guys to Earth where they first met Chris."

"Wait a minute!" Sonic started. "Chaos control doesn't do that! Yeah, they make miracles like reversing plagues and whatnot. But they don't teleport!"

"Ah, but that's just another difference between you guys. For them, Chaos control is beyond unpredictable. For you guys, it helps heal things and makes things better. But also comes with a major side effect."

"Like what?" XKnuckles asked, wanting to know as much as he can about the gems he guards. Johnny raised a finger in the air as he spoke the most well-known fact on his world.

"For Mobian use only: Just one Chaos Emerald amplifies whatever ability they have greatly. Equivalent to how you go Super Sonic." Pointing a thumb to XSonic. Johnny crossed his arms.

"Super Sonic?" His other asked. But Johnny continued.

"Yup, but also; the side effect with one emerald has many unpredictable side effects to the one who uses it. Then there's using all seven emeralds. When using all seven Chaos Emeralds, you go to a God-like level. And because every Mobian who used all seven Emeralds created nothing but miracles that only supposed gods and deities were capable of… they were well respected. But it comes at a massive price. Once done performing these miracles, their bodies become _so_ unstable that they crystallize. They go into an eternal slumber, like being in stasis pods, where you never age. Sometimes they are asleep for centuries, even millennia. Because of this, they hold the same level of respect as angels, saviors; heroes." He trailed.

Everyone stared in awe. Then Sonic remembered the picture inside of Cheese. He had it folded up in his pocket since they first met Johnny. He slowly pulled it out and unfolded it. The picture was a very detailed drawing of a Mobian Chris being Crystallized. The word '_Angel_' still at the top.

"What's that?" Chris asked, completely startling him. Sonic smiled and turned the paper showing them.

"This, Chris… is you." Said boy blinked. "I overheard you talking with Cream once. You had this little stuffed Chao doll named Cheese." This caught XCreams attention, as well as said Chao floating around her. "You said the doll was your most prized possession when you were little." Sonic chuckled lightly. "You told her that if you write down a wish and put inside the Chao then it would come true. Inside was this picture you drew." He said as he idly noticed the living version of the doll around XCream.

"I drew that!?"

"This and many others. Either way, this picture actually came true. Yesterday." He handed the picture to him. They all crowded around to look at it.

"So that's-?"

"You as a Mobian; and crystallizing." He added in a whisper. They looked at him incredulously. The drawing showed a Mobian girl version of Chris crystallizing from the feet up, surrounded by glowing ribbons. Even the clothes she's wearing is the same (girl version, anyway) of his clothes.

"You wanna know the weirdest thing?" Sonic started. "When this happened you were still human… but you still- After I said your name did those ribbon things completely cover you; and when they vanished, you turned into that." Then he added mostly to himself: "Whatever happened on that ship must be the cause behind her transformation. Robotnik did something to her I know it!"

"So; it's possible for me to change species during Chaos Control?" Chris asked dumbfounded. The others were equally lost. Then they noticed that Johnny was gone.

"Where's Johnny?" Tails asked.

"I'm over here, guys." Said man said from against the newly rebuilt _working_ pod. He was standing up and leaning against the side while cradling the baby and making silly faces while trying to make it laugh. While they were focused on the drawing, Johnny had totally reversed the crashed site like it never happened! The pod standing upright like it was never destroyed!

"Wha-? HEY!" Shadow growled, angry that he let his guard down that easily. Johnny then stopped and just stared dazedly at the baby. He closed his eyes briefly and looked at Eggman.

"Yo, Eggman! This pod. Where do you think it was supposed to go?" Eggman straightened his posture.

"I programmed it to take him back to Earth, of course."

"So you think. For you see, the ticket back home for him expired several minutes prior before he even set foot inside."

"What! But my research-!"

"-Is weak at best. After all, you even admitted that space travel is a tricky thing, doc." Then Johnny looked at him in playful mockery. "You may excel in robotics and engineering, but you have poor knowledge of space travel at best. And by the way: Because the rift between worlds expired, he would've instead traveled to their reality several centuries prior; de-aged to the point of being a baby."

"Hold up!" Scourge interrupted. "Are you saying that the original Chris is really him!" While pointing to XChris. Johnny nodded. Glad that they're finally catching on.

"So…" XSonic started. "Chris never would've gone home, but instead winding up with you guys?" He asked his counter parts, who were just as shocked as he was.

"And you already have a general idea of what happened next." Johnny added while rocking the baby back to sleep. Then Chris remembered something.

"But… you still haven't answered my question on how I wound up in all those bodies, and why?"

Johnny just stood there. Then he slowly leaned his head back against the pod, looking at the sky. There were birds up above flying past. He closed his eyes with a smile when he felt the breeze. He sighed in a daze and slowly opened his eyes. And without looking away from the clouds and birds, he asked in a daze.

"Hey, Chris? Have you ever… have you ever played make believe? Pretending to be an explorer like in all those stories you hear? Have you ever pretended to be a super hero using a stick for a sword? Have you ever spun around so fast that you just fall on the ground laugh, no matter how dizzy or the growing urge to barf? Have you ever had that random urge to run as fast as you can? Have you ever built a tree house that was so lame everyone made fun of it? But to you it was the coolest fort ever! Have you… have you ever wanted to fly like a bird and soar through the clouds?" Johnny asked in a dreamy daze. He watched the birds fly around high up overhead.

"When you're a kid, the world is awesome. You wanna explore and be an adventurer. But when you get older, things change. You find that everything has consequences that you wouldn't even know about unless someone shouts it in your face. You learn the hard way that life sucks. But no matter how hard you try, no matter what you say or do, nothing changes. You; you're no different."

"?"

"You're alone for most of your life, and… it's only recently that that has changed. You can actually smile now and it isn't faked. Not many people these days can do that." He trailed. He sighed. "To answer your question…" He turned his head to look at them.

"The reason you have all those bodies and whatnot, is to keep the balance. Like I said earlier about you being the only human nice to them; If you didn't stay, there would be a lot of Mobians committing suicides, a lot trying to go into meaningless wars that they would surprisingly lose at. Their sanity and their will to fight back would have been shattered a long time ago. Those bodies are instantly made, each time you die. Each different than the last so there's less questions asked. We are the ones who make your bodies." He looked at the hedgehog trio. "Do you guys remember the place from earlier? The one with all the waterfalls?" _And where I killed Chris_. They numbly nodded. "That's where all the bodies are made.

He looked back at the baby so all of this would sink in. No one spoke and no one dared to. And everyone subtly looked at Chris who was beyond shocked.

"Now do you get it? You're the reason they haven't given up yet. You're the one who started the whole 'Mobian Angel' term. And dubbed that for a good reason. They looked up to you. You help them in ways that they didn't even know they needed help with. You give them a reason to live on. And you help them keep their sense of self instead of actually becoming mindless slaves like the humans wanted. You're all they have."

The only sounds heard were the beeps and hums from the pod and the chirping from the birds. Chris looked down, bangs covering his face so it was unreadable. Johnny sighed.

"Now… to find a home for this little lady." He said referring to the baby in his arms.

"Just leave her with us! We could watch-!" Sonic started hopefully. But Johnny interrupted by bursting out laughing.

"Ha! Good one! Leave Chris with you! Now I've heard everything!"

"What do you-!?"

Johnny sighed and turned serious again. "Look Sonic. I have nothing against you wanting to be with Chris again. _Especially_ after all the crap you guys went through this past week. But look at yourself!"

"?" Johnny groaned and looked him in the eye.

"Sonic, Shadow and Scourge. You three have always been on the run. Scourge: You were in a gang that dealt with bikers, drugs, thugs and thieves. The only home you've EVER known was when Chris let you stay at her place for a few days before you ditched. Shadow: You are a fighter. You've gone from battle to battle and have very little social contact outside of this little group because you keep shutting everyone away. And then there's you Sonic. You are the leader of the Freedom Fighters. You've been fighting either Eggman or Robotnik for as long as anyone can remember. Yeah, you've helped care for Cream and Tails; but look at it this way. Tails and Cream are Mobians. A Mobians body no matter the age- can withstand a lot of abuse. You've dragged a four year old Tails wherever you went, and more often than not, included many battles with Robotnik. Can you do the same thing with a four year old human?"

Both Sonics were silent at that. Because it was true in both their cases (except the other Tails is 8, but still.) XSonic and XTails looked at each other. XTails can read him like the schematics to his XTornado. XSonic was overwhelmed with dawning realization and guilt. Johnny's explanation had hit home to both heroes.

"The only way that I would personally even consider you a caretaker of this baby… is if you give up being a Freedom Fighter and temporarily retire. That means, no going into combat, at all, and no running at your usual speeds. Also, you actually have to find a place where you'll actually _stay_ and raise her properly." He stopped briefly so it would sink in. "Face it, Sonic. Unless you give up being a hero and leave the rebellion and stop running and fighting; neither me nor Star or even the Boss Lady would even consider letting you anywhere her until she's a grownup at best."

Both heroes were at a loss. Even Eggman felt sympathy for him. From all the years he's known that blasted hedgehog… he feels for him. Eggman knows that if you take away his speed and stop him from being a hero… then you've pretty much have taken away the things that define him. Sonic is a fighter, always looking out for others. Eggman will actually admit to himself that it isn't as much fun to take over the world in his image -if that blasted hedgehog wasn't there to foil it. In fact, Eggman wouldn't feel like he's truly won if he didn't defeat Sonic first.

Then Chris surprised everyone by standing up and defending the blue hero. "Wait a minute. I've been around these guys since I was 12 and-"

"And _what_?" Johnny retorted, "Not even a day of knowing him later, you went on a rescue mission to a _military base_! Then practically every day, Eggman over there was launching killer robots at you guys left and right!" Now, even Chris kept quiet.

"So… freakishly long story short: If you want to be _anywhere_ near this baby, you have to give up being a Freedom Fighter, as well as your speed. And if trouble comes along, you have to let the local authorities or whoever else is nearby and let _them_ handle it." He opened another portal in front of him on the ground and pushed himself off the pod. "This isn't permanent, by the way. It's only until her late teens or so, so your retirement and loss of speed is temporary." He started walking to the portal.

"Oh, and one more thing; Shadow and Scourge. You should come back with me because Sally has a favor she wants to ask you two." And with that he was gone, but the portal stayed open.

Shadow and Scourge stayed briefly and looked at the hero of Mobius. Said speedster was now slumped and looked lost and dejected. Never a good sign for the usually cheerful talkaholic. But then again, no one could blame him either. The duo looked at each other having a silent conversation, and nodded. They both went through the portal shooting him one last look; and the portal closed soon after.

* * *

**Back with the two psycho witches on the newly rebuilt city of Mobotropolis**

They were still on top of the buildings and Rouge, Knuckles, Amy, Tails and Cream were still on the floating platform. What it really was is a liquid crystal disc that could change into any shape and glowed, as it looked like it was made from water and someone stuck a giant flashlight from under it making the ripples glow.

Star and the Boss Lady were inwardly laughing at the looks on their faces from their little dance. After a few minutes, they looked at each other and nodded. Then the Boss Lady leaned to the side and waved good bye like a hyped up little kid and vanished. Then without even moving, Star moved them until they were on the balcony and made the 'platform' vanish as they touched down.

Just then, Johnny, Scourge and Shadow walked through a portal. Star noticed that he has the baby now. She rolled her eyes. _Figures…_ She thought a little annoyed, but also predicting this in a way.

"Sup!" Johnny greeted, back to his usual playful self.

"I see Sonic is missing. Do I even want to know?" He shook his head _'nope!'_

"I'll have these guys fill you in." While pointing his thumb to the duo he came with, while addressing their friends. Star looked at Johnny and, while using her sight, replayed what he experienced after she left. Her eyes widened a little after hearing his ultimatum.

"I wonder what he's gonna do?" She wondered aloud.

"It doesn't matter either way. It'll end up the same anyway." Johnny said softly and then vanished with the baby. Shadow and Scourge made their way over to the others and explained what happened.

* * *

**Back on the other end**

Since it was getting late, XAmy suggested that they'd head home to get some rest because it's been a long day for everyone. Even though the portal closed, Sonic knew Johnny would eventually come back for him; or maybe Star. One or the other.

So when everyone parted ways, this left Chris alone with the two heroes of Mobius. One of which was understandably depressed and silent being lost in thought. Chris also had a lot on his mind.

I guess finding out that you were never gonna head home in the first place, travel to a alternate reality, your murder starting the fall of Mobian kind by being turned into slaves, and having to live in many bodies like a twisted form of reincarnation…

So yeah, Chris had a lot on his mind.

Meanwhile, XSonic was at a loss of what to do. He looked at the both of them from time to time. And for the first time ever, XSonic was tongue tied, words vanishing before he could actually say them. Then he noticed Chris stop walking and turn around to face them. The hedgehog duo was confused a little. Chris awkwardly turned around and faced them.

"Hey, umm… Sonic?"

"Yeah?" They chorused. Chris sweat dropped. Sonic chuckled as he caught on.

"How 'bout this. For confusions sake, call me Swift."

"?"

"Swift?" Sonic asked. Swift smiled.

"Back on our world, we had to give out fake names so that the humans wouldn't connect us with who we really are. We even told our Chris those names when we first met. But she obviously caught on…" He trailed in reminiscence. Chris just smiled gently along with Sonic who crossed his arms, liking the name.

"Alright, Swift. Um… can I ask you something?" While fidgeting a little.

"Of course!"

"How- how did you and the other me first meet? What happened?" Swift blinked and looked away in shame.

"?"

"It's not something I'm proud of… but I'm glad I did." He trailed with a smile.

"What happened?" Chris asked gently. Sonic looked at him, he was curious too.

"It was almost a week ago. Cream was sick and none of us knew what to do." He started walking as he spoke. "We were desperate. Battle after battle with Robotnik for so many years- I'll even admit… we were losing. We lost so many friends and allies to his Robotisizer, while the rest gave up to save themselves and went to the system to be adopted. Soon our large group of Freedom Fighters dwindled until it was just us. Me, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, Amy and Cream are all that's left of the rebellion." He was met with silence, so he continued.

"Soon, we became desperate for food and water. No one helped us and even if they did, they were soon turned over. We were reduced to scavenging the alleyways like homeless people. Then, last week, Shadow managed to convince me to start mugging people if it meant we could live another day. He even handed me a gun." He clenched his hands, hating himself for being reduced to that. Then he looked up at the now, close to sunset. He smiled despite himself.

"Who would have thought you would be my first and only victim of that? It was late and from what she told us, she was heading home from a fundraiser concert. We were in an ally, hidden behind trash cans. When you walked past us, we jumped out and blocked your path. Shadow went behind you and I was in front with my gun to your face." He chuckled humorlessly. "When I pointed my gun at you, you weren't even scared; you were calm!" Chris and Sonic could see his hand shaking.

"And do you want to know what happened next?"

"What happened?" Sonic asked softly, _really_ wanting to know what happened.

"Chris. She knelt on the ground and opened the bag she was carrying. She didn't pull out a wallet. Hell, she didn't even pull out something to defend herself with!" He closed his eyes. He remembers it so perfectly. He could see her face when she-

"What did she pull out?" Chris asked barely above a whisper. Swift turned around and looked at him in the eyes. Chris was surprised a little that Swift looked teary eyed and smiled with extreme gratitude. To Chris, Swift was holding back the very strong urge to bury himself in Chris' arms and never leave.

"You pulled out a sandwich and a water bottle. You then walked over to me and held it out to me with that same smile! That same friendly smile…" He closed his eyes briefly and really started crying. He opened his eyes again. He took a few steps forward and grabbed Chris' shirt and leaned his forehead on Chris' chest, still crying.

"When she held it out- she said… 'It's what you needed, right?" Swift held tighter and balled Chris' shirt up with both his hands near his shoulders. "How! How did you-? Were we that desperate!? Was it so bad that one of the humans felt bad for us!? They never once cared for us! Never looked twice when we truly needed help. But you -she actually cared." He whimpered in his chest.

He was so overwhelmed with too many things bottled up. Chris wrapped his arms around him and felt Swift nuzzle himself in Chris' arms. In the corner of his eye, Chris saw Sonic. His Sonic; a few feet away. Sonic looked mortified of Swift just said. And was it just him, or did he see a hint of jealousy in Sonics' eyes. Then they heard Swift start talking, even though it was muffled by him being buried in Chris' embrace.

"Not only did you give us food and water… but you asked if we had friends or family and offered to let us stay with you. I admit, I was little scared, unsure if it was some kind of trap or not. But then Shadow noticed she was actually serious in wanting to help us. So we left to get our friends on a fire escape a few alleys away. I was practically begging inside, preying it wasn't some kind of sick joke. And when we made it back, you were _still_ there! She was humming that same song she always does. You have no idea how happy I was! And when she looked at us, she saw how Cream was sick. She surprised us again by actually being worried about her. And…all Cream had was a stupid cold! A _**COLD**_!" Swift started to lightly punch Chris chest at that (lightly because he didn't want to hurt the kid.)

Chris just held him and started rubbing his back in a soothing way. Meanwhile, Sonic was thinking back to how he and Chris first met: By falling into his freaking pool! Sonic mentally sighed. He felt bad for his counterpart. Compared to him, this reality is paradise! But also, the end result was the same. Chris giving them food and a place to stay. Chris always tried to help; he was always there for them. He looked at how the two were hugging. He couldn't help but feel jealous. Swift and the girl Christina were clearly closer than himself and the boy a few feet away. The proof in that is how Swift buried himself in Chris' arms, crying for all his worth. Sonic himself never cried, let alone in front of someone, especially Chris. The boy who looked up to him. But for Swift… it was the other way around. Chris was the strong one and he was the weak one. Soon Swift calmed down and settled for using finger to draw little doodles on Chris's chest. Swift chuckled as he thought of something funny.

"I remember how, when we got to her house, Chris offered us the guest bedrooms next to hers. But we had to clean them first 'cause they haven't been used in a while. Rouge and Amy were beyond happy because it meant sleeping on actual beds with blankets and pillows. When we went into Chris' room after, she said we could share her bed for the night. _Then~!_" While trying not to laugh, but failing epically. "When Chris offered to let us clean up in her bathroom while she made supper, Amy and Rouge actually fainted!" He snorted and burst out laughing. Chris and Sonic couldn't help it. They started laughing with him. They could actually see the girls doing that too!

Then, out of the blue: Swifts' stomach growled. Swift blushed embarrassed while Chris and Sonic chuckled.

"How about getting us something to eat?" Chris suggested with a smile. Sonic bounced happily and drooling.

"How does Chili Dogs sound?" Sonic offered licking his lips. Chris shook his head, but Swift looked confused.

"Um… what's a Chili Dog?" Sonic froze on the spot and looked at Swift like he's grown another head. Then, Sonic stalked over. Grabbed Swifts closest hand and all but dragged him to the nearest Chili Dog stand in town.

~/~

Soon, the trio made it to Sonics' personal heaven. His favorite Chili Dog stand that's actually close to his house too. Sonic leaned against the stand and asked: "Four Chili Dogs with the works pal. And two normal dogs with ketchup and onions." The latter was for Chris. There were a few picnic tables near it on the other side of the road and Chris walked over to one and sat down. Chris patted the spot next to him so Swift could sit down. Swift nodded in thanks and sat down awkwardly. Still embarrassed that he actually broke down like that! But he's also thankful that it was just the three of them. He did NOT want the others -_especially_ Rouge- to see him like that. That would just give the thief blackmail that she would_ never_ let him live down!

Swift looked up at Sonic. Whatever this Chili Dog stuff was, his other self was literally drooling at the mere thought of having one of them. So he might as well try one, hopefully it's as good as his other self made it out to be.

Meanwhile, Sonic was thinking about what his other said earlier. He looked at Swift. He saw the pain in his eyes._It must be torture for him being around his Chris._ Seems like Chris was the only thing keeping any of them sane. Especially Swift. And now, there's that temporary retirement to consider, too. Though at this rate, he wouldn't be surprised if his other actually went for it, especially if it meant being around Chris.

_Retirement_. A word that is completely foreign to him. And considering how Johnny described both their lifestyles, he didn't even think it was even possible anywhere in his future! One thing's for sure, Johnny had a point. Even though his Tails was 8, he still went with Sonic against Eggman. And Tails could easily handle his own too and rarely asks for help. But he's also seen human toddlers as well. If Chris was that age, he'd make sure Chris was far away from Eggman as possible. Which again brings up the whole retirement thing for his other.

Soon the cook gave him their food on a tray so he could carry it over to them. He set the tray down and sat down on the opposite side. Chris grabbed one of his hotdogs and started eating, Sonic followed suit. Swift, out of habit, just sat there. Sonic blinked.

"You can eat them you know." Sonic said in between bites. Swift blinked.

"Uh, right. Sorry, bad habit." Then he carefully picked one up like something or other might take it away. Chris and Sonic stared concerned. Swift then slowly brought it closer. He sniffed it (Again, out of habit. He was checking for poison.) But regretted it. He started drooling, licked his lips and took a large bite.

Sonic and Chris chuckled at his reaction. It was like Swift had died and gone to heaven! Swift started gobbling it down. The trio sat eating their supper with cheerful air around them.

~/~

After getting Sonic and Swift 6 rounds of Chili Dogs, Chris had to carry the Chili Dog-obsessed heroes in both arms, while Chris himself was laughing. Things have surprising taken a turn away from the gloom and doom. And all it took was a Chili Dog… Soon, they were back at Sonics' place.

Sonics' house is pretty much with Tails at his Lab. Since Sonic was on the run doing whatever adventure of the week god knows where; it was ridiculous to even consider it. So he pretty much shares Tails' place. Even though all it is is the large hanger like place; there was a small section near the control panel up on the second floor looking out over the rest of the lab via a large window, but thankfully sound proof. In that section was a small kitchen, a table, a radio and TV, bunk beds on one wall and the couch next to it on the opposite side.

When they got there, Chris set them down. And then Swift stared in awe. Tails' lab was built into a large hill and had various satellites on top. It was actually kinda cool looking. Sonic and Chris snickered at his reaction, and couldn't wait until they brought him inside. Chris shook his head with a smile and grabbed Swifts' hand and led him inside.

"Whoa!" Swift yelped as Chris startled him. Sonic punched in the pass code and the small normal sized door opened. Next to it on the far left was the opening for the XTornado and whatever other kinds of planes Tails had.

Inside, Swifts' jaw was on the floor; Swift was having a hard time believing his lil' bro's double actually built this place! Inside, they found Tails under the XTornado covered in grease Sonic chuckled.

"Need help?" He was rewarded with Tails banging his head in shock. Sonic winced. "Sorry."

Tails groaned and got out from under his plane. He waved at them. But he also noticed that Sonics' double looked considerably happier. So Tails thought it best to avoid talking about earlier. Tails stood up and grabbed a nearby towel and started cleaning himself.

"It's alright."

"Uh, real quick." Swift started. "For confusions sake, just call me Swift ok?" Tails blinked but otherwise nodded.

"Sure, nice name." Swift beamed.

"Good; because my Tails came up with it." He lied, but Tails believed him.

"Eh?" Swift just nodded, but then looked at the plane in awe. Tails followed his gaze and smiled. "You like it? I made it myself. It's called the XTornado." Swift whipped his head to him in shock and pointed at the plane.

"You made that!?" Tails smiled sheepishly and nodded. Swift looked back at the plane.

"I always knew you were smart, but I had no idea you could achieve this!" Swift said impressed. Tails was speechless at the compliment. "So… what were you working on when we walked in?"

"Oh! Uh, you wouldn't want to hear it…" Tails said knowing Sonic hates it when he goes all 'geeky.'

"It's ok. I don't mind. So, what were you doing?" Tails was shocked for a moment but then warily complied.

"Uh, well… See up there in the front? I put a Chaos Emerald up there to help power my plane. But I'm having trouble trying to find ways to improve the energy output and fine tune it and stuff." He trailed, expecting Swift to become bored, but instead, he looked deep in thought.

"Mind if I help?" That totally got Tails off guard.

"You want to… help?" Swift nodded.

"Uh… sure?" Swift smiled and walked over to the plane. Tails looked at Sonic and Chris for answers, but they were just as lost.

"I found the problem." They blinked and looked at the plane wide-eyed. They watched as Swift grabbed the tool box and went to work. The others stood there with their jaws on the floor.

"You actually know how to-?" Sonic started but Swift cut him off.

"I actually fought against many planes like this before. Each built by Robotnik in his early years." He then sealed a panel back up and went on top of the plane zipping back and forth from the wings, cockpit and the nose. "My Tails helped me out, so it goes without saying, I know these things inside and out. Now, if what you guys said is true about these things being a great power source; then you did a pretty good job rerouting it. But there are also many places for the excess energy to escape from." Then he started mumbling to himself as he rewired the plane with surprising expertise. It was almost comical if you saw the looks on the others' faces. It was _priceless_!

"Done!" Swift exclaimed and hopped out of the cockpit and onto the ground. He set the tool box down and wiped his fore head. He stopped when saw their faces and smirked cockily.

"What?"

"How did you? What did you-? _Huh!_" Tails was speechless, but then shook his head.

"Go test it out if you don't believe me." He said calmly, while still smirking. The speechless Tails then reluctantly grabbed his hand held yellow terminal and used his tails to fly up into the cockpit. He turned it on and checked his readings. Tails' jaw dropped in disbelief.

"No _way_! Impossible! Not only did you greatly improve the energy reading, but you also upgraded in places I didn't even think of! And, according to this, the mobility has also improved as well as its speed!"

They stared at him dumbstruck.

"What? It was actually kinda easy. My Tails taught me how. And also having a mad genius as an enemy has its advantages."

~/~

Later that evening, Tails finally calmed down from the fact that his technology-and-science-challenged big bro's counterpart out smarted him in that department. But he soon got over it, and proceed with the game 20 (thousand) Questions. But Swift didn't mind, he also asked Tails a bunch of questions about his lab to hopefully tell his Tails back home. Tails happily obliged.

Then it was getting late and they decided to go to bed. Tails claimed the top bunk while Sonic got the other. Chris ended up on the couch with a blanket deciding to just sleep in his boxers since they were all guys. When they got settled, they noticed Swift still standing trying to find a spot for him. Chris inwardly sighed.

"Swift." Chris said calmly getting his attention. Swift turned and faced him curiously as Chris held out his hand. Swift flinched from the eerie sense of Déjà vu. Briefly, he remembered that first night when they slept on the window and again with her in his arms for a change.

Sonic caught that small flinch. He knew Swift was remembering something. It was probably Chris unknowingly doing something the other Chris did. He watched subtly as Swift calmed down and hesitantly walked over to Chris. Chris rolled onto his side and lifted up the blanket. Swift took off his shoes and gloves and lay down in his lap. Déjà vu coming back full force. Chris wrapped the blanket around them and held Swift in a gentle embrace. The exhaustion from the past couple of days catching up with him as he almost fell asleep. He nuzzled into Chris' shoulder and whispered:

"Goodnight… Chris." Chris smiled.

"Goodnight… Swift" They soon fell asleep in each other's arms. Swift having the most relaxed and peaceful smile that not even Tails has seen on him.

* * *

**Mobotropolis**

It's been a few weeks since the destruction of Robotropolis and capture of Robotnik. As predicted, Mobians flooded the city. Sally -after having a little chit-chat with Star, Shadow and the others- Ended up taking charge and was doing a surprisingly good job at being a leader. She was fair in her judgment and handled the chaos fairly well. Tails and the others took up various jobs trying to get the ancient city up and running again. Star ended up making a power supply for the city (because they had to modernize the city and it needed electricity or power of some kind). It was in the form of a Master Emerald combined with the other seven Chaos Emeralds that Star actually made out of _thin air_ -almost falling on the floor laughing at the looks on their faces in the process!

Robotnik and Snively were put in a very high security prison like place. Star asked the Boss Lady -who didn't even need to be asked and volunteered- to make a chamber of various force fields around those two. And as an added touch, because the Boss Lady could NOT resist; she cast an illusion spell that showed their worst nightmares constantly being shown. Sometimes they were just plain illusions, other times they were solid; so that Robotnik wouldn't get any bright ideas. And it completely freaked out the guards when Robotnik suddenly screamed and injuries suddenly randomly appeared like a wild animal was clawing him to death! The Boss Lady got a kick out of that. Those same injuries healed themselves after a few minutes, though, and the guards didn't even want to fetch a doctor for them anyway...

Elsewhere, everyone tried to get their minds off the fact that Chris wasn't around anymore. Well at least for a few years or so. So they tried to focus on helping Princess Sally. Tails and Rotor were the city's Chief mechanics and engineers, building new inventions to help modernize the city while keeping it as far away from being Robotropolis as possible. Shadow, Scourge and Rouge were the city's security. They helped the Mobians get into the city and pretty much beat up any humans still trying to boss them around. Knuckles made it his duty to guard the Master Emerald -shocker- and took his job seriously. Cream and Amy helped the women amongst Mobians and the now derobotisized 'Robians' (as they dubbed themselves) get their lives back on track.

All in all, things were looking up for the better. All that was missing was Sonic... and Chris. Everyone missed her. Sally made sure to have a picture of Chris put up in the throne room as a reminder that the REAL ruler of Mobotropolis was the Mobian Angel herself. Sally was only acting ruler in her stead. She didn't mind though. Even though Sally herself was royalty, she actually preferred Chris on the throne. Chris just knew them so well. Even those she just met, Chris knew how to cheer everyone up. Chris knew what the problem was and did everything she could to help. Chris defended them on so many levels... Chris was a true leader.

Johnny told everyone that he gave Chris to a woman several cities away and refused to say where. Star, Johnny and the Boss Lady put their foot down. They ordered everyone not to go anywhere near Chris until she got older. Why? No one asked, but did as requested. It soon became an unspoken rule to avoid Chris like the plague unless those three said otherwise.

What was made crystal clear though, was the fact that Chris will no longer be reborn into other bodies. This is the last life Chris will ever have. It would be a miracle if she was reincarnated the normal way. But scratched that as impossible. They didn't want false hope. So everyone agreed: When they get to see Chris again, they'll give her a life worth living. It's the least they could do for her after everything she's done for them.

~/~

A week later in the throne room, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Cream and Scourge were reviewing their progress with the city to Sally. Tails, while it was Shadows' turn, took this time to look around the Throne Room. It glowed in the sunlight. There were open ceilings showing the skies. The ancient Mobians from before found a way to put up invisible barriers to keep out the rain and keep it warm in the winter and whatnot. Tails was impressed, to say the least. It was almost sunset and close to suppertime. The sunset and clouds making it the most beautiful place he's ever seen. There were pillars and paintings all over the walls. Which weirdly enough, a few were actually drawn by Chris herself! She drew the intricately detailed mural on the ceiling and pillars and was the one who repaired all the things that were falling apart and repainted chipped and old paintings.

Tails turned towards the throne itself. The Thrown has and always will, be used by a Queen. The Mobian Queens have a knack for getting things done in the most peaceful way. There has yet to be a Queen to lead them wrong. Tails sighed inwardly. But then looked up as a certain picture caught his eye. He, Amy, Rouge and Cream drew it showing Chris in that dress she wore when they first met. It's nowhere near as good as her drawings, but its ok. They actually managed to get it mostly right, too.

The sound of a portal opening behind him caught his attention. Everyone turned and saw the ribbon-like portal spiraling loosely in circles. Then the ribbons vaporized and out came Star and Sonic.

"You're back!" Tails yelled happily and hugged his big brother. Sonic hugged him back, but also had a lot of things on his mind. Sonic was in that other reality for the duration of the day after and Star picked him up that night. Star knew about Johnny's ultimatum.

Star stood off to the side with her arms crossed and a sad smile. "Have you decided? Are you going to stay as 'Sonic' the Freedom Fighter? Or leave as 'Swift' and care for Chris?"

Said hedgehog froze in a daze. Everyone was quiet waiting for his answer. Tails reluctantly let go and backed away. Sonic slowly dropped his hands to the side and looked to the ceiling with a dazed expression and slowly smiled. He took a deep breath and looked at Star.

* * *

**Heey! I decided to combine this chapter with the first bit of the next chapter. After this will be a brand new Peek into the Past, kinda like an interlude before the next 'Chris' gets reintroduced. **


	12. Peek into the Past- Chris

"_You've been a terrific ally and a worthy opponent."_

* * *

Crowds cheering, cameras ready, a man on stage.

High up in the rafters holding up the lights sat a woman with many scars, both mentally and physically. Even in the shadows one could see she was a Mobian Bat. She just sat there unnoticed as the young man on stage played his guitar. She loved hearing him play because it distracted her from reality, if only for a little while.

_**You and I. We've been at it so long, yet still got the strongest fire.**_

_**You and I. We still know how to talk, know how to walk that wire**_

_**Sometimes I feel like the world is against me**_

_**Sound Of your voice, baby that's what saves me**_

_**When we're together I feel so invincible!**_

_**Cause it's us against the world**_

_**You and me against them all**_

_**If you're listening to these words**_

_**Know that we're standing tall**_

_**I don't ever see the day that I wont catch you when you fall**_

_**Cause it's us against the world Tonight**_

_**Us Against the world.**_

_**There'll be days We'll be o different sides, but that doesn't last too long**_

_**We find ways to get it on track and know how to turn back on**_

_**Sometimes I feel I can't keep it together**_

_**Then You hold me close and you make it better**_

_**When I'm with you, I can feel so unbreakable!**_

_**Cause it's us against the world**_

_**You and me against them all**_

_**If you're listening to these words**_

_**Know that we're standing tall**_

_**I don't ever see the day that I wont catch you when you fall**_

_**Cause it's us against the world tonight**_

_**Us Against the World.**_

_**We're not gonna break cause we both still believe**_

_**We know what we've got and we've got what we need **_

_**Alright**_

_**We're doin' something right**_

_**Cause it's us against the world**_

_**You and me against them all**_

_**If you're listening to these words**_

_**Know that we're standing tall**_

_**I don't ever see the day that I wont catch you when you fall**_

_**Us against the world **_

_**You and me against them all**_

_**If you're listening to these words**_

_**Know that we're standing tall**_

_**I don't ever see the day that I wont catch you when you fall**_

_**Us Against the world.**_

_**Yeah it's us against the world (baby)**_

_**Us Against the world… tonight**_

Clapping. Thunderous clapping; even as he continued to play his guitar to the song with his eyes closed.

* * *

A few centuries later, another boy is playing this same song. He's a lot younger, around 12. The boy is homeless and playing on a guitar someone tossed in the trash. He is wearing a large coat that's too big for him and a brown cap. As he played this song on the fountain in the park, he caught a lot of attention from people passing by. In front of him was a case for his guitar that people put money in.

He noticed a teen standing in the crowd watching him. At first the teen looked shocked to see the boy, which confused him, but then turned sad to the point where he could see the other start to cry.

The teen walked forward when the song ended and dug through his pockets for change to give. He was surprised to see the boy smiling at him and holding out his guitar.

* * *

As soon as the concert was over, the young man bowed and walked off the stage and was surprised to see a Mobian Bat woman hiding behind the door peeking in. He smiled gently so as not to scare her. She blushed a little.

* * *

The boy was amazed the red head teen could play so well. The boy watched as his elder sat down next to him and played with amazing skill. When the song ended, did the teen close his eyes and smile, to the boy, it looked like he wanted to cry.

"Chris." A voice startled the teen.

"Huh?" He blinked and looked at the smiling boy.

"My name. It's Chris." The teen's eyes widened as he looked at the boy with many, _many_ emotions. Chris looked at him concerned. The teen shook his head and put on a fake smile as he held out his hand.

"Johnny. Johnny Keytona."

* * *

**Yeah... I know it's short. But I caught the Writers Block disease near the end of it. Besides, its been a while since I updated. Can anyone guess who said that first line? The song is called _Us Against the World_ by Westlife.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!**


	13. Sweet Dreams of Freedom Fighters

**Sweet! another update! I got bored and combined this chapter with the next. I made a few changes so things make a lot more sense and to add more to the plot behind little Sora. **

**-This is totally off topic and has nothing to do with this story, but this is driving me nuts. I've been into reading a lot of Transformers stories lately and in each one describes Ratchet as the 'Hatchet' with his infamous 'Wrench of Doom'. Seriously! Where does that reference come from? Which continuity? Or is it just another Fanfiction thing found only on Fanfiction? It's gonna drive me nuts until I figure it out, I just know it...**

* * *

**8 years later**

It was nighttime. Away from the town is an old mansion that is under repairs from how old it is. It was small for a mansion, but still pretty cool looking. There was a beautiful flower garden in the back with willow trees and a lake. On the edge of the lake, with large roots flowing over the water and water lilies underneath. On one of the roots sat a 8 year old girl looking at the stars.

Her name is Sora Skyburn.

The little girl had long midnight black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She wore cute light blue jeans with flower patterns near the feet and a white tank-top and no shoes. If you look closer you would see that she's wearing two Power Ring bracelets and a charm bracelet, humming a familiar song.

She heard stories from the radio, that apparently something happened to cause a guy named Robotnik to escape a few months ago. She heard the stories. She knows that Robotnik was a bad man that can turn people into machines and enslaves Mobians. She smiled. After all, for every bad guy, there's a hero to stop them. And the role of hero is played by none other than the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog. Those two have been battling each other for years before the calm five years ago, and now they're at it again. The Freedom Fighters are back in business. She's never seen a picture of them, but... she can't help feeling like she actually knows them somehow. Even the mention of Sonic is bizarrely familiar to her, and it doesn't help that her heart flutters at the mere mention of his name.

Her hand subconsciously went to her charm bracelet. That bracelet has always been a mystery to her. She overheard the grownups saying something about the Mobians being pets or slaves and showed off their charm bracelets. According to them, each charm on the bracelet has a copy of it to their pet Mobians collar. If that's the case, then wherever or whoever gave her the bracelet must've owned a lot of them. But she doesn't remember where she even got the bracelet in the first place. And she could never really find herself taking it off anyway. But... whoever had the matching charms must've been friendly. That's what her gut keeps telling her anyway.

She lifted her hand to look at the charms that never seem to scratch, dull or get lost. In a way, they are less like ownership charms and more like lucky charms.

_Hopefully this mystery will unravel soon._

~/~

Sora walked inside her house. Inside was like something out of the Victorian Era, like a small palace. There were two stories and an attic. There was a East Wing and a West Wing. And in the middle across from the entryway up the extravagant stairs, was a Ballroom. Sora liked to think the layout was the same as her favorite story Beauty and the Beast. This mansion reminded her of Beasts castle, especially if you walked through the front door. Sora was currently walking through the back door, which led to the kitchen. The kitchen leading to the entrance. She opened the doors and made her way up the stairs to the Ballroom.

She stopped with her hand on the handle. She turned and looked around. The mansion was falling apart due to years of neglect. Sora lives here alone as an orphan. She used to live two cities away, but her dad started drinking and beat her mom to death. She managed to escape and ran for miles. Then finally, two hours later and running the whole way crying, she found her way here. That was three weeks ago. She managed to find the kitchen, but whatever food the pantry had left, she depleted. Soon, she'll have to go somewhere else.

She started crying when her mom came to mind and quickly wiped her tears. She refused to cry. That would only give him the satisfaction of winning. She ran into the Ballroom, her favorite part of the house. This room was surprisingly untouched, except for the layers of dust. The walls were mostly glass and used the perfect wood outlining to make a homey feel to it. But after a few days, she took care of all the dust and stuff. She left the lights off and grabbed a blanket and went to the middle of the floor. As she curled into the blanket, trying to fall asleep, she looked up to the stars. Before she fell asleep a half hour later, she saw five shooting stars. She made the same wish on all of them.

She wished for someone to help _her_.

* * *

Meanwhile, under these same stars a few miles away. An army of Swatbots were defending a fortress. There were search lights and the whole shebang. Nearby was a cliff overlooking the whole thing. On the cliff is our band of Freedom Fighters: Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Amy. Sonic was wearing the Goggles his Chris used when they went to visit Danny's'. He looked through them and whistled impressed.

"Looks like he's serious this time." He smiled his usual cocky smile. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"We need to focus Sonic."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So what's our objective?"

Rouge -who was currently sitting cross-legged on a boulder- jumped down and swaggered over and pointed to the fortress. Rouge was wearing black pants, and a purple tank-top, and purple combat boots with heels. Amy is wearing a pink sleeveless dress with a white trim and pink pants and pink and white combat boots. The boys are wearing their usual gloves and shoes.

"Or mission is simple: We have reports from our spies that Robotnik has a whole chamber of clones in the making. Our mission is to figure out what he's up to and stop him." Sonic smirked and lowered the goggles until they dangled around his neck.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" He laughed and sped off. Shadow sighed.

"We're waiting for you." Rouge said softly. They watched for a moment as Sonic tore through the Swatbots like paper.

"If he keeps this up... he's only gonna hurt himself." Shadow said just as softly.

"But what can we do?" Amy asked while crossing her arms and watching sadly as Sonic was making mince meat out of them.

"We wait until Star gives us the okay to see Chris." Knuckles stated. "I'm not sure what those three are up to, but we don't have much choice."

"All we can do is be there for him. He's gonna need all the support he can get." Shadow said before joining Sonic. Rouge, Amy and Knuckles stayed behind for a moment before joining in.

* * *

Sora woke with a start as the Ballroom ceiling was destroyed to reveal a large Swatbot that resembled a gunman. Then it reached down to grab her. She screamed.

* * *

Tails was waiting in the cockpit of his XTornado, hovering around the fortress a short distance a ways. He's now a teenager and grew to the same height as Sonic and Shadow now. He no longer has that childlike body, but a slender build of that of a 16 year old. He was still the adorable Tails, but he's also grown up a little. But surprisingly still able to pull off his 'Puppy-Dog Eyes of Doom'. When Sonic returned, XTails gave Sonic a copy of the blueprints used to make it. Tails had to give credit to his counterpart. This plane was awesome! He was kicking back waiting a predictable few minutes before he comes in with his Power Rings and aerial support.

Then in the corner of his eye, he saw something fly in the sky on his left, heading towards the fortress. He quickly recognized who is piloting it.

"Robotnik!" Tails quickly radioed Rouge to warn them, and then flew off in pursuit. Shadow and Sonic not far behind and the others staying at the fortress trying to figure out the deal with the clones. It took a minute, but Tails managed to catch up. But then he heard a beep, saying that Robotnik wanted to talk to him! He put on his earphones and flicked on the radio, letting the madman talk; but also recording the conversation.

_**Ah, Tails! It's soo~ good to talk to you again!**_ His voice dripping with sarcasm. Tails ground his teeth together.

"What do you want, Robotnik!"

_**Just thought I'd be a good sport and give my 'good friends' a present.**_ Robotnik said in sickening politeness.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Tails asked, wary about this little 'present' of his. Robotnik was silent for a moment, and Tails could actually hear the elder smirking.

_**Chris.**_ Everything was silent as that one word was uttered.

"Wha-?"

_**You see, it was just recently that I discovered her new identity from following the Boss Lady. It took months! But... if you don't believe me... I have her unconscious on my lap. You want her? Come and get her!**_

And with that, Robotnik went full throttle and rocketed ahead. Leaving behind a shock wave that left Tails temporarily stunned.

"Hey!" That did it. No one leaves Tails in the dust when it comes to Arial speeds! It's like dissing Sonics' speed! You _don't_ want to go there. Tails steadied his plane and followed with a vengeance. Especially with Robotniks' cargo to consider. If what Robotnik says is true, then he really does have her! He relayed his Intel to Sonic and Shadow through their communicator watches. They were just as shocked, and just as pissed.

Tails flew low and Sonic and Shadow jumped onto his wings, and the trio continued their pursuit. Robotnik was 2 Clicks out and Tails easily caught up.

What happened next, no one saw coming.

A loud scream, and something shooting out of the gunman... just like... eight years ago. But unlike last time, instead of blowing up, the gunman stayed intact and turned invisible! That, and there was no light or ribbons, just a figure wrapped in a blanket. _What is going on?_

"What?" Tails shouted in shock.

"CHRIS!" Sonic leaped off of the plane and by using a Power Ring Tails gave him mid flight, used his spin dash to get closer. Time seemed to move slowly for him. He stretched out his arms and caught her bridal style. The figure was still wrapped in the blanket, but sonic noticed a familiar-looking charm poking through. His eyes widening recognizing it as a pair of racers' shoes... He started to cry and made it so he hugged her tightly as they fell. He wiped his eyes happily and landed with grace onto Tails' plane.

~/~

**Mobotropolis a half hour later**

Sonic refused to let the blanket covered figure out his sight -let alone his embrace- the entire way to the palace. Tails radioed in and Sally and the others waited for them in the throne room. When they walked in, Sonic was in the lead, holding the still covered 'Chris.' He stood in front of Sally, Antoine and Scourge. Sonic slowly sat on the ground cross-legged and set 'Chris' across his lap with care.

They braced themselves.

Sonic slowly unwrapped her from the blanket. Scourge noticed in the corner of his eye, Johnny silently appearing behind Sonic. He nudged Shadow and nodded towards Johnny. What surprised them was that Johnny looked like he had _no idea_ who was in Sonics' arms... and if that's the case, then Robotnik lied.

Robotnik pulled the lowest trick in the book.

Johnny walked forward hands behind his head. Sonics ears perked up, hearing him walk over. Sonic looked at him both asking for confirmation about her truly being Chris, and scared he might take her away again. Johnny walked around to his front to get a better look at her. But then he slowed... and looked petrified.

They didn't take it as a good sign. From the time they knew Johnny,_** NOTHING** _scares him (considering the fact that he personally knew the 'Angel of Darkness' for the past several _centuries_!) But this little girl... Johnny looked like he's seen a ghost from a horrible past.

"Johnny?" Sally asked, totally scaring the crap out of him.

When he faced her, she took a step back. He looked totally pale and mortified... he's even crying. "I-is that her? I-is it Chris?" She asked softly, not used to seeing him other than playful. He slowly turned and faced the girl again. He collapsed onto his knees. He gingerly reached out to gently stroke her cheek like she was made of the most fragile glass that shatters easily. NO ONE likes this side of him. It's creeping them out big time. Then, he finally answers.

"Yeah... it's Chris alright." They breathed a sigh of relief at that; but still...

"Then... what's wrong?" Sonic asked softly. Johnny just continued to gingerly stroke her cheek and held a sad smile.

"It's just... this body she's in..." He closed his eyes in a pained remembrance. "This little girl, her name was Sora. She has a... personal meaning in my life. Back when I was still... human." He pulled his hand away like he was burned. He stood up... but kept swaying like he was drunk. He walked back the way he came. He turned a little and faced them.

"That girl... IS Chris. But she goes by-" He closed his eyes like that name alone is hell for him. "You take good care of her, you hear me! Just... take care of her..." That last bit he said softly. And then he vanished.

~/~

After a few minutes of getting over the shock; everyone in the throne room looked at Chris. Whoever Sora was back then, the Boss Lady must've put Chris in this body for a reason. Sonic shook his head to clear his thoughts.

That's when it sunk in.

They just found Chris!

**AND** she gets to _stay_!

Sonic started to smile. Soon, the others followed suit and cheered.

"Chris is back!" Tails shouted happily, but Sonic shushed him.

"She's sleeping." He whispered. "We might as well join her."

The others nodded in agreement. It was almost 3am. Sonic picked her up as he stood and carried her in his arms out of the room after saying goodnight. Sally managed to convince him to stay in a guest room in the palace before heading back to his place. Sonic nodded catching on. She thought he was gonna keep her all to himself. He just rolled his eyes and said goodnight before speeding off.

The moon was shining in the background, trying to outshine Johnny's pain.

The room was twice the size of Chris' old bedroom at that house, has wall to wall windows that opened to a balcony with a wrap-around bench. There were sky blue curtains and a matching bed set. Off to the side it connected to a private bathroom. There was also a small wide borough and a chest at the end of the bed. It had a homey feel to it.

Sonic slowly walked in and laid her on the bed to get a good look at her. He smiled, but a small tear still fell. He remembered them saying that she remembers nothing, her personality is different, and there should be no leaking habits from her other lives either. The only identification to this being Chris is that bracelet.

Chris' bracelet. From when she tried to adopt them. Since they were alone... he gladly let his tears fall. He carefully joined her on the bed. He pulled her into his arms, wrapped his arms and legs around her like how she did to him once... No, twice; the Chris on the other Mobius held him like this too. And he let it all out.

It took awhile, but soon even he fell asleep. Just as the sun was beginning to rise.

* * *

Out in the floating waterfalls of the Angels' Graveyard, sat Johnny. He was sitting on a branch in one of the crystal trees. He watched the bubble flames dazedly. The flames kept their distance as if knowing what was on his mind.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

He closed his eyes in pain.

_Who am I to disagree?_

"Shut up." He whispers weakly

_Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something_

"Shut up!" Louder this time while going into a fetal position. The Boss Lady herself appears at the bottom of the tree and sings the rest.

_"Some of them want to use you."_ Johnny's eyes snapped open and looked where she just was. But she's gone. She moved up the tree in a kind of mist. **(A/N- Think the goddess Eris from Sinbad, the animated film)**

_"Some of them want to get used by you"_

Johnny glared but sat back knowing she's gonna face him herself. She appeared next to him and whispered the rest as she sang. Her voice echoing in his head paired with seeing that girl... He actually thought he was in hell right now.

_"Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused."_

* * *

**The next day. Mobotropolis**

Sally sat in the palace library. She couldn't sleep after last night and decided out of boredom to go over any records to see if she could find anything on that little girl and the human Johnny. So far, no luck. In frustration -mostly from lack of sleep- she angrily knocked over the pile of newspapers and books onto the floor. Then, finally, something caught her eye.

It was a newspaper article that dated back to literally when the first Chris died. With the article was a picture of... _Johnny?_ She gingerly picked up the article and to get a better look. The man in the photo went by the name Jack Pyro. With the article was a black and white picture of him held in court, he was facing the camera. He was on trial. He was in a military uniform and his hair went down past his waist, not in a ponytail, but looking like it wasn't cut in years. His head was tilted back and hair was blocking his face, but one eye peeked out and he had a psychotic smirk.

He was trialed for manslaughter of his entire regiment, the one with his Warlord the most horrifying. He took down everyone single-handedly and came out without a scratch!

Amongst his team was also a field medic by the name... Chris Thorndike.

Sally couldn't believe it! If what this article said was true... then it was really Johnny who started all of this... Johnny holds full responsibility for the enslavement of her people and the murder of that first Chris! She then became determined. She had a few of the servants help her dig through the library on anything related to Jack Pyro and his team. Sally is determined to find out all she can. And the next time Johnny shows his face... he's not leaving until she gets answers.

* * *

**Earlier with Sonic and Sora**

Sora woke with a start. She closed her eyes tightly_. It's just a dream. It's just a dream._She repeated like a mantra. Then she noticed she was in someone's arms and on a comfy bed. She overflowed with happiness_. Is it mom? Am I back home?_ She opened her eyes, but her face fell. Then fear settled in. _So last night-!_

She silently tried to get out of arms, nerves on end praying he won't wake up. But the guy had an iron grip and tightened his hold nuzzling into her with his head on hers. What bothered her though... was that it felt like this wasn't the first time she was in his arms. But this is the first time she ever met the guy! And yet... she slowly relaxed in his arms. Her whole life she followed her instincts. And more often than not, her instincts saved her from being beaten from her dad as well. And right now, they were telling her she was safest in his arms.

She wasn't about to question her instinct now.

He moaned a little and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled a little and savored having her back. But then he remembered last night. _She must be scared; with all things considered... I wouldn't blame her if she ran out of here screaming..._

Sonic cautiously tried to sit up, but froze. She's awake and looking at him half scared, half calm. He gulped.

"Wh-who are you?" She shakily asked.

He backed off and sat across from her, fidgeting a little. Those three words. He learned to hate those words. She said them one too many times. He took a deep breath.

"My name..." What should he say? Should he say 'Sonic' or 'Swift?'

"?" She tilted her head cutely in a curious way.

"M-my name is... Sonic. Sonic... the Hedgehog." He said sadly.

He chose 'Sonic' because, to him, if she called him Swift then she remembers. Swift would be the scared and desperate Mobian who had to gun her down just so he and his friends could live. Swift is the version of him that actually had the chance to not be a fighter, but instead a shy lovestruck teenager. Something that he's never had the chance to experience. Swift is the real him. He's made up his mind a long time ago. The day she calls him 'Swift' -whether it is a slip up or _whatever!_ The day she calls him 'Swift' is the day he'll kiss her flat on the mouth. Otherwise, he'll feel awful. So for now, he's fine with her calling him Sonic...

"Sonic?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "As in the Freedom Fighter that always fights Robotnik?"

He flinched. The conversation with Johnny on how he explained his life repeating in his head.

"You ok?" He blinked.

"Huh? What?" She looked at him worriedly. "Oh, yeah... I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind is all." He shook his head and forced a smile. "And what's your name?" He said with a goofy smile. She just giggled. She may be 8, but she wasn't stupid. She knew something was bothering him, but decided not to ask.

"Sora." Her stomach decided then to growl. They both laughed. Sonic hopped off the bed towards the door and held out his hand to her with his trademark smile. She smiled too and slid off the bed with an 'oof' and ran next to him giggling. She grabbed his hand.

"Let's go get something to eat. Don't know about you, but I'm starving!" His own stomach has excellent timing as well. They both laughed. Sonic opened the door and they both walked out down the hall.

Last night, he dreamed of the last night he was with the other Chris in ... the past? Alternate reality? Whatever. A blush crept on his face as well as a smile. He even started humming her song.

* * *

**With the Sonic X gang (before Swift left)**

Chris was lying in a field of flowers, arms spread out as he watched the clouds go by. Chris blushed thinking about the night before.

_He and Swift were alone here last night. The moon was full and had a purple glow to it, the clouds framing the moon perfectly. Fireflies were out and Chris tried to catch a few. Chris brought Swift here to try and cheer him up. He hated seeing the other so depressed._

A butterfly flew overhead. He held out a hand trying to catch it, but it flew away.

_Chris challenged the other to a race -knowing he was gonna lose- and started running. Swift just followed, laughing. Swift had a Déjà Vu moment remembering Christina did the same with him... The two just kept running in random directions around the field. They didn't care where the finish line was, they were having too much fun._

In the corner of his eye, he saw Sonic run into the meadow, slowing to a stop a few feet away. Sonic looked at him with an unspoken question. Chris just smiled and held out his hand.

_They were lying side by side, panting and laughing. Then Swift stopped laughing and looked to the night sky._

_"Chris? Can I tell you a secret?"_

_"?" Chris looked at him curiously. Swift just closed his eyes as a breeze gently flew past._

Sonic lay in the flowers with him; Chris put his arm around him so Sonic could rest his head on it. Chris smiled, knowing Sonic was spying on them last night.

"_You already know that I've been fighting Robuttnik a long time, right?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"The truth is... I never really... I was so used to being in combat every day, that I never really had a chance to actually be a kid. I never really had much of a childhood." Swift turned his head and looked at Chris. "But then you came along."_

_"?" Swift sighed and sat up, while leaning over him a little. He put one of his gloved hands on Chris' cheek, causing Chris to blush a little._

_"What I'm trying to say is... In those three days I had with Christina... with you... I got to actually be myself. I actually had a chance to be normal, if only for a little while."_

_"Swift-" He was silenced by a gloved finger._

_"That's just it! Now... every time I hear that name, as well as 'Sonic'- I feel torn. 'Sonic' is the me that is the hero, leader of a rebellion. 'Swift'... is the me that I might never get a chance to be again." He trailed. Chris' eyes softened, understanding where the other was going. "When I'm with you... I feel like 'Swift' again." He started to gently trace Chris' face lightly. And when he spoke, he actually pleaded:_

_"Please..._please _let me be 'Swift' for just a few more minutes"_

_Chris just looked at him. He knew what the other was really asking. He mentally sighed in empathy. Chris smiled a little and nodded. Swift held his breath and smiled. A lone tear escaped, Chris raised his right hand and gently wiped the tear away. Swift gently grabbed the hand and brought it to his lips as he kissed each finger lovingly. After a moment, Swift slowly brought the hand over his shoulder as he leaned down._

_Chris didn't care anymore. He let the other kiss him. After all, Swift_needed_this. Chris wrapped his arms around Swifts' neck and pulled him closer. In all honesty, this was Chris' first kiss; and he's glad it was with Swift. Swifts' kiss was gentle at first, but then became desperate and filled with tears. Chris pulled him closer, putting one hand on Swifts' back, the other tangled in his hair/quills. He felt his hands get scratched and whatnot from Swifts' quills being so sharp, but ignored it. They were like that for a while, never once bored of the simple kissing and gentle caressing; both were happy..._

_After a while found Swift buried in the others' arms crying for all his worth, as Chris had his arms and legs around him protectively and trying his best to comfort the other._

_Déjà vu hits Swift_hard_with a vengeance._

* * *

Later in the day, everyone was hanging out. They were having a cook out because it was a nice day. It was odd that Eggman hasn't attacked yet, but they figured he was gonna wait until Swift left. They were glad that Eggman had this trait in him, or else…

What surprised them even more was that during the cook out, Eggman asked to join them, he even brought more food and s'mores for their little fire pit. Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun were with him. Before anyone had a chance to reply Chris spoke up and let him. They looked at Chris, but also trusted his judgment and reluctantly let Eggman join. At least there weren't any 'killer robots' nearby.

Eggman sat next to Swift and those two were actually having a normal conversation! They acted like good friends! They were apparently swapping stories about each others' battles with their other counterpart. Swift kept snickering at how many battles he lost. Eggman huffed but otherwise didn't complain. In fact, compared to what 'Robotnik' has been doing... Eggman inwardly shivered. He stopped his thoughts there. No wonder Swift was shrugging off most of what he did!

After all the battles Swift went through, his battles with Sonic are like something out of a little kids cartoon!

"Did that really happen?" Bokkun asked. He was hovering behind Decoe after Swift explained one of his old missions. Even Sonic was horrified.

"Just one battle after the other." Swift said nonchalantly and taking a bit out of his s'more. "I'm used to it though. Broken bones, battle scares, friends dying or being Robotisized, everything being polluted way past repairable, people running scared practically begging to be Robotisized or being adopted. We're all slaves to our messed up society." He shrugged. They subtly looked at Eggman. At least this Eggman has principles. He may attempt to brainwash and stuff like that, but at least they know he wouldn't go _that_ far!

"What were you doing before you fought Robotnik?" Chris asked a little shaken. Swift was silent for a moment. Swift looked at Chris.

"Things were... a little better. Robotnik only took over for 20 years out of the 800 I was around-."

"800!?" Knuckles asked, s'more falling to the ground in shock. Swift nodded.

"We Mobians have 2 ways to tell our age. Visual and Actual. My visual age is 17, but my actual age is 818." He smirked at the looks on their faces.

"How is that-?"Chris started.

"Possible? Well for us, as soon as we hit our mid teens -depending on what type we are- our aging process slows down considerably. For foxes, it's 1 year for every 200. For Bats it's for every 50 years. And for hedgehogs it's every 500 years."

"Wow." Was all that was said.

"So it depends on the animal type?" Chris asked. Swift nodded. "So which type lives the longest or takes the longest to age?"

Swift hummed in thought. "Good question... I guess... Hedgehogs? I haven't really asked either. But as far as I know, it's hedgehogs. The oldest hedgehog recorded in history would be my Uncle Chuck. And he's still alive- err... Robotisized. Wait no, those two healed him... Nevermind."

"Seriously?" Sonic asked. The only 'Chuck' they know is Chris' grandpa back in Station Square.

"Yup! His visual age is somewhere in his 60's, while his actual is close to 17,000."

"What?!" Everyone chorused. Swift smirked like Sonic would. He even showed a little bit of cockiness in there. They were surprised, because he's usually depressed.

"What about your parents?" Vanilla asked. She was sitting across from him with Cream in her lap. Swift looked down and started swinging his legs. He kept looking at his shoes and gloves from time to time.

"My mom died trying to give birth to me and my dad also died an hour or so earlier in combat several meters away in a military camp." He was met with silence. He stopped swinging his feet and settled with leaning over on his elbows looking down at his shoes and holding out his hand.

"These gloves were worn by my mom and my dad wore these shoes. They wore them when they died. Apparently I inherited my speed from my dad. He designed these shoes himself to withstand the friction and whatnot when he ran. He was planning on giving them to me when I got older. He doesn't even know whether or not I'm a guy or girl! He died... before..." He started crying.

Chris looked at Sonic. He didn't say anything but Sonic knew what he was asking. Sonic looked away. He got the shoes at a random store and Tails added the heat resistant part. He doesn't even know where the gloves came from. But with Swift...

"So... what happened? How did he die?" Chris asked a little unsure if he should ask or not, but also really wanting to know.

"I don't know. The only clue I have is that the woman who raised me said that a man carried me all the way to her as she was the closest Mobian resident. That man was actually the man responsible... he openly admitted to killing the entire army. And saving me."

"!?"

"He said he saw my dead mother with me still inside. He used the machete he was still carrying to cut her open and pulled me out. After he confessed and handed me over, he was arrested soon after and was given the death sentence. From what I heard, they stuck him in an open court and had every military personel in the area shoot him to death…" Everyone was stunned into silence.

"T-that doesn't make any sense!" Eggman piped up. "Why would he save you if he killed his own allies?"

"I don't know."

"Do you at least have a name?"

"Yeah… Jack Pyro."

* * *

**Angels Graveyard**

Music was echoing all over as Johnny danced to the same song over and over: 'You Can't Take Me' by Bryan Adams. Johnny was in the middle of the lake, bubble flames circling him and glowing in time with the song. As he danced, holograms -his_ memories_- appeared and disappeared briefly.

The most common people that appeared were all in military uniforms from the Great War. Leading its' troops were Robotniks' ancestor, Warlord Julian Kintobar.

Others: A woman with brown hair past her shoulders in a high ponytail and bangs dangling behind her ears down her chest, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, a sketchpad and a superconducting sniper-rifle on her back.

A man with short, spiky brown hair in a low ponytail and a single pierced ear, wielding two sword-length machete swords and a familiar playful smirk.

Another man... also known as Christopher Thorndike. A.K.A. the first Chris. Chris was the field medic.

And the only other person shown were two familiar blue Hedgehogs, a father soon-to-be. Jules the Hedgehog. He looked like an older Sonic but with brown bangs and mustache, brown vest, shirt (in a lighter shade), brown leather gloves and tall boots. And Bernie, his wife. She had blonde hair in a ponytail and similar clothes as her husband, but for a woman.

Memories flowed like the song. He just let it all out, song on repeat for the last hour and still he dances. For you see... Johnny dances for survival, he always has. Dancing is all he has left. As he danced, his friends are talking in the background, just loud enough for him to hear over the music.

**_'So... are you nervous?'_** He mouths the lyrics as the song moves him.

**_'Why didn't you shoot her?'_** He flinches and almost trips, but keeps going.

**_'I don't kill children, regardless of whose side they're on.'_**

**_'If you don't kill her, someone else will. At least, if you kill her, you will _clearly_ show mercy.'_** A tear slips past.

**_'The war is getting to him. It'll get to all of us.'_** He allows a chuckle to escape his lips.

**_'Why do you fight?'_** He stops completely.

**_'The way I see it; there are three types of fighters: Those that want to fight because they like it. Those that don't have a choice that's related to survival. And those who protect either a person, a place or something they hold dear. What's your reason?'_** He clenches his fists.

**_'Do you fight because you want to, you have to, or to protect?'_** A smirk. His dancing more intense.

**_'All three.'_**

**_'You see, Jack associates music with pain.'_**

**_'Have you noticed how he fights, it looks like he's dancing?'_**

**_'Until then, he's gonna keep dancing to survive.'_**

In time with the final verse he said the final line with his soul.

"You can't take me, IIII'M FREEEEEEE! Oh yeah, I'm free!" He danced until he fluidly ended in a mocking bow to an invisible enemy.

Clapping. A lone person behind him. He stands tall and turns slowly to his audience. The last person he ever wants to see, smirks in a way that'll make the bravest of men cower at her feet.

The Boss Lady.

* * *

**Mobotropolis. Present day**

The entire gang was in the dining room. Some of the volunteer maids actually knew _SORA, not _Chris, from a long time ago. The maids kept their mouths shut as they KNEW the girl eating breakfast before them. Rouge, Shadow and Sonic noticed this and watched as they tried to make her happy. The maids surprised her by giving chocolate chip pancakes. They noticed human children loved this breakfast meal and tried it themselves once...

They understood why the kids went crazy for it...

Sora was no exception. She pretty much gobbled it down and gave many compliments to the chef. But at the same time, worried everyone. (The maids had to briefly close their eyes as more painful memories flashed before them.) When she reached over to grab the syrup bottle, her shirt pulled up and they saw that she was malnourished. Pretty much a slap to the maids faces on how much this reeked of deja vu. Her ribs were showing and it looks like many scars all over her! They hid their mortification well when she turned and thanked them with the biggest, most adorable smile they ever saw. This also worsened their dread.

"Slow down, it's not going anywhere." Sonic tried to smile and not get her suspicious. She faltered a little. But did as asked and sat back down and ate it with forced control.

"Sorry, bad habit."

For the rest of the meal, she ate with heavily controlled movements. They have a feeling that otherwise, she would have scarfed it all down in one bite and then ran to the kitchen until it was stripped bare by her starving stomach. The maids made a mental note on what kind of food to give her until she's back to full health.

Sonic looked at the maids suspiciously and decided to talk to them after. And for some reason, Sora kinda reminds him of the Boss Lady...

It kinda creeped them out on how the roles are reversed. Usually Chris is the one giving them food, shelter, comfort. Now it's_ their_ job to give it to her. It's Chris' turn to ask for help. Even though she never will; she's usually the type to give, never to asking for anything in return.

Now, she's the vulnerable one. Chris is the one who needs help. Whether she asks for it or not.

* * *

**Somewhere else, same time**

Star was standing over the spot Soras' dad buried her mom. It was pretty much her body lying in a ditch outside of a highway no one ever uses anymore.

Star didn't have a choice. She and Johnny knew where the baby was supposed to go, they were just glad that the mom actually was a decent mom and really did treat her like her own daughter. The mom was like a double of Chris herself.

Her name was Claire Heatherfield. She did many hours of volunteer work and was a photographer and artist on the side. And like Chris, she also was an odd jobs kind of gal. But then she got caught in debt with the merciless tax collectors. She didn't have the same luck Chris had like that time at the car wash. It was a miracle she even had enough to put food on the table! The only reason she married that psycho in the first place was due to an agreement to help pay off her large debt. Translation: she can no longer use the excuse of going to work so she and Chris could get away from him... if only for a few hours.

Star knelt down, put her hand on the body and lifted her hand. As she did, Claire's' body turned to ash and went towards her hand like an upside down tornado. She compressed all the ash into a see-through ball that showed her ashes swirling around.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. Please, allow me to change your burial site to a more beautiful place." Star vanished and reappeared in the Angels graveyard. She appeared in the upper waterfalls; Johnny and B.L. are on the larger waterfall lake a ways downward.

Star walked to the calmer part in the center. She held up the sphere and blew gently on it. The glass sphere turned into liquid crystal, and her ashes fused together to form a candle-like flame. Star smiled and lowered her hand, she turned and walked away. The bubble flame flying around happily. Star could hear the whispered _'thank you'_and the faint _'please, help her!'_ Star frowned and almost cried as she walked away.

_Now... to figure out what to do with those two._ She walked to the edge of the waterfall and enhanced her hearing; making so it seems like they're talking next to her. She kept quiet.

"Why are you doing this?" Johnny said in a calm tone. A tone Star knows translates into either fear... or being severely pissed off. Probably both. "Just what are you up to?"

She just walks away, swaying her hips a little. "Why? Please. Do you really think I'm going to give away my secrets just like that? If I tell, then it would be over too soon!" She giggled. "I know one too many stories where the bad guy rambles in monologue and then-" she snaps "It's over just like that. Keeping the good guys guessing is half the fun!"

Star rolled her eyes and sat down, legs to her side as she leans on her arm. Half listening, half looking at her namesakes high above. Boss Lady always was one to make a good villain. She loves playing that part.

"Besides... I really do have a good reason for doing that to Chris. Or... shall I say, _Sora_."

It was all Johnny could do not to bring back his machete swords and slice her up. Okay, she heals and regenerates faster than him, but it would still be satisfying.

"And that would be...?" Johnny asked impatiently.

* * *

**Mobotropolis**

Sally was still in the library when her dad King Max Acorn and Uncle Chuck walked in.

"Ah! Sally, good morning." Max greeted his daughter. Sally smiled and gestured for them to come over.

All over the table Sally was sitting beside was dozens of news paper clippings, photos and a confiscated diary that she finally got access to.

"What's all this?" King Max asked curiously. "These people... look oddly... familiar somehow." He trailed.

"Father, Uncle Chuck. What can you tell me about the group under Warlord Julian Kintobar during the end of the Great war?"

"Warlord Julian...? Ah, yes. I remember now. He commanded a special group of soldiers to take on tasks no one else could. They called themselves the 'Freedom Fighters.' Much like the group your friend Sonic lead." Sally's' eyes sparkled a little at the new Intel. Max noticed and continued his little history lesson.

"Julian Kintobar is also the head of the science department, much like sir. Charles." As he gestured to the humble man next to him. Uncle Chuck is suspicious as to why she wants to know. That's when his eyes subtly landed on an article photo containing... the first Chris. Now it made sense to him. Sally's on to something. He was inwardly proud of her for such a large clue to the great mystery.

"I have only ever met the group once, unfortunately. They were all wonderful people."

"What were their names?" Sally asked eagerly. The King hummed in thought.

"Jacquina Noelson. She was the sniper of the group. Apparently she also liked to draw everything she sees... she's really good." He trailed, then caught himself with a cough and continued. "Then there was Jules the Hedgehog. A fine Mobian. I heard his wife was due with their baby any day at the time. Unfortunately, both died before the baby was born... The curious thing is that when we found his wife's body, she had a bullet to her skull and her stomach was sliced open and the baby was gone. To this day, the baby is still missing." Sally stared wide eyed remembering when she was little on how Sonic described how he came to that orphanage Uncle Chuck adopted him from. The story matches. But she showed no emotion. She needed to know more.

"Who else was in the group, daddy?"

"There was a field medic, but I can't seem to remember his name. But there was also a man by the name Jack Pyro."

"What do you know about Jack?"

"Not much besides rumors and what I over heard Jacquina say." Sally looked at him eagerly. He chuckled. "Jacquina mentioned that because of a horrible past, Jack associates music and dancing with someone getting brutally wounded or someone dying. His mother was a prostitute who danced and his father brutally abused them both. According to Jacquina, his father forced him to dance so he wouldn't get beaten, or watch his mother get beaten." He trailed sadly. "Later in the day, I saw him train. The way he fought... it looked more like dancing than anything. That's how his fighting is always described in various reports."

Sally thought back to the few times Johnny appeared lately. He's always cheerful, even picking childish fights and laughing as Star chased him. He always tries to steal her camera and... listens and daces to her music! He likes to dance! But she also saw pain that he tries very hard to conceal. Johnny really is Jack. Star -if her hair was shorter- is Jacquina. Jules is Sonics' dad. And Chris... Shadow was right. They do know more than they're letting on.

"Sally?" Uncle Chuck asked. Sally snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yes."

"Sally." Her father said sternly putting a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it is you're up to or trying to find out. Try to be careful. For some people... some things really are better left forgotten." Sally's eyes widen a little, but nodded. Taking his advice to heart. She asked where Shadow was and said good bye.

_I need to get to the bottom of this. Why is sticking Chris in Soras' body significant? And why did Johnny -Jack look scared? And just who IS the Boss Lady?_

* * *

**Elsewhere in Mobotropolis**

Sonic was giving Chr- _Sora_ a tour of the palace and the city. News spread fast of the 'Mobian Angels' return. But Sonic asked the maids and his friends to go around and make sure they understand that Chris _doesn't remember anything_. It was hard, the volunteered servants kept failing to hide how overly happy they were to see her again. After all... Chris really did know every single Mobian out there over the centuries... And as Star said, no one had a single complaint about her. It's like eight years ago where just the sight of her even made the most mindless slave grow a massive smile and wave to her. Everyone is like that, and clearly failing at trying to hide it. No wonder Star and the Boss Lady made Chris the real ruler of Mobotropolis! They probably would've voted for her if the held elections like the humans did with their president. Even King Max would've stepped down for her! Then Johnny's explanation back then started making sense. Chris really is the only thing keeping everyone sane. Especially if she can make even the most soulless slave smile happily and hug her to death...

Also, he saw a few more Mobians look at her the same way those maids did. He needs to get to the bottom of this.

Meanwhile Sora was beyond confused. She could not figure out why all the Mobians were overjoyed just by seeing her! Mobians were supposed to hate humans for enslaving them! And yet they treated her like some kind of savior or angel- She almost froze, but quickly caught herself before Sonic noticed. _Angel! The Mobian Angel!_ She remembered her mom telling her bedtime stories about the Legendary Chris. The Mobian Angel. Chris apparently was the only human nice to everyone. Over the years he was reincarnated into many bodies but keeping the name of Chris. The last Chris died mysteriously eight years ago_... Is that why they were nice to me? Because they think I'm Chris?_ This angered her... and yet she wanted to cry. They thought she was some kind of angel... someone who helped them in soo many ways. She couldn't even save her own mom, let alone herself.

The more she thought the more depressed she became. Sonic looked down as he noticed her depression. He knelt down in front of her putting both hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, is something wrong." She looked startled for a moment then shook her head.

"Just... thinking about my mom. I miss her." Sonics' face softened in understanding. He pulled her in for a hug and let her cry. He has a feeling that something else was on her mind, but decided to let her tell him instead of asking. After a minute she pulled back and wiped her nose and eyes. She smiled saying she's better now. He nodded and stood up and held out his hand.

"I have a surprise for you."

"?" Sonic let go and opened the large double doors they were standing near.

Sora walked in awestruck on autopilot. It was the size of the ballroom at her mansion and even more beautiful. There were hundreds of paintings on beautiful displays, each with a story on each one. She ran to each one, both amazed by the detail... and a pang of familiarity for each one. She even took a few guesses on their story and was close and others were right on the dot. This scared her, but she refused to show it.

Instead she bounced around like a giddy little girl and kept pointing to each one with a smile and asking a lot of questions. All of which she eerily knew the answers to before he even answered himself! _Why? Why do I know all of this! I don't even know any of them! But... but... what's going on!?_

"Sonic!" Tails came in happily. And since they were on the other side of the room, he flew using his tails and touched back down a few feet away.

"That was so cool!" Sora said grinning. Tails blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks. Sonic, Sally is looking for you and Shadow. She said you should come when you get the chance." He ended with an unspoken_'without her'._

"Sure buddy. Hey, would you-?"

"I'll watch her." Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. He nodded and headed off, waving good bye. Sora smiled a little, glad for the distraction from the path her thoughts were taking.

She took this chance to look at Tails. He was a good foot taller than her. He had bright yellow and white fur. He wore long gloves like someone who worked on machines, as well as a pair of goggles worn by pilots on top of his head. He also had a few smears of oil and whatnot still on his fur. She relaxed around him sensing nothing but a happy-go-lucky personality. He turned and looked at her with a smile.

"I never introduced myself earlier, did I? My name is Tails."

"I'm Sora." She giggled.

"Why don't we grab a quick bite to eat and let me show you something cool?" She beamed and nodded.

~/~

In the kitchen was the staff having their lunch and chatting about random gossip. Among the group were Cream, Vanilla and Amy. (Vanilla looks like her Sonic X counterpart, even down to her dress). Amy grew a half a foot over the years and let her quills/hair grow longer past her shoulders in layers, darkening to red near the roots and the last of the pink at the tips in a cool way. She ditched her dress for a red sleeveless top that ended in a white choker, white pants with a pink stripe going down the sides, and white and red tall combat boots; as well as that white belt from Chris' box of clothes she always wears as a good luck charm.

Cream also grew and was a couple of inches shorter than Tails. She's now 14 and is wearing an orange sleeveless belly top with a white collar and her favorite blue tie like when she was little. She is wearing a short orange skirt that fades to yellow and a white belt with a blue buckle, as well as white jeans that flares a little with brown flower designs near the feet. Her shoes are similar to her old ones.

"So... what's up with you and Tails?" Amy slyly asked Cream, who blushed big time.

"W-what do you mean Amy?" Amy scoffed.

"You know what I mean." She said smirking. The other girls went 'Ooooooh! Details!' causing Cream to blush even more. Soon said fox and Sora walked in. Amy snickered, Cream blushed even more, and Tails and Sora looked confused.

"Hey Tails!" Amy said waving him over. Tails led a shy Sora over. "Hey, it's ok. My names' Amy Rose, but you can call me Amy." While standing and holding out her hand. Sora smiled a little and shook her hand. They giggled. Amy pointed behind her.

"And over there is Cream and her mom Vanilla." Sora nodded in greeting, they smiled. Soras' stomach decided to voice its presence, causing her to blush sheepishly. Vanilla stood up.

"Why don't we get you some lunch?" She said in a way that reminded Sora of her mom. Sora quickly caught up with her.

"It's ok. I can make it myself." Vanilla blinked at the slight undertone of something akin to fear. Sora quickly found the pantry and grabbed enough to make pb&j. She bounded over to the counter and grabbed a chair so she could see better and started making her sandwich. Vanilla looked at the others, but they were also confused.

"What was your life like back home?" Amy asked trying to change the subject. Sora half froze, half flinched. But continued, after a moment finished her sandwich, used a napkin as a plate and sat in a vacant chair in their circle.

"My mom... she's the nicest person out there! You see, she found me as a baby on her doorstep and took care of me ever since. She was always doing these odd jobs..." She trailed in a happy daze. "She always took me with her so I can see and learn a whole bunch of things. But then someone called the... 'Tax collector' came and made mommy broke. No matter what she did, she always wound up in debt. Then this man came. He said that he'd agree to pay off everything if she married him. I never liked that man, he was a stalker and he's always drinking this gross smelling stuff."

The others only listen in horror, and that horror only grew by the look on her face.

"My instinct was right not to like him. He kept hitting her and a whole bunch of stuff. My mom would've run away like I suggested but it wasn't as simple. She said that if we did run, she has no other family and all her friends are too far away. She would also get arrested for kidnapping because he would probably make up something that wasn't true. Then three weeks ago... He hit my mom so much... she stopped moving..."

Silence. The only sounds were Sora slowly eating her sandwich. Then Cream stood up and engulfed her in a hug, the now-empty napkin falling to the ground. Briefly, Cream remembers Chris hugging her when she told how her mom was Robotisized... Vanilla watched on, Cream told her what happened when Chris was still alive and Vanilla smiled softly in understanding.

"Your mother sounds like a great woman." Amy added. Sora looked up teary eyed and nodded with a smile. She got out of Creams arms and happily explained her mom.

"She is awesome! She has the prettiest blonde hair and eyes that look the the ocean! She has the most beautiful clothes... She said that when I get bigger, I can have them! My mommy is also best friends with a Bat Mobian."

"Really?" They chorused. Sora nodded slyly.

"The Bat lady is a thief, but she was also a model and a mercenary." They others were silent as they tried to figure who it was, because it clearly isn't Rouge- Rouges' mom!

"I know who that is!" Amy said standing up with a smile. "She's my best friends' mom."

The next several minutes found the girls gossiping like crazy and Tails getting his own sandwich and checking his hand-held scanner on various projects he's working on.

* * *

Sally, Shadow and Scourge were in the Training Arena when Sonic ran in, scaring Sally. Sonic laughed a little at the look in her face as she glared. After Sonic calmed down, did she explain her findings to the trio. All three were silent the more she talked.


	14. Musical Flames

**Heeey~! Time for a new chapter! The mystery is unraveling, and Swift has a secret. Lets see if you can figure out what it is.**

**B.L- PLEASE tell me, I get to come out and 'play'?**

**G.G.- Why yes, yes you do. Now go play with the 'fearless' duo. **

**B.L- _*Smirks sadistically and vanishes*_**

* * *

It was Cream who volunteered to watch her next and Amy asked to join. It's not often they get a chance to hang out anyway. They were walking around the castle in random directions going wherever Sora wanted to go. They were having a lot of fun. But the conversation at lunch almost made them visibly filled willed with concern and worry. Not only that, but her mom sounds like Chris: the whole 'odd jobs,' being really friendly, and the pretty clothes. Everything! That's probably why they sent her to that lady. They are a lot alike.

They're near the palace garden now. There were many flowers, vines, trees, and a pond. Sora smiled in awe. But then she stopped confused. Amy and Cream followed their gaze to see Star laying next to the pond, leaning on her elbow, legs to her side. She isn't wearing her lab coat, they noticed. Instead, she's wearing a blue and black loose tank-top, shorts and a belt; her hair is in a high ponytail with her long bangs going behind her ears across her chest, her long hair flowing a good 2-3 feet on the grass. There was also a sketchpad next to her hands and a pencil case full of various colored pencils and whatnot, as well as brown guys sandals as she doodled on the water with her fingers.

"Star?" Amy asked.

"Hm?" Star turned her head lazily to look at them and smiled. She waved them over as she sat up. Amy giggled, coming to like Star like a big sister.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just relaxing. Thought I'd get away from the gloom and doom that is the Boss Lady. And today is _such_ a nice day!" She declared happily as she spread her arms, stretched and laid on the grass and looked at the clouds.

Sora fidgeted a little. She saw the news clippings of what she and the other lady did to Robotropolis -even though she was three at the time- when she saw it again a month ago, she cheered them on.

Star saw this and smiled gently. "Do you like to draw?" Sora nodded. Star sat up, rolled her shoulders and grabbed her sketchpad. "Wanna see some of my pictures?" Sora eagerly nodded. Amy and Cream leaning in to get a better look as Star opened her book.

The first picture was of a little boy and a woman dancing happily on a street mat for performers, in front of a crowd. Star was really good, though her art style was a little different than Chris'.

"The style I use is called Anime."

"?"

"Anime is basically like cartoons but more realistic without as much details as realism and stuff like that. But still way cooler than cartoons."Star boasted proudly that they liked her picture.

She flipped the page. It was the boy and a girl under a tree. The girl sitting and holding a sketchpad to the boy looking over her shoulder. She turned the page. It seams that the boy and girl are in every picture.

"Who's the little boy and girl?" Sora asked. Star smiled dazedly and closed her eyes.

"Their names are Jack Pyro and Jacquina Noelson. They were best fiends since they were 5." She smiled. "They grew up together. People used to joke that those two would wind up together." She giggled a little. She turned the page. It was an older version of the two as teenagers. Jack had short spiky brown hair in a small low ponytail and two smaller ones in front of his ears. Jacquina had her hair in an identical hairdo as Star except shoulder-length.

Cream and Amy slowly looked up, realization dawning on them. "Are they-?" Amy started.

"Yeah. Jack and Jacquina is really me and Johnny. They were us when we were humans... a long time ago..." She trailed.

"You two seem close." Cream added softly. Star let a little tear fall.

"We were and still are, but there's a problem. When we were humans, after we both died and became what we are... The Boss Lady forced me to pretend to have amnesia about my time as human whenever Johnny is near."

"Why?" Sora asked, angry that that lady would do that.

"She said, if I didn't she would do many things to make his life hell. And you know she could easily do that." They shivered in agreement and fear. "The price I have to pay is seeing the look on his face every time I have to play dumb about our past." She looked at the picture.

The newly dubbed Jack and Jacquina are sitting on a willow tree over a pond. Sora noticed it's the pond that mansion was on. They were on the same large root and were kissing with his hand on her cheek. Star grabbed the sketchpad and held it close as she cried.

~/~

Later in the day, Sora was taking a nap in the garden. When Sally saw the training area getting crowded, she ushered them to the garden for better privacy. Rouge and Knuckles tagged along with their own kind of Intel and followed them to the privacy of the garden. Tails was sitting outside the garden fiddling with his data pad, scanner thing, and told them to be quiet and gestured to the sleeping Sora. Star left a while ago and Amy and Cream were decorating Sora with random flowers all over her. Amy spotted the others and sensed something was up so she nudged Cream to get her attention and the two walked over to the others.

Making sure Sora was both in sight but out of hearing range as they whispered to each other. They all were quiet as Sally explained what she found out. And then Amy and Cream explained what they just learned from Star.

"Ok, let me get this straight." Shadow piped up, while whispering. "Johnny and Star are really part of a special tactics squad of 'Freedom Fighters,' including Sonics' parents and the first Chris under the command of Warlord Julian Kintobar." Sally nodded.

Then Rouge spoke next. "And then something happened to cause 'Jack' to snap, and kill everyone." While crossing her arms in thought.

"So Star and Johnny were there when the first Chris died." Amy added. "I don't think we'll get answers from Johnny. But we could definitely get something from Star."

"I just thought of something." Sonic said. "Remember when we first met Johnny? He said that in order to outsmart a psychopathic murderer, we had to think like one-"

"And he 'had plenty of experience in that area'." Shadow finished. They were quiet as that sunk in. Sally looked to Rouge and knuckles.

"You said you found something important?"

"That's right!" Knuckles uncrossed his arms. Rouge turned serious.

"Apparently the rumors were true about the clones. But here's the thing. The clones are all of Chris. But they're also unstable. Each clone is a failure, discarded and cremated. But there's also another thing. I'm not sure if this matters or not, but has anyone noticed how Mecha Shadow and the Boss Lady look so much alike?"

"!"

"I forgot about her! And you're right, Rouge. They do look alike." Sonic added in shock.

"Do you think there's connection?" Scourge asked.

"And then there's Sora." Sally added. "Did you see how Johnny reacted to her that night we found her? He said he knew the girl her body was based off of. Sora Skyburn."

"You're right, Sal." Sonic agreed. "I've never seen Johnny so traumatized before... In fact, all three of them are acting strange lately. And then there are the maids. Did you see how they reacted towards her earlier?"

"I noticed that too. From the looks of it, it wasn't Chris they recognized, but Sora herself." Shadow added.

"Really?" Sally added, she wasn't there at breakfast, but in the library. Sonic nodded.

"So here's what we know so far." He started. "Chris Thorndike is a boy from an alternate reality winding up here."

"He got reborn into the First Chris during the Great war." Rouge added. "That's where Star, Johnny and your parents come in."

"Right." Amy spoke next. "But what about Sora? She has some kind of connection to this. Same for Mecha Shadow. And you're right, she does resemble the Boss Lady."

"Do you think there's a connection?" Knuckles asked.

"If you ask me, Mecha Shadow seams like another Robotisized victim to me." Tails added.

"But why would Robotnik Robotisize a Human?" Cream wondered.

"I don't know Cream." Sally said just as lost.

"We need to get to the bottom of this." Sonic stated. They nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Tails asked.

"First, we should look up whatever we can relating to Jack, Jacquina, my dad, the first Chris, and Julian Kintobar. Then we need to figure out what Sora's connection to them is. One of us needs to interrogate the maids from earlier and see what they know. Then we should scout out more of that cloning lab as well as that Mecha at Danny's place. Whatever happened to the 'Freedom Fighters' will help solve the mystery to all of this."

~/~

Unknown to them, Sora woke up a while ago but was too comfy to get up. She heard the whole conversation. She slowly made her way to a near-by bush and then bolted to the door before the others noticed.

* * *

Johnny was out in the city of Mobotropolis, taking a walk in the park. He managed to nab Stars' camera again and is listening to one of his favorite songs: 'This is War' by 30 Seconds to Mars. He had this song on repeat for over an hour. For some reason, it felt like Star _let_ him nab the camera, if that sad smile afterwards was anything to go by...

Off in the distance he saw some Mobian kids playing by themselves.

Johnny had to smile.

The barrier that Star put around this city made it so that anyone intending harm on another would be teleported out of the city. A five year old could walk in an 'abandoned' alley and not have to worry about being kidnapped or mugged. He found a bench and sat down. More like lay down. He put his arms behind his head and crossed his legs and looked to the sky. The sound of the wind his lullaby and the music setting the mood for his dreams.

20 minutes later, he felt a presence nearby watching him. He cracked his eye open and saw Sora standing a few feet away watching him with mixed emotions. He closed his eye with a sigh and sat up to face her with a gentle smile, that turned into a frown when he saw the look on her face.

"You're Johnny, right?" Said man inwardly winced a little, but nodded nonetheless. "I want you to tell me something."

"What do you want to know?" He asked already knowing. She took a deep breath and forced down her tears.

* * *

Sonic ran. He was half in a hurry, and half not. He knew she wouldn't gotten far, especially with how fast he runs. But... he also didn't expect to find her either. He knew she was faking being asleep. Hence why she ran. So, he took his time. He knew she needed her alone time, but he still wanted to know where she was. He made it outside the palace and half-heartedly searched the city.

That's when he saw them. Sora crying for all her worth in Johnny's arms. He slowed to a stop at the edge of the park with them still in sight. He saw him say something to her, but unfortunately couldn't hear what. What surprised him though, was that it looked like Johnny was getting over a mental breakdown. Soon, Sora really did fall asleep, in his arms. Johnny gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Johnny then looked in Sonics' direction, knowing the other was there. He sighed and walked over to Sonic, and stopped a few feet away.

* * *

**Angels Graveyard**

The Boss Lady was standing in the large central waterfall, surrounded by the crystal flames like fireflies. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm breeze that flew past. And when she opened them, a lone crystal flame flew past. She held out her hand and the bubble flew into her hand. With the same hand she snapped her fingers. The second she did, the flame came out of the bubble and circled it like rings of fire. After a few seconds, the flames went on top of the bubble and formed a small figure, sitting on top of the bubble. The flames changed colors and formed a person. Sora, but wearing different clothes from another time.

She felt a portal being opened behind her, out of it came Star in her lab coat again. B.L quickly and subtly made the figure vanish and let it fly away lazily.

"Who was that?" Star asked curiously. Boss Lady answered dazedly.

"...No one of importance."

Star was now standing next to her. "?"

B.L. shook her head as if to say 'nevermind'.

Star held out her hand and a different flame came to her hands. But instead of having it form another figure, she had it drop into the water. The water had a large ripple effect and caused the water to flatten like glass. Then the flames sprouted from the water surrounding them and grew into towers of flames and form a sphere above them. Then, exactly as the baby was made eight years ago, instead a young boy was formed. But at a faster pace and losing its liquid flame-like appearance. Clothes even materialized on the figure, too.

The figure was none other than the '18' year old Chris Thorndyke of the Sonic X Reality. He still looks 12, too...

Boss Lady huffed with a smirk and walked away until she stopped several yards away. "I know what you're going to do when I leave. And frankly, I don't care either way." _It's what happens next that concerns me._ She thought before she vanished. Star just stared at that spot for a moment, before turning her attention to the boy that started it all.

"..."

_Its the moment of truth_

_And the moment to lie_

_And the moment to live_

_And the moment to die_

_The moment to fight._

Star closed her eyes as the song that Johnny's playing is echoing around in the wind. She leaned forward a little and put her hands in front and behind her. Then she shot into the air spinning until she hovered next to him. The second she got next to him, her wings shot out of her back. But her wings look different this time. Her wings are made of clear crystal with glowing water as veins that resemble pulsing electricity. They aren't as intimidating as her other wings.

She floated there calmly in a daze for a few minutes. Then she slowly and gently reached forward and pulled him into her arms. Her wings surrounded them both as she held him. She closed her eyes, as he opened his.

"?"

_Its the moment of truth_

_And the moment to lie_

_And the moment to live_

_And the moment to die_

He looked around wondering where the music is coming from, but then he saw water droplets floating upwards. He looked down, her wings were dissolving slowly, as her voice rang in his head.

_**I'm sorry this had to happen to you. We never meant for any of this.**_

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"Sonic." Johnny said after handing the sleeping Sora over to him to hold. "From what I understand, Sally is investigating us, right?"

"And if she is?" He challenged. Johnny sighed and looked to the skies. He started to mouth the words to the song. He even started swaying as the beat picked up. But he forced self control.

"If you want to know the truth... tell all who wants to know to meat in the Throne Room. Bring Sora with you, I know she wants answers too. I'll have a portal open to take you to the Waterfall area we dub the 'Angels Graveyard.' Once you get there, you will see familiar faces. They will lead you to where me and Star are. Once there, we will explain... everything." And with that he vanished.

* * *

"Whats' going on?" Chris asked, scared at seeing her like this.

He's hovering over her as she's laying down in mid air and her wings are dissolving with the water droplets hovering around them like they were in zero gravity. One of the droplets hit him and he heard laughing echoing in his mind. Another few drops and he heard several people talking, but couldn't understand what they were saying. "Are these-?"

_**That' right. These are my thoughts. My memories. All relating to our final showdown, all those years ago**_

"What?"

She just smiled as they slowly lowered to the ground (aka- the surface of the water. She made it so he could walk on top of it, too).

* * *

Sonic ran. He ran and told the others what Johnny said. They all met in the Throne Room: Sonic, Sally and her dad, Uncle Chuck, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Scourge, Rouge, Knuckles, and Cream. They were debating weather or not it was safe, though. Especially after last time.

By now, Sora woke up. She was standing next to Sonic, but was facing behind him towards the portal. She saw waterfalls on the other side, as well as the cool-looking bubble flames. But then a figure formed right in front of the portal on the other side. It was Christina. The one that came before her. She was even wearing that same orange dress she wore when they first met her in that alleyway.

"Are you Chris?" Sora asked aloud. The others stopped talking and looked behind them in shock, then confusion. They couldn't see her.

"?" Sora kept looking at her. Christina walked out of the portal to them and stopped a few feet in front of her.

_Yes, that's me. My name's Christina. But please, call me Chris._ She said with a goofy smile, causing Sora to giggle.

"Sora? Who are you talking to?" Sonic asked. Chris looked at him and smiled sadly with a blush.

"That woman that came out of the portal. She said her name was Chris." They still looked confused. Chris looked down, sad that they couldn't see her. "You can't see her?" They shook their heads no. Sora nodded. Chris smiled.

_It's ok... I didn't expect much anyway. But can you give them a message for me?_

"Uh, She has a message for you guys."

"Really?" Tails asked. Sora nodded and looked back at Chris. She smiled and urged Chris on.

_Tell them..._*sigh*_Tell them not to be mad at Johnny or Star. They have to hear them out. Star already told me what happened back then... And Johnny told me about his promise. And... I'm glad it was him that killed me._She said while looking to the skylight of a ceiling.

"Sora?"

"!" She jumped.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. She said to not be mad at Johnny and Star and to hear them out. She said to pay attention to Johnny's promise, because she's glad that he's the one to kill her-."

"What!?" They chorused. She huffed.

"Let me finish!" She glared. They hesitantly quieted down for her. Sora could hear Chris giggle. "Anyway... Um... do you know a person named Swift?" Sonic flinched but nodded. "Well can you give him this message later then?" He gave a pained nod. Since Sora wasn't facing them, the others gave him sympathetic looks. "She said that if everything goes according to their plan, then she'll be able to see him again. It'll be like one big do over."

Their eyes widened, and he let a silent tear fall. Sora looked over to Chris and saw her walking towards her. "Chris?"

_Mind if I control your body for a minute?_

"Control my... body?" Chris nodded.

"Sora?"

_Please?_

Sora looked at her for a moment, and then nodded. "Sure! And thanks for asking, too." She looked to the ceiling and closed her eyes. Chris smiled and mimicked her. Her body vanished as Sora fainted.

"Sora!" Sonic caught her before she hit the ground. He started to shake her a little to wake her.

"Is she okay?" Cream asked worriedly.

"Do you really think Chris is trying to posses her?" Amy asked. Before he could answer, Sora woke with a groan.

"Sora!" He yelled in a whisper. She slowly opened her eyes. She smiled and held up her hand to his cheek.

"_Hello Swift, I missed you_" His eyes widened. Sally, being the friend that she was, was concerned for his sanity.

"Can you prove that your Chris?" She challenged. She did not want to see him have another breakdown. Chris looked at her for a moment, then back to Swift. Her face softened, understanding where Sally was getting at. "Ask away." He gulped and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he held a determined gaze.

"How did we first meet? What happened?" She smiled a little.

"_You held a gun to my face and Shadow demanded I hand over my money._" His eyes widened and she continued. "_I remember you looked shaken and out of place with the gun. I knew you wouldn't pull the trigger. And when I got a better look at you... you looked starving. So I dug through my bag and pulled out a sandwich. Do you remember what I said to you?_" Her answer: Sonic starting to cry. She stroked his cheek and smiled. "_I said... 'It's what you_ needed, _right_?'" She giggled. "_I remember other things too. I remember watching Amy and Rouge faint when I let them use my bathroom to clean up._" Said women were blushing sheepishly as the others snickered. "_I remember telling you about my 'little project'. I remember fighting Mecha Shadow, and my back killing me afterwards..._" She trailed with a blush. Sonic smiled a little at that, and Rouge crossed her arms with a knowing smile. "I remember giving Cream my doll, Cheese-"

Cream brightened at that. "That's right! I still have her, she's in my room."

"_Really? That's great. Did you see my wish_?" She nodded.

"Do you want to know what it is? Or do you want to wait?" Cream asked sweetly. 'Chris' couldn't help but smile.

"_I have a better idea. How about you put your wishes in it, too. Anything. Then, when I'm back for good, I'll read it all, ok?_"

"Can I put something in?" Swift asked.

"_Of course! You all can._" She smiled goofily. They couldn't help it, they all laughed. Then she noticed her surroundings. "Is this... Mobotropolis?" She said dazedly as she stood up.

Sally smiled. "Yes, yes it is." She said, now convinced it was really Chris. They all watched as she looked around in awe. And then her gaze landed on the throne and the photo above it.

"_Is that... Me?_" Sally and her dad looked at each other with a smile.

"Yup!" Tails said happily. "Me, Amy and Cream drew it ourselves!" She looked at the while pointing to the drawing.

"_You... drew that? That's..._" She started to cry and look away. "_No one has ever drawn me before..._" She wiped her eyes. "_It's beautiful. Thank you._" They smiled with a nod, bashfully.

"_Well, uh... we should probably get going. Star and Johnny are waiting for us._" She reminded, while still thinking about the drawing. They reluctantly nodded. "_When we step through the portal, I'll separate from her body and take another form. Don't worry, I'm one of your tour guides after all._" She said with an adorable grin. They all nodded. "_Lets go_!" She said with a big grin and ran laughing to the portal.

"C'mon!" Sonic yelled while waving for them to follow, as he caught up with her.

* * *

**Angels Graveyard, Earlier**

"So, what is this place?" Chris asked Star. Her wings are gone now, but the droplets are hovering around them.

"We call it the Angels Graveyard. Named for the... Mobian Angel. You." She said with a far off smile. To Chris, the way she talks, it's hard to forget she's a teenager, like himself.

"Me? What for?"

"I told you, how over the centuries, you knew a lot of people?" He nodded.

"See these flying crystal flames?"

"Yeah... what are they?" She held out her hand and one flew into her hand, like earlier.

"They are the reason this place is called a Graveyard. Each one is a person you will come to know; a friend, the family you were 'born' into, and so on."

"So..." He started.

"They are all dead. These are all spirits of the dead that we moved here." His eyes widened as this sunk in. He looked around. There were so many!

"How many-?"

"I don't know. I, uh, lost track after a while..." She said sheepishly. She looked at him. She looked back to the crystal flame in her hand. The person in her hand, was herself. Jacquina Noelson. She closed her eyes, turning everything black. She opened her eyes again to the blackness and saw her human self staring back at her with an understanding smile. Jacquina had her hair in her usual ponytail, but wearing her black Snipers' uniform.

She closed her eyes and opened them again to Chris still looking around. She smiled sadly. She whispered to her flame and lifted her hand so it could fly away to greet the others.

* * *

The gang watched her. Sora started glowing as a crystal flame came out of her chest, causing her to slump a little. She blinked and opened her eyes, as Sonic patted her shoulder to see if she was alright. She nodded. By now, everyone has stepped through the portal. Those that weren't here eight years ago were looking around in awe. While those that were here, kept there guard up.

The Crystal flame that came out of Sora flew away in front of them. A few other flames joined it. Then, The one that came from Sora, went towards them and fell into the water. With a splash, the water hovered until the water turned into tendrils and shot upwards, forming a figure. Color was added, as well as clothes. After a moment, the figure was revealed to be-

"Chris..." Sonic whispered. The same Chris that possessed Sora earlier. She was standing and looking at them with a smile.

**_Guys, Allow me to introduce: The original Freedom Fighters, and your guides in this place_**

"No way!" "The Freedom Fighters?" "You're joking... right?" She shook her head.

**_But~ there's a catch. They don't know who you guys are, even you Sonic._** Said Hedgehog eyes widened sadly. Then the crystal flames lined themselves up on both sides of her. Then they too, fell into the water and went under the same process she did. After a minute, standing before them, was the Legends themselves: Bernie, Jules, Jack, Jacquina, and the field medic Chris.

* * *

Johnny was in a secluded spot near the edge of the graveyard, facing the insane view of the planets and stars over the ocean, in front of him. The song from earlier still on repeat. Then he saw one of the Crystal flames hover in front of him. He swatted it away playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. I know they're here." His hand stopped in front of his face. His eyes widened a little, but then closed with a sigh. He smiled and let a tear fall. Then he opened his eyes again and stood up. He stared at the view for a moment and then walked in the direction his guests are.

For, what he saw... was his hand starting to fade away. He was even able to see one of the moons through it...

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere else...**

The Boss Lady was wandering around a 'seemingly deserted island'. She put her hands on her hips and huffed. And then she talked like a mother who knew where her child was hiding, but still played along.

"Oh, no... what am I to do? I can't seem to find him anywhere!" She said while dramatically putting her hand to her forehead in exasperation.

She smirked.

She spread her hands to her sides and fell backwards, through the sand. She fell and she fell, deeper under the island. She saw the sand and tree roots give way to circuitry and wall panels, etc. The alarms went off

**Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert.**

~/~

**Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert.**

An angry robotic fist banged into an unfortunate computer screen. Then a frustrated yell. The metal fist belonged to none other than Robotnik. Even after 8 years, he still looks the same as ever. But, he also upgraded his robotic arms and legs to keep up with his age, as well as adding a few special features he's saving for a certain blue Hedgehog. The only other difference, is that... well... lets just say, he was stupid and accidentally pissed off the Boss Lady. She retaliated by Robotisizing his right eye, giving it a red glow. It spread from his eye, to the top of his head, fading into liquid metal veins that disappeared into his head to blend with his normal veins. Even Snively got a makeover. (Think Dr. Eggman's outfit, but a green coat instead of red). Unfortunately, to his dismay, he's still bald with a few long hairs...

The evil duo were in the underground hanger, up in the control room near the ceiling. Then, then the alarms stopped. This in turn, creeped out Robotnik and Snively. Then the wires in the ceiling started moving downwards a little. Then the electricity flowing through said wired came out and into the center of the room. The electricity started to get sucked into a small sphere like that black hole above his once glorious city!

Then the Boss Lady herself fell gracefully from the gap in the wires and landed on top of the small sphere, face upturned to the ceiling. Robotnik used his Robotisized eye to zoom in on the electric sphere and saw intricate designs and a language he does not recognize. The lights in the room turned off, from the edge of the room towards her in the center.

When the last light was left, Robotnik and Snively saw her smirk. Then all the lights were out. The only form of lights left in the entire underground complex, was the small sphere of electricity. And when the duo got adjusted to the darkness, they saw to their horror, that the Boss lady was no longer on the sphere.

"FIND HER!" Robotnik ordered, trying and failing to hide his fear.

"I'm t-trying s-sir!" Snively was also scared. He looked around frantically. And when he took a few steps back, hoping to bump into the wall or something. But when he tried to feel what it was e bumped into, his hand felt a leg. A _woman's_ leg. He started shaking. He shakily looked up and saw glowing yellow eyes and a smirk. Snively gulped and hastily moved his hand off her leg and ran behind Robotnik.

The Boss lady was creepy enough; but with the lights all off, the electric sphere just barely making her visible as well as making her hazel eyes _GLOW_. She was like the devil herself. They've given up trying to keep up their fearless facade, because she always manages to shatter their resolve within moments.

"B-B-Boss L-Lady. W-what do I owe the pleasure of-"

"Quiet." She said sternly.

The snapped their moth shut and started to sweat nervously. They could tell she was frustrated about something and is currently inwardly _PRAYING_ and _BEGGING_ that she wasn't going to take it out on them. She stood there. Staring at them. She stared deep in thought about something. Then she walked over to the large windows overlooking the hanger. Several meters in front of her is the small handheld electric sphere still hovering with random streams of lightning shooting out of it, but getting sucked back in somewhere else on the sphere.

"Alright, boys. I have a job for you." She looked at them. "Think you can handle it?" She said with a playful smirk, that was also a challenge to Robotnik's ego.

"And what kind of job would that be?" Snively asked, still cowering behind his leader. She smirked sadistically. They gulped. She stood straight, with the posture of a predator with a plan. Behind her, the electric sphere making her look like a killer.

* * *

**Angels Graveyard. Back with Star and Chris**

"Chris, may I have permission to look at your memories to see how you got here?"

"Permission?" She nodded and walked over to him.

"I may be a Witch, but I respect privacy of a persons' mind. So I ask, may I?" He blinked, but then nodded. She smiled and closed her eyes.

**_She saw him staring at the pod._**

**_She saw him open it and just sit inside deep in thought._**

**_She looked through his eyes and saw Sonic a few yards away._**

**_She saw the sad but understanding look on Sonics' face._**

**_She saw him come closer and felt Chris avoid his gaze._**

**_She felt Sonic's hand on his cheek as the other turned to face him._**

**_She felt Sonic wrap his arms around the boy, and how he hugged back._**

**_"Did you make up your mind?" Sonic asked, his head buried in the boys shoulder._**

**_She saw him nod, unable to trust his words._**

**_She saw Sonic lean back to face him._**

**_Whatever Sonic had to say, was silenced as the other kissed him._**

**_He was shocked at first, but then kissed back._**

She almost squealed at how romantic it was; and obviously, she felt her Chris blush at the sweet memory. She chuckled. Since Star is also Jacquina, she was all for the yaoi moment. She was tempted to rewind and put this memory on repeat, but decided not to for his sake. But~ she settled for taking a mental photo of the two for later. She has a gut feeling that she's gonna need it later anyway.

But, she saw something in the corner of her eye. So she froze the memory and got out of memory Chris' body, exited the pod and hovered outside of it. Her Chris materialized next to her. Her eyes widened.

"It can't be." She shook her head and took a step back. Her Chris looked behind him and saw where she was staring.

**_Off to the side, sitting on a tree branch...It was a way older version of Swift. It looked like his visual age was in his late 30's._**

Star unfroze the memory. What happened next, they didn't see coming. Well Chris did, in a way. **_Sonic was slowly exiting the pod, taking his time, not looking away from the memory Chris._**

_**In a flash, Swift ran to the pod and shoved Sonic back inside, turned on the pod**__**and quickly closed the door, before either knew what happened.**_

**Star and Chris watched as**_**the two in the pod tried getting out, only for it to start the countdown to blast off. Swift was standing several yards away, facing them with a sad smile. The duo in the pod were clearly frozen in sock at seeing him again.**_

_**But they made one mistake: they blinked.**_

**_Swift was gone…_**

Star stopped the memory, already knowing that the pod blasted off and teleported away, to the Angels Graveyard.

"So… I wasn't seeing things?" Chris asked incredulously.

"What happened next?" Star asked, her mind on other things.

"Wha-?"

"What happened next?" Impatience taking over.

"Uh… well, after we teleported, everything went black. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here…" Star looked away deep in thought.

"Hey… Star?"

"Hm?"

"You said… that when I came here, I would be de-aged to that of a baby. Sonic came with me." His eyes widened. "Does that mean-? That Swift is really Sonic?"

That my Sonic… is Christina's Swift…?

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun~! Cliffhanger! _*Dodges flying objects thrown by reviewers_* Hey! I'm sorry! _*gets knocked out by random frying pan*_**

**Boss Lady- _*Glares at Johnny*_**

**Johnny- _*Whistles and walks away*_**

**B.L.- Anyway~ Next Chapter! The Past is revealed! As well as the truth behind names.**


	15. Nameless Melody of Scared Skies

**Heeey! Finally a new chapter! For the heck of it, I decided to combine this chapter and the next just for the hell of it. Made some edits and stuff, and changed a few things. Did you all enjoy the _Peek into the Past_ I did for Chris? The bodies used were out of 4 instead of 8 like how I originally had it. The bodies used in that chappie were body #2 and #4.**

**Spoiler Alert! The song he sang is Christina's song. In fact, that song is the sole inspiration for this story in the first place! I'm serious! At first, I heard the chipmunk version of it for a Sonadow vid on youtube, I thought the song was beautiful, to I looked up the original. **

* * *

**Danny's forgotten Hanger**

Inside, asleep in stasis, is Mecha Shadow. She hasn't changed much. She still has that black layered armor and whatnot. All the lights on her were darkened because of her slumber, she even collected a thin layer of dust. But you see, she is in a special kind of stasis. She is hovering in midair in the center of the main hanger where she fought Chris eight years ago. She is curled up in a fetal position, arms wrapped around her knees and hair flowing behind her like she is underwater.

She has a secret.

She has a mission.

Her eyes snapped open and her yellow, cybernetic eyes glowed brightly for a moment. She smirked. She uncurled herself and stretched. She then stood there in a hover in mid air, looking on in the darkness of the hanger. She closed her eyes with a smile.

The yellow markings on her armor came to life and the power cores in her hands glowed brightly, slowly because of not being used in a while. She shot her hands high above her head. In that same instant that her hands were directly above her, the yellow power core spheres in her hands flashed brighter and created an Ethereal Blast.

You see, an Ethereal Blast is a spell that was inspired from a video game Star played when she was human. **(A/N- Can you guess which one?)** What the spell does it cause a ripple effect all around you. The entire area shoots back like ripples in the water. Walls, circuitry, _everything_! They shoot backwards and rotates in both directions around you. What happens next is up to whoever casts the spell.

This _Ethereal Blast_ was large enough to cause the entire hanger to move aside so the Mecha could see sunlight for the first time in years. She smiled dazedly, pretending to feel the sun on her armor like a human with skin. She crouched down and shot about a mile into the sky. She returned the lab back the way it was and then leaned backwards and hovered in mid air. The power cores keeping her airborne.

She may be a machine, but she also sentient.

She has thoughts and emotions just like everyone else.

She sighed. It's time to start her mission. She activated her still slow functions and her teleporting ability. In under a second: The yellow markings on her armor glowed with pulsing electricity. They came off her and hovered around her about an inch off her armor. Then they shot back into her and she vanished.

* * *

**Angels' Graveyard**

Sonic, Shadow, Scourge, Rouge, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Tails, Sora, Sally and King Max.

They were awestruck on how they went from those small spheres... to appearing in front of them like that! They are currently crouching from when they changed and are slowly standing up.

Jacquina Noelson. She looks like she's is almost 20, but obviously, the war made her look older. She is wearing a black and blue snipers getup, designed for stealth and has her hair in her trademark ponytail with her bangs behind her ears going down her chest.

Chris was in a custom Medics uniform he made himself because his old uniform never stayed in one piece for long, always getting shredded or burned or stained in blood. His hair is still short and looks like he used a knife or something in place of scissors. But he looked pretty good, like he recently attempted to look decent.

Jack was wearing dark khaki pants and combat boots and a form-fitting black sleeveless shirt. There were multiple belts and straps holding any weapon that could fit. There were straps going across both sides of his chest, each holding custom made Machete swords on his back. He has the same hairdo as Johnny, but considerably shorter, brown hair instead of red, and stretching halfway down his back.

Then there's Jules the Hedgehog. He looked like an older Sonic but with brown bangs and mustache, brown vest, shirt (in a lighter shade), brown leather gloves and tall boots. Bernie was dressed in a spies uniform. She specialized in gathering Intel.

They stared in awe. For Sally, it's one thing to see in photo's but it's another to see the real deal.

And as for Sonic... he's... he collapsed on the waters' surface and started crying happily. After all, he is finally getting to meet his parents... Scourge walked up next to him and patted his shoulder. Sonic stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, but then smiled and looked back at them. It's kind've a lie about them being twins. Scourge is actually two years older, but was too young to remember their parents. Scourge was with Uncle Chuck in Mobotropolis while they were in the war.

The spirits stretched and whatnot, getting used to having a body again. Chris giggled, getting their attention.

_Oh! Hello. _Jacquina started_. You must be Chris, the girl Star told us about?_

_? _Chris blinked. Y_-yes. That's me._ Jacquina smiled. Johnny stretched and yawned loudly on purpose, trying to annoy Jacquina. She rolled her eyes. He looked around, but noticed they had company.

_I take it they're who we're guiding in this place?_ He asked referring to their guests. Chris nodded.

Meanwhile, Bernie couldn't stop looking at Scourge and Sonic. She looked at them curiously, but mostly Scourge. (Remember, she died before she could see Sonic when he was born.)

_Bernie?_ Jules asked, causing her to jump. _Is everything alright?_

_Huh?... Oh, yeah. Does that young man in green seem familiar to you, or is it just me?_ She asked in a whisper, referring to Scourge. Jules looked at him, and also seemed curious.

_Well, then! Let's go already!_ Jack said a little too hyper for Jacquina's tastes. She rolled her eyes with a smile.

_Well?_ She asked laughing, while trying to catch up with a hyper Jack. _Hey! Wait up!_

Jules and Bernie rolled their eyes and started walking, but looking back at Sonic and Scourge now and then. The others started to follow one by one.

After a few minutes found Jack and Jacquina fighting over her camera. _Ugh! Why didn't you get your own camera! _She complained.

_You kidding? This is WAY more fun!_ He said with a big grin. She groaned. The others laughed a little.

Bernie and Jules pulled back a little to let Sonic and Scourge catch up with them. Those four were talking about random things. Translation: Bernie and Jules were asking Sonic and Scourge about whats been going on since they died. You have no idea how tempted the brothers were to tell them that they are their kids... Especially Sonic. Chris was back a little more with the rest of the group.

"I kinda feel bad for him..." Tails trailed. They nodded in agreement.

"It must be hard..." Sally started. She is genuinely concerned for Sonic. He told her his pain, and it's like she can feel it too, just by watching them talk. "He finally gets to meet his parents and he can't tell them who he is..." She blinked and looked at Chris. "Can he?"

_?_ She looked deep in thought for a moment. _I don't see why not... but I think it's best to not to, for now anyway. We should probably ask Star if it's a good idea, first._ Sally nodded slowly in agreement.

* * *

High up in an upper waterfall a ways away, in the direction their going, is Star in a trance. She is standing in mid air, lab coat and hair flowing in the breeze. Any Crystal Flames in the area is floating around her, causing her to look Ethereal.

For you see... She is looking into the future to see where the next day or so is going to take them.

**Vision Start**

_Darkness. _

_A small light. The light is getting closer forming an old piece of paper... a drawing, flowing in an invisible wind. The paper gets close and flips in front of her face._

_The drawing -using just colored pencils- was of a Mobian Hedgehog girl in her teens. The girl was orange with orange Quills/hair resembling Chris's actual hair. She was wearing black sleeves that resembled what Chris wore with that dress, an orange sleeveless belly shirt that had a white collar-like choker shape to it. She also wore form fitting light blue pants. She had her eyes closed and it looked like her clothes were vaporizing from bottom up and turning into clear yellow and orange ribbons that surrounded her body beautifully. She was crystallizing... There were also Angel-like wings coming from her back but went transparent as it got closer to her. What was written has faded away except for one word: Angel. Next to the picture was an arrow pointing to it with: _What I would be like if I was a Mobian, written next to it_._

_It was the same clothes that Chris, the boy she was talking to earlier was wearing; but for a girl..._

_The paper itself faded while the drawing solidified and became an actual Mobian. Circling her as she crystallized._

_ The darkness blew away in a mist and out of the mist was one of Robotnik's fortresses._

_Then it all vanished back to the darkness with the illuminated mist. Something is falling to the ground... it was a rose pin and a music box. The beautiful blue music box opened up like a water lily and started playing._

_The pin and the music box vanished, but the music still played._

_Then Sora appeared. She was walking from the right to Stars left. And as she did, She turned into some kind of sand. The sand flew into the air and instead flew forward, but also came closer. The sand went to the ground and formed a figure walking forward, away from Star._

_The figure was none other... than the Boss Lady herself. _

_She stopped walking. As she turned a little so she faced Star, she wasn't smirking... but looked sad and happy at the same time. Then a mirror house effect happened a few feet ahead and several memories of Sora appeared. But in one mirror..._

_ Jack appeared smiling, with Sora in his arms..._

_But then the 'mirrors' broke and shattered, but the shards hovered in mid air. Then one of the shards reflected some kind of light and blinded Star for a moment. The music box stops playing._

_When the light vanishes, the mirrors' shards were replaced by bullets._

_It was a battle ground._

_Everyone was frozen, like time stopped. Up on a cliff, she saw her human self firing her rifle. She saw Jack and Jules in the middle of beating the crap out of the hundreds of soldiers surrounding them._

_Then, everyone and everything turned to sand and then turn into a tent with Warlord Julian holding Chris hostage in his choke hold against his chest with a gun to Chris' head. Jack was standing a few feet away, looking like he trying not to have a nervous breakdown, and fingering the gun in his hand._

_Then her vision changed from that of the past... to Robotnik's fortress from earlier. But looking at the metal floors as it zooms towards her. Then the angle changes... to the night sky... and Star herself falling from the sky. As she looked closer, she also saw Sora as well._

_She was unconscious and bleeding from a gunshot wound._

_Then dark and mist again. Two crystal flames appeared, then solidify into two glowing power cores. Then metal hands appear and out of the mist comes Mecha shadow._

_Then it changes to two Power Rings... but small, small enough to fit as a ring on a finger. They spun on the ground, but as it stopped spinning, Christina's bracelet falls around it. Star could just barely make out the ring with a shard of a green Chaos Emerald on it. A wedding ring?_

**Vision Ends**

As she slowly opens her eyes, she sees the Boss Lady. Smirking in victory. Stars eyes widened.

"No! What did you do to her!" The Boss Lady spread her arms to her side into a bow and started to walk backwards into a portal of black mist.

"Why don't you find out?" She said calmly with that damned smirk.

Star almost growled. She screamed and back flipped so she was crouching on an invisible wall. She then leaped and shot herself towards the Boss lady; in the same manner Mecha Shadow did to Christina all those years ago.

The Boss Lady smirked as she leaps backwards into her portal and closed, right as Stars' hand touched her necklace. Star tumbled into a roll behind were the portal had been. She whipped her head back to that spot and glared for all her worth. Star stood up clenched her fists...

And screamed, letting it all out.

* * *

**Back with the others**

Stars' scream echoed loud and clear in every direction.

"Was that star?" Amy asked.

Jacquina looked in the direction the scream really came from and gave a worried look, but also one of understanding.

~/~

Johnny was standing in the middle of the largest waterfall in the area. It had the perfect view of the night sky. He used his senses to figure out that his guests were the next waterfall over, up a little. Without moving, he caused some of the rocks underwater to rise up and create an easy walkway for them. He had his eyes closed and held a dazed smile. He flinched when he heard Star scream a moment later.

He felt bad for her. (To his knowledge) Star has no memory of her time as human. And to make matters worse, but when they were first put into these bodies... the Boss Lady put a bomb inside of Star next to her heart. The Boss Lady threatened: if he didn't follow her orders, she would activate the bomb causing Stars abilities to stop. But here's the kicker, if Star doesn't use any of her spells, then all that unused energy would build up, powering up he bomb. The result... well, since she controls time and reality; he didn't even want to know the outcome...

Star has no idea about the bomb because she was still unconscious at the time.

He has no choice.

But, he knows... his time is almost up. This is Chris' last body, the Boss Lady has no more use for him. He's going to die for good any day now. But, before he does kick the bucket... He's going tell his story. He's going to make sure they all understand the truth.

Talking was heard in the distance. His guests finally made it. He didn't even have to turn to know that they saw him and found the path he made. After a few minutes (of Sonic and co. reluctant to be anywhere near him, but promised Chris they'd hear him out.) They finally made it to him.

* * *

Mecha Shadow (or Mecha for short) made it to her destination: Robotnik's fortress with the rumored clones of Chris. It was mostly underground with a large chamber holding the clones. She warped in on the ceiling not making a sound. Below her were hundreds of clones, both of Chris, and Robotnik. Upon further inspection, the Robotnik clones look... different. She then heard the main door open.

She used her camera-like eyes to zoom in on those who entered. She identified them as Robotnik, Snively, and the Boss Lady. Mecha turned off her external lights, changed her hair color to black, and hid in the shadows. She made her external armor, etc. undergo a camouflage program that made her invisible to the human eye, even when she moved. The downside: the Boss Lady wasn't human. She could easily see her, but clearly chose to ignore her.

She started recording their conversation.

* * *

**Angels Graveyard**

"Soo... are you all ready to hear the real story?" Johnny asked them all. They all nodded.

"Ok then, but first things first. I take it you all heard Star scream?"

"?" "That was Star?" "Is she alright?" They asked.

Johnny sighed.

"Apparently she just discovered something that she wasn't supposed to know." He trailed with a sigh. "And if that's the case, she could use a major cheerer upper." He dug through his pocket and pulled out that camera they always fight over. Johnny sighed with a sad smile. He clenched his hand and held a determined gaze at it. He took a few steps forward towards the center of the 'lake'.

"Please allow me a few minutes. I know a song on here that would really cheer her up." He asked.

"Of course!" Amy and Cream said. They really came to like Star over the years. Sonic rolled his eyes with a smile and nodded towards Johnny giving him the go ahead. The song that was played on his camera was 'Once upon a time' by S.H.E. The music box version. The melody echoed in the wind. Most of the words didn't play, except for one verse whenever it showed up in the song:

_'I'll rewrite this story's ending_

_I'll repair the things worth mending_

_Fairytales, such beautiful lies_

_You won't pull the wool over my eyes.'_

He sang the words himself, perfectly in tune with the melody. They were entranced by his voice. Jacquina's eyes widened, as well as Jack.

_Hey... isn't this..._ She started. Johnny looked down

_My moms' lullaby._ He said with a sad smile. She smiled sympathetically. The others' heard this, but wisely kept quiet. Then she stood up, took a few steps forward and started singing the rest of the song with Johnny. She sang the other verses and sang with him on that one verse. Sally and her dad saw Jack close his eyes and start humming the music box's melody.

At the end of the song, Jacquina and Johnny laughed a little. Jack let a lone tear fall in memory of his mom. Johnny then grew silent as he saw his dazed human self. He smiled and walked over to him. Jack slowly opened his eyes.

"You ready?" Johnny asked while holding out his hand to his other. Jack stared at him for a moment, then sighed. He smiled and grabbed the offered hand as Johnny helped him stand up. Johnny looked to the others.

"Ok. Here's how it's going down. I'm going to cast an illusion spell that will turn everything black. You'll still see each other, but us ghosts will vanish. You'll hear my voice echo and then my memories will play out. Understand?" They nodded, glad that he's giving them a warning on his spell. Johnny smiled and stepped away from his other.

Johnny backed away to where he was earlier. He looked at all the others with a sad smile. He held up his hand, but had it stop in front of his face. It was solid, but flickered a little in transparency. He clenched his hand into a fist. And when he looked up right before he started his spell, his gaze met Jacquina's. He wanted to cry right then and there, but forced them back.

* * *

**- Johnny's Flashback Spell Starts**

Johnny took his clenched his hand into a determined fist. Then, he shot his hand into the air and caused an _Ethereal Blast_, but of a different kind. This one didn't cause everything to gravitize, lift or rotate around them. Instead, mist appeared from the water and surrounded them, eventually blocking out everything from view. Sora grabbed Sonic's hand, startling him little. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, causing her to smile. The ghosts, including Christina, vanished with the waterfalls. Soon, like he said, everything turned black; and they could see each other because they were glowing! The mist was too.

Then they heard Johnny's voice echo from every direction. The story is starting.

_**~Dancing. That's... all I've ever known.~**_

His voice rang out sadly. The mist cleared and was replace by insanely HD holograms forming a person. A woman. She had spiked back, pixie-cut black hair with natural bright red highlights. At the base of her neck starts two low ponytails that go past her waist held together by yellow ribbons, like Johnny, that extended a foot and small power ring bands holding the ribbons together. She also had blue eyes and figure that would get many a woman jealous.

_**~When I was little, I remember my mom telling me that she was a street performer when she was a little. She loved to dance and didn't care who watched.~**_

The woman flickered briefly and de-aged to a 10 year old and showed she was listening to her stereo out in the park near her street and just started dancing. She didn't even notice the entranced crowd forming, awestruck by her dancing. And when the song stopped, the flooded park full of watchers clapped and begged for an encore! She had style, both in dancing and in fashion.

_**~Her best friend, she wanted to be a fashion designer and helped mom out. They were inspired by those who lived in ghetto part of the city. Those two girls knew just about everyone. Everyone kept saying my mom would have an amazing career as a dancer. But... the kind of dancer, no one saw coming...~**_

_**~When my mom got older, she ran into massive debt. Nothing she did would ever pay it off. She started to panic. Then a guy offered her a job at his club that would clearly pay off her debt in just under a year! So she took it. But then she found out what the job really was. But, the one thing that got her through the day with her dignity intact was: all she did was dance. That's it. Gratefully, her employer made sure that was all she did: dance.~**_

_**~But then one day, she hit her last payday to pay off her debt. She was so happy... that she let her guard drop in the worst place possible: a seemingly abandoned alleyway. The next thing she knew... she was waking up in a hospital as a victim of rape. A few weeks later, she found out she was pregnant. With me. Apparently, DNA tests confirmed, that the 'father' was one of the men that watched my mom dance at a club. My mom never liked him.~**_

_**~Several hellish years later for mom, the man kept visiting, just to spite her. And because he was a bastard, he gave us an ultimatum: If we danced for him every time he visits, he would pay child support in full on time with a little extra for food, etc. We had no choice but to accept.~**_

_**~Then one day, soon after I turned 10, next day being my moms birthday; I thought I'd surprise her. What mom didn't know was that I was taking up odd jobs around the city to save up for the perfect present for her. I took months, but now... I was amazingly happy. And I know she would be too.~**_

_**~Today it was just me and my mom.~**_

A younger version of Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her to the park. The whole way she was giggling and kept asking what her surprise was. When they got to the park, he had her close her eyes.

_**~You see, my surprise is based off of her happiest memory.~**_

He told her to open her eyes. She did... and cried. In the middle of the park were all her old friends and their families.

_**~I got her that bulky huge stereo like the one she used to use, as well as a large mat on the ground. And her best friend was holding out handmade clothes designed just for her to dance in.~**_

She turned and hugged him to death crying happily. Repeating 'THANKYOU!' over and over. When she let go, he put his hands in his pocket and grabbed her last present. He pulled out brand new yellow ribbons for her hair. Over the years, she let her hair grow long in layers she cut herself. She let a lone tear fall and gingerly grabbed the ribbons like they were the most precious thing in the world. Her best friend helped her with the ribbons and my mom closed her eyes with a dazed look. Once the ribbons were in her hair, she changed into the clothes her friend made, perfect for street performing.

Everyone cheered her on as she danced, and soon, others who watched her dance years ago came by too when they heard the familiar beat blasting throughout the streets.

_**~I've never seen my mom so happy.~**_

Then, in the middle of a song, she looked at little Johnny. She held out her hand. He smiled big time and joined her on stage. The two of them danced like there was no tomorrow.

Because for the first time in years, she's dancing with a non-faked, and definitely not forced... smile.

_**~The next day in school, people kept crowding me and telling me how awesomely me and my mom danced. I was happy. Later in the day, during recess, I saw her.~**_

A girl was drawing under a tree. She had short brown hair in two high ponytails, blue eyes, and a white dress with pink flowers all over it. It was a loose spaghetti strap dress that flowed loosely in the breeze. A gust of wind, made it flow up a little, but she was wearing shorts underneath. No wonder she wasn't worried about the wind with the way she's sitting...

He walked over and tried to talk to her, but she was zoned in whatever it was she was drawing. He was standing next to her now, when he saw it: Jack and his mom dancing from yesterday. Then she looked up at him and smiled and moved her hand so he could see it better. He almost cried when she drew his mom so happy. Then they heard ripping. He blinked. She held out the drawing for him.

Sora, Amy and Cream recognized the drawing from when Star showed her her sketch pad earlier...

"I was making it for your mom, but I never got to finish it yesterday." He stared at her in shock and slowly grabbed the picture. The bell rang making them jump. Then she stood up and walked away.

"W-wait!" She stopped and faced him. He refused to call the red on his face a blush. "Uh... what's you're name?"

"Jacquina Noelson. What's yours?" She said with a smile.

"Uh... Jack. Jack Pyro." He said shyly while rubbing his arm. She giggled and skipped to class.

_**~The next couple of years I gained some more friends. There's Bernie and Jules the Hedgehog. They're both blue Hedgehogs, but they aren't related to each other. We met them in middle school. They were both home schooled and self taught by this Nate Morgan guy who supposedly created the Power Rings. But I never met the guy, so that's all I know. Jules is laid back, and Bernie is really smart. Not only that, but Jules is wicked fast! I'm **_**not**_** joking! He can actually run faster than the speed of sound! He even made custom made red and white sneakers to withstand the friction and whatnot for when he runs. In a sense, he's kinda like a kid brother to me. The four of us have been best buds for years. I still remember some goofy memories with the four of us...~**_

_**~I remember my first kiss... as punishment for losing a bet.~**_They heard him chuckle at the embarrassing memory.

_**~We're all at my place having a slumber party, since my 'dad' will be away for a week or two. Mom went grocery shopping and got movies for us to watch to celebrate. But, here's the thing: Only Jacqui knows the truth about what goes on in this house, and I had to beg for her not to tell. And after all these years, she didn't tell a soul.~**_

"Thaaat's right!" Star said slyly. He grumbled. "You lost fair and square, so that means I get to pick your punishment!" She said way too happily for his taste. He looked at her warily, having a bad feeling about this. And when her gaze landed on Jules, he twitched. He knows that look. Jules and Bernie might as well have giant question marks above their heads.

"You~" Pointing to me. "Have to kiss Jules flat on the mouth!"

"What!?" Jules practically fell off the couch in shock.

(The looks on everyone's faces were priceless...)

"Aw, COME ON!" I whined.

_**~For you see, Jacquina is a **_**total**_** Yaoi Fangirl. And for the sake of my sanity, don't ask what that is.~**_

While Jack and Jules were complaining, Jacquina was whispering to Bernie,explaining what Yaoi even was to Bernie... Who in turn got redder by the second, and got a bloody nose.

_**~Downside, my mom was a Fangirl too... Thank GOD she wasn't in the room right now.~**_

Jack and Jules looked at each other warily. Then Jacquina got this look in her eyes that made Jules hide behind the couch in fear. As for Jack, sadly. He's used to it. She walked over to him.

"If you don't~ then I'll..." She whispered the rest in his ear, soft enough so the others couldn't hear.

_**~Let's just say, she could be real persuasive when she wants to be...~**_

They saw Jules making the mistake of coming out from behind the couch hesitantly. Before he could hide again, Jacquina all but dragged him in front of Jack. He glared at her.

"Fine."

"Fine?" Jules complained.

"But you. Owe. Me. Big time." He gave her his harshest glare, that was rewarded with her taking out that famous camera they always fight over.

_**~I got her that camera for her birthday the month before...~**_

He twitched. _'Might as well get it over with...'_ (Apparently his thoughts echoed everywhere, too...)

He grabbed Jules by his shirt and pulled him towards himself, while Jules flailed his arms around in protest. Jack cracked an eye open and saw a beet red Bernie (complete with a bloody nose) and a dumbstruck Jacquina in shock about me actually going through with it.

He smirked. _'Might as well give her a show she won't ever forget. Sorry Jules.'_ Jack put one arm on Jules back, while the other went behind his head. He leaned forward like the final bow in a dance move. He move his hand from Jules' back and lifted his leg up a little higher and deepened the kiss. His reward, Bernie fainting from blood loss; and Jacquina dropping her camera, frozen like a statue with her own bloody nose.

Then his mom walked back in.

Awkward.

**~Don't ask how this ended. I'll leave it to your imagination.~**

**~A few nights later, Jacquina dragged me to see a surprise: She took me to her house. I've never been before.~**

It was a large mansion. It had a lot of land with a gorgeous flower garden (withered away since it was slowly becoming spring.) There was a lake down the hill in its backyard with a large Willow tree with its roots going into the water on the shore. From behind the house, you could see a large ballroom with a glass-like dome around it. There was a glow coming from the inside, assuming from candles.

Sora immediately recognized the mansion, and decided to ask about it later.

Jacquina giggled at Jack's awestruck look. She dragged him to the Willow and climbed its' roots and sat down. his expression softened a little and he smiled. She looked at him and shyly giggled, she held out her hand. He blushed a little.

_**~A while back, I realized what my feelings were for her...~**_

He walked over and climbed up too and sat down next to her. She looked away and into her reflection on the water. he looked too.

Star has grown over the years and now has her hair in a high ponytail with her long bangs behind her ears touching her shoulders. She's wearing a black and blue tank-top with shorts and a belt. She left her guy sandals on the shore. Jack kept his short hair, but spiked a little.

_**~I was inspired by how my mom did her hair back then and decided to copy her.~**_

Like her, he also have a low ponytail held up by a power ring. It wasn't as long, but it was getting there. Jack also had two smaller ponytails in front of my ears held by yellow ribbons. He's currently wearing no shirt or shoes, but is wearing his favorite green khaki's.

"I'm sorry."

"?"

"I didn't know that that was your first kiss... I'm sorry." His eyes widened a little, then softened. He skootched closer and pulled her into his arms. This time, he saw her blush. "J-Jack?"

"What about you?" He asked gently, as he felt her relax in my arms. "Did you have yours?" He felt her flinch and slump in his arms. He sighed and rubbed her back, which seemed to relax her. He looked around and saw the fireflies come out. After a few minutes, they were even on the water behind her. Soon, he herd her mumble something.

"Hm?" She backed away, but avoided his gaze while her entire face was blushing red.

"C-can I... Can I have mine with you?" Now, he was blushing too. He blushed even more when he noticed the position they were in. She was in his arms, her hands on his chest, lips a hairs breath away. And when he looked into her blue eyes, it looked like she moonlight reflecting on the water. He lifted his hand to her cheek as she leaned into the touch, closing her eyes.

The next thing he knew... his eyes were closing and leaned forward. He felt her heart beat faster against his chest, and felt her soft lips on his.

He felt her kiss back.

_**~By the time we got into high school, a lot of things happened:~**_

_**~Me and Star weren't officially dating, but we still shared a kiss or two now and then... and boy did I fall hard for her. Well, at least I wasn't the only lovestruck idiot. Jules also finally asked out Bernie. There was this sort of on again, off again type deal with them. And when they were 'off' they tried to get the other jealous. It made me think of Jacquina a lot. Even if we weren't together, I could tell she felt the same way for me. We kept no secrets between us. She always spoke her mind (even if half of it was her Fangirl side talking), she always came to me or help. And I always came to her.~**_

_**~I still remember a few nights where me and my mom would sneak away to stay with her and her family a few nights. Her family were beyond supportive for our situation with my 'dad'. They even turned one of their guest rooms into a room for ourselves. And little by little, we starting moving in with them. And eventually, when 'dad' was gone for a week... he came back to a stripped clean apartment, with no idea where we went. My mom made sure to drop a few hints from time to time to make him believe we were somewhere on the other side of the world. And he fell for it. A week after the Noelsons had a friend of theirs make sure he took a plane out of the country, we celebrated.~**_

_**~At the age of seventeen, I had my first bottle of wine with my mom and danced like drunken idiots with Jacquina in the Ballroom.~**_

_**~Soon after High School, Jules finally popped The Question to Bernie. He finally proposed. And she said yes. I actually saw it happen.~**_

_**~When she said that one word, he pulled her into a hug and cried happily. (The guy was a nervous wreck earlier, scared that she'd say no.)~**_

_**~Their wedding was held at the Noelsons', near the Willow out back and the after party in the Ballroom.~**_

_**~Me, Star and my mom did karaoke and was the main entertainment.~**_

_**~We all danced together.~**_

The Great War...

_**~The Great War that finally reached where we lived. I will admit: I don't know a thing about the war apart from the fact that it was Mobians vs Humans (or Upperlanders or something...). Not only that, but there are these rumors about this guy named Chris Thorndyke going around making Mobians lives better for them. I didn't know what he looked like, I thought it was probably some old geezer of a preacher for a church or something.~**_

_**~All four of us were drafted because we were all in out 20's... Even though it was humiliating, my mom made a scene about not wanting me to go. And if I wasn't trying not to look like a sissy in front of the other guys... I would've acted the same way and cried with her...~**_

_**~When we got to the base camp on a continent I forgot the name of... is how I learned that god hates me for some reason. Our leader is Warlord Julian Kintobar. But that's not what bothers' me (ok, maybe a little. The guy creeps me out). What has me scared is his second in command:~**_

_**~My dad.~**_

_**~The only thing that kept me sane was the fact that it was just me and my buds in this group. Us four-~**_

"Ah, it seems he finally decides to grace us with his presence." Warlord J. announces with a sneer. We're in our briefing tent when the door is pulled open. A young man in a medics uniform stumbles in with apologies for being late and hands Kintobar his note.

_**~I never realized it at the time, but this man... is going to change my life forever.~**_

"Everyone!" We stand at attention. "Allow me to introduce: Chris Thorndyke. Your field Medic." Their eyes widen. Chris chuckles sheepishly and says hello shyly. Kintobar rolls his eyes and shoves him in line next to Jack.

_**~Our training sessions are brutal. I pretty much figured out that my 'dad' is doing this to me on purpose. The bastard. He assigned us in separate positions. Translation: Since we were alone, he could do whatever he wanted to me.~**_

_**~But I don't mind. He's training me to be a fighter. Ooooh, am I was so~ looking forward to finally kicking his ass. For both me, and for my mom. But, when I do; I'll do it dancing. I'll dance over his dead body and finally start over in life and give my mom a dancing career she'll enjoy.~**_

_**~We were assigned nicknames instead of our real names. Jacquina was named Star, because when her rifle fires, it outshines the stars themselves; that, and she loves astronomy and dreams of going into space one day. Jules was named Sonic for his running skillz. Bernie is named Big Mama, 'cause she's pregnant... and an angry pregnant woman... NEVER PISS OFF A PREGNANT WOMAN!~**_

_**~And as for me. I used my dads name, just to spite him. My new name is Johnny Keytona. I smirked in victory at the look of Johnny K. Sr. Score one for me. If you're wondering, my other last name: Pyro, is my moms maiden name. Sora Pyro.~**_

_**~Now you know the story of my name: Johnny Keytona is my dad. Sora Pyro is my mom. And Jack Pyro is me.~**_

_**~But... for now... until it truly feels like I'm free...~**_

_**~My name will be my dads.~**_

_**~Johnny Keytona.~**_

* * *

Star was kneeling on the water after her revelation a minute ago. She pulled her legs close and cried. She felt like a failure...

Just then she heard a music box. She slowly lifted her head and wiped her eyes. I know hat song... Then she heard singing:

_I'll rewrite this story's ending_

_I'll repair the things worth mending_

_Fairytales, such beautiful lies_

_You won't pull the wool over my eyes._

Her eyes widened. Then she smiled in remembrance. She remembered his mom singing it to them the few times they slept over when they were little. The music box was a hand-me-down and she made up the words herself a few years before Jack was born.

Star stood up and sang the last few verses in sync with her human self. When the song ended she sent a mental thank-you to him.

She opened a portal and walked through with newfound determination.

* * *

_**~When Chris first started out in that reality, he was friendly to everyone. He was the the type that everyone would go to if they had a problem. And in the military as a medic, he took up the unspoken role as our therapist trying to prevent the war from making us go insane.~**_

More holograms appeared and changed the scenery showing the actual camp where they stayed. Then the soldiers and whatnot appeared in rings of light and flickered briefly until they looked solid. Some even walked right through them.

"Whoa!" They all chorused. Johnny then appeared next to them and spread his arms in playful, mock welcome.

"Welcome to camp kiddies!" Johnny couldn't resist saying that. He laughed at the looks on their faces. Then he turned serious.

Just then, off to the side, familiar faces came into view. Johnny smiled as he looked at the Mobian.

"Hey, Swift~! That's your dad over there!" Their eyes widened. Jack was chatting happily with a certain blue Mobian. They noticed he was wearing Sonics' shoes. The look in his eyes shows wisdom and the face of a nervous dad. He and jack were talking happily about their latest mission.

_'So... are you nervous?'_ _Jack asked putting his hands behind his back._ The duo stopped walking a few feet away in front of them.

_'About what?'_

_'Oh, COME ON Jules! You'r gonna be a dad any day now!' Jules had the decency to blush sheepishly. Jack just laughed._

_'What's going on out here?'_ They heard a voice from behind. And out of the medical tent came an older Chris and Jacquina with an arm in a sling.

_'Oh, Chris! Just in in time my man! I was just askin' about his wife.'_

_'Oh, yeah, she's due right? Chris said while walking over.'_

_'Ooooh! hopefully it'll be a girl!' Jacquina squealed with sparkles in her eyes. Jules just facepalmed while Jack laughed._

_'Come on, you had to know she was gonna say that.' Jack patted him on the back. They continued to tease him._

Johnny looked at Sonic who was smiling a little. Johnny looked to the others. Some were snickering from when they thought Sonic would be a girl.

_Then the scenery changed to night time. They were in an old battleground. A battle had clearly JUST took place. Bodies were everywhere and there was fire in a few places. Jack, Jules and a few others were going over the area trying to find their comrades. Jules was on the other end and Jack was closest. There was a little girl a few yards away kneeling in the ground. She wore clothes of their enemy. But she was also 8 years old, wearing clothes that were way too big for her._

_It was Sora._ Everyone stared at their Sora, clinging to Sonic's arm, then back to the memory.

_Jack just stood there dropping his gun to his side. Just then another man walked closer behind his back. _

"See that man?" Johnny asked pointing to the high ranked officer behind Jack. "That is Warlord Julian Kintobar. Ancestor to Robotnik."

"WHAT!?" They chorused.

_'Why didn't you shoot her?' Julian whispered in a sickening calm. 'She's the enemy is she not?'_

_'But she's also a child. I don't kill children, regardless of who's side they're on.' Jack also whispered firmly. The little girl stood up holding a handful of flowers that actually managed to survive the bloodshed._

_'If you don't kill her, someone else will. At least, if you kill her, you will clearly show mercy.' Julian said through ground teeth. Jack clenched his hands, and the gun._

"Julian had a point, too. If someone else killed her, they would hardly show mercy and made sure she suffered." Johnny said while turning to completely face them. As they looked at him wide eyes, they saw to the left a little that_ Jack raised his gun... just as the girl turned and faced him_.

_A second later a gunshot was heard._

Everything froze. Johnny slowly closed his eyes. Pain and regret overflowing._ Then the scene changed as Jack, Jules, and Chris were sitting in a dugout behind sand bags on look out. Jack was sitting with his head in his hands. Chris was sitting with a medical box next to him just in case. Jules was looking at him concerned._

_'Jack!' They looked up and saw a beer bottle tossed his way. Jack caught it without looking. Jacquina plopped down across from him with a few bottles in her arms. 'Ok spill. What happened that I even have to consider giving you this?'_

_'I had to kill an innocent kid earlier.' Jack slowly looked up. She was picking flowers! She was smiling, too. 'The boss man said to kill her before someone else does.'_

_'Was that the gunshot I heard!?' Jules asked incredulously. Jack nodded. Jack took a long gulp of his bear until it was half gone._

_'The war is getting to him. It'll get to all of us.' Jacquina said while passing them out. But Jules declined, he doesn't drink. Chris didn't either, 'cause he's the medic._

_'Hey, Jack?' Chris asked after a moment. 'Why do you fight?'_

_'?'_

_'The way I see it; there are three types of fighters: Those that want to fight because they like it. Those that don't have a choice that's related to survival. And those who protect either a person, a place or something they hold dear. What's your reason?' They were silent for a moment. All of them were. 'Do you fight because you want to, you have to, or to protect?'_

_'Have to and Protect.' Jacquina said holding up her bottle._

_'Protect.' Jules said softly, obviously referring to his family._

_'All three.' Jack said finally. They looked at him. 'Want to, because of something personal. Have to also related to that. And I have a lot of reasons under Protect. My reasons for all three are my own. Respect that.' They nodded._

Everyone looked at Johnny. He was currently sitting on the ground facing away from them in the same position as Jack.

"..."

Then the scenery changed again. This time it was inside of a tent with just Chris and Jacquina inside. It was the medical tent and Chris was changing her bandages on her arm and her waist, too.

_'Hey, Jacquina? You knew Jack a long time right?'_

_'Yup! I knew him since we were elementary school!'_

_'Can you tell me about him?'_

_'Sure, I guess. Look... Johnny had a messed up childhood ok? His dad abused him and his mom was a prostitute that danced. The reason why Johnny is such a good dancer is because his dad made him.'_

_'?'_ Johnny walked out of the tent but staying outside of the door. _Jacquina continued._

_'You see, Jack associates music with pain. Everytime he danced in a way his dad didn't like, he was beaten. Johnny learned the hard way to dance flawlessly or else his dad would leave him and his mom for dead. Have you noticed how he fights, it looks like he's dancing? That's why. Jack dreams of being able to dance without having to look over his shoulder. To actually have fun while dancing. To see his mom smile for the first time. Until then, he's gonna keep dancing to survive.'_

_'I see...So that's why.'_

_'?'_

_'When he said he's fighting for all three reasons. Now I see why. The Want is the fear from his dad. The Have To is to survive and to escape with his mom. And he's Protecting his mom and himself. That's why he said all three...'_

Silence. Everyone looked towards Johnny. Then the scenery changed to a battle ground._ The main focus: Jack and Jules kicking ass! They understood each others moves without communicating. Swift wasn't kidding, his dad was even _faster_ than Sonic! And Jack excelled with guns and his long machete knives and any weapon he got his hands on._

"It really does look like dancing..." Rouge commented. The others all agreed.

"Whoa!" Sonic said _beyond_ impressed with his dads' fighting skills. Then it looked like the scenery pushed away from them, but Jules was running in their direction, expertly killing his foes along the way.

"From this point on..." Johnny started, facing away from the memories being played. As he spoke, the holo-memories vanished back into the blackness and glowing mist.

"Things started taking a turn for the worst. Warlord Julian started showing his true colors little by little. What I'm about to show you takes place a month before I... 'snapped'." He said with a sad expression.

Then it changed to that dugout from earlier. _This time, it was just Jack and Chris. Chris was tending to a wound in his leg. Jack decided to help._

_'Hey... Chris?'_

_'?'_

_'There's something I've been wondering for a while now.' While tying the final knot on the bandages and then plopping himself down in the ditch and got comfy. He held up one of his Machete swords and tried to clean the blood and gun powder off._

_'What?'_

_'Why are you here?'_

_'?'_

_'What I mean is... With all the rumors I hear about you, and the way I see you interact with everyone... You don't seem like the type to go into battle. So... what I'm getting at-_ *sigh* _Why are you here?'_

_Chris was silent for a moment. He seemed to be staring at the blood on Jacks' Machete swords._

_'Chris?' Said man jumped a little. He closed his eyes. The sounds of a battle can faintly be heard in the background. Then, he looked down at his own hands._

_'I'm here... to make up for something I didn't do...'_

_'What do you mean?' Jack asked, he stopped his hand with a cloth halfway down the blade. Chris picked up a rock and stared dazedly at it._

_'A few years back... I was six at the time. I was taking a walk, because I got separated from my babysitter. Along the road... I saw a large house. And then, singing. I looked and saw a black and red Mobian Hedgehog girl.'_

Shadow and Sonic blinked.

"The girl from the painting..." Sonic trailed. The painting of said girl sitting infront of rose buses, facing away from you and looking sad.

_'Her singing... it was beautiful. But then, I saw some other kids behind her. Even though I was little, I knew a bully when I saw one.' He leaned his head back against his side of the dugout. 'I just... I ran inside and tried to help her. I noticed right away that she couldn't even stand without the crutches by her feet. She looked really sick. I tried to defend her, but there were too many. Then, I managed to get her out of the house. I set her on the walkway in front of the door and then went to try and barricade it.' Chris trailed and closed his eyes in a daze._

_'Chris?'_

_'!' Jack started laughing, Chris rolled his eyes and continued._

_'As my back was to the door, I looked at her. She... she tried to stand with her crutches. She managed to stand, and let her crutches fall to the ground and spread her arms out as the wind blew. Like... she's never stepped foot outside before...'_

_'After that, the grown ups came and punished the bullies and carried her back inside. For the next week or so, I kept visiting her. I saw a rose garden out back and decided to take her there. The roses were in full bloom. Then... a week later, I was walking to that house. I had a surprise for her, a little rose pin that I thought would look pretty on her.'_

_Chris had a pained look in his eyes. Jack leaned forward concerned when he saw the other start to cry._

_'I heard the laughing of those bullies from before. And when I was near the walkway, I saw them.' Jack did not like where this was going. 'They were throwing rocks at her! She was bleeding everywhere! And then...!' He stopped and closed his eyes in pain. Jack saw he was close to a breakdown and pulled the other into a hug. After a minute Chris continued._

_'I- I was scared. I didn't know what to do! So... I hid behind a bush. There was... a gap in the leaves... She- she looked at me. And what did I do? I ran! I RAN!'_

_Jack tried his best to comfort him._

_'As... as I ran. I heard it. That last rock that killed her... and I ran away. I-!' He broke down and let it all out._

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other. Now it made sense: the reason why she was facing away and looked shy... she's the one person Chris didn't save.

The only one he abandoned...

_'Is that why you're here?' Jack asked calmly. 'Because you wanted to save lives? Out of guilt?'_

_'No.'_

_'?' Chris unsteadily got out of his arms and wiped his tears away._

_'I'm here to make amends. After... over the years, every time I saw a Mobian needing help... I saw her face. I never wanted to see that look ever again. I wanted to see them smile. Just like how she did when she felt the wind and saw the sun. That's all.' Chris stood up and started to walk away, but stopped after a yard or two._

_'Hey Jack?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Can you do me a favor?'_

_'?' Jack stood up to, Chris slowly turns his head to face him._

_'Since it's pretty obvious that the only way out of this hell is death, especially under Kintobar's command.'_

_'Chris?'_

_'I want you to put the final blow to me.'_

_'What are you-?' Jack takes a step forward and grabs the others' shoulder._

_'I want you to be the one to kill me.' Silence. 'I'm asking you as a friend. Promise me, that you'll be the one to kill me.' Jacks grip loosens. After a moment he answers._

_'Fine, but on one condition. If I'm the one in trouble, YOU end ME. Deal?' Chris, shocked, slowly turns to fully face him._

_'What...?'_

_'You heard me.' He said with a grin. 'Promise?' It takes a moment, but eventually, Chris smiles with a chuckle._

_'Promise.'_

Then it faded back to the blackness. No one said anything. Johnny was sitting cross-legged facing away from them, but also facing the memories now.

* * *

Star was on a cliff overlooking Robotnik's fortress. The same one Sonic and co. stood on. She was sitting on the edge waiting for someone. She heard footsteps. Metal footsteps. Behind her, Mecha Shadow appeared out of the shadows into view. Star looked over her shoulder and cast a curious glance.

"So? Did you do what I asked?" Mecha nodded. "Good. And... thank you." Mecha bowed, Star stood and faced the other.

"I afraid that I might need your help once more..." Star said sadly. Then, behind the Mecha, a figure was heard running, and then stopping a few yards away. Star smiled.

"Thanks for coming, _"

* * *

**Outside of Station Square. Christina's house in the suburbs.**

Christina's house was more or less forgotten. Forced to undergo what the other abandoned houses went through.

Footsteps would be heard. A figure is standing outside of the front door, hesitant to go inside. After a minute finally makes a decision and takes a deep breath; and opens the door.

There is dust everywhere, and when the figure barely gets the door open, it falls off the hinges and lands on the floor causing the dust to rise and the figure to start coughing. Soon, the dust subsides.

The figure looks around in reminiscence. The figure then starts to go up the partly fallen apart stairs, eaten by termites. After a minute, the figure makes it to her bedroom. The figure closes it's eyes dazedly, and then decides to take a look around. The figure accidentally steps on something. Shards of a glass from the window. The figure carefully picks up the glass and notices it's reflection.

The figure is none other than an older version of Swift. The very same from Chris' memory on Mobius on the other end.

The newly dubbed Swift sighs and puts the glass off to the side near the wall, planning on taking care of it later. And when he stands, he see's the window. He immediately gets a brief flashback.

_The Mobian Chris sitting on the open window. The night sky behind her and a gentle breeze._

_"Nice view isn't it?" Then she was gone._

He wanted to cry. He painfully made his way to the window and gingerly sat down. He grabbed the pillow, beat out the dust and then held it close, pretending it was her.

After about an hour, he accidentally dozed off, he reluctantly had to say good by to the treasured window. He jumped on the windows' edge and stayed there for a moment to look behind him one last time.

Then, with a deep breath, he jumped out and landed on the ground with ease. Another memory of the back yard appeared. He saw him and Christina chasing eachother, and the almost-kiss.

He clenched his fist.

He ran.

He ran down the long street, up and around the tall, newly built skyscrapers of Station Square, and kept going. After a few seconds, he made it to his rendezvous point. Up ahead was a cliff overlooking Robotniks fort. He took his time getting to the person he's meeting.

"Thanks for coming, Sonic." Said hero of Mobius clenched his hands and flinched. Earlier, he made Star promise not call him 'Swift'. He wanted Chris to call him that first.

* * *

Johnny remained silent while they absorbed what he just showed them. Sonic, Sora and Chris were the most affected. Then, Sonic blinked, remembering the first time he was in this place; right before Christina died...

_Sonic heard footsteps, and managed to look behind him to see Johnny standing a few yards off to the side, looking at him. Sonic noticed his face told nothing but pain and regret._

He looked at Johnny. Johnny is sitting cross-legged on the waters' surface a few feet ahead with his back to them. After a moment he slowly stood up. He sighed and turned to face them. The scenery returning to the waterfalls.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to finish this later. Its late on you're world and I'm tired."

Sally looked at him. With this new knowledge about him, she figured he must be emotionally exhausted. She sighed with a smile. "Of course. I understand. And thank you for sharing this with us." She said sincerely. He smiled. He lifted his hand and the waterfall behind the group parted to make a portal back to the throne room.

* * *

**_"I have my own reasons for helping you, girl. So you'd be wise not to ask."_**

Star opened her eyes as another vision of the future flashed before her.

"Star?" She jumped a little. She turned to face Swift. Currently the two are still on the cliffside while Mecha Shadow went to do Star's request. "You ok?" He asked concerned. She smiled sadly and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Yeah, just having a vision is all."

**_Her eyes widen a little at seeing Sora being carried by Robotnik. And even more when she sees the crystal flame in her hands, belonging to Sora herself._**

Star fell to her knees and clutched head pulling at her hair.

"Star!" Swift runs to her side and tries to figure out whats wrong, but she couldn't hear a word he's saying.

**_"-My wish... is for her to live. If she lives... then everyone will be given a second chance."_**

Star slowly opens her eyes and tries to relax. Swift sighs in relief. Star looks to the ground. "For who to live?" She whispers.

"Star?"

"!?" She jumped.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." She stood up. "Something's going to happen any day now. Something different than what you probably experienced. And... I have a feeling that it starts with many bad things happening, but ending in a good thing."

"Like what?" Star turns to face him. His eyes widen when he sees her smile, but also start to cry.

"A second chance."

* * *

**The next day**

Sora was taking a walk while Tails was showing Sonic something in the hanger. Today, she is wearing dark blue jeans and a yellow belt, and a blue long-sleeve shirt. Left and right, she saw the maids and just about everyone in the castle smile at her. She awkwardly waved back. Ever since Johnny told about the girl he shot -the girl her body was based off of- she has this nagging feeling that they're missing something. Something about that girl, something she thinks even Johnny didn't know.

She made it to a balcony overlooking the ancient city. The balcony itself was outside glass double doors with blue curtains. There was a wraparound bench and a few outside pillows. It was small, probably for someone who wants some privacy.

_Good. I want to be alone right now._ She thought. She walked up to the bench, climbed on and rested her head on her arms on the edge. She looked down at the view. It was a little bit until sunset she noticed. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Unknown to her, her shadow on the wall grew taller, until it was as tall as a woman. Then the shadow literally came off the wall and became solid. As it did, her eyes glowed yellow, and clothes materialized. A moment later, shows the Boss Lady herself, standing in the middle of the small balcony staring at the dozing Sora. She smiled. And no, this one did _not_ promise pain, but was instead a genuine smile. One of deep reminiscence.

After a minute, she decided to make herself known. She walked over and tapped Sora on the shoulder. She jumped a little and then looked behind her to see a strange woman.

"Oh, hello...uh,"

"Please, call me Sky." The Boss Lady said giving a fake name. Though, technically, that's what her real name translates into...

Sora nodded and skootched over.

"Thanks." 'Sky' sat down next to her and put her arm on the edge and put her head on her hand. "You know something..." She started. "I was just like you when I was little."

"Really?" Sky nodded.

"Mhm. We even have the same taste in clothes." She said with a giggle. Sora looked at herself, then Sky.

"Hey, you're right!" They giggled. Then Sora noticed something.

"Hey, um... if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in this city?" The infamous Boss Lady honestly didn't expect that question. So... she's just going to wing it and see where it goes.

"It's ok. I'm just visiting. I'm not staying long. You see, I am a fellow spell caster like Star and Johnny."

"Really?" Sora said in awe, a look that caused yet another true smile from the infamous witch. Sky nodded.

"You see, my powers revolve around the shadows themselves, see?" Sky gestured to the wall next to the doors. Their shadows started to move on their own and started dancing. Sora giggled.

"That's so cool!" Sky looked at her. Sora was watching entranced at the shadow. Sky started to frown a little and take a deep breath.

"Hey... Sora?"

"Hm?" While turning to face Sky, who was looking down.

"Did you see the place with the waterfalls yet?"

"Actually, yeah. Johnny took us there last night." Sky huffed playfully.

"Did he now? And what else did he do?"

"Um... he showed us his story. But he stopped halfway through because it was getting late."

"I see... and where did he stop? Because I can answer a few questions if you want."

"Really?" Sky nodded. Sora smiled. "He left off after the promise he made with Chris... but he also showed us about a girl just like me..." Sky's eyes widened.

"What about the girl?"

"Apparently his leader told him to shoot her or someone else would've. And he did..."

The Boss Lady closed her eyes and winced a little. A gunshot echoing in her head.

"Um... Sky?" Said woman was startled a little but looked at Sora.

"Hm?"

"Do you know anything else about that girl?" The Boss Lady stared at her and her breath hitched.

"Yeah... I do." She turned around and leaned back against the railing with her head down.

"Sky?"

"You see..." Sky whispered the rest. "That little girl... is me."

Sora's eyes widened.

"What...?" Sky stood up and took a few steps towards the wall. She turned a little towards Sora. Sky lifted her hand and blew gently. Sora watched in awe and stood up. When Sky blew, her breath started to swirl together and after a moment, turned into a Crystal Flame.

"What is that?" Sora asked breathlessly. The Boss Lady took a deep breath and replied dazedly.

"This... is the contained spirit of that little girl." Sora's eyes widened.

"Her spirit?"

"Yes. But these also double as something else entirely."

"What do you-?"

"You see... if you manage to get ahold of one of these, you can take them to Star. And what happens, is that you can use them to make a wish and Star will grant it. But you have to give up something of equal value."

"Equal value?"

"It differs with each person. But, what ever wish you make, you have to give up whatever it is you value that is the same as the wish being made." She looked at Sora, the little girl was deep in thought about what she was just told. The Boss Lady closed her eyes with a sigh and let a lone tear fall, already knowing the wish she's going to make in the end. And when she opened her eyes again, she clutched the Crystal Flame and knelt down in front of Sora.

"?" Sora looked at Sky. Sky gently grabbed Sora's hand and put the sphere in her hand.

"I'm giving this to you." She stood up and started to walk backwards towards the wall as she spoke. "You can wish for anything you want, but make it count." And with that she went back into the wall, the same way she came; until Sora's normal shadow remained.

Sora stared at the wall for a few minutes, still in shock about meeting that girl herself! And not only that! But she gave her the spirit of her human self to make a wish! Just what is going on?!

After a moment, she shook her head to clear her thoughts. Then she looked at the sphere with the flame inside. _It's so warm. I can even feel a pulse. Her pulse..._She held the sphere tighter. It was small enough that her fingers could almost touch. She even noticed that sphere itself was solid, but moved like water. She could even see ripples on it.

She hesitantly decided to keep it to herself. Until she can sort through what she just learned, she's going to keep the conversation with Sky a secret. For now, anyways. She put the sphere in her pocket an walked to the glass doors. She went inside.

* * *

Outside in the palace gardens, some volunteer workers were doing some outside work. One maid, a female purple cat, was using her powers to burn some dead branches. Another servant and friend of hers, a silver male hedgehog, was using his telekinetic powers to lift other branches into the air and into the burning pile.

"Alright, Blaze. That's all of it."

"Alright, Silver!" Blaze wiped her brow and then she and Silver made the fire lift into the air and then burn it to vapors in under a few seconds.

"Thanks again for helping me, Silver."

"Anytime Blaze. After all, what are friends for?" She smiled and laughed a little at her long time friend. Then, Blaze noticed something in the corner of her eye in the sky.

"Huh?"

"What is it Blaze?" He asked. She pointed to the barrier around the city.

"Look!" He turned and looked up, and didn't like what he saw.

"What's happening!"

The barrier started to crack, like a bullet to glass. The cracks started to spread rapidly and chunks of the barrier started to fall and leave large craters. The Mobians started to panic. Fortunately, everyone saw the cracks and were able to avoid most of the falling pieces.

The barrier has fallen. And behind the shattered remains was something that struck fear into every Mobian:

An army of Swatbots, both land and arial. They were _**dangerously**_ outnumbered, outgunned, and surrounded.

* * *

**G.G- _*Dodges stuff being thrown by reviewers*_ I'm sorry!**

**Johnny- _*Eating a bowl of popcorn, thoroughly enjoying this*_**

**G.G- A little help please?**

**B.L.- Run Forrest! Run! _*Starts laughing*_**

**Star- Anyway~ Please comment on what you think!**


	16. Surrendering to the Dark

**Heeeey! Here's another chapter with a helluva lot of suspense! And this time... nah, just read it for yourself.**

**Anyway, can you guys PLEASE review! I haven't had any reviews for the past couple chapters! I want to know what you guys think, and some tips on what I should improve on would be nice!_*Slumps head on table in frustration*_**

**Johnny- Just review, so she'll be happy! This is getting annoying!**

**G.G- HEY!**

_**I combined the next three chapters when I noticed how short they were and i added a few things to the last few chapters. PLEASE tell me someone recognizes a quote near the end before I give it away!**_

* * *

_The barrier has fallen. And behind the shattered remains was something that struck fear into every Mobian: an army of Swatbots, both land and Arial._

_They were vastly outnumbered and surrounded..._

* * *

Over the next hour, everything was chaos! And The Freedom Fighters, OUR freedom Fighters, were losing. Here's what happened:

Sally had Sonic and the others find a way to get to Robotnik, while she herself directed the rest of the Mobians to taking down the Swatbots. And since Sally knew that Sonic was just going to do his own thing instead of following a plan, she just wished him luck as he sped off.

Scourge and Shadow stayed behind to take down the larger of the Swatbots. They were totally kicking ass! It took about 10 minutes for the bad-ass duo to realize... that it's a little _too_ easy taking the behemoths down. Scourge growled.

"We're being set up!" He growled frustrated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora was just wandering the halls, the conversation with Sky stuck in her head when this is going on. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about her for the moment. An explosion happened that took out the outside wall and a set of large double doors. Dust was everywhere and she was coughing.

Her eyes widened.

She looked inside the room behind the doors. The dust clearing and moving over to reveal that woman she talked to earlier. Sky.

She was just standing there, facing away from her. And when the smoke cleared a little more, Sora saw what she was looking at: Blank canvases. Four of them. Sky (A.K.A. The Boss Lady) slowly walked towards the canvases and put her hand on one of them.

Sky turned around to look at Sora.

She smirked.

* * *

If you look high in the Sky, you'll see a ship inspired from a young fox from another dimension, and made from the same fox in this one. The XTornado, made my the famous prodigy: Tails. And, this time, instead of his usual pilots goggles: Sonic let him this one time, to use Christina's goggles. Tails considered this a great honor that Sonic is letting him use it. And he's not gonna let him down!

Up ahead is a whole armada surrounding a large warship, they are assuming Robotnik is in.

~/~

**Inside said warship.**

"Sir! It's the Freedom Fighters, sir!" Snively said from his control chair near the front.

Inside the large room is the cockpit. It has a large window that curves like a semi-circle on one end of a long oval. It has criss-crossing chairs over the windows and a large egg-shaped chair for the head-honcho himself: Robotnik.

Said bad guy it currently deep in thought, but kept it well hidden by showing his classic smirk that'll make your skin crawl. And when Snively mentioned that his favored arch-rival is coming, he couldn't help but send a mental thank-you for Sonic's timing. He needed a distraction from his thought revolving around a certain witch. He mentally shivered in fear. Then he straightened himself, shot his arm forward in their direction, and said with a sickening kind of glee:

"Fire!"

* * *

**Outside of Mobotropolis**

Inside a helicopter is everyone's favorite news reporter: Scarlet Garcia. Over the years, she was intrigued about the Mobian Angel case. So, over the years, she collected all kinds of Intel on Chris, which eventually led to the discovery of her connection to a small military group under the command of Robotnik's ancestor: Julian Kintobar.

"This is as far as we we go! It's to dangerous!" The pilot yelled over the intercom to her and her trusted cameraman: Mike.

Scarlet spotted a park that hasn't been affected yet. "Land over there! We'll take it from there!" She yelled back. The pilot gave a thumbs up saying she understood. A few minutes later, the pilot was flying away and leaving the two alone with easy to carry, camera gear. After finding a safe spot, which was surprisingly the entrance to the palace, they made their way inside, staying out of site. With Mike recording all he can.

* * *

"You know something?" Sky said in a taunting way. "I lied about my name earlier."

"What do you-?"

"You see, theses days... I go by: the Boss Lady." Sora's eyes widened.

"What! You mean-!" B.L smirked.

"Thaaats right! I'm the real Bad Guy in this story."

B.L. Snapped her fingers and everything turned to the shadows. Every single shadow in the area came to her, just like eight years ago. And this time, it turned BACK into Robotropolis, but scarier looking. The buildings deteriorated and floated to the sky and was replaced by metal. The trees burned in black flames, the castle itself stretched and detached into pieces and hovered around them in an Ethereal Blast.

"What's happening!" Sora asked mainly to herself. Boss Lady smirked.

"A hostile takeover."

* * *

Robotnik slammed his fist onto a, fortunately, not as important screen and shattered it. He screamed in fury. Snively cowered in fear. Deja vu of eight years ago echoing into his head. He was now looking at the machines like he expected them to come alive again and tear him to shreds.

And to make matters worse...

**_Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert._**

Sonic and his friends are going to storm into the room any second now. Snively looked behind him expecting new orders, hopefully that of retreat... but instead:

Robotnik was smirking. He slowly turned his gaze to Snively, who gulped.

"It's time for Plan B."

Snively's eyes widened. Just then, the door was kicked open to reveal a pissed off Sonic.

"Robotnik!"

"Ah! Sonic!" He said like he was actually happy to see him. He got off his chair and stood up to face his foe. "Just the Hedgehog I wanted to see." Then Amy, Knuckles and Cream came through the door. Amy was sporting a tricked out version of her old Piko Hammer, to match her makeover and more grown-up looking.

That's when the Ethereal blast made itself known to them.

"What's happening!" Amy yelled scared. Cream hid behind Knuckles a little, but not as much as she used to. (Amy and Rouge have been giving her fighting lessons lately.)

Robotnik growled. "A criss-cross."

"What?" Sonic asked holding his ground. Robotnik went back to his chair, and the trio followed suit and looked out the large window while keeping an eye on the mad genius.

"You see," Robotnik started while typing on his control pad. "The Boss Lady is taking control. Not I. And that is not something I will allow!" He yelled furiously. "This city is mine to rule not hers!" And he set to work. "Snively, status update!" Said man shakily made it back to focusing on the screens in front of him.

"It appears, sir, most of out fleet have been taken out, and that witch is turning Mobotropolis back into Robotropolis!"

Sonic and co. didn't need to be told that! They saw it all from up here!

* * *

"Why are you doing this!" Sora asked in a pleading voice.

"My reasons are my own, you'd be wise not to ask." Sora then got an idea. She stood tall and tried to stand her ground against the woman a few yards away.

"But I AM you-!"

"HA! Please... you're just a cheep imitation. You're just a hybrid. A messed up attempt at cloning me." Then she swaggered over, swaying her hips in the same way Rouge would. "You may look like me." Then she was close enough to lean over and cup Sora's chin with a finger. "But, you're not. You wouldn't even be considered Chris either. In every sense of the word, you don't exist at all."

With the same finger, she used her nail to claw at Sora's skin as she pulled away, enough to make her bleed. Then that woman sauntered away a few steps and put her hands on her hips. She turned her head to look at Sora one last time.

"You might as well go find your friends before I do. Because... if I get to them first, they won't live very long." She said with a sadistic smirk. Then she turned to mist like earlier and vanished.

Leaving behind a scared to death, Sora.

She was so scared and traumatized that she couldn't even move, and she kept crying. Horrified that she was based off of that woman!

Unknown to Sora, hidden behind rubble was Scarlet Garcia. Recording the entire conversation live. Scarlet was recording everything live since she got there.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a leather-clad version of Queen Sally on a motorcycle. Her eyes widened. The punked out Sally didn't even notice them and made her way to Sora. She also heard the whole conversation.

"Hey!" She yelled, startling Sora. Sora turned around and was also confused. Alicia huffed.

"So you really do have amnesia. Wow! Sucks to be you. Name's Alicia. I met your other over 10 years ago, I think. You look even wimpier than her!" She burst out laughing. Sora glared and clenched her fists.

"Aww... did I make the 'Angel' cry?" She taunted. Then she turned serious and stalked over to her and lifted her up by her shirt. "Listen here, you brat. I don't know what's going on, but apparently you do. I may hate your ass, but I I'm even more scared of that woman you were talking to. So, here's how it's going down: You either A) tell me how to stop her. Or B) take me to someone who can!"

Sora whimpered, but refused to cry. Then the crystal flame came to mind.

"Well!" Impatience getting the best of Alicia.

"W-we need- to find Star!" Sora said while struggling in her grip. "I have something that she needs! But, I don't know where she is!" Alicia plopped her on the ground.

"Is that so?" Sora nodded. After a moment, Alicia huffed and stalked over to her motorcycle and grabbed her communicator made by Boomer and contacted him.

"Boomer, I need you to find someone stat! …. I'm looking for that other witch, Star.….. Got it! I'm on my way!" She turned and sneered at Sora. "Well? Get on!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Sora shuffled to her feet and hastily made it to the bike as Alicia started it up. She smirked sadistically.

"Hold on tight or else! 'Cause I aint going back to get you if you fall off!" Sora quickly wrapped her arms around Alicia's waist. Alicia revved up her bike and sped off. Alicia decided not to take any chances this time and managed to stick all seven Chaos Emeralds into her bike.

* * *

Up in the air, Tails was avoiding missiles and lasers alike. Luckily he had plenty of practice in the plane his other designed! Then, something got caught on his sensors moving fast outside of the city. He ignored it thinking it was either Scourge or Shadow... but something seemed... off.

In between dodging, he had his scanner display on screen what it was. He was surprised to see a leather-clad Sally on a motorcycle, carrying Sora! Is she being kidnapped! He radioed Amy and told her what he saw. She, Cream and Knuckles are coming to him while Sonic is staying behind with Robotnik.

He flew around three times until he saw them on the roof. He flew close and they jumped and landed on the wings. He opened the hatch and let them climb in as he sped off towards 'Sally'.

* * *

They just kept coming! No matter how many bots they butchered they were replaced by 30 more! Then, Shadow saw her. High up several stories of what used to be the castle, was the Boss Lady. Smirking like the devil himself. No, her smirk could make the devil cower in fear and beg for mercy.

Shadow and Scourge were back to back now, heavily out gunned and out numbered. Every single weapon on the bots were now aimed at them. Shadow cursed. He heard a thud. He looked in front of him to see her in front of him and walking closer. He blinked. He couldn't move! _What the hell!_ She smirked. She put a hand on his chest and leaned in to whisper in their ears.

"Say hello to the Rose Pin girl for me."

Pain.

Hellish pain.

Shadow looked down to see that she had her nails extend through him all the way over into Scourge. Blood started to ooze from his mouth. She smiled. She flexed her hands, and the two hedgehogs were torn to shreds like Chris was eight years ago. She retracted her black nails and licked the blood off like she was licking ice cream.

She huffed and walked away.

* * *

**Sora P.O.V.**

_You don't exist at all._ Those words keep echoing in my head. Just what is going on?

I remember my... mom... telling me she found me on her doorstep as a baby and took me in. So I just thought I was like all the other orphans out there. But... not like this! I mean... I'm a defected clone of the Mobian Angel _AND_ the sadistic murderer of a witch called the Boss Lady! _Why?_ Why me? And... why did she give me her spirit and tell me about its ability to grant wishes if I gave it to Star?

What does she want me to wish for anyway?!

Running over a pothole, snaps me back. I'm riding with a punked out version of Queen Sally on a motorcycle. Mobius has fallen. And... did I see Swatbots? I guess that means Robotnik is nearby. I slump into Alicia's back. And for some strange reason, I feel like humming.

So I do.

Whatever the song is, it feels like I've hummed it a million times before. _Wait a minute._

_An alleyway at night. Christina in that dress sitting on a trash can. Eyes closed and humming this same song._

I smile. This is her song. I frown. If I'm just a defected clone... do I have a right to hum her song?

I try to distract myself instead. I blink. Are we headed outside of Station Square? Old and abandoned houses come into view. The suburbs. After a minute or so, she slows to a stop outside a house with a large building next to it. Along with it, an insane pang of familiarity.

_Home._

My body feels like it's on auto pilot as Alicia watches me in a scrutinizing gaze. She made it obvious that she hates me. I walk inside the broken down door. Memories that aren't mine keep appearing. I look down and see footprints in the dust. Sonic's?

_No, Swift..._

I blink. Swift? As in the same Swift Christina asked me to give a message to? At the thought of him, emotions that aren't mine take over and I could feel myself shed a tear. Whoever this Swift was, he and Christina were really close.

I walk closer to the stairs, but something on a shelf catches my eye. A thermometer?

_"I think he's catching a fever. He's been really red lately. He probably caught Creams cold." Chris said while still looking for the thermometer. The others just smirked at said hedgehog. He glared at them._ But the figures were blurry.

_"Oh, he's sick alright." a woman's voice added just to spite him._

My eyes widen. Was that Swift? But it was blurry.

_"I wouldn't be surprised if I'm already sick with what's happened lately."_

I clutched my head. I don't even realized I'm walking up the stairs. Alicia follows. When we gut to the hallway, my eyes wander to the room on the right. A girls room I think.

_"Thank you." A little girls voice said softly._

_"S-. He's in love with you."_

_"What I'm trying to say is this: You think I'm helping you guys? You guys are the ones helping me."_

_"Cheese was my best friend when I was little and could use someone to play with. What do you say? Want to be her friend?" She said with a smile. Cream beamed._

Wait, Cream? The little girl was Cream?

_"See the zipper in her back?" Cream nodded. "In it was a wish I made when I was little. I don't really remember what it was, but I'm sure it came true. Why don't you make a wish and put it in there? Who knows: I might come true." She finished with a wink. Cream giggled. "Wanna try it?"_

_"Can I see your wish?" Chris paused. "Sure. But promise me you won't tell me what it is until after we beat Robuttnik, ok?" The two started laughing_

Wish? What wish? Wait... is this related to that flaming sphere that witch gave me? I continued walking down the hall to the master bedroom. Bad idea.

I clutched my head as memories invaded me left and right! I saw... Amy and Rouge? They fainted in front of the bathroom with smiles on their faces while the others laughed. I saw... Sonic? I saw him say 'Thank-you' to her. I saw Shadow, Tails, Knuckles.

I saw how they all fell asleep on the bed leaving Chris and Sonic to the window. That memory didn't just vanish like the others, it stayed a little longer and then slowly vanish. Then another memory on that same window. Except, Chris... looked like a Mobian! She was sitting on the window when Sonic walked in. I watched with a smile when she realized she shrank and wound up in his arms this time.

I felt my hand touch my cheek and the strong urge to blush furiously. But the memories stopped. Turning the place back into the dusty abandoned house. I looked out the window realizing the moon is up. _Is it really that late?_As I stood up, something caught my eye. On the window was a pillow, but it isn't dusty. It looks like someone was sitting there recently.

_Swift..._

Swift? Who was Swift? I didn't see him at all in the memories. All I saw was Amy, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic- _Wait..._ Sonic...?

_"I forgot to ask, but what's your name?" Sonic asked after a few minutes. They were in the suburbs now._

_"Oh?" She scratched his head sheepishly. "Uh, my name's Cristina. But everybody calls me Chris."_

_"I'm Swift."_

"?"

"WHAT?!" Alicia asked, voice dripping with venom and impatience. I totally forgot she was there!

"Uh... I wanna check something outside real quick." And with that I bolted out the door before she could protest.

_No wonder the others acted that way! They all knew Christina!_ I ran out the front door into the backyard and into the studio. I slammed open the door and slammed it shut behind me, Alicia's clearly pissed. I try to catch my breath. It took me a minute to realize a light was on, and I wasn't alone. The place was empty and suffering the same fate as the house. Even bits of the ceiling caved in on some places showing the night sky and moon light through the holes leaving columns of light stretching to the ground because of the dust and slight breeze.

I hesitantly moved away from the door into the center of the room. A music box is playing. My eyes widened recognizing it as her song. I look around for the source and see a light on the second floor. I walk up the still-intact stairs and slowly make my way up there. There was a blank canvas, I recognize it as one of the four in the palace. I see a person sitting on the other side of it.

"Hello?" I shyly ask. The figure looks startled a little and then stands and walks to the edge showing her face. It was-

* * *

**Mobotropolis Or what's left of it...**

The city was in ruins and there was a lot of dead bodies. And since most Mobians can't fly, the remains of the barrier surrounding the city was solidified by the Boss Lady. There was no escape. Everything was in chaos. Some were so desperate to live, they resigned themselves to begging Robotnik to Robotisize them when they see him! That's how bad it was...

Meanwhile, the Boss Lady turned the tides in her favor. She destroyed the Swatbots, but replaced them with things that are _way_ deadlier! The things were creatures made from the shadows themselves! She got the idea for them from a movie she saw last century called 'Aliens'. So she used the Xenomorphic aliens as her pets. They were faster and actually ate their victims! And, since they were made of the shadows themselves, they couldn't land a single blow on them because it was like hitting air! But that doesn't mean the Xeno's couldn't harm _them_!

They were everywhere! Some even jumping out of their shadows! And depending how large the shadow was (like a persons shadow or a building) was how large and _more_ deadly they became!

It was mass murder, genocide, anything! All mixed into one doomed city...

~/~

The palace. _Former_ palace. It got a makeover more insane than what Robotnik did. It was turned black, bluish white circuitry glowed on the walls in a similar fashion to those on Stars' lab coat. They pulsed towards the 'throne room'. The throne room was now black with illusion spells of the night sky all over the walls, except without the planets or moons. Glowing mist was all over the floors in a cool yet creepy kind of way. And the throne, turned black and blue with gold trimmings. And on the throne was the infamous witch herself:

The Boss Lady.

She was leaning on her side, head held up on her hand and her legs were crossed. She used her free hand to make holo-screens appear. She wasn't surprised when she looked up Star, all she got was static. She didn't expect anything less. But she was surprised when she got the same result with Sora. _She must be with her._ Then she looked up Johnny to find the same result. She sat upright starting to get annoyed.

She made several other screens appear to look up Sonic and the others. She refrained from slamming her fist unto the unlucky screen. She remained calm. Then an idea struck her.

She smirked.

She gracefully stood up and started to saunter away. As she did, black tendrils started to surround her body from the feet up, until only her eyes remained. As her eyes started to get engulfed, they glowed a bright yellow. She turned into black mist and vaporized into thin air.

* * *

Later on found Sora and Alicia on her bike riding for their lives back towards the fallen city of Mobotropolis. They were being chased by the Boss Lady's pet Xeno's. And since it was nighttime and the mood was out... there were a lot of them. As the Xeno's tried catching up, the turned themselves into half mist, half solid forms and literally dove in and out of other shadows trying to catch them! Shadows from buildings, lamp posts, anything. And it was night time. It didn't take a genius to figure out these guys' weakness, so the duo tried heading towards Station Square, the Entertainment District, with all the spotlights and other flashing lights. Hello! I'm talking theaters, sports stadiums, CASINO'S!

"We're almost there!" Alicia yelled for Sora to hear. Sora nodded. She looked behind them as soon as the bright lights picked up.

But the Xeno's didn't even falter! The lights were having _**no**_ effect on them! Sora tugged on Alicia's leather coat to show her, and Alicia was horrified! Not only that, but the Xeno's were attacking the humans too! And they just passed an alley, showing a human being eaten alive by a group of them! Sora hid herself in Alicia's coat as the latter held a determined gaze as she rode on.

_Earlier in the studio._

_Star was showing Sora the canvas. Sora was surprised to see a painting being formed by itself in, so far, just pencil. Then after a minute, colored pencil._

_It was a boy..._

"_Huh?" Sora asked in dawning realization._

"_That's right..." Star started. The two ignored Alicia when she finally managed to get in through a hole in the wall where the ground floor windows was once held. "That is Chris. But not the Chris Johnny showed you..."_

"_?"_

"_This Chris is from an alternate reality. When he tried going back home to another world, he somehow wound up on this on, de-aged to that of a baby. He grew into the Chris that became friends with us during the great war."_

"_Wow! Did that really happen?" Sora asked in awe. Star nodded dazedly. Alicia heard the whole thing, and was bout to ask a question about Star herself, when she saw something down on ground level. Sora screamed._

"_What are those things!" Star glared fiercely then turned to Sora._

"_Go find Tails and the others. And stay with them, got it! I'll catch up with you guys later. Now go!" She shoved her towards Alicia, who didn't need to be told twice._

_As the two made it out, they just missed Star clutch her lab coat over her chest and start to cry... blood._

As Alicia rode on, she became painstakingly aware that she was almost out of gas. So, she tried a desperate move. On her dash is a switch that will the Chaos Emeralds to power her bike instead. But they haven't had the chance to test it yet. And everyone knows how unpredictable these things can get if they aren't used the normal way.

Before she could flip the switch, they heard high up above them. Sora smiled and started to wave.

"Tails!" Said twin-tailed fox was up above in his XTornado. Alicia was inwardly grateful, that she didn't have to test out her alternate power source. So when the fox and his friends touched down in an empty parking lot. Sora hopped off the motorcycle and ran into Tails' arms. Tails, Amy and Knuckles saw the creatures and were already aware of what she was scared of. Tails looked up to Alicia and shot her a grateful look. She nodded in 'Whatever' and mounted her bike, trying to see if her bike needed any kind of repairs.

* * *

High up in the sky above Robotropolis, on one of Star's floating liquid crystal platforms, is a boy. He is sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees and head down like he's asleep. In his hand is a piece of paper, on the paper is a drawing, and the drawing… is the REAL Mobian Angel.

The wind picks up and the drawing is blown from his hand. It gets blown in front of him, but then stops, several yards away. It freezes, the boy wakes up.

And looks down.

The platform acts like a super camera. The liquid crystal zooms in on the palace and causes the walls to become transparent and have a slightly ghost-like appearance as the edges of everything are still visible. He stands in a slight trance and watches where the platform is showing him below his feet. The platform zooms many floors then straitens out to see a woman running. A woman everyone recognizes…

The Boss Lady.

But she seems… off. She's running, like she scared of something. She's truly scared about something, like she's running from something. She's breathing hard and out of breath, but still she runs. The boy takes a step back, and the second his foot touches the liquid crystal, a ripple appears. It moves about the crystal like normal ripples would go to the edges and back. And in-between each ripple… is the Boss Lady and Sora. Going back and forth showing the two girls running in sync with each other.

He feels someone's presence nearby.

He looks up and see's the Boss Lady again, on top of the palace, also watching the two down below running. Except this Boss Lady holds herself the way she should be. Smirking like the devil and watching the two girls like a predator stalking its prey. The clouds overhead blocks the moonlight, leaving her covered in the dark of the night. Her eyes glow and eerie yellow.

Then, the Boss Lady looked up from her spot on top of the palace. And looked at him. His eyes widened, Star said no one should be able to see him. She stood up straight and walked over. She was walking on the air itself! After a minute she made it to the edge of the disc-like platform. She just stood there, studying him. She was 3 feet away. She reached up with her hand, and then…

She vanished.

* * *

**15 years earlier.**

The same boy on the platform was now lying on a large hole in the wall of the palace. He blinked. But then-

"I see you're awake." He heard someone say. That same voice was walking towards him from behind to his left. His eyes widened. It was Johnny. He stopped a few feet in front of him. He turned a little and smiled at the boy. He turned fully, knelt down and held out his hand with a playful smirk.

"Come on, Chris. We have work to do."

* * *

**At the same time elsewhere.**

It's now almost midnight and Tails, Amy, Cream, Knuckles and Sora were trying to reunite with the others. Unfortunately, ten minutes ago, they flew over what was left of Shadow and Scourge…

Since Cream was sitting with Amy, she buried herself in Amy's arms and cried. Knuckles was sitting in front of them. Sora was sitting up ahead behind Tails. She had her head bowed and cried a little, blaming herself. On her lap in her hand was the crystal flame that witch gave her. She said it was supposed to grant any wish once she took it to Star.

She clutched her hand tighter around it and closed her eyes.

The problem was: What should she wish for? Should she wish for everyone who died in this attack to be brought back? Should she wish for the last Chris to not be killed by Johnny? Should she wish for the events of today not to happen? What about back then? Should she wish for the original Freedom fighters to have a second chance? And what about Johnny, Star and the Boss Lady?

_A battlefield. Sora picking flowers. Jack pointing a gun. A gunshot echoing everywhere._

Her eyes widened. Why does her thought always go back to that? Ever since Johnny told that story, ever since her talk with Sky- the Boss Lady- she keeps seeing that scene over and over. Is that what the Boss Lady wants?

_A gunshot echoing everywhere._

"That's it!" Sora yelled happily, startling Tails. "Sorry."

"It's ok. What's it though?" He asked through the calm-link, while trying to find a spot to land.

"I know how to fix all of this!"

"Really?" Amy asked over the com-link.

"How?" Tails asked.

"I need to get to Star! My plan won't work unless we find Star!"

"And what do you intend to do?" Knuckles asked.

"I have to make a wish to a witch… and _pray_ for a second chance!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Robotniks fortress was taken down easily by the Boss Lady. Sonic, Robotnik and Snively, were forced to work together if it meant living another day! The Xeno's just kept coming! Snively saw Tail's XTornado up ahead and pointed it out to Sonic. He nodded and sped off.

He nearly tripped and collided with a wall when he ran past something. He took hesitant steps towards it, shaking his head in disbelief. What he saw was the remains of Shadow and Scourge, splattered everywhere. The only thing left: Shadow's gold bracelet that resembled a Power Ring.

Sonic gingerly picked it up. He clenched his hand tighter around it and looked in the direction he was running: the Palace.

* * *

Sora told them about her conversation with that witch earlier and they now understood her plan. One problem: No one had a clue as to where Star even was! But it seems like Sora did. She just kept running, deeper into the palace, down below.

Towards the Chaos Emerald crystal chamber.

* * *

**In said chamber…**

The chamber was an underground cave with a lake taking up the majority of the floor, except for the entrance where a stone platform was level with the water. All over the cave wall was the chaos emerald growing and forming towards the floating star shaped emerald in the center.

Footsteps was heard, and in comes Star herself. She stops and stands at the edge of the water. She tops and takes a deep breath with a sad smile.

* * *

"Are you sure she's this way?" Amy asked as they ran.

"If she's not in that room then she's up on the roof! It's one of those two spots!" Sora replied.

"How do you know!?" Cream asked, she was falling behind and had to yell.

"I just do!"

* * *

Sonic ran to the roof. He. Was. _**Pissed!**_ His best friend and Brother are dead because of her! He made it to the roof and finally found the Boss Lady in Robotniks old control room. The entire wall in front of the chair was blown to bits and showed the night sky. The lights on the floor's pathway from the door to the chair were on, but some were broken, off or flickering here and there. It was dark except for the lights, giving off creepy vibes. Making that witch scarier than usual. But he didn't care.

She was facing out towards the gaping hole. It was then he heard music, a familiar song. **(Sweet Dreams from Sucker Punch. From here on out people, have this song on repeat! Trust me!)**She turned and faced him with her signature smirk. He refused to give her the satisfaction of revealing how scared he was right now.

He heard footsteps from behind.

"Heeey! Did you miss me?"

"Johnny?" Sonic asked in surprise. Johnny just grinned and swaggered over towards the Boss Lady.

"Yup! I came to lend a helping hand." While smiling at Sonic.

"Thanks. I could use it."

* * *

10 Corridors from the chamber finds Star walking towards them, arms crossed hugging herself, looking down while deep in thought. Sora and the others stopped.

"Star!" Sora yells happily. But then her smile slowly turns into a frown. Star is slowly looking up towards them. But, it looks like she's about to cry.

"Sora…" She holds up her hand while reaching out for Sora.

"Star…?"

* * *

The battle has begun. The Boss Lady vs. Sonic and Johnny.

Sonic charges, only for her to round house-kick him into the ground! Johnny warps in from behind and aims a punch, only for her to vanish and warps behind him. She grabs his long ponytail and yanks him over her head and into the wall on the right side of the chair. Sonic gets up and tries again, and succeeds in punching her in the face.

* * *

Everyone was surprised when Star stumbles back like someone punched her HARD in the face!

* * *

The Boss Lady just stands there and slowly faces Sonic again. She should at least have a broken nose! But not even a drop of blood! She smiles and uses her finger in a 'come hither' gesture. And he wasn't one to disappoint!

* * *

"What's happening!?" Amy yelled terrified.

Star was being attacked by an invisible enemy! She was punched, kicked and clawed. She was bleeding everywhere! And she wasn't even fighting back!

* * *

Johnny sat up and shook his head from his literal headache. Then he looked up and saw Sonic giving her all he's got!

"Whoa. Looks like he's not holding back." He smirked, but that smirk faltered. "Wait…"

He got a good look at her.

She didn't even have a scratch on her! She should be a broken, bleeding mess by now! Especially while fighting a pissed off Sonic. Not only that, but she's not even fighting back either! She's just taking his abuse. Then he saw her lean over onto her knees out of breath, that Sonic mistook for him winning. Reason being: Since she was hunched over, her hair covered her face. But he saw it clear as day.

She was smirking in victory.

* * *

Everyone was completely horrified and traumatized! Star was getting beaten the crap out of by an invisible enemy and was now on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. Her eyes never leaving Sora.

"Star...?" Sora whispered. She started crying. "Star?"

Star didn't even flinch.

Meanwhile, Amy got a bad feeling like they were being watched. She slowly looked behind her down the dark hallway that only had one light working now over them. About several meters down is when it got pitch black. Then she saw movement. Then she got scared.

Slowly making itself shown was one of that witch's pets. Its shiny black head was lifting up to look at her. Its lips shaking and drooling, showing its teeth. Then four more followed as the first one crouched down ready to run at them.

Sora screamed.

* * *

"No… She didn't!" Johnny whispered to himself. The spell she's using is called Reflega: it causes all the damage one person is receiving and transfers them over to someone else. Sonic just kept going, his inner emotions taking over, his judgment too clouded for him to see what's really going on. "Sonic! STOP!" Johnny yelled as he stood up and ran to him. "Stop!"

Sonic struggled in his grip while still getting a punch and a kick here and there. "Sonic!"

The Boss Lady never stopped smirking.

* * *

Sora was cowering against the wall completely scared in a fetal position. She could only watch as those things killed off her friends one by one and drag a screaming Tails off somewhere. Not only that, but the shadows started to grow on the walls like hyper-growing roots and vines on the walls and floor/ceiling. They engulfed Star in them and completely covered her and pulled her into the ground. Not even her blood was left.

She whimpered as the shadows slowly retreated until they looked normal again, but even then she was scared.

She screamed.

* * *

It took a few minutes but Sonic calmed down.

Translation: He was pinned in Johnny's arms and settled for glaring death and growling at the witch in front of him. What ticked off Sonic the most was the fact that she suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny!?" She continued to laugh for a moment before looking at him. She still laughed here and there as she spoke.

"Nothing. Just the simple fact that I have you in checkmate." She nodded towards the door.

"What are you-?" The door opened to reveal the four Xeno's from earlier. Each carrying a dead Amy, Cream, and Knuckles. The last one was holding a scared to death and bloody Tails.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled crying.

"TAILS! What-?" He stopped himself. He growled and slowly turned back to the Boss Lady. She just smiled with her eyes closed and giggled. She opened her eyes again and looked to his left. The Xeno carrying Tails was calmly making its way to her. And Tails was getting more scared by the second.

* * *

Currently Sora is running, being chased by the Boss Lady's 'pets'. They are gaining on her. She is currently holding her own crystal flame. She is panicking and on the verge of a breakdown from watching her only friends be killed like that.

She trips over a wire and the sphere rolls away. "No!" Out of the shadows, comes a person whose foot stops the sphere from rolling away. She recognizes the Robotisized foot and slowly looks up.

Robotnik.

She starts to cry even more. He huffs and reaches toward her with his Robotisized hand. She closes her eyes expecting pain, which never came. Instead, he picks her up by her shirt and stares her down, not breaking eye contact.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen well." She nodded in fear. He smirked at that. "I have my own reasons for helping you, girl. So you'd be wise not to ask." She nodded. "Good." He puts her in his other arm to carry her better. But, he moved his other arm in the direction she came, and his Robotisized limb turned into a cannon. He fired a blast that lit up the entire room, revealing well over 30 Xeno's on the floor and walls. She didn't cry. She wanted to. Very, very badly. But she had no more tears left to shed. She could only whimper as her 'savior' fired upon those things that killed her friends.

Even though her eyes were closed, she felt him turn tail and run to the door in the direction she was going earlier. She was idly aware that Snively joined in from somewhere and then stayed behind to hold them off. Now it was just Sora and Robotnik.

She wanted to laugh at the irony.

The world famous bad guy and dictator is trying to help a girl that will one day turn into a villain more dangerous than himself!

That alone caused a little smile to show.

* * *

Tails was scared. He was trapped and dared not to move.

The Boss Lady was leaning back to the right side of the room on her famous invisible chair thing. To her right was the large hole overlooking the city. And on her left was Sonic and Johnny. And in her lap is Tails. She has him lying down on top of her as she petted him with one hand, and had the other hold him down with her infamously sharp, extending nails. He whimpered and tried to curl up. She just smiled and started humming. Sonics' eyes widened as recognized that song with every fiber of his being.

It was Chris' song.

Johnny was still holding him with his own arms wrapped around Sonic. But when he too heard that song, he could actually feel Sonics' heartbreak even more. Sonics' ears folded back and Johnny could faintly hear him whimper. He wasn't even surprised when he felt a tear drop on his hand. After the song ended she just continued to pet Tails like a cat. Each stroke causing said fox to fear for his life.

To Johnny, it looked like she was waiting for something.

The tension in the air was so thick, not even the sharpest blade could pierce it. Then she sighed, most likely due to impatience. She turned and faced them.

"So tell me Sonic, this must be a new experience for you. Losing. Helplessness. It must be eating you alive." She said casually with a smirk.

* * *

Star was in a lot of pain. She woke with a groan. She slowly opened her eyes, and blinked.

She was in the chamber she was in earlier. The difference: Instead of the Chaos Crystal, _SHE_ was hovering in mid air where the crystal once was.

"Wha-?" She couldn't move. Her eyes widened as her entire body was covered in wires connecting to the cavern's walls. At least her wounds regenerated.

Then she heard running. She looked up and saw Robotnik storm in with Sora in his arms. He set her down and then closed the door preventing those things from following. Sora hesitantly walked to the edge. Star recognized the look in her eyes.

It's the look of someone who isn't surprised if something else happens. Someone who is past their breaking point where one more bad thing and she'd be gone for good. Someone like the Boss Lady, a long time ago. Sora is turning into the Boss Lady, but not in a way she expects or even realizes.

She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard Sora start talking.

"Johnny once mentioned… a girl he killed back when he was still human. My wish… is for her to live. If she lives… then everyone will be given a second chance."

Stars eyes widened, recognizing this from her vision. She slowly smiled.

* * *

The Boss Lady smirked. "About damn time." She lifted up her hand and snapped her fingers. The room disintegrated in an Ethereal Blast. Revealing Star high above her, but many meters away out above the city. Sora was in her arms. Both wondering how they got there.

"Sonic!" Sora yelled when she saw him.

"Sora!" Johnny let go of him as he ran to the large hole in the wall. Everyone temporarily forgetting about the Boss Lady, except for Tails obviously. She put her hand over his mouth as she used her other hand to aim at Star. With her arm outstretched, a gun materialized in her hand and she pulled the trigger.

Over a dozen gunshots were heard.

Time seemed to slow as the gunshots rang about echoing in the silence. Star and Sora falling to the ground over 4 dozen stories down.

After a minute, Sonic snapped. But the Boss Lady expected that.

She smirked.

She quickly went to the ground and then held up Tails like a shield. Sonic tried going around, but she also expected that. Before he could get to her-

Tails screamed.

She punctured him from behind with all five of her nails, each puncturing a vital organ. Sonic stopped on a dime with his hand inches from his best friend. Tails went limp. She huffed and looked at Sonic.

"Oh, don't worry. He's not dead yet." She said casually with a smile. Her statement was proven when Tails could barely open his eyes and look at him. "Now here's how it's going down." She said getting his attention. "From what I can tell, Tails here is the last of your friends and family still alive. So you have a choice to make." He responded with a growl so fierce, Robotnik would've cowered in fear from it!

"You can either a) continue this fight. But~ that would mean me moving my hand causing Tails to seriously die. Or b) get on your knees and surrender. You do that, and I'll cast a spell to cause his wounds to regenerate, but~ his wounds would stay healed, so long as you remain may slave." She smirked giving him time for it to sink in.

"So what's it gonna be tough guy?"**(1)** She said in a teasing tone. Sonic just stood there, shaking from soo many thoughts and emotions going through him at the moment. Because for the first time in his life. He truly… lost.

"Well?"

Sonic looked at Tails. Tails was bleeding everywhere, but his eyes were closed. A tear fell down Sonics cheeks as he saw his buddy's breathing slow. And what he did surprised everyone.

He got down on his hands and knees and said: "I surrender…"

* * *

**Credit for the Xeno's goes to my favorite Sci-fi movie: Aliens, starring Sygorney Weaver! **

**Best. Movie. Ever.**

**1) This is a quote from Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles. For those who read the first manga and/or the first two eps, you should recognized who said this and how. XD**


	17. Wakeup call and a Promise made

**This is a combination of the next three chapters. I can't BELIEVE I used to make such short chapters! I had too combine a lot of them together so they aren't freakishly short! _*Continues her rant* lol_**

**And PLEASE tell me someone recognized this movie reference!**

* * *

Lying in a hospital bed is an unconscious woman. She has pale skin, and layered brown hair with natural black tips. She looks to be in her mid 20's. A sound is heard as she starts to wake. She opens her eyes to reveal unnatural yellow eyes.

**? P.O.V.**

_Wha-? Where… where am I? How did I get here?_I sat up, but found it hard. I hear a strange sound in the room. I look around, whatever it was… it's soothing. There, on the shelf. _A music box?_

It was round and was a deep metallic blue and had beautiful intricate designs of astronomy charts of the night sky engraved in white and yellow. As the music was playing was open like a bloomed flower, the engravings lit and hovering around it. _So pretty._

I waited for the pretty song to end before I tried to stand, only to realize all I was wearing were the hospital gowns and bandages around my head and chest, and my leg _HURT_! I looked around and found a woman doctor asleep on a chair over a desk.

"U-um, e-excu CUSE m-me!" What's wrong with my voice? And more importantly, how long was I in here?

There was no answer. No movement either… I tried to get up, only to wobble and fall forward, catching myself on my hands. So… I settled for crawling. I crawled over and finally reached the desk. I used the drawers to help with balance until I was eventually leaning over the counter. I reached over to try and shake her awake. Nothing. Then my shaking her caused her to topple over onto the ground. I screamed. Why? Because she's dead!

I was so scared; I fell back on the ground and tried to get away. And by the looks of things, she must've been dead a long time.

"Okay, calm down. Breath…" I tried telling myself. After a moment, I looked around and saw a door on the other side of her. So I crawled over, but got feeling back into my legs. I used the desk again to try and stand. About 10 attempts later, I was standing with only a few bruises to my ego… I made it to the door. I hesitantly turned the handle and opened the door.

The halls were empty and the place looked like it just barely survived some kind of battle. It reminded me way to much of a horror film. I slowly closed the door, and begged that nothing heard me scream earlier. I looked to the doctor. Then her clothes.

**10 minutes later**

I closed the door and sent a mental apology to the poor doctor, but there was no way I was gonna face whatever's out there in a hospital gown! I sighed and then looked at my new outfit.

I was wearing a light blue tank top, dark blue jeans, a yellow belt, and sneakers. I even snagged her lab coat and her necklace because it seemed so familiar to me for some reason. It was some kind of see through sphere that was in a gold holder on a sturdy, yet pretty, gold chain. _Is the sphere… glowing?_ Never mind, I'm sure whatever it is, it will come back to me. My gut is telling me that it's important and not to let anyone have it.

I decided not to dwell on it any further and tried to navigate out of the building. I think it took about 20 minutes to get out. I think. Anyway, I look to the sky to find it's close to sunset. But then I notice a few things…

This city is in ruins! I think it's Station Square!

There's a carcass of a black, shiny creature that is scary familiar to me.

**? P.O.V.**

High up in the remains of a building outside the hospital, me and my team are scavenging for food and whatever we can get our hands on. I'm ashamed to be reduced to this, but we don't have a choice!

"Princess Sally!" Someone yelled my name in a whisper. I turn to see Silver point to something in the streets. I hear Blaze come to the window and follow our gaze. There was a human down in the streets! She was breaking a window to a cop car to grab a few guns and ammo. Smart woman.

"Another survivor!" Blaze whispered in shock. I glared.

"No... That's no survivor." Soon, Silver got a good look at her too, then Blaze.

"You're right." Silver said angrily.

"It's the Boss Lady." I said in a fierce tone. I pulled out my walkie talkie. But before I could push the button, I notice something off about her.

"Sal?" Blaze said. I slowly lowered it.

"Do you guys notice anything… off about her?"

"?" They looked at me, then her.

"She isn't playing any music…" Silver started.

"She's wearing different clothes for once." Blaze continued.

"Is she injured?" Silver wondered.

"Is she… scared?"

"And confused." I finished, now knowing who she really is. "Guys, I think that's Sora!" They stared at me like I was crazy. But then they too slowly came to that conclusion too.

"No way!" Silver said shocked.

"We need to contact the others." Blaze said. She said once again gaining control of the situation. I nodded in agreement.

"Blaze, you contact the others and ask Rotor for pickup. Silver stay here, if the Xeno's come, let me know." He nodded. "As for me, Sora has met me before, so she would respond well to a familiar face." They nodded and I headed out to meet a long lost friend and the key to our missions success.

**Sora P.O.V.**

I finally started walking like normal again! I left the cop car, now armed, and more at ease. But then I heard it. A sound from one of the buildings across the street. I hid behind the car and steadied the gun.

"Wait! Don't shoot!"

"I know that voice…" I whispered to myself. Then yelled, "Who's there! Show yourself!"

Coming out slowly from the buildings double doors is… "Princess Sally?" Said royal smiled. I lowered my gun and waved. I got out from behind the car and ran to her. "Sally!" I laughed. Happy to see a friendly face! I ran into her arms and hugged her. I could feel her return my embrace. After a minute I pulled away a little to look at her.

"What's going on, Sally? What happened?"

"I think it's best to talk elsewhere. It's getting dark, and they mostly come out at night. Mostly…" **(A/N- LOL, does anyone else recognize what she said?)**

"They?"

"Do you remember those black things that came out of the shadows?"

"Yeah…?"

"THOSE things!" I looked around scared. _That kinda makes a lot more sense now_… She grabbed my hand and led me into the building she came from. We went to the roof where a purple Mobian Cat girl and a silver Mobian Hedgehog boy was waiting for us.

"Sora, this is Blaze and Silver. They are good friends of mine I've known for a few years now. Guys, this is Sora." I waved, and the two smiled. Then it sounded like a helicopter nearby. I looked up and saw said copter, and… uh… oh! Antoine! Antoine was piloting it, with a Bunny girl as co-pilot. The bunny girl waved, and Sally waved back. A rope ladder came down and we climbed up.

~/~

Soon, we were flying over the ruins of Station Square.

"What happened?" I wondered aloud.

"It was that Boss Lady, that's for shuar! (sure)" the Bunny girl said in a southern accent. I looked up to face her. She was almost my height and her Robotisized arm and legs helping her feminine figure, but I can tell it can do other things too. I inwardly gulped if fear a little remembering what Robians can do after all.

"Hello there sugar! My name's Bunny. It's nice to finally meet you! Princess Sally told me a whole bunch about you!" She said in a friendly smile.

"Really? Well… it's uh, nice to meet you too." I said shyly. She giggled and sat down on the seat opposite of me. "So… what happened?" Everyone was silent after that. Sally grabbed my hands and looked me in the eye.

"Listen Sora… you… you were…. You were in that hospital in a coma for 17 years-."

"WHAT!?" They flinched.

"Sora…" Sally continued. "That witch, she… she won. She took over where Robotnik left off. But instead of dealing with just Mobians, she went after everyone…"

"What…?" I whispered. "Wh- what about Sonic? A-and Tails! Wha-?"

"He's dead." She said sadly. "Tails is… under some kind of spell that's irreversible. To the point where he… he might as well be dead. And, as for Sonic…" She started to cry and look down. Her hold on my hand loosened. "He surrendered. He surrendered to save us. He's now her slave, following her orders…"

* * *

We made it to a place about an hour later. Sally said it was called Knothole. It was a place for refugees in the middle of the woods. They had to expand on the surface and underground to make room for all the Mobian Survivors and a few humans that has earned Sally's trust enough to find shelter here.

The second they touched down a crowd forme to welcome home Sally, Bunny and Antoine. But then everything went into a deathly silence when Sora showed herself. They clearly started to get scared and started to back away in fear.

"Uh-oh…" Sally whispered to herself, not thinking this through. Someone in the crowd pointed at Sora and yelled.

"IT'S THE BOSS LADY!"

All hell broke loose.

**Later, Sora P.O.V.**

I was sitting in Knotholes version of prison in a cell. Translation: A sturdy Shack with about 5 barred cells, and guarded by King Max's Secret Service under the leadership of some Skunk Mobian named Geoffrey St. John **(A/N- Please correct me if I spelled it wrong!)**. Sally told me to wait here while she tried to speak on my behalf. I sighed.

As if they're gonna let me out regardless! She said it herself; I'm just a defected clone of Chris… and the Boss Lady herself. They're never gonna let me out. And even if Sally does, get me out… what's gonna stop them from 'accidentally' confusing me for the Boss Lady! I'm doomed either way…

I leaned back against the stone wall of the cell. In the corner of my eye, I see a black and white Mobian Cat; I think Geoffrey called her Hershey, walk in front of my cell. She just stood there, looking at me with an unreadable look. But, for some strange reason, I think she believes me. I think she knows I'm not that witch. I wanted to smile, and I felt a tear escape without my permission. Someone who doesn't know me, believes I'm a separate person! But for some reason… I think I DO know her from somewhere.

Someone calls her name and she leaves after looking at me with sad eyes one more time.

Leaving me in the dark. Alone.

* * *

In a hospital room in Knothole, run by Dr. Quack. Sally, King Max, Dr. Quack, and a woman lying asleep on a hospital bed.

"Thank you, father." Sally said, hugging her dad. He pulled away after a moment and he looked at his daughter.

"Please understand, I have never met this Sora. And after everything you told me, you have to believe why my doubts hold true. But… I trust your judgment." Sally nodded. "What I have a problem with, is how everyone will react to having her around. And to make matters worse: she is now old enough to be confused as an identical twin to that horrible witch."

"But that's just it, father!" Sally said happily wile stepping out of his embrace to stand next to the sleeping woman. "She can now be easily confused for the Boss Lady now."

"I'm not sure I follow…" He said confused. Sally smiled sadly and brushed some bangs away gently from the sleeping woman.

"Sonic has been held captive by that witch for almost 20 years now." He easily recognized the pain in her voice when she spoke that. He walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If… if we get her some matching clothes and teach her how to fight and help her acting skills… we'll be able to have her be easily confused with that witch."

"Sally?"

"What I'm saying is… We can get her to be able to waltz right in her domain and rescue Sonic with almost no casualties at all! We can bring him back!" She said on the verge of tears. The doctor and her father looked at her in shock, but then King Max smiled in understanding.

"Sally…" She wiped her tears and looked at him. "Your plan is excellent. But there's a problem with that." She looked down.

"I know. Sora won't agree to it at all, if it means having to be the one person she's trying so hard to separate herself from…"

"So, what are you gonna do?" He asked. Sally was silent for a moment.

"As soon as I tell her my plan, she's going to hate me. She'll also be treated as an outcast as soon as we go through with it… So, I figured," She sighed. "The next few days, I'm going give her the happiest days I can give her. She deserves that much at least."

~/~

Back with Sora, its night time and she's asleep. Sally and Hershey walked in the 'prison' with Geoffrey in tow. Sally stopped on the other side of the bars separating her and Sora. The woman who's been through so much in such a short time…

Sally jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Hershey. She and Geoffrey were trying to console her. She smiled in thanks. Before they came in, she told the other Freedom fighters her plan. And they reluctantly agreed, seeing no other choice. They just prayed Sora agreed to her plan.

Geoffrey walked over and unlocked the door to the cell. Sally walked in and knelt down next to Sora. Using this moment to mentally apologize. Sally took a deep breath and gingerly picked up Sora and carried her in her arms. Sally nodded to them and the two silently cleared the way to help Sally carry Sora without waking her.

~/~

**The next Morning, Sora P.O.V.**

I woke to the sun in my eyes and on a comfy bed. Wait. I bolt upright and looked around. Wasn't I just in jail? The room was simple, and yet I easily recognized how fancy everything was and thought this room was for a royal.

No sooner had I thought that did I spot said royal asleep on a wooden chair and using the bed I was on as a pillow. It was Sally. And judging by the looks of things, she didn't get a wink of sleep and looked like she was crying all night. A moment later, she started to stir.

"Huh… wha-? Sora! You're awake!" She said very tired. She looked like she was about to pass out again from exhaustion. And, she did.

"Sally!" I hastily crawled forward and caught her in my arms, her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Sally whispered. I blinked.

"If this is about be being in jail, then don't worry about it. I should've seen it coming anyway." I tried to joke. But she stayed quiet. I felt her grip my shirt and hold me tighter. "?"

"Sora… I managed- managed to… clear things up a bit. But um…"

"Sally?" More silence.

"I'm having Vanilla stop by to help you get some new clothes. Just let me rest a little more and I'll catch up with you later." She said in a whisper so soft and filled with so much pain…

After she spoke, she really did fall asleep again. I held her a little longer, before I gently laid her down and tucked her in the spot I was just in. I stood next to the bed looking at her deep in thought. Just what happened last night? Was it related to me? Did she get in trouble? Just what is going on?

I decided to walk to the door, but a tall mirror caught my eye. I walked over and got a good look at myself. I look about 6 feet now, and… _Am I in my 20's? Sally said seventeen years. So that makes me…_ I counted on my fingers. I blinked_. I'm 25 now!?_ Aw come on! I skipped puberty and my teenage years! I'm so_ old_!

I groaned. I collapsed on my knees, sitting on the ground.

I never even had my first kiss or got to go on a date! I was supposed to do that as a teenager, right?

I slowly looked in the mirror again. My hair got lighter and isn't black anymore, but brown with black tips. My hair is past my waist and almost touches the floor because I'm sitting. My eyes are a cool shade of blue and my skin is REALLY pale_. Probably because I was in that room in a coma for so long…_ I'm still wearing that blue tank top and dark blue jeans. My belt is gone, as well as my shoes- wait. In the reflection, I see them next to the door.

Then I see the necklace of the glowing sphere. The sphere was in a cool holder that resembled crystal wings on a golden strong and sturdy chain **(A/N- remember back when Christina died, when Star had a barrier and her wings wrapped around the freaky baby that grew up as Sora? That's what the wings are shaped as.)** Now I remember what it is. It's the crystal flame that could grant any wish when given to Star. But… I already made a wish. So, why didn't it come true?

I decided not to worry about it right now. At least until I get things figured out here. THEN I'll worry about it. I stood up and put on my socks and shoes and stepped outside with the sun shining brightly to the point where I used my hand to shield my eyes.

~/~

All that was left of the original Freedom Fighters (led by Sonic that is) was Sally, Bunny and Antoine. Vanilla didn't count, even though she was Creams mom. And then there was the Chaotix.

And speaking of Vanilla, she has been a nervous wreck after Cream died all those years ago. The only thing she had left of her beloved daughter was the Chao Doll Christina gave her. Any and all other personal items were destroyed a long time ago. Not even a small photo… Vanilla never let that doll out of her sight and kept herself distracted by doing all the chores and treated Sally and Bunny, and all others she saw as children, as if they were Cream.

No one had the heart to say no to her.

And when Sally came to her last night and told her about Sora being alive and well… she immediately thought of the adorable little eight year old that was underfed. So when she was taking a walk down the streets of Knothole, she passed by said –former- eight year old.

Vanilla was inwardly holding back a total breakdown when she saw the Boss Lady herself! She wanted to run. To scream. ANYTHING! But she just stood there. Sora was several yards away just coming out of Sally's hut and facing the opposite direction looking around. She had to constantly remind herself who it really was and took several deep breaths to compose herself.

She decided to make herself known.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Deep in the city of… ok, no one knew WHAT to call it anymore. The Boss Lady never gave the new city a name anyway, so some still called it either Robotropolis or Mobotropolis. The rest called it Hell. She gave it a major renovation. She kept the Robotisized bits, while others were bits from Mobotropolis. She gave all the walls, everything, a black color with a blue shine if light was nearby. There were glowing light blue pulsating circuitry and bright yellow gold trimming that also pulsed slightly. The ceilings had a spell cast on it so it gave an epically enhanced view of the skies at both day and nighttime. Everything was like this.

Over the years, the Boss Lady has been seen as nothing but a total crazy, psychopathic killer that loves to dance to music. Everyone feared her. And as such, the city was abandoned; except for her, the Xeno's, her prisoner Sonic, and her slave Tails.

**Boss Lady P.O.V.**

17 years. That's how long I've been waiting. No, I've been waiting for far longer. I've wanted it so badly. I've been waiting for that wish, for so long… So why? Why did I stop them? It took 17 years for me to find the answer. And how did I get the answer? Earlier, I used my sight to see what Princess Sally was up to in the city. I got bored fast when all I saw was her scavenging for whatever. That's when it happened:

I saw Sora, my defected little clone, step out of the hospital. That's when I got my answer.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The infamous witch was in a surprisingly calm mood today. She woke up and walked to the throne room where her supposed 'slave' was. As she stepped through the opened doors, she saw Tails on the throne trying to clean it. She crossed her arms impressed. Tails is in fact, her slave. Forced to do whatever she asked of him. She knew he was planning to escape with his friend Sonic sometime soon.

But here's the thing: She's gonna LET them escape. That's right! She wants them to try to escape. Reason why? She used her Sight and found out Sally's plan for Sora. THAT's when she's gonna let them escape. But that doesn't mean she isn't gonna have some 'fun' in the process.

She smirked.

Tails flinched, sensing impending doom right behind him. He stiffened as he heard her walk over. She was now standing right behind him.

"Oh, Taaaaiiiillllsss!" She said in a cheerful voice. Cheerful is _**never**_ a good sign with her. He shakily turned his head to face her.

"Y-yes?" He said, suddenly scared for his life when he saw her smile with a giggle.

"Stand up! I have a surprise for you!" She said a little too cheerful for his taste. He blinked.

"Surprise?" He asked warily. She nodded and giggled. Then she looked up to the ceiling and noticed it was noon. She smiled as she soaked in the sun directly above her. Then she spoke in a calm tone with her eyes closed with a dazed smile.

"Sally is sending in someone to come rescue you and Sonic in a few days."

He froze. Why? Was it because this was a dream come true? Or the fact that he's sensing a 'but' in there somewhere. And whatever it was also caused him to freeze to the core.

"Here's the thing-" _Of course._ He thought bitterly. "I'm going to _let_ you escape." Tails did a double take on that.

"Y-you are?" Then she sighed and looked at him.

"On one condition. And this condition comes with a reward." She finished with a wink. "What I want you to do is make this escape interesting. Close a few doors, sic a few of my pets on them. I _don't_ want to be bored. The more entertaining you make it... the more of your dead friends I'll revive for you." That last bit, she whispered calmly.

"WHAT?!" He screamed in shock, she just smiled.

"You heard me. Your dead friends include… let's see:" She counted her fingers. "Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Scourge, Shadow-" Tails clearly brightened the more she talked. _All I have to do is make this entertaining for her and she'd bring back my friends and_let_us escape?_ He blinked.

"Hey, wait a minute, what happened to Rouge?" He wondered aloud. She also blinked; in curiosity she used her Sight to figure that out.

"Apparently she's become a spy and bounty hunter for Sally. Figures." She huffed with a smile at how predictable the thief was. Rouge was doing something else, but she decided to let the little guy figure it out for himself.

"Back to what we were talking about. Tails." She said in a serious tone and then stalked over to him. He's known her long enough to know that she just wants to see him squirm when she does that. He was so happy, he even added a touch of 'shivering in fear' and let a fearful tear slip. She smiled.

"The more of a challenge you make it for them, and the more entertaining; the more of your friends I'll bring back from the dead as if my pets, as if Robotnik and I have never even touched them. Do we have a deal?" She said with a knowing smile.

This time, he smiled happily. "YES! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" She held out her hand showing that she really was gonna keep her word on this escape plan. He stood up and tossed his remaining dignity out the window and shook her hand way passed happy.

She turned and walked out of the throne room. He waited until she was gone before he burst out dancing and laughing and crying tears of joy.

~/~

Outside the throne room window was a white furred Mobian Bat woman, sitting on a tower across the way with her legs crossed in natural seductiveness. She overheard the whole thing. She smiled. Then she pulled a leg up and spread her wings. She flew into the sky with a grace that not even her daughter Rouge possessed…

~/~

_Darkness. Warmth. I opened my eyes to see a little boy version of Chris. The sun was right behind him making him look ethereal. I felt like I was crying in my sleep, and was shocked when I felt him hug me._

_The little Chris smiled when he felt the other slowly hug back and grab his shirt and cry. The little Chris blinked when he heard something drop on the ground. He looked down and saw what the other was holding in his hands._

_A charm bracelet with almost every charm rusted away until they were unrecognizable. The only charm that was even remotely recognizable…_

…_was shaped like a pair of racers shoes._

In a hidden dungeon room known only to the Boss Lady and Tails was Sonic himself. He was bound and chained to the wall. The room was small, had no windows, and was pitch black. But he was used to it.

He's been having that dream for a while now. But it was also about him, and he recognized the charm bracelet. _But where was that place? And was that little boy… Chris?_

And then, out of the darkness…He could _swear_ he could hear familiar laughter echoing along the walls.

* * *

**Knothole**

"Hello, dear. I see you're doing ok?" Sora turned around to see Vanilla Rabbit. Sora smiled and nodded.

"As ok as I can be these days." Sora muttered half-heartedly. Vanilla smiled in understanding.

"From what Sally told me, you need new clothes?" Vanilla asked. Sora blushed and nodded embarrassingly. Vanilla waved for Sora to follow.

A few minutes later found the two at Vanilla's hut. Sora noticed that it was small compared to the others and only had a bed, a wardrobe, a chest at the end of the bed a few other small things. But then something on the bed caught her eye, so she walked over to get a better look.

Vanilla was getting a sewing kit and some materials from one of the boxes along the wall. She smiled when she got them set up and ready for measurements, etc. Then she turned to call Sora over when she froze. Sora was standing on the other side of the bed and holding Creams' beloved Chao doll.

Sora closed her eyes and started humming Chris' song. As she did, Vanilla whipped her hands to her mouth and silently cried. Why? It was because as Sora was humming, holograms on the bed appeared in a similar fashion Johnny did when he showed everyone his memories.

_Chris pulled down the blankets and fluffed the pillow. As Cream stood behind her._

_"Thank you." Cream whispered. Chris stopped and turned to look at her confused._

_"What…?"_

_"You helped me with my cold, you let us take a bath in warm water, and you gave us food." She started as she walked closer to Chris. "Rouge used to steal to help us, now: I haven't seen her pocket anything from this house." She said proudly._

_"Really?" Well that's a good thing to know…_

_Cream nodded. "She was depressed, everyone was. And now, she's is happy. Amy has gone back to her old self and Tails is enjoying messing with machines again." Then she giggled. "Even Sonic and Shadow are arguing again."_

_"Them arguing is a good thing?" Chris said while trying not to laugh. Cream nodded. Chris smiled as she looked at Cream, knelt down and picked her up. Cream spoke happily as Chris tucked her in._

_"When they argue, things feel like the old days again when they were always competing."_

_"Is that so?" Cream smiled and nodded; then she added softly:_

_"He likes you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Mr. Sonic. He's in love with you." Chris's eyes widened a little and looked away with a blush. "Do you like him too?" Chris looked at her, eyes softening._

_"I guess, maybe a little. He's a great guy I'll admit that. I'm just… I don't know." Cream sat up and grabbed her arm._

_"If you're thinking about that man, Sonic's not like that!" Cream tried to reason. "Mr. Sonic is a good person!" _

_"I know he is. I'm just not used to this." Cream looked at her curiously. Chris gently pushed her back down on the bed and tucked her in. "Before you guys, no one looked twice at me. If it weren't for my friends, I would've gone crazy. No one talked to me. All the guys that flirted with me only wanted my body, not me. I never even knew my parents, only ever knowing my dad through the few times he visits and his letters. I don't even know his first name! …I'm just not used to having someone around for this long."_

_"What about other Mobians? Do you know any besides us?" Cream asked. Chris blinked then slowly smiled._

_"As a matter of fact, yes. I do know other Mobians. Now that I think about it, I probably know just about every Mobian in the city. It's weird… I have more Mobian friends than human friends..." Chris mumbled and then started to pet Cream head causing Cream to purr.  
_

_"What I'm trying to say is this: You think I'm helping you guys? You are the ones helping me." She said with a gentle smile. After a moment, Chris bent over and pulled something out from under the bed. It was a stuffed toy Chao. It looked really old._

_"What's that?"_

_"This was mine when I was your age. Her name is Cheese the Chao." Chris happily explained in a faraway tone while looking at it. She looked at Cream and smiled. "Cheese was my bestest friend, but I'm too busy to play with her anymore and she's very lonely. Would you like to be her friend?" She asked with a gentle yet playful smile._

_Cream beamed._

_"Of course!" Chris handed Cheese to her and Cream hugged it gently in her embrace._

_Chris leaned in like she was telling a big secret._

_"Do you see the zipper in her back?" She nodded. "They say that if draw or write a wish and put it inside, the Chao will find a way to make it come true. I put my wish in there years ago, but forgot what it was, but I'm sure it came true. Why don't you put a wish in there? Who knows, it might come true." She finished with a wink and Cream started to giggle. "Wanna try it?"_

_"Really?" Chris nodded. "Can I see your wish?"_

_"…Sure. But promise me you won't tell me what it is until after we beat RoBUTTnik, ok?" They laughed at their nickname for him._

_"Okay, Chris. I promise." Chris hugged her and said goodnight while walking to the door, but then stopped with her hand on the handle. She turned and looked at Cream one last time._

_"Hey Cream? We're friends… right?" Chris asked shyly. Cream was quiet for a moment, surprised she'd asked that. Then she smiled._

_"Of course!" After a moment Chris smiled and nodded before walking out and closing the door. She leaned against it with a sigh, and soon she went back downstairs._

Then the holograms disappeared. Neither made a sound. Sora had her eyes still closed, deep in thought. And as for Vanilla, she now understood why her daughter treasured that doll…

Another minute passed and Sora finally opened her eyes with a sigh, and turned around.

"Whaa!" Sora totally forgot Vanilla was there! Vanilla giggled while Sora calmed her racing heart.

"Ready to make your clothes?" Sora blinked comically, then nodded and walked over to Vanilla.

~/~

Meanwhile, Sally had just woken up from her nap. She yawned and stretched.

"I really needed that." She moaned happily. Then she looked out the window to see it was almost suppertime. "Eeeehhh! How long was I asleep!" She quickly ran to the door, then noticed her bed head and drool down her face. She blushed embarrassed and fixed herself, and THEN went outside.

She took a few deep breaths to compose herself and then went towards Vanilla's. She was surprised when she found them chatting happily on her bed as Vanilla told a few stories about Cream.

Sally exhaled, glad that Vanilla is taking this better than she thought she would. She smiled and knocked on the door frame (the door was already open).

"Knock knock. Mind If I join you?" The girls laughed and Sora waved her in.

~/~

**Knothole's main square.**

Everyone was chatting happily as the barbecue Bunny hosted went on. As the girls walked in to join, Sally sudden had a bad feeling about this. She refused to say anything. She did NOT want Sora to start isolating herself because of this.

Said girl- _woman_ was getting in line where Bunny and Antoine was passing out the food. Bunny smiled as she saw her. Sora waved back.

_So far, so good._ Sally thought with a sigh as she got in line behind Sora. Sally did, however, see a few Mobians growl at Sora for obvious reasons. Sally gave them a warning glare. Soon the three were sitting in various spots around a large campfire someone set up. Since they were late, others were already done and breaking out s'mores. Sally smiled. And then flinched as she heard a scream. She turned and saw Sora on the ground, covered in her food and surrounded by a few Mobians she easily recognized. She groaned and stalked over.

"Drago! What is the meaning of this?" Sally demanded. She looked down and saw that Sora had her head down and saw that she was crying.

"I was about to ask the same thing your highness! What is that _witch_ doing here!" Drago barked enraged. Sally saw Sora flinch at his words

"She is here because she is NOT the Boss Lady. She is her own person." Sally defended. He huffed. And Sora looked up a little, her soiled hair covering most of her face. But Sally could still see her emotions.

"Her own person?" He asked incredulously. "Ha! If I recall… you yourself said that she is a clone of that witch-!"

"Stop! Please…" Came the whimpering voice of Sora. She shakily tried to sit up, but Drago slammed his foot on her back preventing her.

"Stay down you b-!"

"ENOUGH!" All was silent as the voice of King Max rang out. And, boy… did he look pissed. Drago's ears fell back as he cowered a little. But also growled under his breath. "Back off of her, Drago." King Max ordered. Drago ignored him. "Do I need to repeat myself?" He threatened. Drago looked around and saw Geoffrey's Secret Service surround him, as well as Bunny, Antoine and Rotor. He growled and stomped on her back one more time for good measure, _then_ backed off and stomped away. King Max and Geoffrey watching his every move.

Sora whimpered and cried as she attempted to get up.

"Here, Sugah! Let me help!" Bunny offered.

"No! No… please. I-I'm fine" Sora said unconvincingly, then screamed from the pain in her back. Sally wanted to cry, or punch Drago, from seeing this. Sora's scream reaching Sally's very core…

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the city with many names these days…**

The Boss Lady was sitting on her bed in the room that used to belong to Sally herself. Across from her is a wall to wall set of window doors with a balcony. She had to give Sally some credit on how awesome her room looked! **(A/N- I'll leave what the room looks like up to you guys)**. She gasped as she felt a punch to her face and a pain in her back.

"Wha-?" She sat up. Then another stronger pain in her back. "What was…" Her eyes widened. She looked to the glass doors of the balcony and cast a spell that will allow her to see whatever she wants. This time it showed the incident between Sora and Drago. She glared at him as he stalked off.

"…" Then she whistled. This whistle echoed throughout the palace for a specific little slave. A few minutes later, Tails flew into her room and knelt on the floor. To Tails, he gets a _lot_ of flying practice whenever she whistles for him. Usually it takes a half hour or so to find and/or get to her. Now it takes only a few minutes.

When Tails flew in the Boss Lady was sitting at the edge of her bed facing the balcony. Tails understood the unspoken command and went around the bed to stand next to her, understanding not to get in her view of the windows.

"You called?" He asked. She looked up to face him.

"I have a question for you. You don't have to answer by the way, ok?" He nodded. "How would... how would people react if I took a day off? Maybe even a week?"

"?"

"What I mean is... If I suddenly decided to go into a mall to go on a shopping spree or something. How would everyone react? Y'know?"

"…" _How would everyone react?_ He thought. She stood up and walked to the glass doors. Now they resemble mirrors. Except this reflection, showed Sora as her reflection. She put her hand on the glass and 'Sora' copied.

"Hey… um. Is it alright if I ask you something?" Tails asked shyly.

"Hm?" She turned to face him.

"I understand that you died a long time ago. But… what I want to ask is…" He looked her in the eye. "How did you become a witch and… what is it that you want?"

Her eyes widened, and then closed as she turned back towards the glass doors. Sliding her hand down a little as her reflection went back to normal.

"How I became a witch… you can ask Rouge's mom that. After all, she was with me when it happened. And as for what I want…" She ripped open the doors letting the wind in. She closed her eyes absorbing the sunset. "What I want… is my own second chance." She looked at him. "And that's where Sora comes in." She smiled. She jumped backwards on the balcony's edge and spread her arms.

"Wha-! Hey!" Tails ran to her, but she already fell backwards as he reached the ledge. His eyes widened as he watched her fall. A moment later, she shot up into the sky. The gust of wind in her wake almost causing him to fall over, but he used his arms to shield his face. He moved his hands and looked up in awe to see her high above him with bat-like wings made of the shadows themselves


	18. A Rose in a Shadow's Sky

**Ladies and gents! The plot thickens! What's the deal with Star? What's gonna happen to Sora? And what is her small victory? Well? Start reading and find out!**

* * *

**Angels Graveyard**

Ever since the Boss Lady dished out her hostile takeover almost 20 years ago, the Graveyard underwent drastic changes. The water froze and crystallized The Crystal flames… their flames blew out and the crystal bubble-part disintegrated into water and floated to the sky. One by one, the stars blinked out leaving nothing but blackness, even the moons and planets were gone. The crystallized graveyard took on a light bluish glow.

And now… one more change is about to occur…

Like a pile of leaves being swirled around by the wind, a small flame grew larger and swirled around. The flames gravitized into its center to form a figure. The flames caused it to solidify further forming around it like vines on an abandoned house. And out of its flames came none other than Johnny Keytona.

He hovered in the air for a moment as the flames vanished into his body and became his own veins causing him to actually glow like a candle. As he hovered, he looked around sad at what has happened. Then he slowly touched down.

When his foot touched the crystal falls, it caused a ripple effect in just a small area around him. It caused the edges of the frozen crystal water to light up a little and the lights shot across the water to the waterfall a few yards in front of him. The crystal water moved like water again, but still crystallized. As it moved again, something came from behind the water.

Johnny walked forward with a sad smile.

What came from behind the water was Star herself. Her lab coat was ripped in various places and stained in Sora's blood from the fall. Star's hair was everywhere because of the waterfall like she was in a shower. Her eyes were closed, this caused him to smile just a little bit more. Why? Because Star isn't dead for real, but merely asleep in stasis. Like a coma, but more like sleeping. (And she's a light sleeper.)

He silently chuckled at the thought. He looked at her for a moment before he silently lifted himself into the sky and hovered a foot away from her. He cupped her cheek and silently allowed himself to cry. He leaned forward so he rested his forehead against hers.

"Wake up soon, ok? I love you Jacquina. Please… remember…" He whispered.

He leaned forward gently, placed his hands on both cheeks, and placed a soft kiss to her lips. He stayed there for a minute before forcing himself to pull away.

Soon after Johnny left, at the same time Tails asked the Boss Lady: _"How did you become a witch and… what is it that you want?"_ The second those words were spoken, the sky…

Cracked...

* * *

"Face it, Sally! No one but you guys want me here! Drago made that perfectly clear…" Sora stated as she paced around King Max's room in Knothole. Said king, Sally, Bunny, Antoine, Rotor and Vanilla were also in the room.

"Surely you-." Sally started but cut herself off when Sora looked at her. After a moment Sora sighed and lifted up her hands. She didn't notice until now, but she is wearing black nail polish she didn't remember putting on earlier… She clenched her hands into fists.

"Sally. Don't bother hiding it anymore. I know you need my help with something. Just say it." She sighed. Sally was speechless. Sally sighed after a moment.

"You don't have to, but we're desperate!" Sora slowly looked at her, a look that nearly tore Sally apart. "We… I need you. I need you to…" Sally was having a hard time with this. "I need you to pretend to be the Boos Lady…" Sora's eyes widened, Sally gulped. "…and sneak into the palace to rescue Tails and Sonic."

Silence.

Everyone was on edge waiting for a reaction.

Sora closed her eyes in pain and tried to think. Everyone held their breath while she thought this over. All other plans have and will fail when trying to rescue those two. And there have been too many casualties for their liking. If Sora agrees, then it will be just her and getting Sonic and Tails will be cakewalk.

"If…" Sora's voice snapped them from their thoughts. "If I do this… then I'll see Swift again?"

Sally's eyes widened. "What did you just say?" _Did she just say Swift?_

"If I do this, I'll see Sonic again?" Sally blinked and numbly nodded. Sora smiled, oblivious to Sally's thoughts.

"Fine."

"What?" Sally asked startled. Sora turned to face her.

"I said I'll do it." She looked at her hands again. "It's not like we have any other options, huh?"

"…" Was her only answer. Sora sighed.

"Do you mind if I go for a walk? I need to sort a few things out." Sora asked.

"Of course, go right ahead." King Max said with an understanding smile. Sora smiled back and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Sally slumped against the wall and slid down until she was sitting. Rotor was looking at her, but holding Tails' favorite yellow Scanner-Terminal. Bunny was standing next to Antoine who was trying to comfort her. King Max was watching his daughter with sad eyes. Vanilla opened a bag that she always carries that had Cheese the Doll inside. She pulled it out and opened the zipper. Sally looked up at the sound of the zipper and watched as Vanilla pulled out the drawing.

"You know something." Rotor said, startling everyone. "Do you remember back when Chris was alive and Robotnik kidnapped her?" Sally nodded. Rotor fiddled with the terminal. "Do you remember when she shot out of his ship and turned into a Mobian?"

"Yes, what about it?"" Sally asked. Rotor pushed a button and showed them a photo that took up the entire screen. It was of that incident he described.

"This is a screen shot of Chris taken from the live video Scarlet Garcia recorded. Do you see the difference between this and the drawing?" He asked everyone as he held it out. They all were confused and curious. Vanilla held out the drawing next to the picture on the screen.

Drawing: The drawing -using just colored pencils- was of a Mobian Hedgehog girl in her teens. The girl was also orange with orange Quills/hair resembling Chris's actual hair. She was wearing black sleeves that resembled what Chris wore with her dress, an orange sleeveless belly shirt that had a white collar-like choker shape to it. She also wore form fitting light blue pants. She had her eyes closed and it looked like her clothes were vaporizing from bottom up and turning into clear yellow and orange ribbons that surrounded her body beautifully. She was crystallizing! There were also Angel-like wings coming from her back but went transparent as it got closer to her.

Picture:It showed Chris high above Robotnik's ship wearing an orange tank top and capris, also having the same wings.

"The only difference I see are the clothes they're wearing." King Max explained, having already seen the video with Sally. Rotor sighed.

"That's just it." Rotor said trying to explain this. At the looks on their faces, he continued. "We all know Chris' talent in drawing and painting. They were all related to people she knew and helped in each of her bodies. So, why would she draw herself? She is nowhere near all the others she drew."

Sally's eyes widened, slowly catching on.

"What I'm getting at is… Unlike the others, Chris needs the most help out of everyone, and if that's the case, what if… what if this is an event for later on? What if this is describing something that's gonna happen soon?"

"What about ze incident above zat mad man's ship?" Antoine asked. Rotor shook his head.

"See how their clothes are different? This…" Pointing to the drawing, "This is something else."

~/~

Sora was taking a walk around Knothole when she saw a pond with a dead tree going over the edge a little. Being curious, she started to walk over. But then she heard flapping and had the urge to hide behind a tree.

The flapping sound came from wings. She moved her head to get a better look, but stayed hidden. It was a Bat Mobian woman. She had white fur and short pixie-cut white hair and was wearing a purple trench coat and matching hat that kept her face hidden. The hat reminded Sora of a Witch's hat.

The Bat woman landed gracefully on the large dead tree on the edge over the lake, coat flowing behind her. Sora could only stare in awe at her. Then the Bat woman took off her coat and wrapped it around her waist.

That's when Sora's look of awe… changed to that of horror.

On the womans' back at the base of her wings... It was deformed and looked like multiple painful scars and wounds that looked years old, but still visible .It was like someone sawed off her wings and she tried putting them back! Every inch around the base of the wings looked beyond painful to even look at. _How could she even fly like that?_Sora thought traumatized.

The womans' ear flicked. She sighed. "I know you're there, come on out." The said calmly. Sora flinched at being caught staring and slowly walked out from behind the tree. The woman slowly turned her head to face her, and looked like she's seen a ghost.

"Miss?" Sora asked. The other blinked and turned away. She then knelt down and sat on the edge of the tree. She pats the spot next to her.

"Sit. I want to talk to you for a moment." She asked calmly.

"O-ok." Sora cautiously walked over and sat down. She was tall enough where her feet could go into the water, whereas the womans' feet were a half a foot above it. Sora looked at her, but her hat was covering her face again. "Excuse me… but, what's your name?"

"Hm? Oh, please, call me Rose. I believe you know my daughter, Rouge?"

"EH? You're her mom?" Sora asked in shock. Rose smiled.

Before Sora could say anything else, the water started bubbling.

"?" Sora looked on confused. Rose looked at it determined, she hopped up and crouched down, staring at the bubbles. Then Sora saw something yellow, then that something yellow floated out of the water. Sora blinked.

"A ring?"

"A Power Ring." Rose corrected as she grabbed it.

"What's a power ring?" Sora asked. Rose just smiled.

"It's exactly as the name implies, now help me put it on my back."

"Uh… sure?" Sora stood and did as asked. "What!?"

The second the ring touched her back, it healed her wounds. "How is that-?"

"This is only temporary. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I only have a limited time until this wears off!" Rose said as she spread her wings and shot into the sky leaving a gust of wind in her wake almost knocking Sora down. Sora had to shield her eyes with her arms, and when she moved them, she looked up to see the most graceful flyer fly away into the clouds towards the city.

"Wow…" Sora said in awe, using her hand to shield her eyes from the direct sunlight. But then something caught her eye. It looked like a piece of paper Rose must've dropped. Sora reached out and grabbed it before it went into the water. Sora's eyes widened.

It was a very old photo. It showed Rose at a younger age… but that's not what got her attention. It was the fact that the Boss Lady herself was in here too, as well as a few other Mobians. They all looked very injured and exhausted, but had enough energy to take a group picture with Rose and the Boss Lady in the middle.

"Hey… wait a minute!" Sora got another look at her and Rose. Rose was wearing bandages around her chest and was missing her wings.

Mainly because they were strapped to the Boss Lady's back!

"Wha…?"

~/~

**The next day around noon**

Sally started training Sora with everything she knows about the witch over the years. They were out in a clearing, Geoffrey insisted that his team stay around the perimeter in case the Boss Lady's pets decided to come out and play. Bunny was there as well in case something happened.

"Alright." Sally started. "Since Vanilla is working on copying her clothes, we can work on other things. Such as your acting and to practice your magic."

"Magic? I can't-"

"That's not what Vanilla tells me." Sally interrupted. At Sora's confused look, she continued.

"Do you remember at Vanilla's house when you held that doll?" Sora nodded. "What were you thinking about when you held the doll?" Sora was quiet for a moment.

"When I saw the doll, it felt… familiar somehow."

"Familiar?"

"Yes. And when I held it… I sort of -I guess I blacked out." She said sheepishly.

"You blacked out?"

"I guess. But, I think I also saw some kind of memory?"

"Go on."

"I saw Chris and Cream. But Cream was a lot younger than when I first met her. Chris was tucking her into bed. I don't remember much on what they were talking about, but then I saw Chris take out that doll."

"I see, you can stop there" Sally stopped to think. Vanilla mention that holograms appeared showing a memory in the same way Johnny showed his.

"What does that have to do with magic?" Sora asked getting Sally's attention. Sally smiled.

"Do you remember when we all went to the Angels Graveyard when Johnny showed us his story?" Sora nodded. "Do you remember what he used to show us what happened?"

"Yeah… Wait." Catching on.

"Vanilla said you used the same spells he did."

"What? But… she wasn't there with us, was she? And… and."

"The point is, being a supposed clone Of the Boss Lady and Chris, you are able to use some of her spells. Hence what happened in Vanilla's hut." Sora just stared at her with wide eyes.

"But… how? I don't-"

"And that's what we're gonna work on." Sally said with a sad smile. Sora blinked and sighed.

"Okay then. What do I do?" Sora asked calmly.

**Several hours later, Sunset**

They were getting nowhere. Not a single spell of any kind. They tried everything they could think of! Somewhere in the afternoon, a telepath named Silver and his friend Blaze were walking by when they offered to help.

Sora could only watched in awe at how Silver used his telepathic spells or how Blaze danced with her flames. For some reason, Sora felt like she knew them from somewhere, and its NOT from yesterday either.

It wasn't until Sally suggested to take a much needed break did a breakthrough actually occur. Sally, Silver, Blaze, Geoffrey and his team were sitting on a few large boulders on the edge of the clearing having their supper that Bunny brought by earlier.

Sora was in the center of the clearing, daydreaming about Silver and Blaze (mainly their abilities).

"Hey, Silver." Blaze whispered to her friend. He looked at her and she nodded towards Sora.

Sora was just standing there daydreaming with her eyes closed. The wind started blowing a little.

**Sora P.O.V**

Sally asked me to try to do spells like the Boss Lady, like Sky. The only spells I've seen her do was that one related to Robotropolis almost 20 years ago, the one related to her Pets, and the one with the shadows when we talked that first time. She said her spells revolve around the Shadows themselves right?

I looked to the sun, it's going to set in an hour, but already there's shadows forming behind trees and bushes. I smiled. I remember how our own shadows on the walls started dancing. I remember how she made her pets come out of the shadows themselves.

The closest shadow to me was from a tree.

Well… it's worth a shot,

…right?

I lifted my hand up towards the trees' shadow, the large part with all the leaves and branches. Ok… now, what do I want it to do if this does work? Do I want the shadow to move? Or make a pet? Ok… strike that last one. I'll make it move.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Blaze and Silver watched on as Sora stood there with her hand raised towards the tree. They were inwardly cheering her on. After a minute, Sally tried to talk to Blaze, but noticed the two were staring at something. She followed their gaze and saw Sora looking at a shadow of a tree. Soon, Geoffrey and the others watched as well. Sally, silently told the others to be quiet, they nodded.

After a moment, Sora lowered her hand and softened her gaze.

And the shadow moved.

Sally quickly covered Silvers mouth as he clearly would've voiced his surprise. Sally watched on.

The shadow started to rise a little, not the whole thing, but a small spot in the middle. Small wispy-like tendrils slowly started to rise. Sora lifted her hand again, but this time, she moved her fingers as the wisps swirled around under fingers into a sphere. It was a small one, but a sphere nonetheless, made of the shadows themselves.

Sora smiled and laughed a little in a small victory.

* * *

**Boss Lady P.O.V., Noon**

Well, here I am. I'm above the –finally- rebuilt city of Station Square. It's as if that Disaster 20 years ago never happened. _Looks like I'm gonna have to fix that soon…_ (The spot Sally and her team were at the other day was in one of those few spots outside the city that haven't been touched yet.)

Currently I'm high up on a random Skyscraper on the edge. I used my sight to zoom in and to look through buildings if something goes out of sight.

Laughing.

"?"

I look down on the streets to see a group of teens laughing about something and a few Mobians in collars. _Wait... what?_

Sure enough, those two Mobians (a wolf woman and a monkey boy) **(1)** were the ones holding all the bags and the teens just laughed or hit them if they did something they didn't like. I look to see who had the charms on their bracelet, and it belonged to the girl in the center with two charms that matched the ones on the collars. I glared.

The girl looked in her late teens, early 20's with brown hair, grey eyes that _almost_ looks blue, tall, a body most would kill for; yet there was something else I couldn't place at the moment. But whatever it is…

_She scares me_.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Knothole…**

Sally was in the hospital room with a woman unconscious on the bed. She shared an uncanny resemblance to her. Dr. Quack left 10 minutes ago. Sally was asleep, resting her head on the bed holding the woman's hand.

Soon, Sora opened the door (she was trying to figure out where Sally disappeared too) and stopped at the sight.

"?" _Who's that woman? Are they related?_ She thought as she silently came in ad closed the door. Sally's ear flicked at the sound, but otherwise stayed asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief and gingerly walked over to the other side of the bed. _Whoever this woman must be someone important to Sally._

Sora sighed and closed her eyes to think. But received a good tip…

_It was blurry, but she could just barely make out the boy Chris and Star. There were others in the background that she's assuming are Sonic and his friends._ This must be another memory… _She saw how the boy Chris was badly injured. She saw how Star made another see-through Chris appear and was red and blue all over; Star had a hand over his pulverized arm and regenerated it!_

Sora opened her eyes. _Well, this isn't the only memory from Chris I've gotten lately. And this one actually comes in handy!_ Sora took a deep breath and tried to copy Star this time, but improvising since most of it was blurry.

She stood facing the woman and tried to do that blue and red thing. She lifted her hand and a holo-version of that woman appeared! It lifted from her body and hovered above her.

"Whoa…" She whispered.

She looked at the hologram to see that it was mostly blue except for a red spot in the head. Sora looked at it, not having a clue as to what it is. So… she shrugged and decided to wing it. She moved her hand to the woman's head right above the red spot. She moved her hand around to see if that did anything and found that the red spot in the hologram was moving with her hand. She smiled.

Unknown to her, Dr. Quack came in forgetting his dinner in his snack in his handbag on Sally's Chair. He stopped at the door and was surprised at the sight.

Sora moved her hand from above the woman's forehead to her nose and mouth. The red thing came out in a kind of misty tendrils and was actually some kind of parasite!

"Wha-!"

"Quick! In here!" The doc yelled as he ran in the room with a weird container. Sora noticed the thing hovered wherever her hands went, so she ran to the doc and maneuvered the thing so it went in the case and he quickly closed the lid. They breathed a sigh of relief. They blinked, and looked to the bed when they heard a third breath. The woman on the bed groaned and started to wake up. He ran to her side and Sally chose then to wake up.

"Wha…?" She wiped her eyes, but did a double take at seeing the woman awake. "Mother!"

"Mother?" Sora said in shock. Sally snapped to her head in her direction.

"Sora? When did you-?" She shook her head and focused on her mother. Sora could only watch as Dr. Quack ran a few tests on the drowsy woman. The woman now dubbed as Sally's mom…

She kept staring at Sora the same way Rose did. Sora looked at her confused for a moment. _Does she know me?...Or the Boss Lady…_ She thought.

"What happened?" Sally asked, snapping her from her thoughts. The doc put down his stethoscope and smiled.

"Why don't you ask her." He said gesturing towards Sora with a smile. Before Sally could comment, her mom leaned forward on the bed and wiped her eyes to see better. Everyone looked at her curiously for a moment.

"Sky? ...Is that you?" She asked weakly. Sally looked at Sora who shook her head equally lost. Then the woman smiled and started crying.

"You did it! You're free! We made it! You… you really are an angel…" And with that she collapsed. Sally caught her though and started to panic.

"Mother? Mother!"

"Easy, Sally. She just fell asleep. She's exhausted. She needs rest." He said in a gentle smile.

Meanwhile, Sora just stood there looking at that woman thoroughly confused. Yet… the back of her mind knew exactly what she meant.

* * *

Tails was flying around the halls preparing for the escape sometime this week. The deal was: make it entertaining and she'll bring back his friends and actually _let_ them escape. As in, lock the doors leading to Sonic, set a few of her pets loose, anything! And it also helps that he knows most of their tactics from following them around from time to time. So here he was moving all over the palace, blowing out some torches, lighting or moving others, asking the witch if she could cast a few spells on the walls not telling her what they're actually supposed to do, and so on.

As soon as he got close to Sally's old room, turned Boss Lady's, to give her the good news that he was done for now, and then he heard music. He blinked. He hadn't heard music here in a while, but he also knew what song it was too: 'We Are' by Ana Johnson. He opened the door a crack to see her holding her hair brush as a mic and dancing on the bed.

_"**-Riding piggy on the bad boy's back for life**_

_**Lining up for the grand illusion**_

_**No answers for no questions asked**_

_**Lining up for the execution-"**_

He closed the door. He turned and leaned against the wall and fell to the floor and leaned his head back.

"Now it all makes sense…" He smiled, now figuring out why she wants them to escape. This whole thing! She's reliving a piece of her past that not even Johnny or Star probably knew about. But then again, Johnny never even finished his story either.

He smiled and cried. He cried because she wasn't allowed to at the time. He sat there until she finished the next verse or two and then walked away. He passed by a Xeno Queen in one of the halls. Instead of being scared or the Queen trying to eat him, she merely bowed in understanding and let him pass.

After all, the Xeno's react to the Boss Lady's very own emotions.

_**"We never been so many**_

_**And we've never been…**_

_**So alone."**_

* * *

In Knothole, Sally was congratulating with Bunny and a few others on her mom's miraculous health boost. All thanks to Sora. Sora was blushing bashfully the whole time and explained to them how she did it.

"I see, I think I'm starting to understand this better. And Sonic did mention that memory you described." Sally said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you see… Each time you do a spell, it's related to a memory or thought or-"

"So what, hun? Whatever she daydreams or remembers actually happens?" Bunny asked.

"In a sense, yes." Sally answered. Sora just stood there absorbing what Sally said.

"Whatever I daydream…" She whispered to herself as she lifted her hand. Then she clenched her hand into a fist with a confident smile.

"Sally." Said squirrel/chipmunk looked at her. "Is Vanilla done with those clothes?" She asked with a smile. Sally and Bunny looked at each other.

"What are you doing!?" Sally yelled as Sora ran to Vanilla's.

"I have an idea; meet me back in the field!" As she opened Vanilla's door, startling the poor woman.

~/~

**The field.**

"What do you think her idea is?" Blaze asked Sally. She, Geoffrey and co., Bunny and Rotor were here. Even King Max, he was taking a walk and asked to tag along.

"I don't know, but it revolves around dressing up as that witch. So you can relax a little if you see her." They nodded. It was Sunset, almost evening with the stars out. They didn't say it, but the woods were starting to creep them out.

Then Bunny saw it. Two glowing yellow eyes. She tapped Sally's shoulder to get her attention. Then one by one, they all looked at the eyes. Then the eyes moved forward showing-

"The Boss Lady-?"

"Wait!" Sally commanded when she saw them get out their weapons. Sally looked at her. The woman walked forward more. Then the shadows moved in a familiar way.

Each shadow turning into a pet Xeno.

They were surrounded.

"Princess! Stay back!" Geoffrey commanded going into protective guardian mode.

"Well? Is this convincing enough?" The 'Boss Lady' said smirking.

They looked at her incredulously and jaws buried underground! Sora smiled.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

At that very moment…

The infamous witch…

Smirked.

* * *

**1) These two Mobians are Lupe and the Monkey Khan!**

**The reason Sora recognizes Silver and Blaze is because of Christina a few chappies back. Remember? It was the night Sonic and Shadow rescued her from the kidnappers. Silver and Blaze were the two Mobians who were getting beat up and she came to their rescue.**


	19. The Rescue, but for who?

__**Another combo chapter. The chappie I put with this was very short and the aftermath of the rescue. So why not? Don't forget to review!**

* * *

_A little girl sits alone on a table. Pitch blackness, the ceiling light lighting up only her on the table. The little girl has a head injury, a bullet wound to the skull that knocked her unconscious for a few days. Most of her head is covered in bandages and her hair is shaved off due to surgery._

_She's very scared._

* * *

**Present day**

Mobotropolis. Or what it used to be once upon a time… now it's just a twisted version of it straight from your worst nightmare. On a cliff outside the force field was Sally and reinforcements. At the entrance of the city was Sora disguised as the Boss Lady. Now that Sora got the hang of it, and used the past few days practicing, they were ready to rescue Sonic.

She stood there for a moment trying to compose herself. In her ear was a small, nearly invisible, com-link.

_**Take your time.**_ Came Sally's comforting voice on the other end.

Sora took a deep breath and gathered her nerves, she may have finally got a sense of how to do some spells… but she's seriously doubting anyone in there will get them confused. But she could at least try.

She started walking towards the front door of the palace.

Out on the cliff, Sally stood watching through Chistina's goggles she managed to get from Tails all those years ago. Next to her was Bunny, and Rotor, Geoffrey and his team as backup. Antoine was a few miles a way with his plane just in case.

Back with Sora, she pulled out a camera that Rotor made that was basically a replica of the one Star and Johnny fought over. They had reports that the Boss Lady herself managed to get her hands on it a few years back. She pulled out some headphones and twitched when she didn't see track names, but just numbers ranging from 01 to 98. She sighed and picked track one and decided to go through the list as she explored.

The song she picked was 'Sweet dreams' by Marylin(?) Manson.

_**I know that song...**_ Came Sally's voice from the com-link, totally startling Sora.

"Y-you do?" She said trying to calm her racing heart. At this point, she made it to the front gate of the palace.

_**Yeah... but, it was by a different singer. I remember this song was playing on the real camera when I first officially met Johnny. He said that the Boss Lady was nearby and left.**_

"So.. is this song playing a good thing...? O-or not?" She asked shakily, preying that the _REAL_ Boss Lady wasn't nearby...

_**I don't know. Last time, the song started up on it's own and was sung by a girl's voice instead. This time, you pushed the button yourself to start it.**_

"So...

_**For now, take it as a good thing. So far, we have no reason to assume the worst unless the music changes on it's own.**_

"Right... _*Sigh*_ Requesting radio silence for now."

_**Granted.**_

Sora sighed. After a minute to compose herself, she started the song over. Surprisingly, she was a lot calmer than she thought she would be as she meandered the halls. Whether it was she was cloned from that witch, or if her acting skills are a little too convincing than she would've liked, she would never know.

As she walked down the seemingly abandoned halls, she eerily felt more at home. But she also felt like she was being watched, and it's not from Sally and her tricked out goggles either...

~/~

The eyes watching her are from a familiar two-tailed Fox Mobian. He looked away from the holo-screens he set up in his actual room in the palace he had when Sally was substitute Queen. He used his room as his base of operations for this rescue mission. He was expecting Sally, maybe the other Freedom Fighters... Not the little 8-year-old that now could easily be mistaken for that witch! This practically ruined all his traps!

Tails started to panic, but...

He felt a familiar shiver go up his spine. It was an instinctual thing he developed while under the Boss Lady's watch. What this feeling he's getting is... is one _very_ entertained witch. His eyes widened. But then became determined.

"So that's how it's gonna be. Well then..." He said with a smirk. But he mentally added: _Please forgive me!_

~/~

As Sora wandered the halls, trying to remember her way around- Ok, who is she kidding? She's completely lost! But She didn't mind, it helped her think. Trying make sense of everything happening to her lately, and that dream she had last night. It was about her, but not. She never experienced anything like that before, and that CLEARLY wasn't Chris. So that just leaves the Boss Lady. But this would make the first memory she had from her. But why now? Usually she has memories from Chris, not the Boss Lady...

She was deep in thought as she looked at the walls. She got curious as she walked over to get a better look. The walls were black and moved like the black wispy things the Boss Lady is famous for manipulating into her pet Xenomorphs. But that's not all that caught her attention. It was these glowing blue lines that looked like they were filled with glowing water. There was a light that flowed through it going to her right down the halls. The lights moved like a heartbeat. She tried to touch the blue lines when the lines spread out like ripples in the water, but actually appeared like circuitry. It faded as she moved her finger an inch away. The lines moved like water would if you took your finger out.

"..."

~/~

In the Throne Room of the Palace, sat the Boss lady. She sat across the chair, arm propped up with her head resting on it, legs crossed and an unreadable smile on her face. She mouthed the words to the song as it played.

She had to admit, that Walrus was good. He even managed to to get a few of the songs she actually_ had_ on the real camera.

In truth, she was fully aware of Sally's plan. And she's curious to see what becomes of little Sora trying to play with the big kids now. After all...the infamous witch couldn't help but have a little respect for her bravery on coming here alone. But~ then again...it appears Sora is here for another reason as well.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she read Sora's mind. She's starting to catch on for someone with limited information to go on.

But she is still has a _long_ way to go before even gets a clue...

~/~

Sora decided to follow the pulsations on the walls. Eventually, 10 songs later, she wound up in a large and long hallway 20 floors up. She turned around when she heard footsteps. Calmly, though inwardly panicking, she turned to face whoever it was at the other end of the darkened hallway, lit only by the pulsating lights. And out of the shadows came one of the Boss Lady's pets. Though this one is larger than the small ones she usually comes across.

Sora stood her ground. The large Xeno was_ big_ and she remembered Sally describing one like this: a Queen. Sora tried to calm her breathing as the Queen slowly came forward as if testing her. Sora inwardly gulped as she saw it walk forward and have its tail slowly curl and move behind it, with a scary kind a grace the Boss Lady is also famous for.

Now is the moment of truth. Would Queenie here attack? Or will she fall for it?

Queenie walked forward taking its time. She stopped a few feet away, but when she lifted her head, her drooling mouth was a half a foot away, hissing. But Sora didn't flinch, merely lifted her hand into a fist and slowly uncurled her fingers. Queenie flinched and Sora stopped with the tips of her normal nails almost touching. Sora smirked in her small victory.

Queenie probably mistook her smirk for punishment, Sora guessed as she almost flinched not meaning to do that.

Sora decided to play it safe: she smiled a little and turned to walk away. It was a good several wards away that Sora thought that it went better than she thought, when the hissing changed. She froze and slowly turned to see a **_pissed_ OFF** Queen of the Xeno's.

"Aw hell..." She mumbled and ran for her life, Queenie not far behind.

~/~

Meanwhile, the Boss Lady was laughing her ass off!

Tails was breathing a sigh of relief when he could almost hear her laughter from all the way in his room. But, he felt guilty because of it. One of the spells he asked her to make was a set hypnosis spells. He used of of them on the Xeno's so they see anybody but Sora as she ran.

Part of the reason he did it was because he could tell the witch was starting to get bored. And if she got bored, more than a Queen Xeno would be chasing her right now...

~/~

Sora ran, Queenie not far behind. And to make matters worse, the normal sized Xeno's are chasing her as well! She caught a glimpse when she looked back, that they came from the black wispy stuff on the walls. And there wasn't a spot on the walls (minus the blue pulsating lines, of course) that _didn't_ have the stuff on it!

She made it to the part of the hallways that had some doors in it. Most of the doors were blocked by them, and she couldn't afford to stop running. She quickly looked around and spotted another hallway without the stuff on the walls and the main door to it was open.

She bolted for it, dodging and jumping over them, tooth and nail trying to make it. After a few minutes, she made it and quickly shut the door.

Darkness.

Not even the pulsing lines...

She tried to calm down as the banging from them trying to get in slowly stopped. As she opened her eyes to adjust her eyes, she saw a glow. She blinked and looked down. The gold circles on her belt started glowing like candle light. She looked around, surprised that it started lighting up the room, well, hallway. Sora stood up, made sure the door was locked enough so those things won't come in anytime soon.

She started walking down the hallway that looked like it was untouched by the Boss Lady. There was even a few telltale signs of Robotropolis. This was probably on of the sections they haven't finished going over yet.

She had to keep reminding herself why she was here in the first place: To rescue Sonic.

She chuckled at the irony of things...

Eventually she came to a large room full of various things. Even in the dim lighting she could see that it looked like a home you'd expect the poorest of the poor to have. It was a large room, a little bit bigger than the ballroom in the mansion she used to 'live in'. All along the walls and ceiling was Mobian sized homes made of all kinds of things you'd expect the homeless would use in the cities. It was full of all kinds of things, but one thing caught her eye; a scrapbook. It looked really old.

~/~

**Meanwhile, in the Throne Room...**

The Boss Lady suddenly glared (and a certain Fox suddenly became scared out of instinct). She stood up and started walking into the center of the room before vanishing in a black mist that also vanished after a few seconds.

~/~

Tails' gut was giving him a warning. So far, his gut and instincts have been fine tuned so he knows when to be very happy, or _very_ scared. Right now, he was scared. not for himself though and it confused him. So he figured that it might have to do with Sora.

Right now, he had a few holo-screens trained on her like security cameras; but she had her back to him. So he stood up, grabbed the screen and walked in a semi-circle to change the angle until he saw what she was looking at.

Now he knew why he should be scared...

~/~

"No..." Sora said entranced as she looked through a scrapbook of a young Sora. But here's the thing:

1)Her adopted mother was in about 2/3 of every picture of Sora there is and Sora was smiling in all of them. _These _picture had her in rags, surrounded by scientists, and had no life in her eyes whatsoever.

2) There were Mobians she didn't know, but three she did.

3)The ones she DID know were Sally's mom, Sally herself, and very young looking Rose the Bat.

The scrapbook was littered with notes she assumed the scientists int the pictures made, various documentation photos of the other Sora and cruelly abused Mobians who were each missing something; be it feathers or claws, some were even handicapped or looked mentally disabled! And was that Rose WITHOUT her Bat wings? She blinked.

"Wait..."

The image of Rose almost a week or two ago came to mind. Her wings looked like they were ripped off and forced to grow back in a horrifying way...

And judging by how old these pictures looked-

Clapping was heard.

Sora whipped around to see the Boss Lady herself leaning against the door, clapping while shaking her head. Sora turned to face her fully, praying that witch didn't sense her fear.

"Well, what do we have here?" The Boss Lady said as she swaggered over with her insane grace. Sora gulped and shakily tried to give back the scrapbook. The witch held up her hand.

"Keep it."

"!?"

"You heard me." The Boss Lady waved her hand and the room lit up via ceiling lights and torches. Sora's eyes widened. It looked like her guess was right on the room... "What do you think?"

"Huh?"

"This place... it's a replica of a place I spent most of my childhood in..." The Boss lady said dazed as she clasped her arm behind her back and walked around as if there were still people living here.

"What is this place?" Sora asked as she followed her, book in hand. The witch stopped and calmly looked at her.

"My prison." She said simply, before she turned to look in ahead and up a few floors. Sora looked up and there was about 10 floors of these 'homes'. The Boss Lady lifted her arm and pointed near the ceiling.

"Up there, with the pictures of various gems is the... home my friend lived in. She was my best friend." She trailed. Sora looked at her.

"What happened?" Sora blurted and instantly regretted as the witch flinched. She turned and glared at Sora.

"Let's just say, for now anyway..." She turned to fully face Sora and stalk over to her until they were face to face. "Somethings in life really are better left unsaid. You would be wise to remember that." She said in a voice that held no room for argument. Sora fearfully nodded.

The Boss Lady smirked. She leaned back and taunted.

"Now, what are you doing in my 'humble abode'. You were looking for someone, right?"

Sora's eyes widened. _Crap! I forgot about Sonic!_ The Boss Lady smirked and walked away towards the entrance of the room. Sora eyed her warily as she exited.

* * *

Outside on the cliff, Sally was getting worried. It was almost morning and they haven't heard from Sora. Not even an alarm of either '**Intruder Alert**' or '**Prisoner Has Escaped**'! Anything! It was unnerving to say the least. She almost screamed when a robotic hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned and saw Bunny. Sally breathed a sigh of relief and tried to calm herself.

"You're worried aren't you." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, I-I am. Do you think she's alright? What if-"

"Sugar, I'm shoure (sure) she's fine. Now why don't y'all take a break and let me handle the next watch." Bunny said trying to comfort her friend. Sally smiled and decided to take the break, deciding she needed one. "And don't worry, I'll let y'all know if somethin' happens."

"Thank you." Sally said sincerely as she found a nice comfy rock to sit on. Even with Bunny's reassurance she was still worried. And she refused to sleep until they were home.

Bunny and the others cast Sally a concerned glance, but let her be. They were worried too.

* * *

Earlier as Tails tried to come to Sora's aid, he hid behind a pillar as she ran past, and breathed a sigh of relief to see her unharmed for going in that room. But the question remains for him: why is that witch being lenient with her punishments? And what's gonna happen now? So for now, he used his namesakes to follow her quietly.

~/~

Instead of going back to the throne room, the Boss Lady went to her bedroom. She arrived via the shadows on the walls like she did to see Sora when she was little. She came out of the walls a little by causing the shadows to lift out of the walls and have the yellow on her belt and eyes glow. She froze a little while looking to the closet on the other side of the room with the glass window on her left. She stayed part of the wall like a statue deep in thought for a moment, the only movement was her hair as it fell from her shoulders like liquid mist.

_"Hey... you okay?" "So, what's you're name?" "WHO ARE YOU!?"_

_"So it's because of him that I'm here?... then, how come I'm not angry?"_

_"That's what friends are for!"_

Then, something only seen because of the fading moonlight -with sunrise within the hour- something slipped down her cheek without her permission.

She was surprised, yes, because it hasn't happened in over 8 centuries...

She wiped her tear, blaming it on the conversation with her defected clone earlier, and came fully out of the wall with her black wispy mist trailing behind her, fusing back into her body. As she stood there, she used her insane hearing to find that Sora was heading in this direction without even realizing it. She even smirked when she heard the faint swishing and whirling of Tails' tails as he tried to follow her.

She sighed, figuring there was no point in keeping up that deal she made with him. She wanted entertainment, instead she remembered things it took centuries to forget... The camera in her belt started playing: 'Hurricane' by 30 Seconds to Mars.

She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts; then she looked to the closet. She composed herself and then smirked. She stalked to the double doors and practically ripped it off the hinges opening it.

On the other side of the doors was a bound, gagged, injured beyond repair, and a _very_ scared hero of Mobius...

* * *

**Angels Graveyard...**

The place was a mess! The skies were like a lightning storm without the clouds, but _a lot _of lightning. The waterfalls were either water again or dulled out, broken flames from the spot Johnny came from earlier caught on the crystals and are slowly spreading into the crystals. And one-by-one, the crystals around Star...

Began to crack.

* * *

Later, Sora ran down the halls (Xeno's back on her heels), but she ran past the witch's bedroom and managed to find her way to the Throne Room. She burst through the large set of doors.

Empty. She screamed in frustration and pulled on her hair wanting to cry. She wasn't getting anywhere! She was more lost than when she first got here. She actually DID recognize a few places from when Sonic gave her that mini-tour all those years ago. But before she can get a grasp on her surroundings, those things chased her again!

She took many deep breaths as she leaned against the door, banging slowly stopping. She heard music start on her camera (the same one playing with the Boss Lady). It was sad, but... She opened her eyes she didn't even realized was closed, and looked around.

The large bright yellow gold room was turned like the rest of the palace. Black wispy walls and pillars with the pulsating blue lines leading to the center of the room. The floor was like a large TV! She could see the entirety of Knothole! Even Sally on the cliff! The Boss Lady was spying on them easily in this room. As she walked across the floor towards Sally, her footsteps left blue ripples like when she touched the walls earlier. She looked around and there were things that reminded her of the scanners and whatnot that Tails and Rotor were famous for carrying everywhere with them.

She shivered. She was being watched. She heard someone quickly move behind a pillar behind her.

"Who's there?" Sora started to get scared. Understandably considering who lives here... But then she saw that the shadow was of a little girl.

"?"

The little girl got scared and hid further behind the pillar. Sora noticed and took a step forward and reached out to her.

"Wait! Don't be scared! I'm not-!" Before Sora could finish, the little girl ran across the room towards the throne. Sora took this chance to get a good look at her. Sora's eyes widened. It wasn't a just any little girl, it was the girl in the photo Rose the Bat left behind last week! Even her clothes are the same, only she was a few years younger...

The song was still playing, setting the atmosphere like in the movies. Except this was real. This movie was all about her and Chris. Two people who changed the fate of this world and neither supposed to even exist here. Chris, the reincarnated clone of a boy from another world. The Mobian Angel. And herself; the clone of both Chris and the Boss Lady.

_'So then… I was based off of-'_

_'Someone who died a long time ago.'_

That memory, a conversation between Chris and Star in Robotnik's dungeon. As Sora looked at the girl, Sora badly wanted to know what's going on! This isn't about Chris anymore. It was at first and still plays some part, but for some reason, everything seems to lead back to the Boss Lady. Hopefully the girl would have the answers.

The girl was wearing clothes that just barely fit her and were definitely stolen, had very long black hair that looked like it hasn't been washed in years, pale skin with a lot of scars from numerous surgeries. It looked like she's been brutally tourtured like some kind of lab rat!

_A robotic woman was limping away. Weapons at the ready, determined but scared. I -no Chris- was 9. So many of her parts were rusted and worn. Those yellow eyes drew me in. Like, she had emotions and a mind of her own. How long has she been down here?_

___As I get closer, she gets more scared, like I'm the one causing her pain. She looks at me then backs into the corner. _

"Wha...?" Sora whispered, slowly lowering her hand. The girl stopped with her hands in the throne and Sora could see that she was holding something. The girl slowly turned to face Sora, and it was like she was looking in a mirror...

Banging was heard coming from the large doors that she came from. Sora quickly looked to the door and saw the very long Xeno-Queen's tail had managed to stab it's way between the doors and quickly moved back through the other side, slowly. Like Queenie was taunting her. Sora hesitantly, turned back to see the girl gone. But something was left on the throne. Sora, after flinching every time she heard a bang from the door, made her way to the Throne.

It was a notebook.

Sora picked it up and read the first page. It read:

_Dear Diary:_

_I've never had a diary before, so I'm not sure what to do. So... My name is Sora Skyburn. But I asked everyone to call me Sky instead. I am 10 years old and is being held hostage in this weird place..._

Sora looked at the papers in shock. The 'Diary Entries' look really old. Did these belong to the Boss Lady? Sora decided to save them and stick them in her belt. The colored spheres open up as storage spaces. She opened one up on the side and folded the papers carefully before closing it.

_**BANG**_

Well, there go the doors...

Sora decided that panicking and freaking out would have to wait. She ran to the large windows and snapped her fingers causing the glass to break. Sora held a determined gaze as she ran, Xeno's not far behind as their claws scratched on the floor.

Time seemed to slow down for her. Faintly she heard something other than claws hit the floor as she crashed through the stain glass windows. Sora held out her hands and opened her eyes she didn't even realize was closed.

It was close to sunrise, about another 10 minutes. Something in Sora's gut told her it was some kind of time limit. As she fell, she remembered her training with these spells: That whatever she daydreamed actually happened, but in a weak sort of way because she only had half of the power the Boss Lady had. And right now, she wanted to fly; or at the very least, hover or slow her decent.

She looked around, and for her at least, time seemed to slow as she hovered. She looked on as the sky slowly and gradually lit up the shattered glass around her.

Flapping of wings.

Hands grabbing her.

Time moving on as the glass fell and she didn't.

She looked up to see wings.

Sora smiled big time.

* * *

Sonic whimpered as he was being carried in the arms a person that was feared more than Robotnik himself. Since nobody else was around, he allowed himself to become scared. Especially after everything she put him through over the years...

His eyes were closed and he held on for dear life, scared that if he opened his eyes, he was going to regret it.

* * *

**Outside on the cliff where Sally and the others were waiting...**

Sally was yawning as as she lazily held her binoculars, coming THIS close to falling asleep. She almost did a few times, but Bunny was creative in finding ways to keep them up. Sally was looking at the castle she once called home for a few years when she was substitute Queen. She saw the glass hallway that connected to the center-point of the castle. She blinked. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Down the glass hallway, she could just barely make out Sonic being carried in the arms of-

"Sora! Guys, I see Sora!" Sally yelled, getting everyone's attention and effectively waking everyone up. They all scrambled to get next to her to get a better view.

Sonic looked very scared as 'Sora' carried him. At their angle, 'Sora' was walking away from them.

Sally slowly lowered her binoculars and glared.

"That's not Sora." Everyone looked at her.

* * *

Sonic whimpered. Something he never allowed himself to do before.

Before, back when his main enemy was Robotnik, things were relatively simple. He's been fighting for so long, it seems that Johnny was right. And now, ever since he finally got to meet the legendary Mobian Angel, Chris... His life became way more complicated than he ever thought possible. And now, after being brutally tortured by the Boss Lady in the darkness of her closet for over 20 years... He's forgotten how to smile. He's been there so long, he cant even sit up without help...

The only thing giving him hope was that Tails was still alive. The only friend he has left still alive. Hearing the swishing of his tails every time she called for him, every time he heard their conversations on the other side of the door... was like a security blanket. Tails is the only thing left to give him hope.

(Sonic is completely unaware that Sally and the others are still alive.)

As the Boss Lady carried him in her arms like a child, he tightened his grip around her neck and cried. Expecting the pain from whatever she was about to do to him. Then something caught his eye: a flash of light. He hesitantly opened his eyes and saw something only seen in his dreams...

Sally, with Bunny and the others, up on a cliff holding a hand held mirror sending him a message. A promise of his rescue.

Sonic cried. And this time, it wasn't from fear or pain. Sally smiled and continued her messages of reassurance until the door closed in front of him.

* * *

"Thank-you... Rose." Sora said sincerely with a smile to the Bat woman. They were now on the glass corridor that Sonic and the Boss Lady were in earlier. Rose flew so they landed on top of it. Rose used her heel to kick the glass giving Sora an opening to get in. Sora hopped down and looked to her new friend. But, Rose looked sad. "Rose?" After a moment, she slowly looked at Sora. Sora got a good look at her.

Rose looked like she hadn't had any sleep in years, her hair seemed dull and lifeless, just like her pinkish purple eyes. Her eyes were that of a mother, but also seen a lot of hell. Her long purple trench coat was ripped and stained, mostly towards her back... And when she slowly smiled at Sora's thank-you, it looked like she hasn't smiled in years, considering it looked like it took a lot of effort to smile.

~/~

When Sora entered the room, she was taken back by how large it looked, as well as the walls moving as if the Boss Lady cast an Ethereal Blast, but on a small scale. Since it was like the rest of the castle, except a combination of Mobo and Robotropolis with the black liquid-like mist everywhere. It was both scary and cool looking at the same time. Sora didn't have a clue as to what this room (ok room was an understatement considering its size) used to be. With the walls moving up and around, she could see the sun start to rise in a few minutes; she could still see the stars in the opposite direction. The ground was a solid black but resembled Star's Crystal platforms, so instead of being clear with shades of blue lights when you took a step, it was black and glowed blue.

Something caught her eye, she looked up from the floor and saw the Boss Lady just standing there about a third of the way from the wall on the opposite end. So, Sora took a deep breath and matched it by only walking only a third of the way. The Boss Lady just kept looking at the floor with an unreadable look. Then she looked up as if just now noticing her, but hid it well.

The Boss Lady smirked. "Well, look who decided to join us." She said sickeningly sweet. Sora glared.

"Where is he?"

"He? He who?" She asked innocently. Sora clenched her teeth in frustration and before she could answer... "By 'he' you mean Sonic? But what about Swift?"

"Huh? What do you-?"

"Oh, come ON! Don't tell me you didn't notice?" She asked while putting her hands on her hips and leaning over a little with a smug smirk.

"Notice what? And who's Swift?!" Sora asked, almost demanded. "And what does he have to do with-?"

"Sonic?" BL interrupted. "Swift has everything to do with Sonic. After all, you're not the only one with identity issues." She smirked. Sora stood there confused.

"Wha...?"

"Hmph." BL huffed.

She walked forward and beckoned Sora to come closer while keeping her eyes on the center of the floor. Sora hesitantly followed. As they neared the center of the floor, Sora's eyes widened as a ripple effect happened.

The floor cleared and became transparent as what was under became visible. It was a giant pool of black, liquid like crystal tendrils moved about like snakes. The tendrals took on a different shape the lower they got, and Sora saw that they turned into tails. She wanted to scream when she saw three Xeno Queens all curled around something in the middle. It was something blue. Sora used her spells to zoom in and get a better look.

It was Sonic.

His eyes were blindfolded as he was wrapped in the black crystals and chains that glowed blue circuitry like the walls. He was scared. And Sora couldn't blame him, not one little bit. She looked up to face the Boss Lady.

She smirked.

"Tell me something... the girl standing before me." She gestured to Sora. "Is it me? ...Or Chris?"

"What do you-?" Sora asked.

"What I mean is: Who is influencing you? You are cloned from the DNA of myself as well as Chris. Which half has more influence on you? Who are you really?"

Sora stared wide-eyed for a moment, unable to to answer. The Boss Lady crossed her arms as she waited patiently.

"I guess, there's only one way to find out." BL said as she uncrossed her arms with a sigh and walked until she was directly above Sonic. She snapped her hands and blue lightning started to form in her hand. She grabbed it and the lightning vanished, she turned her hand and dropped what looked like a water lily flower made of the lightning itself. It slowly fell at the same pace a normal flower would.

"What is that?" Sora wondered.

"That spell will help us figure out a few things. The next time he looks at you, he will see who you really are." BL said calmly. Meanwhile, Sora was getting fed up. Ok, yeah, she's a clone of two different people, but she's also her own person right? Right!? BL read her thoughts but kept quiet about it. She'll figure it out eventually.

Sora watched as the 'flower' made it to Sonic, fusing into his skin making an invisible tattoo that only they could see. The tattoo resembled the flower but in a cool Japanese style, spanning from his neck all the way to his eyes.

"The spell is only temporary." BL said startling Sora. "The side-effect is permanent though."

"Side-effect?"

"Yeah, the part I told you about will go away about a few minutes after he looks at you. But the spell will fade until it changes to reflections. Every time he see's you're reflection he will see either myself or Chris. That bit is permanent " BL explained. But then she looked at Sora.

"So, now comes the fun part." Sora eyed her warily at this. BL walked over and made a gun appear out of nowhere. It was the same gun that sent Sora into a coma all those years ago. BL grabbed Sora's hand and handed her the gun.

"!?"

"You came to rescue him right?" Sora twitched as BL said that smugly. How could she forget again!? Some rescuer she turned out to be...

BL chuckled at her pout.

BL decided to give a little mercy. "Remember what I said? Let's see if you can come up with the answer yourself, before he tells you."

"?"

"Here's how it's gonna work. That gun in your hand. Depending on whether or not you pull the trigger... will be you're answer." And with that the Boss Lady turned and walked away and then turned and leaned against a random object that floated by.

_So that's how it's gonna be, huh?_

* * *

Sally and the others decided to get ready. Sally's gut told her that something or someone was coming, and she was right. As the sun had finally decided to show itself, Something shot out of the castle with an Ethereal Blast in it's wake. Sally grabbed her Binoculars saw that it was-

"Sonic! Guys, she did it! Tails is with her too!" Sally yelled happily as everyone cheered.

Sure enough, over the castle, Sora hovered for just a moment as the light of the sun blinded her. On her back was a pair of Mobian Bat wings, the same wings Rose had... In her arms was Sonic still wrapped in the chains as they faded from existence Holding one of the chains was Tails until he let go to fly himself. Sora looked around until she spotted Sally and co. jumping up and down, waving to get her attention.

She and Tails smiled. She tightened her grip on Sonic and started to run on the air itself towards them.  
Sally stopped jumping and waving when she noticed the chains and the wings on Sora's back. She figured it was one of Sora's spells... So instead Sally just stood there with a smile, happy for finally seeing her long time friend after all these years.

Sora slowed to a walk as she got closer. When she reached the cliff, she handed Sonic over to Sally so she can look him over. The chains on him were gone now, but he was still blindfolded. The conversation with the Boss Lady echoed in her head. So, when she saw Sally try to take off the blindfold...

"WAIT!" Sora yelled. Then sheepishly added. "Uh, the Boss Lady cast a spell related to that blindfold. Don't take it off just yet." Sally's eyes widened.

"What kind of spell!?"

"It's ok. It's just something related to when he takes it off and looks at me. The spell will go away right after." She reassured. Sally seemed to relax a little. "Don't worry Sally, he'll be ok." Sally nodded, trusting Sora.

Meanwhile Sonic was going through all kinds of emotions right now. Especially over a few familiar voices he hadn't heard in years... But when Sora mentioned a spell, and confused her for that witch for obvious reasons, he started to panic a little.

Tails hesitantly flew in and landed next to Sora. He looked around and didn't see who he wanted to see. (Remember the deal he made? Exactly). He was startled from his depression when he was engulfed in a hug by none other than Bunny.

"It's soo good tah see y'all again sugah!" She said happily as he was being crushed to death by her robotic strength.

"Mon amie! You are crushing him!" Antoine said coming to his rescue.

"Wha? Oh! Sorry sugah. Got a little carried away..." She said rubbing her head sheepishly. After making sure no limbs were broken, he smiled.

Meanwhile, Sora was giving herself a quick makeover. She figured that if he saw her in that disguise, he would automatically freak out. So... she put her hair up in a quick ponytail, took off her belt, wings and purple dress/sweater (underneath was a blue tanktop). She didn't care if she looked like crap, so long as his reaction doesn't revolve around screaming and running for his life, she was happy.

During this time, Sally and the others were checking Sonic for injuries, etc., and immediately decided to send him to . Sally was curious as to what Sora was doing, but figured it was related to that spell she mentioned.

"Ok, Sally! You can take off his blindfold now." Sora said as she was clearly nervous about something. Tails, over heard the conversation earlier and knew why Sora was acting like this. So he really wished Sonic wasn't scared of her.

Sally, unsure of what's going on, hesitantly took off the blindfold. Sora held her breath as he blinked a few times adjusting his eyes. After a moment, he focused on Sora. She gulped. His eyes widened and...

* * *

**Inside the Airplane, en route to Knothole**

Sally didn't know what to do. Ever since she took that blindfold off Sonic an hour ago, he was scared half to death of Sora! No matter how hard she tried to convince him otherwise... Not only that, but Sora just stood there with her eyes closed, and just taking in all his screaming and fear. She didn't even _try_ to convince him she wasn't the Boss Lady!

Now they were on the plane with Antoine and Bunny piloting it, and Sonic is clutching Tails and Sally like a lifeline, hiding behind them as if Sora would attack him at any moment. Eventually, he fell asleep. Sora just sat there, eyes downcast deep in thought, hands clenched in her lap. She was bravely trying to hold back her tears, but also, Sally saw a glimmer of something. Like something else happened that gave her a small victory of some kind.

"Sally." Sora whispered, startling said princess.

"Y-yes?" Sally shakily asked. Sora slowly looked up to face her.

"When we get back… _*sigh*_ nevermind." Sora trailed.

"Sora. Please. Tell me what happened in there!" She practically begged in a whisper. Sora closed her eyes in pain as a few lines from the song earlier was stuck in her head.

_Tell me would you kill… to save a life?_

_Tell me would you kill… to prove I'm right?_

She can still feel the gun in her hand. She held her hand as if it was still there, and the sound of it firing echoed in her head. As well as the look on the Boss Lady's face.

"You really want to know?" Sora said in a pained monotone. She looked up to stare into Sally's eyes.

"Yes." After a moment, Sora chuckled humorlessly and leaned back in her seat. She rested her head against the wall and subconsciously made part of the wall transparent so she can look at the sky. Everyone was used to her random outburst of spells, So Bunny and Antoine didn't react as they piloted the plane.

But Sonic flinched, thinking it was something horrible directed at him out of instinct...

In the corner of her eye, Sora saw it but refused to show it. Instead she just looked back at the sky. After a while she finally answered.

"I'll tell you later." And that was final. Sally inwardly sighed, but let it go. It has been a long night for everyone. But then, Sally remembered something. She looked next to Sora on the bench opposite from where she was looking. It was the wings she had from earlier. They look like a pair of Mobian Bat wings...

"Can you at least tell me where you got those wings?"

"..."

"Sora?"

"..." Ok, Sally was getting fed up by the silent treatment.

"Sora!"

"WHAT!?" Sora snapped as she whipped her head atround to face Sally. "What do you want me to say!? I got those wings from Rouge's mom ok!? I ran into her before I met up with that witch and rescued Sonic!"

"What!? Her mom-?!" Sally started, but Sora interrupted.

"Yeah. Her mom."

"Wha...? What happened!? Is she alright? Where is she?"

"... She's as alright as she'll ever be." Sora said as that old photo and the look in Rose'e eyes as she looked at her flashed in her mind...

In the corner of her eye she saw Tails look away as if he knew what was going on. She made a mental note to ask him later.

"What do you mean? What's going on Sora?" Sally said in a calm but firm tone.

Sally watched as Sora clenched her hands into a fist and brought her legs up and sat in a fetal position with her head on her knees. Sally ears twitched as it sounded like she wanted to cry but held back. Then, faintly, she heard a soft whisper:

"More than what any of us originally thought. Much more."

~/~

When they got back to Knothole, they were in for a BIG surprise. As they exited the plane, they saw a BIG crowd leading to Vanilla's hut. Sally, Sora, Sonic, Tails, Bunny and Antoine, asd well as Geoffrey and his Secret service, tried to get through the crowd. After a few minutes, they finally made it to Vanilla's hut to find one VERRY happy Vanilla.

"Vanilla?" Sally asked. " What's going on?"

Vanilla turned around and they were surprised to see CREAM **_ALIVE_** IN HER ARMS!

"CREAM?!" Sally and Co. chourused dumbstruck. Tails stood there in shock, then smiled after moment. _She kept ker promise..._

But that's not all that happened.

Sora looked inside the hut when she saw a flash of pink. She walked unnoticed to the front door and looked inside. Inside the hut was Amy, Shadow, Scourge, Knuckles, two very confused Blue Hedgehogs that were none other than Jules and Bernie! Shadow was the first to notice her, and smiled. Amy, who was talking to him about something waved her hands in his face to get his attention when she followed his gaze. Soon, the others faced her as well and smiled.

Behind Sora, Sally entered the hut as well and was just as shocked. For some reason, Sally's gut was telling her that it had something to do with Tails...

~/~

Later, Sally brought Sonic over to to be examined. Whatever happened, caused Sonic go go mostly lame in his legs. He could barely stand without help! And he got scared at every little thing! Sally has NEVER seen him like this before.

_**EVER.**_

As she stood in the doorway, she came to a decision and gave herself a mission: To figure out what happened during the Great War. More specifically, the case of Jack Pyro, Chris and the Boss Lady a.k.a. Sora Skyburn. As she was deep in thought, she heard footsteps to her right. She looked and saw Jules and Bernie.

"Who is that man?" Jules asked.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Bernie asked. Sally stared at them for a moment dumbstruck, until she remembered. Jules and Bernie died before he was born! They have no idea that their child survived, or that he's the topic of their discussion. Sally sighed.

**About a half hour later...**

Sally, Jules and Bernie left leaving Sonic alone in the hospital. He was sitting on the bed when he heard footsteps. His ears perked up hoping it was one of his friends, but was surprised to see the Boss Lady.

**Sora P.O.V.**

It took me a while, but I finally managed to get the nerve to see Sonic just one more time before I made my decision. As I walk down the pathway leading to the hospital where he's staying, I tightened my grip on the bag slung over my shoulder. In the bag is everything I have to my name. Which clearely isn't much. Just the clothes on my back, a few clothes Vanilla was kind enough to make me, and whatever suiveneers I've gathered since Robotnik kidnapped me when I was a kid.

What's gonna happen next all depends on how he reacts this time around. Although I already have a gut feeling on what's gonna happen.

And, a girl can pray... right? Right?!

From what I remember when I had that incident with Sally's mom, there was a tall mirror attached to the door facing the bed. Good. The Boss Lady mentioned the side effects...

I opened the door to his room. He looked at me and that hopeful smile on his face instantly vanished and turned into horror. I held my ground, although my insides were breaking, resolve dwindling. I held the doorknob and shakily closed the door until I was leaning against the mirror and held my breath.

And he _clearly_ didn't see Chris.

~/~

The sound of Sonic _screaming_ caused everyone to freeze on the spot, then bolt to where he was. As Shadow, Sally and the others ran to his aid, Tails saw Sora running in the opposite dirction with a bag on her back and trying not to cry for all her worth. Apparently the gang saw it too, and silently agreed to have Sally check it out. Tails hesitated, but decided to follow too.

~/~

She ran. Sora ran to where they kept the vehicles they used to infiltrate Robotropolis when Robotnik was incharge. Over the years, other vehicles wound up here as well. So now it was the main garage of sorts. She grabbed what looked like a motorcycle in the back corner. The second she tuched it she saw a memory. The one after the battle with Mecha Shadow.

This motorcycle belonged to Chris...

She wanted to scream! Why is does it always lead back to either Chris or the Boss Lady! It wasn't fair!

Sora screamed in frustration and kicked the wall, hurting her foot but embracing the pain. At least the pain was her own... Soon, she decided to hell with it and got on the bike. As she tried to start up the bike, she Sally and Tails in her rear-view mirror.


	20. Sally's Diary

_So what's gonna happen now...?_

_Sora ran way, Sonic is a lost cause for the time being, our friends are back from the grave, Star and Johnny are nowhere to be seen, my mother is finally awake, and the Boss Lady let us get away without anyone being severely injured or dead. Tails isn't talking and the few times he did he changes the subject whenever the Boss Lady is mentioned. And now I'm getting reports of the humans bringing back the old slave system. My good friend Lupe and her pack are among them. Robotnik hasn't attacked since that hostile takeover when Sora was younger. Everyone is depressed even though we're finally together again. And then earlier, I was talking to Sora and she told me to check out Danny's hanger. She mentioned something about the Chris half of her having a bad feeling about it as well as hearing the sound of a little girl screaming..._

_Does this have anything to do with the Boss Lady? _

_Just what is going on! Just who IS the Boss Lady anyway?! I know for a fact that Johnny shot and killed her all those years ago, but something doesn't add up. If she died back then, why does she look like a grown up? Also, why does she, Star and Johnny even HAVE these abilities anyway? Do they have these abilities BECAUSE they're ghosts? How does cloning Chris into all these bodies have to do with anything? And on the same note why create a hybrid of both Chris and that witch? I've been trying to talk to Sora before she left but she kept avoiding me. Just what is she hiding? _

_Sometimes... sometimes I wonder what would've happened if Robotnik was still around threatening us with his Robotisizer. Things were much simpler then. But also..._

_What would've happened to Chris?_

_Suppose none of this happened. Suppose Johnny Star and the Boss Lady never came into the picture and stayed dead. Suppose Sonic and Scourges parents never died back then._

_What would've happened?_

_Would Chris have been reborn in all those other bodies, or merely reincarnated the natural way? Just how many lives DID she affect over the years? And then there's Christina... I only known her briefly, but I can see why Sonic likes her. She did something I've never been able to do when we were together: she brought out his inner teenager. He wasn't a hero around her. She didn't even know who he was when they first met. She got to see the real him. If Christina didn't exist... I can't even picture it... And according to Shadow, its as she said herself: "It's what you needed...right?" _

_She has no idea how true that is._

_Hopefully I'll figure this out soon._

-Princess Sally Alicia Acorn-


	21. Tears in the rain, Stars in the Sky

**My last pre-made chapter! Now I have to start making new chapters instead of redoing old ones... wish me luck! I probably wont update for a while because of this, so please be patient and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Deep within the Angels Graveyard, one such angel is asleep. She's been sleeping all this time, healing from the wound of more than just gunshots. She's been dreaming of the many realities where a different ending to this story happens. And a few makes her smile, but also cry. She cries because there's a slim chance it will happen here, but she smiles because it IS a possibility.

So when Star finally opens her eyes to the sad site the beautiful waterfalls have become, she cries. No… these aren't her tears, they're that of the victims of this tragic tale. The story of the empty shell of a girl left behind while her spirit and clone lives on, all while she's frozen in time.

Trapped inside her Robotisized body…

* * *

**Sally P.O.V. A few weeks after Sora left**

Danny's forgotten hanger. Sora told me to check this place out before she left. She told me that she remembered Chris not liking this place as well as hearing the sounds of a little girl screaming. Tails mentioned that this was the home of Mecha Shadow. Upon seeing my confusion, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Cream and even Sonic volunteered to come. From the sound of things, they had some experience in this place, as well as with this Mecha Shadow person.

I was hesitant to bring Sonic, because he still had problems with his legs. But I relented after a while, he probably wanted to go because we had to pass Chris' house along the way. It is currently late in the evening and everyone was going to bed, we leave to go tomorrow.

As I walk to my tree house I share with my parents now, I can't help but notice the stars tonight. Since there is no moon, the stars are beautiful. Briefly, I notice a few shooting stars and close my eyes to make a wish. But freeze as a thought occurs to me. Amy once mentioned something to me. She said that when Sora was little and when that witch took over, Sora said something. Something she needed to do. She said that all that's left is to make a wish to a witch and pray for a second chance. That's what Sora was doing when the Boss Lady shot her and Star. She was trying to make that wish.

I opened my eyes and stared at the stars. But the question remains: how would someone make that wish? Is it only Sora who could do that? Or is there a certain trick to it?

As I was thinking, I saw something fly across the sky. All I caught was a person with glowing wings. The Boss Lady? No, I'm not getting that vibe. Whoever it is seems friendly. I see her land in the field where Sora used to train. I run to the field and hide behind a tree.

My eyes widen when I see Johnny sitting in the dead field due to the flowers not growing back in yet. He's just sitting there with his hand holding a dead flower without its stem. I see something start to glow and it looks like the flower. The woman landed behind him. It's too dark to see who it is, but she seems familiar. The flower glows brighter as she steps closer to him. The flower comes back to full bloom; because of how far away I am, I can't tell what kind of flower it was. It lights up like a candle, but blue and floats lazily away, just like the flowers in the Angels Graveyard… Soon, the whole field is glowing, following the same process as the flower, all different colors matching the colors of their respective flowers.

Johnny stands up and closes his eyes with a smile. The woman is now revealed as Star herself. The glow of the flowers causing her metallic crystal wings to change colors in a calm, soothing way. She takes a step forward and hugs him from behind. He whips around and hugs her tightly, crying in her arms. They collapse on the ground sitting; Johnny, crying and holding her tightly and Star holding him back and wrapping her wings around them in a comforting way.

It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I smile and turn to leave, letting them have their privacy.

And when I reach my house to go to sleep, I wake up the next morning with a smile on my face.

~/~

The next day, everyone is anxious to leave. I couldn't stop thinking about what I saw last night, and I know Johnny missed Star the most. And I also couldn't stop thinking about Sora. We decided to drive one of Robotniks old hover cars to both carry Amy, Cream, Knuckles and myself, but also because Sonic had to as well under Dr. Quacks orders. Shadow decided to ride with us instead of run. Probably because he also had a lot on his mind, like the rest of us. As I flew the hovercraft, no one said a word. Each too absorbed in their own thoughts.

I flew us over Station Square.

I flew us over the suburbs and slowed a little for their sakes, especially as I neared Chris house. As I flew down the street almost at normal car level, I slowed considerably, but didn't stop unless they want me to. Amy and Cream either cried or looked away, Knuckles closed his eyes with a pained look, Shadow… he was behind me at an angle where I couldn't see him.

And as for Sonic.

No, Swift…

He tried to sit up. Amy helped him get to the window.

I slowed to a stop and hovered between her house and her studio with the backyard visible as well.

He put his hand on the window and could only watch as he cried as he looked at the abandoned house. Abandoned, just like all the other houses here. This house was the only one with someone living in it. The only light in the dark, just like how its owner was the only one who cared for everyone. Gave everyone food, clothes… a place to call home. She was always there with an open hand and that gentle smile. Her favorite song she always hums is now a lullaby to the Mobian children as well as the grownups who knew her.

I watched as it started to rain outside.

I watched as Sonic looked up trying to find something. I knew what he was looking for. I slowly took my time to move us out back. I took my time because they were all lost in their memories. As I neared the back I started to lift us higher and got ready to head towards Danny's.

But not before angling us so Sonic could briefly see his favorite window…

~/~

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was raining hard. When Sally touched down near the entrance, everyone was reluctant to get out. And it wasn't because of the rain.

Knuckles and Shadow decided to break the ice and decided to get out first, followed by Sally then the others with Cream and Amy helping Sonic get off. Shadow noticed his newfound difficulty and decided to help. He walked up to him and yanked him into his arms to carry him. He would carry Sonic piggy back, but his quills were as sharp as the others', in other words: a death trap.

Sonics dignity was long gone anyway, so he didn't put up much of a fight and whispered a thank you.

Off to the side, Amy stood there and watched her friend sympathetically. She crossed her arms over her chest and held her arms tightly and looked away. When she did, she saw a figure in red standing off to the side facing in her direction, but head tilted up towards the sky.

After a minute or two, the others followed her stare.

_Mecha Shadow…_

She looked the same as she did before… She had metallic skin spray-painted black. Her 'hair' was red wires that moved on their own and extending _way_ past her feet. But currently, they're curling on the ground behind her, almost lifeless except the dim glowing, like dying embers of a fire, showing through the clear transparent covering that was tinted black and red. She had black armor in cool layers, going only on her sides and legs, leaving her front and back bare. There were faint yellow glowing markings on the armor looking like the inside of a computer chip. On her legs were liquid metal blades extending the length of the bottom part of her legs up to her knees, and were razor thin, and blades as heels too. On her hands was some kind of glowing yellow power core that glowed yellow and had some kind of faint mist coming out of it, as well as matching razor blades as nails. Her eyes that usually glowed an eerie yellow and spun like a high tech camera lens, now are softened and glows more like candlelight.

She looked like a warrior who lost everything. She just stood there in the rain with her arms outstretched a little as if welcoming the rain. She slowly lifted up her right hand to her face and moved it around watching the raindrops glide off her hand with sad eyes.

But then, those eyes are gone.

They turned back into the eerie yellow and then changed her posture back into her old self. She turned and walked as if on auto-pilot back inside the complex. Leaving the door wide open for them and the security system deactivated.

~/~

Back in Knothole. Vanilla, King Max and Queen Alicia were enjoying some downtime. Vanilla invited them over for lunch as well as Uncle Chuck, Jules and Bernie. It was a nice evening; they were talking about random things and just enjoyed being together with friends.

Max, Alicia and Bernie were sitting on the bed; Vanilla was sitting on the chest at the end of the bed and Jules and Uncle Chuck found chairs.

Vanilla was holding her daughters beloved Chao Doll as she waited for their return. Alicia saw this and was empathetic. They all had children to worry about (with the exception of Uncle Chuck of course. They had to lie about Sonic, saying that he was his son instead of Jules and Bernie's'.)

Alicia felt bad for Vanilla, even though she was on the same boat. After all, she herself missed out on her daughters' entire childhood due to her coma. But that wasn't all concerning Sally...She felt comforting arms wrap around her and turned to see her husband smile comfortingly. Alicia sighed and relaxed in his embrace.

Vanilla turned a little and saw this before looking back at the doll.

"Is that Creams?" Bernie asked startling her. Vanilla sighed.

"Yes… sort of. Christina gave this to her when she was still alive. When Sora was here, she unknowingly cast a spell. It showed the memory of what happened."

"Oh?" Bernie asked. Her gaze softened.

Vanilla closed her eyes and told them about the sweet memory.

"So… all of their wishes are inside?" Uncle Chuck asked gently.

"I don't know…" She said honestly. And just like Cream, she too looked inside.

There was the drawing, the music box, and many slips of paper. Some accidently fell to the ground.

"Here, I'll get it." Bernie said as she picked one up. "Oh! This one belongs to my nephew Sonic."

"Really?" Jules asked as he stood beside her and looked over her shoulder. Everyone cast worried glances.

_**My wish is to be with Chris one last time. **_

_**To have her hold me in her arms like she used to**_

_**To kiss her one more time, and for her to remember it had happened**_

_**I wish for my parents recognize me and to know who I am**_

_**To hear them say that they're proud to call me their son**_

_**To race alongside my dad and my brother Scourge, with our mom at the finish line cheering us on**_

(Underneath what he had written was a detailed doodle of the first night of falling asleep in Chris' arms on the window.)

Bernie wanted to cry as she read this. Because now, she knows that she has a second son…

Uncle Chuck, King Max and Queen Alicia felt like they were being watched. They looked out the nearby window. In the rain, sitting on a tree branch, sat Star.

In her hand was a crystal flame… without the flame.

* * *

It was near sunset. Far away from Station Square, Robo/Mobotropolis, even Knothole. Far from everything, was the sound of someone riding on a motorcycle. The rider was going down the coast along the shore on a road not used in a while. The rider looked to her left towards the ocean and its setting sun. The night sky was starting to show high above with its purple tint and over several dozen stars peeking through.

The rider slowed to a stop to enjoy the view and started to hum a little.

Unknown to the rider, there was a boy walking past from behind on the other side of the narrow road. He saw the rider and the view and couldn't resist taking out his camera and take a picture. The rider heard the sound the camera made and whipped their head in the boy's direction. He held up his hands in playful surrender.

"Uh, sorry…. about that." The rider got of the bike and pulled off his/her helmet. The boy stood awestruck as really long black hair with brown tips flowed down and revealed slightly tanned skin and blue eyes. He blushed at the pretty woman before him.

"Uhhh… _*cough*_ A-anyway. Uh, I-I'm a photographer, and you and uh, and that sunset..." He cursed himself for rambling. He heard a giggle. He blushed even more at her smile. "I should probably introduce myself huh?" He mumbled. Her look became unreadable. "Uh, I'm-" He stopped when she held up her hand. He was startled by the sad look in her eyes.

"Please… don't."

"?"

"It doesn't feel right knowing your name… when I don't even know my own." She whispered that last bit to herself.

"…" He looked at her for a moment. He thought that she might have amnesia or something. "You mean you don't remember?" She just broke out laughing humorlessly.

"Don't remember?! No… it's not that."

"Then what is it?" The boy asked walking closer. She took this chance to get a good look at him.

He looked year or two younger than her. He had tanned brown skin, short brownish black hair and red eyes. He had a muscular yet slender build that reminded her of a certain red-head. He wore black pants with yellow and orange flames stitched subtly near the bottom towards his feat. He wore a form fitting black sleeveless shirt with many necklaces holding many charms (most likely declaring ownership over his own Mobians). He had a few bangles around his wrists, brown boots. She looked closer and saw that he had a burn scar from his left eye going down his neck and going beneath his shirt. When he mentioned photographer she noticed said camera in his hands.

"It's complicated." She said with a sigh. He looked at her for a moment before putting his camera away in his is pocket and walked towards her.

"Then how about this? Why don't we both go by fake names until you figure things out in here ok?" He said while playfully poking her forehead, causing her to laugh a little and nod. Then she noticed his gaze shifted to behind her. He grinned and ran ahead in that direction, but then remembered her, ran back and grabbed her hand. "Come on! I want to show you something!" He said excitedly.

She giggled before finding a secure spot to park her bike and then proceeded to follow the excited boy that kept telling her to hurry up. While she followed him she couldn't help but think his smile contagious or something. But she also wondered about those charms. I guess some things never change on this world. But as she looked at the sun finally fading below the horizon and the boy practically skipping ahead of her, she couldn't help but smile.

She might have just made a new friend. Granted, she didn't know his name or anything, but a friend none the less. And if they did become friends, then he'll be the first person she knows… who has no idea who she is, or was, in this life or another.

And that is why she's following him across the beach under the starry sky.


	22. Red Eyes and Corrupted Memories

**Heeey! Wohoo! an update! **

**Dun dun duuuuunnn! New plot twist I came up with at the last second that actually WORKS for this story! Sweet! The bit after this with all the ****_*static* _are memories and events being ****corrupted and all that, will be explained further on. **

**Story is coming to a close in the next couple of chappies, will ATTEMPT to make them longer so keep on the lookout for this chapter onwards being edited a_ lot_.**

_**I added a whole lot to this chapter! Felt like it was a tad short.**_

_**Sorry for not updating! I had soo many ideas for soo many stories (gotta love plot bunnies huh? XD ) Anywho, I FINALLY maged to get to this one so I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review!**_

* * *

Sonic and Shadow in an alleyway while its raining. Chris standing a few feet away beneath the streetlights. Sonic, shakily points his gun at her.

She kneels before him holding out a sandwich and smiles.

_'Its what you needed, right?'_

_***static***_

Humming. Chris sits below the streetlights as the rain lightly sprinkles down.

_***static blurs her***_

An injured woman on the run is hiding behind the same trashcans, Chris is no longer there.

_***static***_

"Oh!" She scratched her head sheepishly. "Uh, my name's Christina. But everyone calls me Chris."

"I'm Swift."

**_*static*_**

"Shade."

_***static going in and out.***_

"Shade."

"Shad-"

"Shadow"

_**(Shadow freezes then his appearance becomes corrupt.)**_

_Shadow…_

_***The static gets so bad that he eventually he just… disappears, unnoticed by the others…***_

Chris is lying on the window sill while the others slept on her bed. She looked over and held out her hand.

_***static***_

Tails mystified by the details Chris put into the goggles and hung on to her every word as she explained how they worked as well as the Mecha hidden in Danny's hangar.

_***Her voice goes silent, as if someone put her on mute.***_

_***static***_

The first time they saw Mecha Shadow emerge from the shadows. Sonic and the others were now convinced she was another Robotisized victim.

And later on, they notice the uncanny similarities to the Boss Lady herself, as well as Sora.

_***static***_

Limping away. Weapons at the ready, determined but scared. So many of her parts were rusted and worn. Those mechanical yellow eyes drew Chris in. Like, she had emotions and a mind of her own. As Chris got closer, she gets more scared, like Chris the one causing her pain. She looks at Chris then backs into the corner. She yells at Chris to leave.

_'__Why?' _

She whimpers as Chris talks, she acts like Chris is the first person in a long time to have ever talked to her like this. She turns and runs when she hears Chris' friends trying to find her. But… when someone yells Chris' name she flinches and freezes on the spot. She looks at Chris in disbelief. Then she bolts for it. She continues to hide and she clearly doesn't want to be found by anyone but Chris. After a few weeks, Chris manages to catch up to her and practically begs her to tell Chris why she's running.

_'__Because… anyone who is close to me goes away…' _

She says in defeat. She smiles though as she says this, as if she wanted them to be anywhere but here.

How long has she been down here?

How long has it been like this?

How long has she been alone?

_***static***_

Chris is fighting with expert ease against the Mecha, her fighting style that of a veteran soldier…

_***static***_

Chris walked over to Shadow, cupped his chin and closed his mouth.

_"Careful, you might swallow a fly."_

Shadow blushed, but it was too dark for the others to notice.

_***The static returned as she let go, and the same thing happened again; But this time, it was Chris. She vanished once more as they walked away…***_

That same day was the first time Chris held Sonic in her arms as they fell asleep on her bed.

_***static for a brief moment.***_

Chris was sitting with Cream as she explained about her doll cheese.

_***static blurs everything***_

The light was off and Cream is sitting on her bed alone holding Cheese and flinched every time lightning struck.

_***static***_

_"Hey Cream? We're friends… right?" _

_***static***_

'…friends-?'

_***static***_

Silence…

_***static***_

Sonic stood in Chris's studio as he looked around, awestruck by the many paintings of his friends.

_***The lights flicker as everything goes dark. When its visible again…***_

Sonic whimpered as he quickly tried to find shelter in the abandoned building. It was falling apart at the seams and looked like it was cleared out or used for storage at one point

_***static, Lights flicker again.***_

Sonic and Tails laughed as they looked around and noticing all of their friends had their own portrait in her studio

_***static***_

Chris watched as either the Boss Lady crossed the street in front of her, wounds regenerating with each passing step.

_***static***_

Chris was at the crosswalk on her bike, but the witch wasn't there.

_***static***_

The Boss Lady stood there in her shackles. There were no streets, the city either hasn't been built yet or has long since been destroyed. She looked up as she felt a rain drop on her cheek. Then she looked to her left where she saw someone oddly familiar to her on a motorcycle…

_***static***_

Tails and the others were looking at the drawing inside of cheese.

_***static***_

'…Angel'

_***static***_

As they were going to the car wash on the sunny day, Sonic watched as Chris smiled as she walked.

_***she flickered a little as lightning struck***_

It was storming out as the field Medic tried to find his friends. He tripped as he yelled. Up ahead, standing in the rain was a little girl. She held someone in her arms and started to cry. She screamed as she mourned for her father.

_***static***_

Chris clasped her hands behind her as she soaked up the sun. As she walked, she started to hum a little.

_***static***_

Up in the sky, was Chris. Her side was to them as she was facing their left side if the city. She looked like she was in a trance. Glowing lights shot from her pants pocket and started to hover around her. She was glowing yellow and her clothes were vaporizing into clear like ribbons flowing upwards lazily. Her feet were clear.

She's crystallizing.

_***static***_

A Hedgehog girl was in her place, but wearing the clothes shown in the drawing.

Instead of over a city, she was over Angel Island.

_***static***_

The Boss Lady watches atop a skyscraper as Chris shoots into the sky, the ship she came from exploding a moment after.

_***static***_

Sora pants exhaustedly, being held up in Rose's arms. Ahead of them are the other escapees. She looks up tiredly and sees the delusional Chipmunk/Squirrel gasp in horror and tries to shield herself. Another Chipmunk/Squirrel hybrid girl pulls the other under herself. Sora looks behind her and that horrible lab self destructs, sending a shockwave that knocked them down. Sora flips so she's lying on her back and sees even the clouds parting from the blast…

_***static***_

After the shockwave, the Boss Lady turns and flies away to meet up with Star and Johnny.

_***static***_

It wasn't until they saw the area she ripped out of earlier did they find her. She was tangled up in several wires.

_***static***_

Hanging from life support was little Sora. She has many wires going into her body as they examined the bullet wound in her skull. And took many tests, excited to finally have a 'guinea pig' to try their experiments.

_***static***_

The now-turned Mobian Chris was just standing there, eyes closed and fists shaking at her side.

_***static***_

Sora stood there, shaking in disbelief that she actually caused all of this. The buildings were burning and all, save a few, were dead. She whipped around as someone spoke.

'_You… you really ARE the Boss Lady…'_ And then the unrecognizable figured literally dropped dead…

_***static***_

Then, almost as one: the two girls screamed.

_***static***_

Sonic held Chris in his arms and tried to comfort her as the city fell apart at the seams. His friends saw movement from the opposite end, coming from the flames. It was a Human they guessed. But as the figure walked towards them their eyes widened until they growled and glared fiercely. Sonic noticed this and looked where they were glaring. He held Chris fiercely protective while the others ran in front of the pair and took a battle stance.

_***static***_

_A little girl of no older than 10 at least, was standing on a cliff over looking the ocean. Beside her was a really cool tree-house she made with her dad. She turned behind her and smiled that adorable smile as she saw her dad walk up and stand a few feet away._

_***static***_

Chris, now calmed down considerably, looked to see what was going on until she saw-

"Dad!" She cried happily as everyone froze in horror and slowly looked at her. Chris let go of Sonic and ran into her dad's arms arms.

_***static***_

'_Daddy!' The little girl screamed happily and ran to her dad's arms. He reached down and held her in his arms as he spun her around, savoring the sound of her laughter._

_If you look closely, you could just barely make out his name tag._

_***static***_

Robotnik was just standing there with that damn smirk. Chris on the other hand was hugging him happily.

"I can't believe you're here! I'm so happy you survived!" She looked up but was confused by the way he was looking at her. "Dad?"

_***static***_

_A little girl of no older than 10 at least, was standing on a cliff over looking the ocean. Beside her was a really cool tree-house she made with her dad. She turned behind her and slumped a little._

_He didn't show._

_***static***_

Chris was mid air, holoscreens surrounding her as her memories played out before Robotnik.

_***static***_

Sora runs into the Chaos Crystal chamber to see Star suspended in mid air by wires.

_***static***_

Sora looks up to see _herself_ suspended by wires, surrounded by the Boss Lady's memories.

_***static***_

'**It's what you **_**needed**_**, right?'**

_***static***_

Chris is inside a lab with wires hooked up and various Swatbot scientists did several tests on her. But she couldn't move or do anything.

She couldn't even feel the pain...

_***static***_

Sora looked up as the scientists performed various tests on her. But she couldn't move or do anything.

She couldn't even feel the pain...

_***static***_

* * *

At Danny's Hangar, during the pouring rain, Star stood there. She's been having visions like this the whole time she was incased in crystal.

These visions. Time is changing, every thing is becoming corrupted. The alternate timelines are fusing together to the point where she doesn't even remember which events belong to the one she's in _now_.

Behind her, she heard light metallic footsteps. Star turned a little to face her.

"Its good to see you again…" She smiled.

"…Sora"

Mecha Shadow stood there in shock of hearing its real name.

For the first time since that day…

In the distance, Star could see the faint sounds of Sally in the hover car flying closer to them. Star faced the Mecha again.

"Don't worry. It'll all work out in the end." And with that, Star faded with the mist until she vanished, just as Sally touched down.

* * *

**A few weeks earlier…**

_Footsteps in the Rain… The nightlife of the city. An orange dress._

She stops. Sora stops walking. She turns expecting someone behind her, but there's no one. So she walks on. Its been raining for an hour now and its getting late. Her motorcycle is broken and she resorts to pushing it along the side of the road. She stops and wipes her eyes to clear the rain. She's soaked to the bone. She then grips the handles again and keeps pushing.

_Sora._

She flinches and stops. She turns to see a car drive by, completely ignoring her calls. In the corner of her eye, she sees a figure on the other side of the street. She glares, then grips the handles again, but doesn't move. She sighs and looks back to see the figure gone.

"…"

"Sora." An actual voice this time. She whips around and faces the last person she wants to see.

"Boss La-." Sora stops mid sentence. Her eyes widen as she senses something off about the witch.

The Boss Lady just stood there, staring at the ground. Rose's wings are attached to her back, but fall limp on the ground.

_I'm so jealous._

She slowly looks up at Sora. Her yellow eyes glowing bright, reflecting off of the rain that slowly stops falling and just hovers around her.

"Huh?" Rose's wings lift up and then Boss Lady shoots into the sky, vanishing into the clouds. In her wake, the rain stayed frozen where she flew, while everywhere else, the rain continued to fall.

* * *

**Present day, ? POV**

A certain Mobian was worried.

She has a _right_ to be.

When Sally told her she and the others were going to Danny's place, she suddenly paled. But hid her emotions well.

_No, Sugar. It's a different lab. _She tried to reassure herself after they left. _It cant possibly be! IT JUST __**CAN'T**__!_

Eventually, Bunny decided to follow them just to calm her nerves. And when she caught up with them…

She wanted to scream.

It was the same place. The _SAME_ **PLACE**!

She hid behind an abandoned plane as Sally touched down. She peeked out a little when she saw something red.

Her ears flattened when she saw the familiar form of her best friend from all those years ago…

The Mecha caught a glimpse of her and all emotion left her face.

But she saw it.

She still remembers her…

* * *

_***static***_

Through the eyes of the Mecha. When it looked at the Mobian, it remembered.

_It was a Hare girl with a visual age of 8. She had green eyes, sandy blonde fur with the bottom half of her legs below the knees gone and in a wheelchair (the part near the knees has Robotisized bits that fused with her veins and are healing in a horrible way), her ears were scarred from the abuse and her fur losing its softness and going rough and wild._

_***static***_

* * *

Bunny only aged a few years since then, but to the Mecha, she hasn't changed at all.

So when the Mecha walked back into her tomb, she allowed a ghost of a smile to grace her faceplates.

_***static***_

When Sally followed the Mecha, followed closely by her friends, she started to freak out, being reminded of the days when Robotnik still ruled the lands. The Mecha before her blended with the shadows allowing only the faint yellow marking on her armor and the dim red in her hair to be seen.

It didn't take much to figure out she's just another Robotisized victim. But what troubled her the most was:

Why would Robotnik Robotisize his own kind? And why does she look so much like the Boss Lady and Sora.

Is even a connection at all besides physical appearance?

* * *

**_AAAAAAAHHHHHH!_**

* * *

Everyone stopped.

"Did you hear that?!" Amy asked a little scared.

"It sounded like a girl!" Tails pointed out.

Swift lifted his head up slightly as his friends talked. Mecha Shadow just stood there, unfazed by the screaming. She started to walk again, getting swallowed up in the dark. He could hear her start running until he could no longer hear her metallic footsteps.

But he heard footsteps from behind.

He has been this whole time. Swift slowly looked behind them, just as the others noticed the lack of a certain Mecha.

They were being followed. He sniffed the air, and relaxed a little.

"Come on out Bunny, I know you're there."

"Bunny?" Sally asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

Bunny was silent as she slowly came out from behind the corner. Bunny opened her mouth, then closed it. Words unable to form. Then she took a deep breath and walked towards them.

Bunny was scared.

She walked past them in the direction the Mecha went. "This place has changed over the years… hopefully I can still find my way around." She smiled humorlessly.

"You been here before?" Knuckles asked. Bunny just nodded.

"Stay close, I _really_ don't want y'all to get separated in here…" With that she turned around and started walking.

Getting over their shock and confusion, they quickly followed. It was getting dark, so Sally flipped on a flashlight. Bunny noticed and silently asked for it and Sally obliged.

After a few minutes, they noticed Bunny pointing the flashlight in different rooms and sighing in relief afterwards.

"She sure is jumpy." Knuckles commented.

Bunny stopped. She turned and glared at him fiercely.

"Jumpy, huh?" She turned to face him fully. "You wanna know _why_ I'm 'jumpy'?!" Knuckles started to back up and bumped into Sally. "I'm 'jumpy' because this place holds a lot of bad memories for me in mah childhood. I'm 'jumpy' because the last time I was here, _**THIS**_ happened to me!" She gestured to her Robotisized limbs. "I'm _'jumpy'_ because I lost everything I EVER CARED ABOUT HERE!" She started becoming hysterical.

Knuckles lost balance and fell on the ground.

"Bunny…?" Cream asked a little scared. Bunny flinched. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Sally stated calmly. Bunny looked at her in shock.

"Wha…?" Sally walked to her friend.

"I don't know what's going on, and this place clearly wasn't always an airport. But whatever this place is, means a lot to you. So please… talk to us. Let us help."

"Help?" Bunny whispered.

"Yes. Bunny pl-"

"You wanna help?" More of a statement. She started laughing dryly. "You're a couple o' centuries late for that." And with that she turned and continued walking.

They didn't get anything else out of her as they continued walking. Every now and then, they saw Bunny stop at a certain room. Sometimes she flinched and cried. Others she started tearing the room apart in a fit of rage. It took all of them to calm her down when that happened.

Then they made it to a large room and Bunny slowly stopped walking and started to cry.

* * *

_The door slammed open behind her._

* * *

Bunny turned to face the door. It was rusted , old and still bent out of shape due to their escape.

* * *

_Time seemed to rewind as the dust and glass… everything slowly went back to the way it was._

_Coming through the doors, escorted by two guards was a little girl with a head wound, being literally dragged in. _

_The girl was tossed a foot from Bunny's Robotisized feet as the guards promptly left._

* * *

"Bunny?" Sally's voice snapped her back.

"Huh?"

"You ok?"

"Uh…. Yeah…" She trailed as she got a better look at the room.

"We're in the hanger right now." Shadow pointed out upon seeing her confused look.

"Hangar…?"

Shadow found the light switch and turned on the lights. Bright lights from the ceiling were soo bright that Bunny had to shield her eyes.

Everything was gone. Replaced with airplanes.

Bunny collapsed to her knees.

* * *

In Robotnik's' base full of Clones, Snively was walking along the halls to the main chamber. He was getting sick and tired of all this! At the age of 50, Snively is still being bossed around by Robotnik, and is still thoroughly confused behind his involvement with Christina.

At first, back when she was still 'alive' he was told she was just another robot he built as a way to get back at Sonic. On that ship, it was as if she truly though she was human, and, had no idea about the strength she had when she broke those ropes. Then, out of the blue, Robotnik forced into her body HUNDREDS of Power Rings! Robotnik and he made their escape JUST as Chris destroyed their ship and then Station Square itself! He could only watch as she hovered in mid air and how CHAOS EMERALDS came from her POCKET! By using Chaos control, she started to crystallize. When Sonic yelled her name, she turned into a Mobian!

After that, they learned about Chris' connection to that of another Chris from another world and all the bodies thereafter. After doing some research, Snively learned of Robotnik's ancestor, Julian Kintobar. And all the horrors he caused for the Freedom Fighters from back then.

...And that little girl: Sora Skyburn.

A.K.A. the Boss Lady.

After all his research of what happened in that lab, he didn't blame her, not one bit, for wanting Robotnik DEAD.

Now here's where things got confusing for him.

Several years ago, before he was born, Robotnik stole Chris' recent body as an infant, later known as Christina. And then, when the little girl, Sora, came along: he started making CLONES of _CHRISTINA._ Yes, Sonic and his friends attacked that base some years ago, but quickly abandoned it as soon as Sora was in Sonics' arms.

The only damage caused to that building full of clones was Sonic obliterating the robotic army outside the base. That's it. The base, for the first time, was left _completely_ untouched!

And the Boss Lady contacted Robotnik some time ago with a request to continue the cloning process. Not JUST for Christina, but for Sonic, Johnny, Star and herself. He even noticed several others as well! Just what is she planning with those clones anyway?

Snively stopped walking. And kept quiet.

At the other end of the hall facing a clone on the left, was Robotnik himself. Robotnik was getting old. He's probably in his 80's by now.

Robotnik looked sad. He had his hand on the glass separating him fro whatever clone was hidden from his view. Dangling in Robotnik's other hand was a picture in a small frame. While, keeping his hand on the glass, he lifted up the photo to his face and smiled a lit- is he _crying_?!

Snively watched, hidden behind the door, as Robotnik started humming… a lullaby? Wait. He's heard that song before It was the one a lot of Mobians hum these days. It's Christina's song!

"Cause it's… us _*sniff*_ against the world. You and _me_… _*wiping his tears*_ against them all." Snively couldn't hear the rest 'cause Robotnik whispered the rest.

After about an hour, Robotnik gingerly set the photo on the container holding the clone and forced himself to leave through a door on the other end. Snively waited a few minutes before leaving his hiding spot. He tip-toed to the clone with the photo and slowed to a stop in front of… her.

The clone was Christina. Snively stood confused, then looked to the photo. The _very_ old photo.

In the picture showed a young Robotnik when he went by Dr. Eggman. He looked like is late 20's. He looked really happy…

There a woman next to him and a little 6-year old in his arms. The woman wore clothes similar to his, but made for a woman. She was beautiful to the point where Snively started to blush a little. She looked the same age as him, long curly red hair in two high ponytails, lightly tanned skin with a few freckles, blue eyes with cute glasses and nice body fit for a model all other women would be seething with jealousy for. She wore black skinny jeans with a yellow belt, a black belly top, and black knee-high boots. She had a red jacket with a yellow collar and white gloves.

He soooo didn't deserve her!

But…

In the photo, this was clearly taken before he became a dictator. His smile was truly genuine.

Snively forced himself to look at the baby in his arms. His eyes widened. It was Christina!

_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Hold on! _

Christina really WAS Eggmans' _daughter_!?

_This doesn't make any sense!_

Chris was a clone, many clones! Then Christina was a clone/robot!

Right…?

Snively started to pace trying to make sense of this new info.

_Ok, think. Chris originally came from another world. That is common knowledge now. So… I guess it makes that there would be a Chris actually NATIVE to Mobius, right? And, if that's the case…_ He looked to the photo once more.

Something's not right.

* * *

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sally hesitantly asked her close friend, Bunny. Sally became worried for her, and with everything going on, she's almost scared of what the answer could be.

Bunny was still collapsed to her knees after seeing the drastic change of her once-prison. Slowly, cautiously, she stood up. They followed her and let her take her time. Metal footsteps were heard as Mecha Shadow re-entered the Hangar. The other side of the hangar was dark, and the Mecha seemed to prefer it. Bunny looked at her with an unspoken question in the air.

Mecha turned to face Bunny. The red lights and faint glow from the computer chips were still seen, as well as the power cores in her hands. And then there was her eyes. In the darkness, her eyes glowed a bright yellow. And, even though she was a robot, she could still show emotion.

And, right now…

She looked sad, but also happy.

The next second, long black nails impaled Mechas Shadow from behind.

"Sora…" Bunny whispered.

The nails crossed across her chest, in a mere moment, time moved slowly.

Bunny started to cry as Mecha looked up, and smiled.

The nails yanked her hard into the shadows on the walls.

And then she was gone…

* * *

**Earlier…**

The Boss Lady decided to get some fresh air. Translation: even she got sick of her gloomy castle after a while!

So what did she do? She decided to take a stroll through Station Square's Entertainment district. For the fun of it, she decided to walk in the middle of the street, causing many a car accidents. Eventually the cops came, but when they saw her, they immediately put away their weapons as she walked along the double yellow lines, arms outstretched, like a kid would on a balancing beam.

The cops, seeing as she's daydreaming, oblivious to her surroundings, with a _smile_ on her face! She was clearly in a good mood. The authorities didn't want mass murder for if someone was stupid enough to snap her out of it; so they followed her for the next hour, blocking off predicted roads she might take so she could continue uninterrupted.

Whatever she was thinking about, put her in a _really_ good mood!

After an hour of this, she finally stopped, scaring the cops for fear that it was their fault or something.

She turned and faced the cops.

They became very scared for theirs –and everyone else in the area's- lives!

She walked over to one of them. He shakily aimed his gun at her yelling in vain for her to stay away. They were NOT trained for this!

She continued walking until the gun barrel was an inch or two from her chest. She calmly raised her hand and slowly ran it along the gun. Her hand slowly landed on the barrel and she grabbed it.

Slowly she lifted it higher, then leaned her forehead to it.

The cop fearfully stood there wondering what the hell she was doing and if he was gonna die in the next few seconds!

She just closed her eyes with a smile.

"It's funny, how this: a gun, is what started this all." She calmly whispered.

"?!" He was understandably freaking out. (She's known to kill without a moments notice.)

"A gun killed Chris. A gun killed a child. A gun killed many and is also what started this war, right?And soon…"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

He gulped.

"It's about to kill again."

* * *

**Robotnik's Bedroom**

_You did it! You won!_ A woman's voice echoed around his head.

Robotnik sat there in his master suite, staring at various holograms holding his most prized possessions: Family photo's and home video's.

The one currently playing was when he was a teenager and winning a trophy during High school. He doesn't remember the name of the club, he has it somewhere in his box of memento's, but right now… all he cares about is the skinny nerd boy with glasses, being hugged to death by a hyperactive crush, Robina Cyberine.

The skinny, shy boy was him. And the hyperactive girl would eventually be his wife. The one person who ever cheered him on, encouraged him with his inventions and gave valued advice. Hell, she even topped him when it came to anything robotics! He was seething with jealousy those first few years until he started to become found of her.

He continued to watch the old video from the silence of his room.

With all entrances sealed, he was free to clutter his room with his memories.

All the photo's, newspapers, music records and cd's, posters, prototypes he built and designed with her. And in his hand is one photo he will always cherish.

It showed himself and his wife reading their daughter a bedtime story on their bed with her on Robina's lap. In his daughters' arms is the little Chao doll he gave her for her birthday.

He closed his eyes.

He can still remember the story Robina told.

It was the most recent Mobian to perform Chaos Control. As she told the story, she drew the picture of the brave Mobian girl, Chris. The Mobian Chris used Chaos Control to save Angel Island and to raise it into the sky. Her Crystallized body is still there today, keeping it in the sky. She saved the entire Echidna race from extinction.

Robotnik sighed.

They named their daughter after her: The Mobian Angel, Chris.

But who would've thought huh?

Who would've thought that a shy little nerd could be capable of becoming a dictator! And all it took was..

The only reason he even took that robotic clone from that witch was to hopefully set things right. But then Sonic came. Then the war came. Then his hatred for Mobians. And now seeing his daughter helping the very rodents he despised-!

_But that was a long time ago now_…

And now…

He turned his chair so he was facing his full sized mirror.

_And now I have nothing left to live for._

He turned away from the chair and closed his eyes, holding that photo like a life line.

"That's it!" He bolted up from his chair looked at his reflection one last time. He held up his Robotisized limb. It was custom mad out of boredom the past few decades of inactivity. He Lifted his arm up then yanked it down, activating and reloading it. His Robotisized eye glowing bright red for the first time in years. He put on his costume for old times' sake and stormed out of his room.

"Snively! Where are you!? We have work to do."

* * *

It was near sunset.

Far away from Station Square, Robo/Mobotropolis, even Knothole.

Far from everything, was the sound of someone riding on a motorcycle. The rider was going down the coast along the shore on a road not used in a while. The rider looked to her left towards the ocean and its setting sun. The night sky was starting to show high above with its purple tint and over several dozen stars peeking through.

The rider slowed to a stop to enjoy the view and started to hum a little.

_There was never a boy behind her. He was never there at all._

* * *

**_A/N- This next bit is going to get confusing. Our Sora (the clone) will keep her name, while the memory of the original will have an X next to her name. Ok?_**

* * *

**Danny's 'Airport'**

Sora got tired of it all. She got her fresh air and 'escape from it all and felt even worse than when she started.

She decided to just suck it up and be a grown up about it. So she decided to go to Danny's hanger and to get some answers! She rode past Station Square, gingerly rode past Chris' old home that was now in ruin, and eventually made it to Danny's. She was Surprised to see one of Eggmans Hover cars there, but was confused even more when she saw Mobian-like footprints leading from it to the Hangar doors.

As she walked down the abandoned hallways, she heard something. She tried looking down the other end of the hall where a light flickered.

It was her.

The original SoraX, the little girl.

No... as the girl turned around, and the light flickered back on, it was the Boss Lady.

Except something was off about her.

Her belt was gone, her eyes were blue, she wasn't angry but scared and trembling, she looked like a mess. That long purple sweater was ripped and blood-stained and her pants were ripped soo much it looked like shorts now. Sora has never seen her look so scared before...

SoraX turned and ran away.

"Wait!" Sora yelled in vain as SoraX vanished into the dark. Sora looked in that direction sadly. "Sora..." She whispered.

Will SoraX ever be free of the dark? Will she ever be free at all?

Sora kept walking until she saw a man trying to straighten up what Bunny wrecked earlier. "Hello?"

He looked up. He looked like a Human from her angle. He ran, but she chased him.

* * *

"Is someone else here?" Sally asked as they heard voices heading their way.

They went to hide behind some crates. What surprised them was seeing Sora chasing a strange man.

* * *

He looked year or two younger than her. He had tanned brown skin, short brownish black hair and red eyes. He had a muscular, yet slender build that reminded them of a certain red-head. He wore black pants with yellow and orange flames stitched subtly near the bottom towards his feat. He wore a form fitting black sleeveless shirt with many necklaces holding many charms (most likely declaring ownership over his own Mobians). He had a few bangles around his wrists, brown boots. She looked closer and saw that he had a burn scar from his left eye going down his neck and going beneath his shirt.

"Stop! Please!"

"Get out! You shouldn't be here-!" He froze when he saw her. (When Sora got the guts to come back, she decided to wear the Boss Lady's clothes. She figured it was the only way to get any answers) "Sora..? I-is that... you?"

Sora hesitantly shook her head no.

"I see, so you're the clone I heard about then."

"Yes..." She looked at him as he sighed. "You knew Sora then?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Please tell me."

"Why?"

"I... I just!" She clenched her hands into fists. "I want to know because I'm sick of this! I'm sick and tired of being in the dark on everything! PLEASE! I really need to know! Just what happened to her!? Please tell me..." He looked at her for a moment then sighed. He looked up and closed his eyes.

"This place has changed over the years." He started. Sora faced him.

"What do you mean?"

"This used to be a research facility."

"For what?"

"A long time ago, humans and Mobians were in a... uneasy truce. Humans envied the Mobians because of their awesome abilities: being able to fly, run really fast, being a super genius at a young age. They were very jealous. And wanna know what they did?"

"What?" She asked warily.

"They took a Mobian of each type and studied them, to figure out what made them so special. Eventually some idiot got the bright idea to see if they can apply those same traits into people, to mimic them in a sense. So they kidnapped random people that no one would miss and brought them here. And that included a young Sora Skyburn, aka-"

"The Boss Lady." She finished. He nodded.

"And myself."

"What?!"

"Yeah... I was another human they experimented with."

"B-but that was almost 900 years ago!" She yelled dumbstruck.

"Your point?"

"..."

"I was there. I remember. I remember that scared little girl and the REAL Boss Lady."

"Real-?!"

"Yes, the Boss Lady didn't have a name, but she was the woman in charge of this place. Probably where that witch got her nickname. Anyway, they took Sora and combined Mobian DNA with hers. The down side to all of this was that the Mobian permanently lost whatever ability they tried to copy from them."

* * *

Swift and co were absorbing all of this in horror. Sally had her hands to her mouth and was crying. Then, she whipped her head to Bunny.

_Her arm and legs..._

Bunny looked away.

* * *

"But she looks like a grownup... H-how long-?!" Sora cut herself off.

"20 years. For 20 years they tortured and screwed around with her insides until they were satisfied." Sora was so in shock that she lost balance and fell to the ground.

"20 years..." She whispered. "H-how did she die?! TELL ME!"

"It was in the last days of the war. Me and the other tortured souls of this place wanted out. Even if it meant only one or two would make it out, than we would still win. Sora had all our abilities, and so, was on the frontline. But then something happened. She disappeared. Me and Rose -Rouge's mom- looked everywhere for her. We found her after an hour, being held captive by Warlord Kintobar in front of the newly built and sabotaged Robotisizer."

"The Robotisizer was around for _THAT_ long?!"

"Hmph. In a sense. Originally it was built by Sonic's Uncle Chuck to help the sick and injured -for medical purposes. But Kintobar found other uses, like the main use everyone knows of today."

"So what happened?"

"I don't remember what they were talking about, but I DO remember Kintobar was holding Bunny hostage in the Robotisizer while he tried to get intel from her. She wouldn't give, eventually he started up the machine and it took until both Bunny's legs and an arm to be Robotisized until she gave in. She waited until Bunny was out then she herself walked inside the Robotisizer."

* * *

Bunny flinched and closed her eyes, as if seeing that memory_ right now_ as it happened centuries ago. Sally wanted to comfort her friend but didn't know how! She felt helpless...

* * *

"She... she was Robotisized?!" She yelled in horror.

"Yeah... she did it to save everyone. It wasn't until later that I learned this: Apparently, she knew she had to distract him and the other doctors in the building somehow. And what better way than to have their star guinea pig Robotisized, and willingly give herself up? The Ultimate distraction... and sacrifice. As everyone escaped, she stayed behind. To this day, she's still here. If you wander around and see a red and black robot lady, that's her."

* * *

**Wow... kinda feel bad for Robotnik huh? Wonder what happened? His story is FAR from over though. And I DO have a Peek into the Past for the Boss Lady that a certain Character will witness firsthand.**

**Robotnik has a little connection with Chris that is unrelated to Christina being his daughter btw. But he has no idea about it. God, the past several weeks gave me SOOOOOO many ideas for this story! **


End file.
